La Hermandad de los Ecos
by Pottercita
Summary: La Sanadora Ginny Weasley se involucra en un misterioso caso, cuando las cicatrices de un paciente la conducen a un secreto peligroso y mortal, oculto desde el principio de la magia. Junto al Escuadrón de Aurores, incluido su ex-novio Harry Potter, deberán resolverlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.
1. Medianoche en el Ala de Trauma

**Y bueno, después de mucho, pero en verdad mucho tiempo estoy de regreso –parcialmente. Hace algún tiempo ya encontré esta historia en un sitio de fanfics en inglés y me enganché a ella desde el principio por lo que me atreví a pedirle a Hwemsey –su maravillosa autora- que me permitiera traducirla y esto es lo que resultó. Me tomó más tiempo de lo esperado, ya que traducir y tratar de mantener el estilo de otra persona, no es tan fácil como creí por lo que le di todo el tiempo que necesitó hasta quedar como debía. Espero que la disfruten, tanto como yo disfruté leyéndola y tratando de hacerle justicia a las palabras de Sarah. **

**Y antes de empezar, voy a hacer una única dedicatoria de este trabajo a mi Betalectora y compañera inigualable por los últimos durante este maravilloso viaje al mundo de Harry Potter. Por todo, ¡GRACIAS TOTALES!**

**Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos pertenecen a J.K.R, WB y sus editoriales, el resto es producto de la imaginación de Sarah Glover, quien acaba de publicar su primer libro, búsquenlo en Amazon.**

* * *

**Capítulo Uno: Medianoche en Ala de Trauma**

Medianoche.

Enterrando las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica, la Jefa de Residentes, Sanadora Ginevra Weasley, abrió las puertas principales de Santa Dymphna y salió al frío aire de la noche. Las puertas se desvanecieron tras ella, siendo reemplazadas por una cartelera que anunciaba una cerveza Muggle. Era la tercera semana seguida que cubría el turno de la noche. Había pasado ya dieciocho horas de pie y agradecía estar en silencio.

Los ecos de los fantasmas que se arrastraban por la oscura calle, corrían desde la naciente luna, esperando los hilos de niebla tras los que desaparecían. Ginny arrojó el caramelo que había estado chupando, hacia un charco aceitoso y extrajo otro de su bolsillo. _No se terminaría ese tampoco._ Pero eso no la detuvo para quitarle la envoltura. Era un viejo y arraigado hábito que tenía, incluso ahí en la lluvia. La monótona y espantosa lluvia de Edimburgo, que pronto cubriría la calle de forma helada e implacable.

Ginny nunca terminaba nada en esos días.

Encontrando refugio bajo la escalera de incendios de un callejón cercano, cerró los ojos. Una, dos, tres chupadas y lo escupió en la mano. Miró el pequeño dulce amarillo. Cerrando sus dedos sobre él, observó sus uñas. Ahora estaban amarillas también, mordidas hasta la médula. Volteó la otra mano y recordó la época en que esas mismas uñas solían estar brillantemente pulidas; con anillos ovalados adornando sus largos y delgados dedos, llenos del poder de curar. Ahora, mucho tiempo después de la guerra y mucho después que su corazón había sido destrozado y su vida personal expuesta en los tabloides, esos dedos lo único que podían hacer era curar. Y era todo lo que podía aguantar.

Exhaló un profundo suspiro hacia la luz ámbar de la farola. El silencio de la húmeda noche cayó sobre ella, desplomándola contra una grafiteada pared de ladrillos. Estaba cansada hasta los huesos pero aún bien despierta. Apoyó su palma contra la frente, antes de forcejear con su bolsillo por otro dulce.

_Sí, es un extraño, muy extraño hábito Ginny. Un raro y extraño hábito, amor_. Solía decir él.

Levantó su rostro en dirección a las estrellas. La niebla pronto cubriría la noche avanzando silenciosamente sobre el cielo. Alzó el rostro aún más, el fuerte sabor del aire salado tocó sus labios. Con los ojos cerrados, sintió una solitaria gota helada perforar su mejilla. Luego otra, y otra y otra más. Un repentino trueno la forzó a volver a la pared. Se limpió la cara con el brazo.

Lágrimas.

Al menos estas pertenecían al cielo.

Arrojando el dulce hacia la oscuridad, enrolló sus brazos entorno a ella y suspiró antes de volver al hospital. Su aliento se mezcló con la niebla, que desapareció en el mar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entrecerrando los ojos por la luz de las antorchas en la entrada principal, Ginny asintió en forma de saludo hacia el mago fornido que dormitaba en el escritorio de la entrada, quien alzó rápidamente la cabeza al verla pasar.

-Siento molestarla Sanadora, pero por las nuevas normas, hay que hacer una impresión de su varita, al entrar o salir. Órdenes de Londres. -Se echó el cabello hacia atrás y se enderezó sobre su asiento, mientras sus ojos viajaban por la delgada figura de Ginny.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y colocó la punta de su varita sobre una tableta. La varita brilló con una luz azul, haciendo vibrar momentáneamente la gran mano del guardia de seguridad. -Gracias Sanadora, y disculpe por esto y todo lo demás.

Ginny asintió de nuevo, demasiado cansada para entablar alguna conversación, especialmente con este guardia rompecorazones que había intentado invitarla a salir en varias ocasiones. Y para rematar la impresión de varita. Con la falta de personal y el exceso de trabajo, esa era una razón más para saltar en contra del Ministerio. _Bueno_, aunque si esto los mantenía alejados, dejando a los sanadores hacer su trabajo, le parecía bien. _Todo bien. Malditamente bien. Dios, estaba batida_. Todo lo que quería era un catre, ni siquiera necesitaba una almohada, sólo algo horizontal.

De pie frente al ascensor, golpeó el botón y esperó. La edad de este hospital excedía incluso la de San Mungo. _Probablemente lo construyeron los Druidas_, pensó irónicamente, y quizá eran ellos mismos, quienes ahora tiraban de los cables con sus propias manos murmurando "_un piso más, un piso más_", ya sin aliento.

Una extraña luz roja en el panel del ascensor, empezó a parpadear. Ginny exhaló y puso los ojos en el techo. Oh Merlín. _Las escaleras otra vez._ Sintiendo la varita vibrar sobre su pierna, la atrajo a sus labios, -Aquí Weasley.

Otra voz brotó de la varita: -Todos los sanadores disponibles, favor de reportarse a la Sala de Trauma de inmediato. Todos los sanadores disponibles, favor de reportarse a la Sala de Trauma de inmediato.-La varita brilló con una luz roja momentáneamente antes de que la vibración cesara. Ginny la metió a su túnica y caminó hacia las escaleras. _Maldición_. Trauma. Octavo piso.

En el momento en que abrió la puerta de la escalera del octavo piso, estaba jadeando. Sus pies se apresuraron hacia el pasillo poco iluminado. Las habitaciones a su alrededor, estaban en silencio, las sombras tenues de los cuerpos que dormían dentro de ellas, apenas eran visibles. Echando un vistazo a su reflejo en un panel de cristal, buscó una liga dentro de su túnica y la enroscó en su cabello, capturando su incontrolable melena en un nudo improvisado.

Necesitaba tenerlo lejos de su rostro por una buena razón. Un caso de trauma a esa hora de la noche, significaba una sola cosa: un montón de arrogantes magos jóvenes provenientes de Grunions, tratando de hechizarse unos a otros y haciendo mal el encantamiento. Nunca fallaba. Tendría que prepararlos, verificar si había daño permanente (otro aparte de la estupidez nata) y enviarlos al área de Reversión de Hechizos. Idiotas. La noche anterior, habían sido cinco borrachos recién graduados de Hogwarts, que habían llegado con la varita metida en la nariz. Le había tomado casi una hora reestructurar tan sólo sus fosas nasales, tiempo durante el cual, ellos jugaron con su rojo cabello, describiendo con lujo de detalle los sentimientos que la anatomía de ella les provocaba. _Bien, quizá no debió haberlos inmovilizado al final,_ pero sus pechos eran algo que le importaba sólo a ella, muchas gracias.

Al llegar a la esquina, Ginny se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver hacia el otro extremo de la sala.

Era una pesadilla.

Podía oír los gritos ahogados desde la corta distancia. Apresuró un poco el paso, desesperada por acercarse. Tres camillas estaban siendo ocupadas por cuerpos cubiertos de sangre. Al ver la carnicería, Ginny se colocó en la esquina del escritorio de la entrada. La recepcionista la miró con un aspecto fantasmal.

-Lo sé, no he visto cuerpos así desde… desde la guerra.

-Ginny, por aquí, necesitamos tu ayuda- gritó un mago canoso que ella reconoció como el Sanador de Guardia, Graham Virden, Jefe de Trauma.

Tragó saliva y agradeció la presencia del sanador.

Un momento después, los tres cuerpos fueron llevados hacia la Sala de Revisión y colocados cerca de bandejas cargadas con instrumentos de metal y pequeños calderos, algunos de los cuales, Ginny recordó haber usado esa mañana. _¿Esa mañana? No, la mañana del día anterior._ ¡Cómo iba a tener energía siquiera para hacer frente a esto!

Otros Sanadores estaban cerca de las camillas, moviéndose alrededor, hablando nerviosamente entre ellos. Ginny asintió hacia dos de los Sanadores Residentes, Peter Webster y David Allay, quienes eran estudiantes de rotación de tercer año en la Sala de Trauma. Habían empezado a estudiar Sanación después de la guerra y por la expresión en sus rostros, se dio cuenta que jamás habían visto una carnicería así, ya que estaban petrificados sin saber cómo proceder. El corazón de Ginny siempre se estremecía un poco a ver sus expresiones ansiosas, dispuestos siempre a todo, sin embargo, ahora parecían inseguros hasta de cómo sostener sus varitas. La otra Sanadora, compañera de departamento de Ginny, Susan Rains, que parecía menos sobresaltada, aunque terriblemente pálida, miró a Ginny consiguiendo sonreír débilmente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa antes de tomar su lugar junto a Virden. Como Jefa de Residentes, Ginny sabía que debía supervisar a todos, aunque en ese momento, le preocupó más que todos fueran más un estorbo que una ayuda.

-Esto es lo que tenemos-declaró Virden. -Una familia, la madre y el padre están en sus treinta y tantos, y un hijo, mujer. Todos fueron atacados brutalmente. No estamos seguros de qué maldiciones utilizaron contra ellos. Necesitamos hacer un examen completo. No los toquen hasta que tengamos los resultados del reporte de Hechizografía. A ninguno de ellos, ¿me entendieron?

Los Sanadores asintieron al observar la dura expresión en el rostro del anciano Sanador.

-Allay, tú atenderás a la madre conmigo, Webster y Weasley al padre, Rains tú cubrirás a la niña.

Ginny estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo es que sabía que eran familia, pero se contuvo. No había mucho tiempo, preguntaría después.

Cuando todos se acercaron a sus respectivas camillas, Ginny se tomó un momento para evaluar el daño. Los retorcidos y mutilados cuerpos, parecían muñecos abandonados más que seres humanos. Y su corazón dio un ligero salto cuando vio la última camilla, donde una mano pequeñita colgaba hacia uno de los lados, todos los dedos parecían estar rotos.

-¿Quién hizo semejante cosa?-Susurró para ella misma, sacando la varita de su túnica.

-Esos monstruos-contestó Virden apuntando a la esquina más lejana de la Sala de Revisión. Ginny se giró y vio otros dos cuerpos. Evidentemente bajo el hechizo _Impedimenta_, yacían inmóviles sobre las camillas, donde un enfermero de sanación apretaba sus ataduras. -No tienen ni un rasguño. Unos adolescentes borrachos los encontraron en el Callejón Dreidour atrás de Grunions.

-¿A los cinco?

-Sí. Esos dos estaban tiesos contra el muro, los otros tres estaban colapsados en el piso.

-Sanador Virden, Sanadora Weasley, vengan aquí por favor- gritó Webster, quien estaba de pie junto al padre. -Vengan a ver esto.

Ginny se colocó junto al padre. Era un mago alto y de cabello castaño, sus manos temblaban. _Dios, parecía tan joven._ Miró el rostro del hombre; sus labios estaban volteados como si hubiera tomado leche agria. Los ojos de Ginny se entrecerraron cuando comenzó a examinar el cuerpo, usando su varita para levitar sus miembros. Cortes y contusiones, desgarraban la piel del mago; su respiración gorgoteaba en los pulmones y empeoró más, cuando Ginny levantó su brazo izquierdo.

-Mire, mire su piel-Webster hizo una mueca hacia la parte interior del brazo del hombre, la piel estaba desgarrada y sangraba.

Grandes pedazos de piel habían sido arrancados desde el codo hasta el hombro. Pero la carne no había sido desgarrada, sino cortada sistemáticamente, con lo que Ginny sabía que los Sanadores Muggles llamaban bisturí. Su varita trazó la línea que formaba algo parecido a un octágono.

De repente, el gorgoteo en los pulmones del hombre se hizo más fuerte. Un extraño sonido comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo como una melodía. Ginny dio un paso atrás sorprendida y apuntó su varita hacia la boca del hombre. Los ojos de éste se cerraron herméticamente. Con visible dolor, su boca formó un ovalo mientras las vibraciones que emanaban de él, asemejaban al canto de un fénix. Todos los sanadores dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se giraron hacia el hombre. Paralizados de pie, cerraron los ojos, perdidos en la belleza de aquella extraña música.

La misma Ginny se sintió mareada, como si sus pies lentamente abandonaran el piso; sólo su cansancio la hacía permanecer en la tierra. _No Ginny, pelea contra esto_. Su cansada mente gritó. _Pelea contra esto_. Pero la melodía siguió ascendiendo en espirales, arremolinándose en el aire como un ser viviente, llenándola de luz y calor. Entonces, sin previo aviso, el cuerpo del hombre comenzó a sacudirse y temblar, sus ojos vacíos se desencajaron mientras un hilo de sangre comenzó a fluir de sus labios.

Y la misteriosa canción, murió con él.

-Allay, ayuda a Weasley-gritó Virden finalmente rompiendo el hechizo.

Ginny parpadeó con fuerza. La habitación giró alrededor de ella. Estabilizándose, gritó sobre su hombro, -Virden, ¿puede con lo suyo?

-Sí, por supuesto. Maldición, controla esa hemorragia.

Ginny se puso la túnica de curación rápidamente y colocó a los dos sanadores a cada lado del hombre. Allay, quien era la viva imagen de su hermano Charlie, se veía tan pálido como ella creía estarlo. Ginny colocó la punta de su varita en la maltratada sien del hombre. Después de que la varita comenzó a irradiar una suave y luminiscente luz azul, la apuntó contra uno de los altos paneles alineados contra el muro. En cuestión de segundos, la superficie negra de uno de los paneles comenzó a brillar mostrando una descripción.

-Está libre de maldiciones-gritó. Sus ojos encontraron a Virden, quién asintió terminantemente, sabiendo bien lo que significaban esos resultados. Esta familia había sido brutalizada sin el uso de la magia, literalmente golpeados hasta la muerte.

Sosteniendo fuertemente su varita, Ginny comenzó el encantamiento. Moviéndola en intrincadas formas, dirigió a los dos Sanadores Residentes con voz calmada. - Tomen sus varitas y colóquenlas en el cuadrante superior de su pulmón, repitan el encantamiento _Estigia_ exactamente cuatro veces. Pero no…-su voz se afiló-… no toquen nada de sangre, ¿entendieron?- Los Sanadores asintieron observándola atentamente, mientras ella repetía el encantamiento con una entonación casi dolorosa. Ginny observó todo el tiempo la cara del hombre, esperando con terror, escuchar la lúgubre melodía de nuevo.

Minutos más tarde los espasmos del hombre disminuyeron, pero la hemorragia continuó. La corriente de sangre perdía más y más plasma, y había empezado a hacer un charco a su lado.

Finalmente, veinte minutos después, Ginny jadeó y dio un paso atrás, pálida y temblorosa. Había logrado controlar la hemorragia. Sus brazos temblaban rígidos y agotados completamente.

-Sanadora Weasley, necesito su ayuda aquí- pidió Virden al otro lado de la habitación.

Ginny miró a Webster y Allay. -¿Pueden controlarlo? -les preguntó, limpiando su frente con el brazo.

-Sí, vaya, vaya.

-¿Qué demonios le pasó a esta gente, Virden?-gritó Ginny, ayudándolo a colocar a la madre de lado para examinar los moretones púrpuras que ablandaban la carne a lo largo de su espalda.

Él no respondió de inmediato, los ojos de Ginny observaron sus cinceladas facciones como si esperara encontrar la respuesta escondida entre ellas. -Hasta donde entendemos, esos dos son los responsables. -Apuntó su cabeza con disgusto hacia los cuerpos rígidos de los agresores. -Los Aurores aún están en la escena interrogando a los testigos.

-¿Aurores? -La varita de Ginny se escapó de entre sus dedos, pero el sanador continuó, sin notar siquiera el tono de pánico en su voz.

-Quieren hablar con nosotros una vez que logremos tener todo bajo control aquí. Pero lo que sea que haya pasado a estas personas, dudo que haya sido al azar. Estos magos sabían lo que hacían. Es como si se tratara de un ritual, especialmente por la forma en que cortaron la piel del padre.-Su tono estaba lleno de asco, pero al encontrar los ojos de Ginny, su voz se suavizó. -¿Recuerdas el Encantamiento Vascular? Bien. Esta mujer tiene una enorme hemorragia interna, tenemos que mantener el encantamiento en 30 particiones. No podemos perder el contacto visual o perderemos tiempo valioso y ella no lo tiene, ¿entendiste? Bien. Cuando yo te diga.

El encantamiento, de por sí difícil para un sanador bien descansado, estaba drenando cualquier rastro de energía que Ginny poseía. Las nauseas estaban creciendo en su interior, ya que su propio cuerpo actuaba como conducto para sellar los vasos que se desangraban, mientras un vapor emergía de sus manos.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación una voz gritó presa de pánico. -¡Rápido, la estoy perdiendo!-la mirada de Ginny estaba atada a la de Virden, el sudor escurría por sus cejas.

-¿Qué demonios hago, Virden?

-Webster, ven aquí y releva a Weasley.

Cambiando de posición, Ginny corrió al lado de su amiga. -Susan, ¿qué sucede?

-No puedo con ella. La estoy perdiendo.

-¿Qué encantamientos, Susan, dime qué encantamientos utilizaste?-exigió Ginny, examinando el pequeño cuerpo de la niña, mientras Susan se hacía para atrás cerrando los ojos en concentración.

La joven bruja recitó la lista de encantamientos. -¡Ginny funcionan, siempre funcionan! ¿Por qué ahora no, qué pasa?

Ginny miró a su amiga con cautela. Rígida y con la frente en alto, el cabello oscuro de Susan, enmarcaba su pálido rostro y ojos azules. En los cuatro años de estudiar Sanación y los tres de práctica, la mitad de los cuales los pasaron en guerra, Ginny nunca la había visto vacilar. Nunca.

-Dímelo despacio, dímelo poco a poco. -Ginny alzó el cráneo de la niña. Éste se tambaleó enfermizamente, como una muñeca rota arrojada sobre una cama. Cerró los ojos, dejando que la magia fluyera a través de sus dedos, mientras frotaba los músculos y huesos. Comenzó a entonar unos sonidos etéreos, que se impregnaron en la piel, los tendones y la médula de la niña. Podía ver los huesos rotos entretejerse en su mente, unirse, sellar. La sangre azul y negra, circulaba alrededor de ellos. La pequeña se retorció en sus brazos, Ginny soltó sus manos y se echó hacia atrás, luchando por mantenerse de pie. La habitación volvió a girar terriblemente a su alrededor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva de pie, Weasley?-el sanador Virden murmuró en su oído, atrapándola del brazo y depositándola en un banco vacío.

-No mucho-balbuceó con la cabeza entre sus piernas, tragando la bilis que sentía subir por su garganta.

-¿Cuánto?-exigió saber su superior, agachándose para mirar su desencajada expresión.

-Sólo veinte horas.

El sanador maldijo. -Weasley, eso es irresponsable. Podría ponerse en peligro a usted misma y ni se diga a sus pacientes al conjurar este tipo de magia bajo sus condiciones. Ahora váyase, váyase de aquí ahora.

De pronto, Susan gritó. La cabeza de Ginny casi voló. Uno de los agresores, la había tomado por el cuello, presionando la filosa punta un cuchillo dentado contra su garganta. Desde su otra mano, otra hoja de acero atravesó el aire perforando la garganta del Sanador Virden, quien gritó en agonía, desplomándose sobre el piso. Uno de los enfermeros de sanación se abalanzó hacia él, pero un destello rojo que estalló desde la palma del maniático mago, catapultó su cuerpo contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Ahora, nadie se mueva o la rebanaré. La rebanaré completamente, ¿me oyeron? -Sus enloquecidos ojos atravesaron la habitación, mientras sostenía el cuchillo con fuerza. Un terror animal cubría su rostro.

Temblando, Ginny se movió hacia adelante. El hombre atrajo a Susan hacia él y el cuchillo se enterró en su piel, haciéndola gritar de dolor. -Si das un paso más la destriparé. Lo haré.

Obligando a sus temblorosas manos a quedarse quietas, Ginny las puso detrás ella y miró al enloquecido hombre directamente a los ojos. Le habló con voz suave, como si estuviera recitando uno de sus tan practicados encantamientos. -Nadie va a hacerte daño aquí. Sólo baja el cuchillo.-Se puso rígida al ver una gota de sangre corriendo a través del cuchillo. Los forzados tosidos del Sanador Virden, se escucharon tras ella. Tragando saliva, continuó, -tan sólo bájalo, yo puedo ayudarte.

-Nadie puede ayudarme-gritó el hombre descontrolado. Susan gritó de dolor, con los ojos cerrados por el terror. -Nadie puede ayudarme ya. ¿Lo ves? ¡Él lo quiere, él lo quiere todavía!-Alzó su antebrazo y Ginny jadeó. Ahí, grabado en su piel, como seguramente se grabaría en la memoria de ella por el resto de su vida, un cráneo y una serpiente pulsaban negros y hambrientos.

-¿Cómo… cómo…?-Ginny murmuró débilmente. Su cabeza palpitaba y sus piernas estaban a segundos de sucumbir.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, un terrible gorgoteo emergió de su boca. El cuchillo cayó al piso y el metal resonó contra las baldosas. Susan se derrumbó a unos centímetros del filoso metal llevándose las manos al cuello. El hombre se tomó la cabeza, los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y comenzó proferir espeluznantes gritos, jalándose el cabello, transformando su rostro en una especie de máscara de la muerte.

Antes de que alguien lograra inmovilizarlo, el hombre tomó la daga y la hundió en su corazón desplomándose a los pies de Ginny. Aferrándose a sus piernas, el cuerpo del Mortífago se retorció como una serpiente en agonía y mirándola con una estremecedora sonrisa en los labios, se tambaleó y jaló a Ginny de la túnica. -Él viene por ti.

Ginny lo miró con horror, esos labios sin vida casi tocaban los suyos. -¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

Los ojos del hombre encontraron los suyos, una desagradable mirada de deseo los llenó. -Él viene por ti, Ginevra. -Escupió sangre por la boca, salpicándole la cara. -Él va a llevarte…-Entonces, como si algo de metal aplastara su cuello, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco con horror, y quedó sin vida. Ginny trastabilló hacia atrás. El cadáver, la miraba con los ojos abiertos, como un macabro amante. Pálida y en estado de shock, vio como todos se sostenían a los lados de las camillas con terror, viendo desesperadamente hacia ella.

Ginny no recordaba cómo había luchado por mantener sus pies sobre el frío suelo. Sonidos e imágenes se volvieron borrosas a su alrededor. Obligándose a mantenerse en pie, se volvió ligeramente alrededor de la habitación.

-¿Están bien todos?-preguntó aturdida, lamiéndose los labios mientras se cruzaba de brazos para intentar esconder sus temblorosas manos. Pretendiendo evaluar la situación, murmuró dirigiéndose a todos, -Webster, atiende al Sanador Virden; Susan, mantén un encantamiento regenerativo en la niña.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Allay. No.

-¿La madre, el padre…? ¿Ambos? - Él simplemente negó con la cabeza, tenía los ojos húmedos.

-¿Qué quiere que haga con éste?-gimió el enfermero de sanación, levantándose del piso. Su dedo apuntó hacia el agresor que permanecía aún inmóvil en la camilla.

Tragándose la repulsión, Ginny miró el mar de sangre corriendo hacia el desagüe a través del suelo.

De repente, las puertas de la Sala de Revisión se abrieron de golpe. Tres Aurores irrumpieron en la habitación, con las varitas levantadas. Frenéticamente, los ojos de Ginny se arrastraron hacia ellos, distinguiendo destellos de cabello rosa, rojo y rubio, sobre túnicas oficiales.

Gracias a Dios, ninguno negro. Gracias Dios ninguno negro. Gracias a Dios ninguno…

Negro. Y un segundo después, Ginny se derrumbó sobre el piso bajo un agotamiento total.

* * *

**¿Y qué les pareció? La historia es PRE-DH, por lo que verán aparecer personajes que en la historia original ya no están. Si les gustó háganmelo saber a través de sus reviews, que yo le pasaré todos sus comentarios a la autora. La historia ya está terminada, por lo que intentaré actualizar uno o dos capítulos por semana. GRACIAS POR LEER**

**And once again a huge thanks to Sarah for let me borrow this wonderful and amazing story to share with you people. **


	2. El regreso

**Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos pertenecen a J.K.R, WB y sus editoriales, el resto es producto de la imaginación de Sarah Glover, quien acaba de publicar su primer libro, búsquenlo en Amazon. Yo sólo traduje la historia para compartirla, espero haberle hecho justicia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. El regreso**

_Dejaron que un doctor Muggle me tocara. _

La cabeza de Ginny palpitó dolorosamente y apenas pudo creer que había sido revisada por uno, de los que Virden mordazmente llamaba _"matasanos"_. Lo que los matasanos y los sanadores Muggles tenían en común, no tenía idea. Se llevó una mano hacia la cabeza, pero ese simple movimiento, envió un terrible dolor a su cerebro.

_No. Moverse definitivamente no era una buena idea._

Parpadeó intentando abrir los ojos y se encontró con una habitación llena de consternados rostros, que disimulaban pobremente su aprensión, como si en cualquier momento comenzara a gritar. _¿Había gritado cuando cayó al piso? No lo recordaba._

De pie en la esquina, estaban Webster y Allay con Susan sentada entre ambos. Ginny levantó la mano hacia ellos, haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Le devolvieron el gesto con mejor aspecto que cuando los vio por última vez, aunque aún no recuperaban ni la mitad del buen aspecto que parecían tener siempre.

Una forzada tos, atrajo su mirada hacia el escritorio de caoba que se encontraba en la parte frontal de la oficina. Ahí, sentado tras una pila de expedientes, como si recibir la herida de un bisturí en la garganta fuera cosa de todos los días, estaba el Sanador Virden flanqueado por tres Aurores. A una, la reconoció al instante como Tonks, al otro, como su hermano Ron. El último, desconocido por ella, frunció el ceño como si le molestara que hubiera despertado.

-Ah, así que ha decidido volver a acompañarnos, Sanadora Weasley-replicó el anciano sanador mirándola desde lo alto de un expediente abierto. -Inconvenientemente fiable es usted desmayándose así, cuando yo personalmente podría haber necesitado a un sanador decente.

-Usted me dijo que me fuera. -La voz de Ginny se oía áspera y ronca, como si no la hubiera usado en mucho tiempo.

El sanador rió entre dientes. Ginny agradeció su irónico sentido del humor. Eso les permitía ser más humanos el uno con el otro, sin tener que estar a la altura siempre. El horror de las últimas horas, no era nada nuevo para ella. Había servido como Sanadora Practicante bajo la tutela de Virden durante la guerra, cuando éste aún trabajaba en San Mungo. Entre más empeoraban las cosas, más sarcástico se volvía.

La risa era la armadura de Ginny y su mentor lo sabía. Un veterano de las dos Guerras Mágicas que podía ser extremadamente exigente, presionándola a ella y al resto de los residentes hasta el límite. Pero fuera el caso que fuera, él sabía cuando detenerse, suavizando siempre sus demandas con humor negro, haciendo "el negocio de la muerte" y la vida de un sanador, soportable. Desafortunadamente, el sarcasmo no podía hacer nada contra todo lo demás.

Virden no había dudado en contratarla un año atrás, a pesar de la alarmante notoriedad con que el nombre de Ginny era reconocido. No hubo revista del mundo mágico, que no pusiera su rostro en la portada. Y era de esperarse. No podía esperar ser la novia del mago más popular de la Gran Bretaña, sin que la prensa la acosara. Al final, Ginny había aprendido la dolorosa lección: el sensacionalismo siempre triunfa con satisfacción. El escándalo vende. El escándalo y el dolor.

-¡Rayos Ginny! Te dejo por un momento y mira lo qué te pasa. -Le dijo Tonks, ayudándola a sentarse. El cabello de la Auror estaba parado en puntas violetas y púrpuras. Ginny le devolvió una cálida sonrisa. Ellas habían tenido mucha interacción durante la guerra, con Tonks en las líneas de combate y Ginny clavada hasta las rodillas ayudando a los heridos. Era difícil creer que no se habían visto por casi un año. Quiso preguntarle por Remus, pero decidió esperar hasta que estuvieran a solas, ya que la conversación podía llevarla a un territorio peligroso. Las mujeres sólo se atrevían a hablar de su vida amorosa, una vez que escuchaban sobre la vida amorosa de alguien más. Con Tonks, no era la excepción.

-¿Estás bien, hermanita?-agregó Ron mirándola con cautela. La pregunta tenía muchos significados. Ginny no había ido a La Madriguera en meses, pero sabía que él no la presionaría, al menos no ahora, lo dedujo por el cariño que reflejaron sus ojos. Ron se mordía el labio, preocupado. Su hermano no sabía disimular.

-Llegaste tarde.-Dijo Ginny mirando la cara pecosa de su hermano, pero al notar como las orejas de Ron enrojecían agregó-estoy bien, en serio. Deja de preocuparte, ¿sí?

-Te diste una buena caída sobre esa cabezota. Había sangre por todos lados, -le informó Tonks moviéndose hacia la mesa.

Ginny tocó su frente y sintió el vendaje sobre sus sienes. _Maravilloso. Siempre inspira confianza en los pacientes, que su sanador esté herido. _

-Hemos tomado la declaración de todos los que se encontraban presentes en la Sala de Revisión, ¿crees que estés lista para eso? ¿O podríamos hacerlo en la mañana si te sientes demasiado cansada?

-Ya es de mañana, ¿no? -Respondió Ginny mirando a la ventana, estaba sorprendida de ver las luces llenando de vida el lugar. -¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Casi dieciséis horas.

-¡¿Dieciséis horas? Maldición, ¿por qué nadie…?

-No voy a dejar que mi mejor Sanadora se mate a sí misma cuando yo esté a cargo, Ginevra- intervino Virden. -De cualquier modo, estabas fuera de servicio. Volverás mañana… mi simpatía tiene límites. -Trató de ocultar una sonrisa y le extendió una copa alta. -Bebe esto, aliviará esos fuegos artificiales que sientes en la cabeza.

Ginny no lo cuestionó y bebió el transparente líquido que burbujeaba, lo tragó con una mueca.

-Lo preparé yo -añadió Susan, caminando hacia ella y tomando la copa. -Tal como el Sanador ordenó.

-Sabe a estiércol de murciélago.

-Exactamente. No obtuviste una "Extraordinario" en pociones orgánicas por nada.

-Te copié todo -murmuró Ginny.

-Lo sé, -Susan le revolvió el cabello con una mano y le sonrió cariñosamente. -Estábamos preocupados por ti, pero no te acostumbres ¿está bien?

-¿Cómo está tu cuello? -Ginny observó la garganta de su amiga. No había ninguna cicatriz. -Lo hiciste bien. -Recordó de repente y preguntó rápido. -¿Cómo está la niña?

-Sigue inconsciente. Creo que se salvará, pero es muy pronto para decirlo, pobrecita.

-¿Qué pasó con el otro? -La memoria de Ginny la regresó a la horrible forma en que el otro agresor la había mirado antes de morir. _No, no podían ser Mortífagos. __No_. El Ministerio había cazado a los últimos que quedaron después de la guerra. Era una aspiración mortal para cualquiera que portara la Marca Tenebrosa, mostrar su cara en el país de nuevo. Los Aurores se habían encargado de eso. -¿Alguien podría decirme qué pasó allí? ¿Pudieron sacarle información al otro hombre?

-Nos hubiera gustado -la cara de Ron mostró su frustración, su pie golpeó la alfombra. -Pero el tipo prefirió morir.

-¡¿Qué?

Tonks miró a Ron. -Murió estrangulado.

-Pero…

-Lo sé, nadie lo tocó. No podemos explicarlo. Su cuello estaba aplastado, igual que el del otro. Creemos que es parte de una maldición. En el momento en que empiezan a hablar, su garganta se quiebra.

En ese momento Virden interrumpió, -discúlpenme, pero aún tengo un hospital que atender aquí. ¿Necesitarán a todo mi equipo de Trauma todavía? Creo que ya obtuvieron las declaraciones completas de todos, con excepción de la Sanadora Weasley.

-Oh, sí por supuesto, lo sentimos -respondió Tonks. -Pero por favor, si recordaran algún otro detalle de anoche, háganoslo saber. Estaremos enviando Aurores aquí para ayudar con la investigación. Contáctenos a través de la Red Flu a la posada de La Espada y la Rosa si nos necesitan, o envíen una lechuza. ¿Quién está a cargo de la niña, por cierto?

-Será una rotación conjunta. Durante esta semana, la Sanadora Weasley está a cargo de las rondas -Virden señaló a Ginny.

-Bien -respondió Tonks.

-Quédense aquí el tiempo que necesiten, pero por favor traten de evitar romper algo más. -Y Virden miró a Tonks enarcando una ceja, antes de que él y los otros tres sanadores dejaran la habitación. Susan le murmuró a Ginny "te veo en casa" al salir.

-No sabía que no estaba pegado al escritorio -murmuró Tonks mirando hacia un montoncito de piezas de porcelana en el cesto de basura. Ron se rió y movió la cabeza. El ascenso de Tonks como Auror en Jefe, había sido recibido con grandes aplausos. Ron incluso comentó alguna vez, que una de las ventajas de tener a Tonks como su jefa, era que al final del día todos sus escritorios estarían limpios. Los entusiastas brazos de la Auror, mandaban todo a la basura. Ginny recordó que Ron había hechizado su foto de Hermione, para evitar que volara por los aires, en el momento en que Tonks se acercará a dos metros de su escritorio.

Cerró los ojos al recordarlo. Una pulsada de nostalgia se apoderó de ella. Metió la mano a su túnica y buscó uno de sus dulces, pero sus bolsillos estaban vacios, _maldición_.

Cuando se levantó para ir a la mesa donde los demás estaban sentados, la habitación empezó a girar. Alargó su mano para apoyarse en la silla, pero otro brazo la ayudó a sostenerse. Ron le sonrió y la ayudó a llegar a la mesa. Agradecida, Ginny percibió una oleada de emociones acumularse en su garganta al sentir el contacto de un brazo fuerte alrededor de ella. Quería abrazarlo, pero sólo se limitó a asentir en agradecimiento.

-¿Esta habitación está protegida?-preguntó Tonks.

-No estoy segura. La mayoría de las habitaciones se aseguraron durante la guerra, pero no sé si las protecciones aún funcionan.

Tonks se quedó pensando por un momento. -Marc, ¿puedes ayudarle a Ron a asegurar las protecciones mientras tomo la declaración de Ginny?

Ron y el mago rubio sacaron sus varitas y comenzaron a hacer una serie que encantamientos para asegurar la habitación, mientras Tonks ocupaba un asiento junto a Ginny.

-Tonks, ¿esto es realmente necesario? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Quién es ese Auror?

-Escucha Ginny -habló en voz baja. -Te explicaré todo más tarde, ahora necesito que me digas todo, y cuando digo todo, es todo lo que recuerdes sobre anoche.

Al ver la seriedad en la expresión de Tonks, Ginny comenzó a relatar detalladamente todo lo sucedido, desde el momento en que hizo la impresión de su varita hasta que se desmayó sobre el piso. Los tres Aurores la observaron con atención, la ira de Ron, evidente por el enrojecimiento de su cuello, se disparó después de que describiera la amenaza del Mortífago.

-Pero Tonks, no crees… quiero decir, la Marca Tenebrosa… debe ser alguna retorcida broma.

-Sea lo que sea, no es una broma Sanadora Weasley, -respondió el mago rubio con desdén. Cuando habló, su voz delató el agudo acento que Ginny de inmediato reconoció como de alguien de Nueva York. _¿Un Auror americano? ¿Aquí? ¿Por qué?_

La expresión ofendida en el rostro de Ginny, hizo que el mago extendiera su mano a manera de presentación. -Marc, Marc Areids. De Salem, Massachusetts, no Inglaterra.

-Bueno, eso es bastante evidente, ¿no?-respondió agudamente Ginny.

Todos rieron a excepción del americano, quien no pareció a gusto con el hecho de que nadie hubiera apreciado su presunción. Ginny lo estudió. Posiblemente con más de treinta, tenía el típico aspecto de un norteamericano: cabello rubio, ojos azules, en forma y saludable. _Ja, denle un mes aquí y estará bebiendo té hirviente como nosotros. _

-Sanadora Weasley, estoy aquí para investigar un caso en el que hemos estado involucrados por algún tiempo. Necesito información, no respuestas ingeniosas. Esos dos agresores de anoche, ¿los había visto antes?

La boca de Ginny se abrió por un momento y luego respondió secamente. -No.

-¿Cómo es que ellos la llamaron por su nombre? Evidentemente la conocían. ¿Qué razón tiene para fraternizar con Mortífagos?

-Escucha Areids, la señorita Weasley no es una sospechosa. Por favor deja de tratarla como tal. -Tonks miró al norteamericano, quien simplemente caminó hacia el otro extremo de la mesa y abrió un expediente. Sus ojos escanearon las notas del sanador.

-Discúlpame Nymphadora, pero hasta que no lleguemos al fondo de esto, todos son sospechosos, cualquiera que haya tenido interacción con ese hombre, lo es. La señorita Weasley no parece ser una persona tímida. ¿No va a llorar, o sí? -Areids miró a Ginny con los labios fruncidos.

-Nunca lloro.

-Bien, porque es una pérdida de tiempo de cualquier modo. Vamos a continuar con esto, ¿le parece? ¿Todos estamos felices con esto?

Ron y Tonks volvieron a sus asientos con los brazos cruzados, el cabello de Tonks hacía juego con la cara de Ron.

-No soy ajena a los Mortífagos, señor Areids. Nadie en mi familia lo es. Estoy segura que no hay ningún Mortífago vivo que no me quiera ver muerta. Verá, todos estuvimos involucrados en la guerra, profundamente -sus ojos buscaron los de Ron brevemente, pero él desvió la mirada.

Aclaró su garganta y continuó, -hemos sacrificado muchísimas cosas en los últimos años, las familias han sido destrozadas. Nuestros edificios han sido reconstruidos. Hemos tenido que empezar de nuevo. Y lo hicimos solos. -Lo dijo como una indirecta. Ninguna ayuda de los americanos había llegado durante la batalla contra Voldemort, ni después con la tensa calma que siguió entre los dos mundos mágicos.

El americano absorbió sus palabras sin darles mucho crédito. -¿Qué es lo que recuerda sobre la melodía de la que hablaron los otros sanadores? ¿Podría repetir alguna parte?

La misteriosa música. Ginny cerró los ojos tratando de recordar, pero era como recordar humo o algún aroma, todo era demasiado inexacto.

-No había palabras, al menos no creo que las hubiera, no era una canción como tal. Era más bien un coro, como acordes de un órgano, pero era algo que parecía estar vivo.

Las cejas de Tonks se volvieron amarillas, contrastando con su cabello carmesí. -¿Vivo?

-Sí, era como un ser viviente. Mira, no estoy loca, conozco las limitaciones de la voz humana y eso debió ser la manifestación de un encantamiento, algo oculto en su mente tal vez".

-No lo creo -Areids desechó su idea con un ademán, mientras hojeaba una página del expediente. -El hombre estaba a punto de morir y no pudo haber sido capaz de hacer algo así de acuerdo con el Sanador Virden.

_Ah, soy una ignorante_, pensó Ginny. _Aquí_ _tenemos al hombre experimentado. Veo a qué_ _estás jugando. Desagradable machista. Esto se pone cada vez mejor._

-¿Cuándo empezó a cantar?-la cuestionó Areids.

-Cuando toqué su brazo.

-¿Dónde la piel había sido desgarrada, o la del otro brazo?

-Su brazo izquierdo. Ron, ¿no crees…?

-Tal vez estaba tratando de quitarse algo. ¿La Marca Tenebrosa? -sugirió Ron.

-No lo creo. Verás Weasley, nosotros los americanos no usamos esos tatuajes. Y ese hombre, era americano. Del Instituto Salem. Trabajaba para un área altamente clasificada. Estaba huyendo.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?

Areids miró al techo con disgusto. -Estoy seguro. He estado siguiendo a las personas involucradas durante años. Y si no fuera por la señorita Weasley aquí, tal vez los hubiera capturado vivos.

-¿Por qué…?

-Oh, discúlpeme. Veamos, usted fue quien se quedó a cargo de esa sala después de que el Sanador Virden fue herido, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Y antes de eso, ¿de quién era la responsabilidad de asegurarse de que todos los reportes de Hechizografía se realizaran a todos los pacientes en esa sala?

Las uñas de Ginny se enterraron en sus palmas. A punto de estallar, susurró -era mi responsabilidad.

-¿Y quién asumió que estaban inmovilizados? ¿El enfermero de sanación?

-No, yo creí que…

-Suficiente, gracias. No fue tan difícil, ¿o sí? -Areids la miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia pegada en la cara.

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior, probando su propia sangre. Estaba a segundos de realizar el más agresivo Mocomurciélago de su vida.

-Bien clase, escuchen y escuchen con atención. Voy a decir esto sólo una vez. Tomen nota. -Areids cerró de golpe el expediente y esperó a que todos lo miraran. Pensativo, continuó, -desde el final de su Primera Guerra, un grupo de magos ha estado operando dentro del Departamento de Misterios del Instituto Salem. Sabemos muy poco sobre ellos. Lo que sabemos es esto, se hacen llamar La Hermandad de los Ecos. No tenemos idea a qué hace alusión el nombre, pero sí sabemos que todos los miembros llevan una insignia en la parte superior de su brazo derecho, una serie de anillos celtas entrelazados. De cualquier modo, es imposible rastrearlas. Asumimos que sus insignias se vuelven visibles cuando necesitan reunirse. Parece que no hay un líder absoluto, hasta donde sabemos. Creemos que es una secta conformada por los Inefables más calificados de todo Estados Unidos, pero no estamos seguros. Lo que sí, de cualquier forma, es que una vez que perteneces a este grupo, no hay salida, más que la muerte.

-Hace dos años un miembro de nuestro Escuadrón de Aurores logró infiltrarse a una reunión. Ella averiguó muy poco. Indudablemente, todo se desarrolla a través de códigos. Cada miembro de la Hermandad protege una porción de ese código y lo pasa a otro miembro cada cinco años, de esta forma todos los miembros conservan códigos todo el tiempo. Así que es imposible averiguar qué serie de códigos son importantes. Pero ellos están ahí para salvaguardar algo y ese algo vale la pena de morir o matar.

-¿Matar? -preguntó Tonks.

-Para el momento en que la lechuza llegó a nosotros, nuestra Auror estaba muerta. Estrangulada. Dejaron una nota en su cuerpo, diciendo que abandonáramos nuestros esfuerzos y disculpándose por la muerte. Me gustó ese toque, -agregó amargamente. -Asesinar con estilo.

Areids dirigió su atención otra vez a los tres. -Así que ahí lo tienen, ese hombre había sido el único miembro de La Hermandad que habíamos encontrado con vida.

-¿Había algún otro? ¿Vivo?

-No, él prefirió morir, señor Weasley. Pero también removió un pedazo de piel de la parte superior de su brazo izquierdo. Encontramos el cuerpo en Back Bay, un barrio de Boston, hace seis meses. En lo que quedó de él, su brazo derecho tenía la insignia, los anillos celtas. Evidentemente la invisibilidad del hechizo desaparece una vez que mueres. Como les ocurrió a nuestras actuales víctimas.

-¿Era…? ¿Vieron los anillos en el hombre de allá abajo? -Le preguntó Ginny.

Tonks asintió.

-Ahora señorita Weasley,-Areids retomó su atención en Ginny, ignorando su pregunta, -le sugiero que no eche a perder las cosas de nuevo. En el momento en que la niña abra los ojos, quiero que me lo notifique. Ella es nuestro único vínculo con la Hermandad que no ha terminado muerta. Y apenas pudo sobrevivir en esa sala por lo que oí.

-Yo relevé a Susan cuando…

Areids la cortó, -mire, ahórrese las explicaciones para alguien que tenga más tiempo. -Comenzó a golpear sus notas con una pluma, girándola entre sus dedos. -Ahora, sobre este Lord Voldemort… Fue destruido hace años, ¿él y sus seguidores fueron aniquilados durante su guerra?

-Sí. _Nuestra guerra_.

-¿Está segura de eso?

-Sí. Lo juraría con mi vida, señor Areids.

-Sin embargo, este _supuesto_ Mortífago, a quien _supuestamente_ usted nunca conoció, aseguró que _"él"_ vendría por usted, que _"él"_ iba a tomarla. ¿Quién podría ser _"él"_ sino este tal Voldemort?

-No tengo idea.

-_Tomarla, tenerla_. Estas declaraciones parecen sugerir algo sexual. ¿Tenía alguna relación con este mago?

-Areids, es suficiente. En serio, -interrumpió Tonks -no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando.

-Simplemente estoy preguntándole a la señorita Weasley, cómo es que puede estar tan segura de que el tal Voldemort está muerto, si es que él está planeando contactarla de alguna forma. Se ha equivocado ya antes, si recuerdo bien.

Areids volvió a mirar a Ginny. -Sanadora Weasley, por favor respóndame.

La varita de Ginny tembló entre sus dedos. Iba a hechizarlo hasta que golpeara la pared. _Maldito imbécil._ _Cómo te atreves a hacer esas suposiciones. Tú que nunca has vivido durante una guerra, sin tropezar la destrucción, sin hacer a un lado cadáveres con tus propias manos. Tú, allá en Salem, gordo y feliz en tus benditos salones mientras nosotros peleamos contra la muerte._ Estaba furiosa, las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos.

-No creo que esto sea algo que su _limitada experiencia_ pudiera entender. Lo detestábamos Yo perdí a mi hermano… -apuntó la varita directo a su cara. -Voldemort está muerto. No puede volver.

Ron y Tonks se levantaron casi volando con las varitas en alto. -¡Ginny, no!

Los ojos de Areids estallaron en cólera. -¿Estuvo ahí? ¿Lo vio morir?

-No -le respondió Ginny rechinando los dientes.

Ron se colocó al lado de su hermana, Tonks tomó el brazo de Areids moviendo la cabeza y mirándolo, lo que había dicho Ginny bien pudieron haber sido sus propias palabras.

-Mire, señorita Weasley -dijo Areids ácidamente, ignorando la varita que apuntaba directo a su rostro. -Necesito que coopere, no aprecio el sarcasmo. Ya se han perdido muchas vidas. Como Sanadora, usted debe saber que hay prioridades. Y yo, he encontrado en _mi limitada experiencia_ con su profesión, que la mayoría de los sanadores prefieren mantener a sus pacientes con vida. Ahora le repito, ¿cómo puede estar tan segura de que Voldemort esté muerto?-dijo cara a cara frente a Ginny.

-¡Vete al diablo!

Areids apuntó la varita hacia la garganta de Ginny y le exigió, -¡¿Cómo sabes que está muerto?

Ginny abrió la boca para exclamar la respuesta cuando Areids gritó. Cayó azotando sobre sus rodillas en agonía, como si hubiera sido brutalmente golpeado.

Ginny se paralizó.

Y lo supo, lo supo sin siquiera voltear. Él estaba ahí.

Pero aún así lo hizo. Lentamente dio la vuelta hacia la puerta y sus ojos encontraron con los de él.

Estaba de pie en la entrada mirando directamente hacia ella, sus endurecidos ojos verdes se tornaron más oscuros, mientras su boca se apretaba y su mano sostenía su varita extendida.

Y con una voz helada y controlada, Harry dirigió su mirada al Auror americano. -Porque la señorita Weasley, señor Areids, conoció al hombre que lo mató. Íntimamente. Ahora le sugiero, que baje su varita si valora su vida.

* * *

**¡Oh, y Harry ha aparecido!**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han comenzado a leer esta historia, les prometo no se arrepentirán! Y mil más a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, espero continúen por aquí. **

**Para más información sobre Harry & Ginny, visiten Amortentia! También los espero por ahí :) **


	3. Whiskey de fuego y dulces de limón

**Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos pertenecen a J.K.R, WB y sus editoriales, el resto es producto de la imaginación de Sarah Glover, quien acaba de publicar su primer libro, búsquenlo en Amazon. Yo sólo traduje la historia para compartirla, espero haberle hecho justicia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Whiskey de fuego y dulces de limón.**

-No puedo creer haya hecho eso. -Tonks se acercó a donde estaba sentado Ron, en sus manos sostenía dos vasos de whiskey de fuego._ Bueno_, pensó Ron, _lo último que necesitamos es hielo para suavizar el golpe_. -Genial. Ya son enemigos declarados, incluso antes de que los presentaran formalmente. Voy a dejar de preocuparme porque se maten el uno al otro, por encima de todo. ¡Auch!

Ron trató de sostener el vaso de Tonks, que se derramó cuando el codo de ella golpeó el borde de la mesa.

El pub de la Espada y la Rosa parecía una versión rústica del Caldero Chorreante, si eso era posible. Todo olía a humo y se sentía pegajoso. Botellas de un desconocido y añejo vino y un tarro de cantera verde que realmente parecía humear, se encontraban sobre una superficie de metal junto a la ennegrecida pared. Los menús, grises y grasientos, eran arrojados detrás de ellos. Cerca de ahí, algo que se asemejaba a un duende borracho, roncaba sobre un cenicero.

Haciendo una mueca, Tonks se frotó el codo y se quitó de la cara el cabello, ahora castaño. -¿Ves esto? -Tomó un mechón de su cabello y se lo mostró a Ron. -Va a terminar gris, o tal vez desaparezca para cuando terminemos con este caso. ¿Cómo demonios Harry logró pasar los hechizos de protección? Le di indicaciones específicas de quedarse en el vestíbulo. Esto se está convirtiendo una tormenta de fuego ya. ¿En qué estaba yo pensando? Debí haberlo dejado haciendo alguna investigación en Londres. Espera a que el Ministerio se entere que hemos agredido a un americano. Será demasiado para las relaciones diplomáticas.

-Dudo realmente que sea la primera vez, que alguien hechiza a ese tipo.

Ron sorbió su whiskey de fuego, dejando que la llameante sensación ardiera en su garganta por un momento. A pesar de su disgusto por el americano, entendía la preocupación de Tonks. La presencia de Harry en Edimburgo sólo complicaba más, la ya de por sí delicada situación. Él mismo y Tonks, habían conseguido frenar la urgencia de hechizar a Areids al ver cómo trató a Ginny. Y Merlín sólo sabía si terminarían muertos en algún callejón. _¿Pero tener a Harry aquí?_ Era una receta para el desastre que Ron ya conocía. Que Dios los ayudara si la prensa se enteraba.

Aún así no cuestionó a Tonks, eso siempre alentaba su enojo. El hecho era, que ahora los Mortífagos estaban involucrados y Harry, se habría presentado de cualquier forma.

A pesar de su edad, Harry era el Auror más destacado que tenía el Cuartel de Aurores. Había acabado con casi todos los magos oscuros por él mismo. Bueno, él y Ron. Pero Harry en especial, parecía estar enfocado en terminar de una vez por todas con todos ellos, como si no pudiera empezar a disfrutar su vida realmente, hasta que todos los Mortífagos estuvieran muertos o en Azkaban.

Después de todo lo que habían vivido durante los últimos años, eso sólo era un pequeño cambio realmente.

La guerra, que había durado demasiado, dejó incontables pérdidas. Cuando los seis horcruxs fueron destruidos finalmente, Ron recordó, cómo Harry había caminado hacia el Gran Salón de Hogwarts, encerrándose en un combate mortal con Voldemort. Harry había arrojado los remanentes del alma de Voldemort a los pies de su enemigo y con voz baja pero triunfante le dijo, -¿Perdiste algo?

Y entonces vino la oscuridad.

Hubo una explosión ensordecedora. Aquellos que se encontraban en los terrenos de la escuela, sintieron temblar la tierra. Para cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron al lado de Harry, él se había derrumbado sobre sus rodillas, absolutamente agotado. Después de eso, lograron llegar hasta la puerta, con los brazos entrelazados, como si necesitaran sentir la vida, fresca y plena. Allí estaban, temblando, con las cabezas bajas, sollozando de cansancio y felicidad. Mirando hacia atrás al Gran Salón que permanecía callado y desierto, donde ya nada quedaba de Voldemort, salvo el frío aire arremolinando en torno a sus cenizas sobre el piso.

-Por fin se terminó-murmuró Harry temblando. -Dios, por fin ha terminado.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras del patio de la escuela, Harry fue recibido como un héroe. Y su vida nunca fue la misma.

Para Ron y Hermione, sus caminos siempre parecieron claros. Hermione deseaba enseñar. Después de tantas aventuras llenas de misterio donde arriesgó su vida, anhelaba una vida tranquila. Harry le recordó que las cosas no estarían tranquilas en Hogwarts por algún tiempo. Ella le respondió que se tomaría el riesgo. Ron, habiendo servido como un Auror no oficial en busca de los Horcruxs, se integró al entrenamiento para Aurores, y al igual que Harry, lo terminó en tiempo récord. Ambos contentos de vigilar la paz.

Pero no habría paz para Harry. Todos lo querían. Todos. "El niño que sobrevivió" se había convertido en "El hombre que sobrevivió, de nuevo", o peor aún "El héroe que mató". Harry se plantaba con estoicismo y obligación, cumpliendo los deseos de la prensa: posar para las fotos, o dar extrañas entrevistas.

Y la vida para Harry hubiera sido soportable, de no ser por Tamsyn.

Tamsyn Savage, era una joven Auror francesa que había sido asignada a Hogwarts con Tonks, durante el sexto año de Harry y Ron. Había sido fundamental durante la guerra, una de las mejores mentes para el desarrollo de nuevas maldiciones. Comenzó ayudando a la Orden después de la muerte de Dumbledore y probó ser una valiosa y feroz aliada. Desafortunadamente, la sofisticada y hermosa Auror, desarrolló también algo más que un interés pasajero por Harry, lo cual él aceptó, aunque fuera para continuar en la lucha. Eso resultó demasiado para la prensa después de la guerra. La Auror Sensación y el Elegido. Sus flamantes uñas rojas, parecían implantarse en el brazo de Harry en cada ocasión.

Luego de que Romilda Vane tomara el cargo de Editor en Jefe de Corazón de Bruja, la vida de Harry se volvió un infierno y ella lo sabía. Finalmente, Harry se vio obligado a tomar medidas en contra de la revista. Era imposible para él hacer su trabajo, con gente siguiéndolo noche y día. La prensa se distanció un poco, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Todas las brujas deseaban a Harry para entonces, pero él sólo quería a Ginny. Cuando se conoció la noticia de su rompimiento, la prensa atacó cómo un animal sobre su presa, sin apenas darle un momento de paz a Ginny. Eso sin contar, con las descalificaciones que le hacían las plumas de Rita Skeeter y Romilda Vane, quienes no dejaron ni un pedacito de su vida personal intacta.

Y entonces, un horrible día, Ginny se fue. Quizá, fue la espantosa tensión de vivir bajo la lupa. Nadie lo supo. Sólo supieron que había tomado un puesto en Santa Dymphna, dejando en shock a su familia y amigos. Y a Harry devastado.

Él nunca habló sobre eso. En cambio, se consagró a su trabajo de forma más exhaustiva que antes. Y mientras que el Cuartel de Aurores valoraba su dedicación, Ron sólo quería a su amigo de vuelta; aquel que sabía reír o al menos a aquel que podía llorar. Harry no había hecho ni lo uno, ni lo otro durante el último año. Algunas veces, Ron había estado a punto de arrastrarlo y golpearlo tan sólo para obtener una reacción de él, o algo.

Y después de tantos meses de nada, con apenas unos segundos de la presencia de Ginny, Harry había explotado. Fue como si todos los meses de rabia reprimida y angustia se hubieran canalizado en ese hechizo. Había sido un milagro que Areids sobreviviera.

Por supuesto que el resultado no fue lo que Harry quería, a Ginny llevando de emergencia a Areids a la Sala de Trauma. La mirada que Ginny les había lanzado, había sido suficiente para fundir pintura. Gracias a Merlín, Harry se quedó allí, mirando hacia la ventana dándole la espalda, fingiendo desinterés. Ron, sin embargo, conocía a su compañero y amigo mejor que eso. Pudo ver como su puño se apretó en su costado, sosteniendo fuertemente la varita. Harry también, sabía disimular muy poco.

Habían abandonado el hospital minutos después, acordando reunirse en el pub de la posada para cenar. Harry estaba retrasado. Eso era raro en él.

-Hey, hey, ¿en qué estás pensando? -Preguntó Tonks, moviendo la mano frente a su cara.

-¿Qué? Bueno, ahora que estamos todos juntos aquí- respondió saliendo de su ensimismamiento, miró a Tonks y le sonrió ligeramente. -Te deseo buena suerte tratando de mantener a Harry a raya. Después de lo que pasó en Santa Dymphna esta tarde, parece que no será fácil. Pero, podemos utilizar su potencial aquí en vez de en Londres, hiciste bien en llamarlo. Las cosas están mucho peor de lo que pensé. Al menos si la mitad de lo que dice Areids es cierto.

-¿Así que no le crees?

Ron movió en círculos su bebida por un momento antes de darle otro trago. _Agh._ Esa cosa sabía a veneno. -Hay algo en él que no me gusta. -Se rió ante la fingida sorpresa de Tonks. -Sí, algo más aparte de lo evidente. Esconde algo, sólo que no sé qué es. Es como algo ligado a él. No confió en su temperamento. Si lo de hoy fue un indicio de cómo tratará a los testigos inocentes, ¿cómo diablos será con los Mortífagos o con los miembros de esa Hermandad de…? ¿Cómo es que era?

-Ecos. La Hermandad de los Ecos. Acabo de enviarle una lechuza a Remus preguntándole si podría investigar algo en el Ministerio para nosotros, quizá hablar con algunos Inefables para saber si han escuchado algo.

-¿Pero no se supone que tienen prohibido hablar sobre los asuntos en los que trabajan?

-No pueden hablar sobre lo que ellos están trabajando, pero tienen total libertad de discutir con otros magos que trabajen en otros países, sobre rumores y cosas así. ¿Puedes imaginar vivir con alguno de ellos? ¿Nunca siendo capaces de hablar de lo que hacen en todo el día?- Tonks enarcó las cejas al decir esto.

-Tú vives con uno de ellos.

-Así es-sonrió maliciosamente y recorrió un dedo el borde de su vaso. Remus había demostrado absoluta dedicación y peleado tan valientemente durante la guerra, que el Ministerio le había encomendado un Departamento, aún sin nombre, dentro del recinto. Ron creía que tenía algo que ver con la licantropía y su posible cura.

El dedo de Tonks comenzó a hacer un sonido penetrante al moverlo alrededor del vaso, atrayendo las miradas de un grupo de brujas sentadas en una esquina. Lamiendo su dedo, echó un vistazo a uno de los menús y lo atrajo hacia ella. -Aunque él está considerando seriamente un cambio de carrera, ya sabes. La Profesora McGonagall le preguntó si estaba interesado en volver a Hogwarts, recuperar su antiguo empleo.

-Eso es genial. ¿Va a aceptarlo?

-Bueno, lo estamos pensando. El problema es la distancia. Acabo de obtener el ascenso, así que no necesitamos el dinero, además estoy fuera de casa mucho tiempo, por lo que puedo vivir fácilmente en Hogwarts o Londres. Pero lo extraño de todos modos. Esto de vivir sobre ruedas está cansándome. -Luego empezó a tararear algo que Ron no reconoció, -Vamos a ordenar, me estoy muriendo de hambre. Harry tendrá que pelearse con los de la cocina para que la abran para él.

-Ellos la dejarán abierta para él- Ron se rió y miró a la camarera. Una bonita joven bruja con largas trenzas rubias que miraba hacia su mesa con emoción, tenía una pluma metida tras la oreja. -La chica nos vio llegar con él.

Tonks se rió y agregó -Tiene que envejecer.

-Se volvió viejo hace mucho- Ron se bebió el último trago de su vaso e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Veamos- murmuró Tonks, sus ojos analizaban el menú. -¿Tripas de oveja fritas? ¿Cómo demonios fríes el estómago de una oveja? Digo, ¿no es ya de por sí asqueroso ver esas cosas rosas y temblorosas? Ugh.

-Debimos haber ido a la ciudad.

-Estoy muy cansada. Y no me quiero a arriesgar a que esos Muggles se asusten con mi cabello- mismo, que ahora se había esponjado en una maza rizada de color azul.

-¿Cómo es que Remus lo aguanta? Digo, cambia de color todo el tiempo.

-Oh, lo adora. Tiene una mujer nueva cada día. A mí me encanta su chaqueta y la pipa. A él el cabello rosa, canoso o verde. ¿Qué más puede pedir? Lo mantengo joven. Además, no se me pegan las pulgas.

-Es verdad, tienes razón, había olvidado cuán extraño puede ser Kilgraith.

Mirando por la ventana, los ojos de Ron observaron la bulliciosa Villa Mágica, Kilgraith. Además de Hogsmeade, ésta era una de las más antiguas y escondidas comunidades mágicas de Inglaterra. La calle principal de Kilgraith era MacDoohan Strete, que sólo era accesible a través de dos portales en Princes Street en Edimburgo, muy parecido al callejón trasero del Caldero Chorreante que daba acceso al Callejón Diagon. Algunas tiendas, pubs y restaurantes se alineaban sobre la agitada avenida. Igual que en Hogsmeade, Kilgraith tenía su propia estación de tren por la que el Expreso de Hogwarts pasaba.

Fuera de MacDoohan Strete, estaba un inmenso conjunto de casas en las que la mayoría de brujas y magos de Edimburgo vivía. Construidas unas sobre otras, parecía como si su creador hubiera tomado a la Madriguera como su principal fuente de inspiración.

La más bonita de las residencias, en opinión de Ron, estaba en Media Luna, una versión mucho más pequeña de la Royal Crescent, de los Muggles en Bath. Le habían dicho que el arquitecto, John Wood El Joven, había vivido entre Muggles, pero en realidad era un mago, que no aceptó su verdadera identidad sino hasta mucho después, cuando se retiró para construir Media Luna en Kilgraith.

Ginny vivía allí, aunque Ron aún no conocía su departamento. Él sólo visitaba a alguien cuando lo invitaban, pero no dejaría que Ginny se escondiera siempre. Hermione no lo permitiría.

Su hermana no estaba completamente sola, su amiga de la Escuela de Sanación, era ahora su compañera de departamento. Este hecho mantenía aplacada a su madre. Los nietos aliviaban un poco el dolor, pero Ginny era su única hija después de todo.

Finalmente, la camarera apareció, abatida por la ausencia de Harry, caminando hacia su mesa con una vuelapluma flotando tristemente tras ella.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?

-¿Qué nos recomiendas?

-Bueno, a las brujas que están ahí, les encantan las tripas de oveja fritas. ¿Así que les traigo…?

-Pescado y papas fritas- exclamaron Ron y Tonks al mismo tiempo. -Y una orden extra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Permaneció en silencio bajo la luz de la lámpara, la niebla se arremolinaba desde el mar. Se estaba congelando, así que puso las manos bajo sus brazos, balanceándose sobre sus pies. _¿Por qué las Capas de Invisibilidad no eran abrigadoras?_ Aunque en realidad, nada iba a mantenerlo cálido; era casi noviembre en Edimburgo.

Las puertas se abrieron y su corazón se sobresaltó al instante al ver un revelador destello de cabello rojo. Ella se cerró la pesada capa de lana y miró la avenida antes de cruzar la calle. _Merlín, ¿por qué no se había desaparecido?_ Entonces recordó que vivía en Media Luna. Kilgraith estaba aún bajo los hechizos de protección de la guerra. Tenía que entrar a través de los portales. Tenía sentido. Al menos así, podían rastrear las varitas.

Ella se movió rápido y siendo tan ligera, Harry tuvo que apresurarse para seguirle el paso. Había sido forzada a aprender a moverse con rapidez. _¿Cuántas veces él la había protegido con un brazo mientras la ocultaba de los incesantes fotógrafos con el otro? _¿Cuántas veces ella había encontrando la forma de escaparse de una multitud, en un estilo más beneficioso para un Auror que una Sanadora, sólo para sonreírle orgullosamente y arrastrarlo hasta un callejón oscuro para besarlo profundamente? Harry tragó saliva e intentó quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

Al llegar a Princes Street, ella giró a la izquierda y se detuvo abruptamente. Harry extendió su varita automáticamente. Ginny levantó la barbilla hacia el reflejo de un iluminado castillo de Edimburgo que hizo brillar sus ojos. Una bocanada de aire blanco emergió de ella. _Sí, a ella le encantaba el castillo, ¿no?_ _Siempre había creído en cuentos de hadas_. _¿Pero qué pasaba si la princesa desaparecía a la media noche y nunca regresaba_? Debería ser una lectura obligada para todos aquellos magos enamorados, pensó Harry con amargura.

Jalando el cuello de su capa más cerca de ella, Ginny continuó caminando. Harry se enredó la capa de invisibilidad alrededor de él.

Al llegar al Portal de la Lechuza, Ginny se adentró en el callejón y tocó una secuencia de ladrillos, los muros se abrieron. Harry esperó hasta el último momento para susurrar _Muffliato_ y evitar que Ginny escuchara sus pasos.

MacDoohan Strete, esperaba con anticipación y llamativos decorados la Noche de Brujas, pero Ginny no lo notó, ya que sus hombros se abrían paso entre un grupo de borrachos. Montones de calabazas con forma de farolas, habían sido colocadas afuera de las tiendas, algunas de las caras que habían sido cavadas en ellas, mostraban sonrisas disparejas, mientras que otras hacían macabros gestos. Telarañas habían sido esparcidas por los letreros que colgaban de las puertas, las cuales crujían al ser azotadas por la fría brisa de la noche. Escobas viejas, estaban recargadas junto a las puertas y gatos negros aparecían en cada esquina.

Harry recordó una vez, cuando ella iba saltando adelante arrastrándolo de la mano, mientras él ponía los ojos en blanco juguetonamente. A Ginny siempre le había hipnotizado esta época del año. Sin embargo, la Noche de Brujas, nunca había sido muy agradable para Harry. Y todo parecía que este año no sería diferente.

Ginny se detuvo de repente frente a una pequeña tienda, decorada vibrantemente con serpentinas anaranjadas y negras. Con la nariz pegada a la ventana, observó el arcoíris de dulces de colores volando en espirales dentro del escaparate. Un grupo de niños junto a ella rieron al observar los dulces también, ella les sonrió.

_Tiene hambre_, pensó Harry mordiendo su labio. _Y ellos tienen dulces de limón_. Desvió su mirada de ella por un momento y miró dentro de la tienda. Había farolas colgadas de un techo de vigas, el mostrador estaba lleno de niños radiantes. Un momento después, Ginny salió de la tienda con una pequeña bolsa atada con un moño rojo. Una bruja de fantasía en el aparador sonrió cuando ella se metió un dulce a la boca.

La calle estaba llena de brujas y magos, la mayoría de ellos jóvenes, preparándose para una noche en la ciudad. Ginny dejó pasar a un grupo de magos escandalosos. Se echó el cabello hacía atrás sobre sus hombros, en actitud desafiante, mientras ellos silbaban y hacían sonidos llamándola.

-Oh, mira qué bonita está ésta. Cariño, rompes mi corazón… vuelve aquí.

Harry buscó su varita, pero prefirió golpear fuerte a uno de ellos mientras pasaba.

-Oye, ¿por qué demonios hiciste eso? -Un mago gordo con aliento a cerveza de mantequilla le gritó al otro que iba junto a él. Segundos después, todos comenzaron a golpearse unos a otros.

_Se lo merecen_, pensó Harry volviendo a guardar su varita en el bolsillo y sintiendo el impulso de sonreír. Al ver a Ginny más adelante, se apresuró para alcanzarla. _Está buscando un lugar para arrojarlo_, se dijo, abriéndose paso entre las personas que pasaban por ahí.

Y así fue. Ginny arrojó la mitad del dulce de limón que se había comido, hacia un barril de madera cerca de la Florería Frangin. Se detuvo y volteó como si sintiera la presencia de él. Harry sostuvo la respiración y se escondió entre las sombras. Ginny se había detenido cerca de la ventana, que mostraba cientos de rosas naranjas brotando de floreros de color esmeralda. Las rosas y los floreros creaban la ilusión de un inmenso mar de calabazas. Un gato negro se escabulló entre los floreros, con cuidado de no tirar nada.

-Y ahora otro -susurró Harry mientras Ginny observaba las flores con la cabeza inclinada, pensando. Él se acercó más, lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Ginny. Más fascinado de lo que pretendía, observó cómo su lengua recorría su labio inferior, mientras que sus delgados dedos abrían la bolsita y despegaban la retorcida envoltura del dulce. Harry vio el dulce amarillo pasar entre los dientes de Ginny y a su lengua envolverlo, mientras ella cerraba los ojos. Él sintió el sabor del placer recorriéndola por un breve momento. Ginny levantó su rostro y se iluminó con el resplandor del escaparate.

_Dios, parece un ángel. _

_Un ángel con sabor a limón._

De pie en el frío de la noche, Harry forzó su mirada en dirección a la luna. Alejándose de ella, su corazón latía y maldecía en silencio.

No volvería a enamorarse de esta mujer. No lo haría.

Ginny pasó su varita alrededor de la manija de la puerta, levantando los hechizos de protección. Le había dicho a Susan que ya no eran necesarios, pero parte de ella agradecía que su amiga conservara el hábito. Especialmente después de las últimas veinticuatro horas.

El departamento lucía como siempre, elegantemente anarquista, con un hermoso techo y dos recámaras, habitado por dos desorganizadas mujeres. Parecía haber una especial locura en la forma en que los libreros acumulaban libros con tapas de cuero de Sanación y en el amplio mar de periódicos y revistas, que parecían cubrir cada superficie. Esto, unido al color amarillo pálido de las paredes y a las ventanas que iban desde el piso hasta el techo conduciendo al jardín, daban al espacio, un aire entre los jardines de un convento y una biblioteca.

Ginny arrojó su bolso y la capa hacia la repisa que separaba la cocina del resto de la sala. Mientras buscaba en la cocina algo para comer, esquivando las ollas de cobre que colgaban del techo, Susan apareció.

-¡Aaaaaah!-gritó Ginny. -Me asustaste horrible. ¡Merlín Susan, pareces un gato, nunca puedo oírte!

Y con eso, un gato cobrizo y con aspecto de tigre peludo, saltó a la mesa y empezó a ronronear fuertemente. -Oh, ahí estás pequeña. Me preguntaba por qué nadie me saludó cuando entré.

Bastet, o Tet como era más conocida, había adoptado a Ginny desde el momento en que ella se había mudado al departamento. Ginny la nombró así después de encontrarla masticando la esquina de un libro de maldiciones egipcias dentro de un armario, sin el menor remordimiento. Además, a pesar de su corpulento cuerpecito de tigre, la gatita tenía los ojos azules más penetrantes que Ginny había visto en un felino, como si tuviera algo de siamés escondido en alguna parte. A Susan nunca le habían gustado los gatos y apenas la toleraba, y Tet le demostraba claramente su mutuo desagrado, por lo que había elegido a Ginny como su humana favorita.

-Creo que la bestia quiere alimentarse- apuntó Susan. -Cociné para nosotras, no para ella. - Tet levantó su nariz y frotó su cabeza en el costado de Ginny, mientras ella le hacía un guiño.

-¿Cómo se quedó el fuerte cuando te fuiste? - Susan sacó una bandeja del horno. - Te hice un poco de jugo de calabaza, está en la nevera.

_Gracias Dios, por mandarme a Susan_, pensó Ginny mirándola con todos estos problemas. ¿Qué habría hecho sin ella? Había sido literalmente su conexión a la vida durante los momentos más difíciles. Se habían conocido en la Escuela de Sanación, cuando Ginny por descuido derribó un caldero sobre la túnica de Susan y ésta empezó a arder. Susan había reído hasta las lágrimas, convirtiéndose en amigas desde ese día. Y claro, tampoco hacía daño que Susan fuera una excelente cocinera, algo con lo que Ginny no tenía la fuerza para lidiar.

Después de que Susan puso la comida en la mesa para la cena, Ginny colocó los cubiertos. -Bueno, estuvo tranquilo salvo por una cosa, gracias a Merlín. La niña sigue inconsciente, está en un coma bastante profundo que me preocupa, aunque creo que es lo único que se puede hacer. Sané de ella todo lo que pude, pero quién sabe lo qué habrá visto. Y no creo poder hacer nada con esas cicatrices.

-¿Qué paso con los Mortífagos? ¿Qué hicieron con sus cuerpos?

-Bueno… -y Ginny comenzó a contarle más sobre la historia de Marc Areids.

-¡Qué imbécil! Debiste hechizarlo cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Estúpido, ¡qué le da valor!

-El Ministerio, supuestamente. Me lo dijo después de que lo dejé en su cama del hospital.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hacía en una cama del hospital?

_¿Cómo iba a explicarle esto a Susan?_ Susan odiaba a Harry fervientemente. Siempre lo había hecho. En Londres, por lo menos habían sido educados el uno con el otro. Ahora, estallaría una batalla. Y era de esperarse con dos personas tan sobreprotectoras como Susan y Harry.

-Harry lo golpeó con un hechizo. Le rompió dos costillas y casi le quiebra el fémur.

-¿Qué? ¿Harry? ¿Qué está haciendo Harry aquí?-los ojos de Susan se estrecharon con incredulidad. -Oh, no me digas que está aquí con los Aurores. ¿No se sienten capaces? Digo, no te ofendas, estoy seguro que tu hermano está bien, ¿pero Tonks y ese Areids también?

Ginny se arrepintió de habérselo dicho. El humor de su amiga se había amargado.

-¿Dijeron cuánto tiempo van a quedarse? -le preguntó, volviendo a llenar el vaso de Ginny.

-No sé, hasta que resuelvan el caso. Lo que sí sé, es que si ese americano vuelve a hacer otra estupidez como la de hoy, voy a hechizar su presumida carita de arriba a abajo. Para que vea lo idiota que realmente es.

-Ginny, ¿te sientes bien con todo esto? Quiero decir, viniste aquí para alejarte de todo eso y…

-Vine aquí para hacer un buen trabajo. Y no voy a detenerme porque él tenga algo que hacer aquí.

-Pero la prensa, si ellos descubren que ustedes dos…

-¿Qué harían? Ya di mi declaración, no puedo hacer nada más.

-¿No estás preocupada por lo que dijo el Mortífago? ¿Qué pasaría si…?

-¡No va a pasar nada!-gritó Ginny, arrepintiéndose instantáneamente de haberlo hecho. Odiaba tener que enfrentar problemas que ni siquiera conocía bien. ¿Qué es lo que decía Charlie siempre? La preocupación no es un remedio. _Lo extrañaba tanto_.

Terminaron de cenar en medio de un silencio incómodo.

-Voy a sentarme un rato afuera en el jardín, antes de revisar las cuentas que hay que pagar. Yo limpiaré, no te preocupes -y tomó el vaso y el plato de Susan.

Susan murmuró algo incoherente, seguía visiblemente molesta. Ginny salió de la cocina, muy contrariada para continuar lo que seguramente terminaría en una pelea. La mención de Harry nunca traía calma a ese departamento. Aunque Ginny tenía sus argumentos para sentir rabia en contra de él, no toleraría que alguien más interfiriera. Era su propia batalla, sólo de ella, de nadie más.

Cuando pasó por la mesita que estaba de camino a la salida, se congeló. Sus ojos se dirigieron a lo que había encima. La última edición de Corazón de Bruja, estaba sobre un montón de sobres con cuentas por pagar. La cara de Harry brillaba en la portada. La foto lo mostraba saliendo de Blandings, una nueva joyería en el Callejón Diagon, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión molesta. El titular decía "¿El mago más sexy por fin hará la propuesta? Amigos de Tamsyn Savage revelan la verdad".

-Oh…-dijo Ginny débilmente.

Así que era cierto después de todo.

Susan recogió el montón de papeles donde estaba la revista y con una sonrisa forzada murmuró -yo limpiaré, es un montón de basura de todos modos. -Arrojó la revista al bote de basura. -Sal y relájate. Anda, ve, te prepararé una taza de té. -Y apresuró a Ginny hacia el patio, con Tet a sus talones.

El aire frío de la noche, cubría el jardín con una niebla suave. Ginny ausentemente, realizó un hechizo para mantenerse abrigada y el vapor creció como humo. Aturdida, se sentó sobre una silla de madera cerca de sus flores favoritas, _Venias azules_, mientras Tet se acurraba junto a ella. A medianoche, las flores comenzaban a emitir sonidos como si cantaran y abrían sus pétalos en forma de campanitas, mostrando caritas radiantes. -Apresúrense- murmuró Ginny, -apresúrense.

_Harry. ¿Por qué tenías que venir aquí, maldita sea? ¿Por qué no te quedaste allá? ¿Por qué volver ahora? Ahora, después de todo es tiempo. ¿Por qué no pudiste quedarte en Londres con la bruja francesa esa, viviendo la glamorosa vida pública que todo héroe quiere? "El chico que vivió y su gran vida"._

Aunque Ginny nunca había creído todo eso realmente. Durante la guerra, la prensa había publicado artículos sobre Harry y Tamsyn por todos lados. Y durante todos esos años, ella sólo había hablado con él una vez, tras de la muerte de Charlie. Después, no volvió a oír de él. Ninguna lechuza llegó. Nada. Ella se dijo, que como siempre, Harry estaba siendo noble, tratando de protegerla, pero esa era la última cosa en el mundo que ella quería. Así que Ginny dejó de leer sobre él en la prensa, y de cómo Tamsyn Savage, la glamorosa auror, nunca se apartaba de su lado.

Tiempo después, Harry fue herido un día e ingresado a San Mungo. Ginny había batallado durante horas con ella misma, para reunir el suficiente valor y entrar a su habitación. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, él estaba dormido y esa mujer estaba sentada a su lado leyendo una revista. Tamsyn sólo sonrió y dijo -Él es mío niñita, ahora vete a jugar.

Incluso cuando él volvió a casa después de la guerra, y la persiguió con incansable pasión, la duda nunca pudo dejar la mente de Ginny. Y luego, _esa noche_.

Ginny los había visto. Los había oído.

Gracias a Dios que Susan estuvo ahí con ella afuera del departamento de Harry. Y el día siguiente, en medio de los dos, cuando él le suplicaba y le rogaba a Ginny, que le explicara por qué se iba.

-¡Tú eres quien necesita explicarse, no Ginny!-le gritó Susan a Harry, mientras arrastraba a Ginny hacia la estación de tren sin ninguna explicación. Ginny sólo recordaba la lluvia y cómo Harry la había alcanzado hasta la estación, gritando y corriendo detrás del tren hasta que se perdió de vista.

Y ahora, iba a casarse con Tamsyn. Todo estaba terminado entre ella y Harry. _Se acabó. Tonta enamorada, él no ha vuelto por ti_. Nunca la ha dejado. Y todo el dolor acumulado, la angustia y el miedo del último día y del último año, se apoderaron de ella y comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente.

Tet subió a sus piernas, frotando la cabeza contra su barbilla. Su pelaje se había empapado de lágrimas. Ginny se aferró a la gata y lloró más fuerte, Tet parecía acariciarla con consuelo.

Una mano tocó su hombro y Ginny saltó. Tet siseó en alarma.

-Toma, bebe esto. Son órdenes del Sanador. -Susan le dio una taza, alejando rápidamente la mano cuando la garra de Tet intentó rasguñarla.

-Tet, no hagas eso. Vete, anda. Lo siento. -Ginny sonrió débilmente a Susan, limpiándose las lágrimas con su maga, bajando la cabeza para evitar la inquisidora mirada de su amiga. -Ella se comportará, te lo prometo. Oh, no me habías preparado esto desde que estábamos en Londres. -Ginny levantó la cara y le sonrió a su amiga entre lágrimas, después sorbió un poco del té.

-Está cargado, así que tómalo despacio. Me voy a dormir ya, no te quedes aquí hasta muy tarde, ¿sí? -Susan miró a la gatita una última vez y alzó la ceja. -Ella necesita alimentarse, pero tú tienes que hacerlo, odia mi comida. Y aquí te dejo un cobertor por si tienes frío.

Ginny asintió. Susan entró a la casa, dejándola con la humeante taza de té y el cobertor a su lado, mientras Tet perseguía a un gnomo que acababa de salir a la superficie del jardín.

Recostó su cabeza y esperó a que las flores comenzaran a cantar, aún sollozando sus últimas lágrimas. Tet comenzó a maullar alegremente, feliz de su exitosa caza.

Ginny cerró los ojos y susurró su nombre por última vez en esa noche.

_Harry._

Y entonces el sueño la encontró.

Cuando las campanas anunciaron la media noche, el débil murmullo de las Venias, se levantó entre la oscuridad. Ginny no las escuchó. Tampoco sintió cuando el roce de una mano fuerte, envolvió el cobertor alrededor de ella, ni cuando el dueño de esa mano, se quedó observándola hasta el amanecer.

* * *

**¿No les duele verlos enamorados y separados? Estén pendientes para ver cómo se desarrolla este conflicto :(**

**Mil gracias una vez más a quienes han comenzado a leer esta increíble historia y mil más a quiénes me dejan sus reviews (prometo que los traduciré y se los enviaré a Sarah pronto). **

**Para quien me preguntó por mis otras historias, mi respuesta sólo es que siguen atoradas en mi cabeza y se niegan a salir de ahí... he intentado hacerlas volver, pero son ellas las que se niegan a hacerlo o soy yo quien ya no sabe cómo traerlas de vuelta, espero podamos llegar a un acuerdo pronto para que se dejen leer, gracias por preguntar!**

**Y me encantaría publicar con más frecuencia, pero sólo los fines de semana encuentro tiempo, aunque si me dejan varios reviews puede que el miércoles les deje algo, estamos? **

**GRACIAS POR LEER, Y PÁSENSE POR AMORTENTIA, SÍGANOS EN FACEBOOK, TWITTER O TUMBLR :) **


	4. La Presa y sus Cazadores

**Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos pertenecen a J.K.R, WB y sus editoriales, el resto es producto de la imaginación de Sarah Glover, quien acaba de publicar su primer libro, búsquenlo en Amazon. Yo sólo traduje la historia para compartirla, espero haberle hecho justicia**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. La presa y sus cazadores **

Harry estaba sentado cerca de la chimenea en la Espada y la Rosa, con la mirada fija en una gran taza de café. Tonks se detuvo en la puerta y al verlo dio un paso hacia atrás en las sombras, sintiendo como si estuviera interrumpiendo algún momento privado.

Ella y Ron, lo esperaron lo más que pudieron para cenar la noche anterior, hasta que las "Brujas de las tripas" como las llamó Ron, le revolvieron el estómago y la obligaron a regresar a su habitación. Cuando entró, había una lechuza esperándola, tocando insistentemente en la ventana con una nota atada a su curvado pico. Apenas evitando una terrible mordida, Tonks desplegó el pergamino y leyó:

_No me esperen despiertos. Llegaré tarde y buscaré algo de comer en la ciudad._

_H_

Tonks sonrió para ella misma, poniendo el pergamino en el buró. _¿A quién creía Harry que engañaba? _

Todo el camino desde Santa Dymphna hasta La Espada y La Rosa, Ron había debatido acaloradamente sobre las ventajas de mantener vigilada a Ginny. Dada la siniestra amenaza que había hecho el Mortífago, no era una petición injustificada. Pero le había sorprendido que Harry no interviniera en la conversación. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la túnica, simplemente observaba la calle delante de él, con una expresión indescifrable.

-Ginny es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse a ella misma, Ron. Créeme, si sintiera que está en peligro inmediato, no lo dudaría. De cualquier modo, está en servicio la mayor parte de la semana y prometió irse directo a casa después del trabajo. -Cuando vio que Ron iba a argumentar algo más, continuó. -Estará bien, Ginny sabe cómo enfrentar problemas- y con eso, toda conversación sobre ese tema, terminó.

Pero parecía que Harry había tenido la última palabra, sin siquiera pronunciar una sílaba.

-¡Qué hay, Harry! -Tonks se anunció, con un fingido bostezo mientras se sentaba en una silla, cerca de la chimenea. Un agradable aroma que le complació identificar como huevos y tocino, llegó desde la cocina y tuvo la esperanza de que no se tratara de algún órgano interno frito. -¿A qué hora llegaste anoche? Nos dimos por vencidos cuando recibimos tu lechuza. Imagino que tuviste una bonita noche en la ciudad sin la supervisión de un adulto, ¿no?

Harry levantó la mirada firme desde el borde de su taza.

Tonks vaciló. Había sido tremendamente difícil aprender a lidiar con Harry el último año. Sin duda, era el perfecto empleado, el perfecto Auror: dedicado, tenaz y meticuloso, trabajando más y más duro que nadie. Era un premio, que sin embargo, rara vez sonreía y rara vez bromeaba. Así que cada que ella se aventuraba a aligerar el ambiente, se encogía internamente, esperando esa educada y tensa expresión que mostraban esos reservados ojos verdes.

Harry había tenido esa misma expresión en el funeral de Dumbledore, centrado en su objetivo y nada más. Durante la guerra, incluso en los más terribles momentos, él nunca titubeó. Y fue comprensible que cuando todo terminó, no supiera cómo vivir una vida normal, ya que en realidad nunca la había tenido. Tonks recordó que no fue sino hasta su fiesta de compromiso un año atrás, que él tuvo la oportunidad.

Cuando Harry llegó, la fiesta ya había empezado. Los gemelos Weasley, con sus benditas almas, habían suministrado el entretenimiento que consistía en comida y bebidas que ocasionalmente estallaban con luces de bengala. Remus finalmente tuvo que pedirles que dejaran de hacerlo, tras haberse quemado las cejas. Todos los Weasley estaban ahí, riendo y sonriendo como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo. Ginny, se veía especialmente contenta de estar rodeada por tantos amigos y por su familia.

Tonks había estado lo suficientemente cerca de Ginny, para saber que había estado evitando a Harry desde su regreso. La atención de la prensa alrededor de él era incansable y a pesar de los obstinados intentos de Harry por acercársele, el largo y alimentado complejo de inferioridad de Ginny, asomaba siempre la cabeza. Ella hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse oculta, aferrándose a su trabajo.

Cerca de la media noche, Harry entró escabulléndose por la puerta trasera. Tonks recordó que lo había abrazado con fuerza, después de que el apretón de manos de Remus se convirtió en un abrazo de oso. Cuando se separaron, Ginny estaba allí, sola. Harry pareció sorprendido, y sus ojos se oscurecieron cálidamente cuando Ginny le extendió una copa de champagne y le sonrió. Remus discretamente condujo a Tonks a la cocina, no sin antes alcanzar a ver cómo la mano de Harry había tomado la copa. Estaba muy cerca de Ginny y su mano cubría la de ella. Luego le susurró algo despacio y desaparecieron poco después.

En las semanas que siguieron, Tonks jamás vio a Harry tan emocionado ni a Ginny tan radiante. Literalmente se iluminaban el uno al otro.

Merlín sólo supo lo que pasó después. Algo dentro de ella se desgarraba al pensar que algo tan perfecto podía terminar. Remus era su otra mitad y sentía que no era posible existir sin él. Tonks siempre asumió que con Harry y Ginny era lo mismo. Quiso besar a Remus en ese momento, tomar su desaliñada cara, tirar el montón de libros que tenía siempre y mostrarle cuán brillante pensaba que era.

Harry tosió ligeramente, antes de abrir la boca para responder, pero prefirió darle un trago más a su café y colocar la taza en la mesa con cuidado. -¿Así que piensas que necesito la supervisión de un adulto?

-Después de lo de ayer, sí. -Tonks rompió un pedazo de pan tostado y lo masticó pensativamente.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar- los ojos de Harry se concentraron el fuego, su cuerpo se puso rígido con sus palabras.

-Harry, no te culpo. Pero tienes que entender la posición en que nos encontramos. El Concejo Mágico de Estados Unidos le pidió específicamente a nuestro Ministerio, que garantizara nuestra cooperación en este caso. Si fuéramos sólo nosotros, lo habría hechizado yo misma, mucho antes de que tú llegaras. Pero tenemos que mantenernos en calma y no dejar que nuestros sentimientos personales…

-Mis sentimientos personales, no tienen nada que ver en el caso- dijo cortante. En ese momento, el fuego llameó inesperadamente en la chimenea haciendo saltar chispas y luego volvió a su estado normal.

-Bueno… eh, mantengámoslo así, ¿de acuerdo? Mira Harry, yo no soy el enemigo aquí. De hecho, ni siquiera estoy segura de quién sea el enemigo, pero tenemos que hacer este numerito de trabajar con Areids.

-¿Ahora qué hizo el imbécil? -Preguntó Ron bostezando, apareciéndose en su mesa. Se dejó caer en una silla frente a Tonks. -Oye, ¿a qué hora llegaste amigo? No te escuché.

-No llegué.

-¿Qué?

-Me puse a pasear por Kilgraith sin la supervisión de un adulto. - Sus ojos se lanzaron hacia Tonks antes de volver a su taza. -Nunca he estado aquí, así que pensé que debía familiarizarme con la ciudad.

Una camarera diferente a la de la noche anterior, apareció en su mesa. Tenía el mismo aspecto que la otra y también continuó mirando a Harry con adoración, mientras su vuelapluma golpeaba un lado de su cabeza. Harry cortésmente abrió el menú y ordenó. La joven se marchó, olvidando tomar la orden de Ron y Tonks.

-Merlín Harry, ¡deja de hacer eso!

-¿Dejar de hacer qué?

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió, -eso del encanto, es desagradable.

-¡Yo no tengo encanto!

-Sí, y yo no tengo pecas en el…

-Disculpe, -la camarera reapareció radiante mirando a Harry. -¿Le gustaría alguna sardina para acompañar su orden?

-No, no. Gracias.

Ron levantó su taza de café vacía y la chica se sonrojó. -¡Oh, lo siento! - Y rellenó la taza de café de Harry hasta el tope, antes de volar hacia la cocina.

Harry tomó un sorbo de café y miró a Ron con un toque de diversión escondido detrás de los anteojos. Era lo más animado que se había visto en meses. A pesar del regaño de Tonks, hechizar a Areids parecía haberle hecho mucho bien. Tonks suspiró con disgusto. _Hombres_.

-Recibimos la identificación del Cuartel anoche, de las dos varitas que se les encontraron a los Mortífagos- les informó Tonks.

-Pertenecían a Carrow y Yaxley, quienes se suponía habían muerto después de la caída de Voldemort. Aparentemente, prefirieron _dejar de estarlo_- levantó una ceja rosa hacia Ron cuando dijo esto.

-Así que lo primero que tenemos que hacer esta mañana, es dejar las varitas en la oficina de Sceptuchus para poder comparar los registros del Portal de la Lechuza y el Portal de Hayden, y ver si hay alguna coincidencia. Esos son los únicos puntos de entrada a Kilgraith que mantienen las protecciones de la guerra en pie. De alguna forma lograron entrar sin ser identificados. Quiero asegurarme que no alteraron ningún registro y si lo hicieron, las protecciones deben estar corrompidas ahora y tendremos que rehacer los hechizos en toda la ciudad. Creo que a la luz de lo que ha sucedido, ese puede ser nuestro argumento con el Ministerio, para que no retiren las protecciones como hicieron en el Callejón Diagon. Pero aún así, quiero una lista de todas las varitas que se registraron seis horas antes de los ataques.

-¿No encontraron ninguna varita con los cuerpos de la madre o el padre? Al menos sabemos que el padre era mago. ¿No deberíamos tener su rastro? -Preguntó Harry.

-Registramos el área completa, y las únicas varitas que encontramos, estaban en las túnicas de los Mortífagos. Eso probablemente explica por qué todos los miembros de la familia estaban tan golpeados: no tenían forma de defenderse. Estuvieron a completa merced de los Mortífagos.

-¿El padre no llevaba varita? No tiene sentido. Estaba huyendo, e incluso si no hubiera sabido que los Mortífagos estaban tras él, estaba en campo abierto con su familia. Debió haber sido más cuidadoso.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-lo secundó Ron, -pero cuando…

-¿Estás segura que el reporte de Hechizografía de la familia, estaba limpio? -continuó Harry interrumpiendo a Ron. -Estamos hablando de Mortífagos, quienes no hubieran dudado en utilizar la Maldición _Cruciatus_ por lo menos. ¿Has tenido oportunidad de examinar los cuerpos?

-Lo hicimos- respondió Ron, levantando la mano hasta que la boca de Harry se cerró. -Y por la forma de las contusiones y las cortadas, lo más que pudimos deducir, es que todos los miembros de la familia fueron golpeados salvajemente. Todos mostraban señales de haber luchado contra las ataduras que les pusieron. Con excepción de la niña, eso pasó. El daño de ella se centra en la cabeza y cuello. Y por supuesto en los brazos y los dedos de la mano.

La mesa se quedó en silencio, mientras Ron y Tonks recordaron los diez deditos aplastados y los pequeños huesos astillados a través de la piel.

-Lo que me estás diciendo, es ¿qué los Mortífagos simplemente golpearon a la familia? ¿Los ataron y luego los golpearon? No tiene sentido.

-No sólo fueron contusiones, había un montón de cortes en el pecho del hombre y los brazos de la mujer también-explicó Ron -como si quisieran apuñarlos hasta matarlos, había sangre en todas partes.

-De acuerdo- dijo Tonks con naturalidad. -Después de que hayamos verificado las varitas, necesitamos ir a…

-Grunions, al callejón donde fueron halladas las víctimas. Está de camino a la Oficina de Sceptuchus- dijo Harry poniendo su taza de café en la mesa.

-Pero ya estuvimos en ese lugar, Harry- dijo Ron. -Realmente no creo que haya algo más que ver ahí. Honestamente hemos checado todo.

-Ustedes checaron todo.

Tonks miró a Harry y asintió. Ella lo sabía. Harry tenía una extraña manera de encontrar cosas, que no querían ser encontradas.

-Está bien, volvamos- concedió Ron, mirando a la embobada camarera. -Pero antes necesito una maldita taza de café.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Grunions estaba localizada al final de MacDohaan Strete, cerca de la estación de tren y de la parte más rústica de una calle de por sí ya rústica. La fachada del edificio le recordó a Harry El Viejo Oeste, con la línea del techo inclinada con tejas en forma dispareja, las ventanas oscuras cubiertas de mugre y las persianas que parecían aferrarse a la pintura como si de ello dependiera su vida. El piso se hundía bajo sus pies y Tonks arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

-Harry, tú siempre llevándonos a los lugares más lindos.

Harry sonrió y acarició su varita dentro de la túnica, por si acaso.

Las puertas crujieron como si tuvieran artritis, nada felices de haberse abierto a la brillante luz de la mañana. De inmediato, una ráfaga de rancio olor a whiskey de fuego llegó a sus narices. Sus ojos parpadearon para adaptarse a la penumbra. Los asientos del bar estaban vacíos, salvo por un triste mago, con un aún más triste perro sentado junto a él, su mandíbula descansaba sobre la barra.

Parpadeando un poco más, Harry vio a un mago alto y peludo, limpiando vasos con un trapo sucio, que miraba al perro con desagrado.

-Mi querido amigo, otro para mí y mi amiga.

El cantinero dejó escapar un bufido y sacudió la cabeza. -Es un maldito perro, hombre.

El hombre con expresión de tristeza miró al perro y procedió a lamerle la cara. -Él no lo entiende, ¿verdad Prudence? Una mujer nacida en el cuerpo de un perro. Bueno, esa eres tú, chica.

Harry encontró los ojos de Ron y por una fracción de segundo pensó en soltarse a reír.

-Ni siquiera lo digan- les susurró Tonks a los dos, levantando una ceja con consternación.

-¿Qué hacen aquí tan pronto? No quiero más problemas, les dije todo lo que sé. Tenerlos aquí todo el tiempo es malo para el negocio.

-Pues el negocio parece ir un poco lento- sugirió Tonks apuntando hacia el hombre y el perro.

-Son clientes y pagan.

-Disculpe- dijo Harry. La cara del cantinero se movió lentamente mientras comprendía quién le estaba hablando. -No queremos ocasionarle problemas, sólo queremos echar un vistazo más en el callejón. No nos tomará mucho.

El cantinero sonrió. -¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes? Mi señora está arriba durmiendo, esperen a que le cuente quién estuvo aquí conmigo en el bar.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió educadamente. Él tenía una sola regla sobre su fama: nunca sería grosero con nadie, a menos que fuera la prensa. Odiaba la fama que llevaba cargando en sus hombros, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber cuándo usarla. Y si eso, ayudaba a eliminar a un Mortífago más, cantaría karaoke en ese maldito lugar. Los quería eliminados, por más razones de las que podía decir.

Draidour, era el nombre del pequeño callejón, que corría en paralelo detrás de Grunions. Sus altos muros de ladrillo llegaban en un extremo hasta el Portal de Hayden y el otro hasta un callejón sin salida. El olor a basura, permeó el aire cuando salieron del bar. Incluso la luz del sol de la mañana, hacía poco por disminuir la apariencia siniestra del callejón.

-Aquí es donde los chicos encontraron los cuerpos- dijo el cantinero moviéndose hacia el callejón sin salida. -Salieron tambaleándose por la puerta trasera, borrachos como zorrillos. Pero se les bajo la borrachera después de ver tanta sangre.

-¿Los cuerpos fueron encontrados aquí? -preguntó Harry, caminando hacía la esquina más cercana con los brazos extendidos hacia ese punto.

-Sí.

-¿Y usted no los movió hasta que los medimagos llegaron hasta aquí?

-Nop. Estaban encimados, el hombre y la mujer estaban encima de la niñita, los otros dos, estaban tiesos como tablas contra la pared.

Harry se acercó a la esquina, observando el suelo. Quedaba poco de la investigación de hacía dos noches. La esquina había sido presumiblemente limpiada con un _Fregotego_, dada la asombrosa cantidad de sangre que había sido salpicada en el piso esa noche.

Al llegar a la esquina, extendió su mano y trazó los ladrillos de la pared, tecleándolos a lo largo como si tocara un piano, con los ojos cerrados en meditación. -_Nyenyelea. Kipapae omolewa_-repitió en un ritmo suave y firme.

-Lo primero que me mostró Dumbledore es cómo detectar estos rastros de magia. Tiene raíces en el vudú realmente, viene de la Costa de Mozambique. ¿Recuerdas a Eliazor, verdad Ron?

Eliazor era un mago tribal, que habían conocido durante la búsqueda de los Horcruxs. Él, había instruido al trío en poderosos rituales de gran alcance, aunque Harry apenas había podido aprender las complejidades del místico lenguaje. Ron solía decir en broma que nunca había visto a Hermione tan frustrada por su poca capacidad para comprender algo, desde su primera lección de vuelo. Por mucho que ellos dos lo intentaron, sólo Harry poseía ese raro don hasta hoy en día.

Harry terminó de recitar los encantamientos y volvió a mirar hacia el callejón sin salida, pasando sus dedos con cuidado a través del muro, contando los pasos.

-¿Estás consiguiendo algo? -le preguntó Ron, unos pasos detrás de él.

-No, nada en esta esquina. ¿Están seguros que los reportes de Hechizografía de la familia, no arrojaron nada?

-Sí, que ellos fueron golpeados. Pero no se usó Magia Oscura en absoluto, hasta donde podemos decir.

-Disculpe señor-, Harry dio la vuelta y se dirigió al ansioso cantinero, alejándose del muro. -¿Podría decirme exactamente qué sucedió? Lamento la molestia…

-Oh, no me molesta en absoluto.

Tonks rodó los ojos, evidentemente fastidiada porque el cantinero estaba mucho más dispuesto a ayudar a Harry, de lo que los había ayudado a ella y Ron.

-Fue alrededor de las once, por lo que recuerdo. El bar apenas se estaba preparando para la noche, yo estaba preocupado por un pequeño grupo de revoltosos muchachos en una esquina, no quería problemas. Verá, mi señora y yo, estamos orgullosos de nuestro bar y mientras tengamos que lidiar con borrachos necios, tenemos que poner nuestros límites cuando se trata de puñetazos, que conste. Así que cuando esos chiquillos empezaron a desordenarse, miré a Winifred y ella me dio el sí. Los arrojé al callejón y les cerré la puerta. '¡Váyanse!' les dije. Los dejé golpearse unos a otros y arrojé sus bebidas ahí en la oscuridad.

-No había estado ni un minuto en la barra, cuando escuché los golpes y los gritos. Tenía ganas de dejarlos ahí fuera en la suciedad, pero los clientes habituales comenzaron a quejarse porque estaban arruinando sus juegos. En el momento en que abrí la puerta, supe que algo estaba mal. Sus caras estaban pálidas como sábanas y estaban aterrorizados en la oscuridad.

-¿En la oscuridad, dijo? -Preguntó Harry, -¿no había luz?

-No. Ahora que lo pienso, no, estaba tan negro como la tinta.

-Pero hay dos lámparas de gas en cada extremo del callejón, ¿funcionan bien?

-Eso creo, cuando saco la basura nunca tengo problemas para ver.

-Además, había luna llena esa noche- agregó Tonks con seguridad mirando a las lámparas. -La tormenta no llegó hasta pasada la medianoche, después de que los Medimagos nos contactaron- extendió su mano y murmuró _Succendio_ en ese momento las lámparas empezaron a brillar, alumbrando cálidamente los muros de ladrillo, incluso con la luz del día.

-Es extraño- murmuró el cantinero.

-¿Qué es extraño? - preguntó Harry.

-El basurero está un poquito más lejos de la puerta que lo normal.

-¿Cuál basurero?-preguntó Ron.

Los tres Aurores centraron su atención hacia donde el cantinero estaba mirando. Al extremo del callejón, un largo basurero azul estaba contra la pared, abollado y lleno de graffitis.

-Eso no estaba aquí cuando vinimos a investigar- dijo Tonks. -¿Ha estado siempre en este callejón?

-Por supuesto, el hombre de la basura lo ha dejado en el mismo lugar por casi veinte años, hasta donde recuerdo bien. Él viene cada lunes por la mañana.

-¿Vio el basurero cuando salió del bar?-cuestionó Harry.

-Honestamente no recuerdo, estaba demasiado alterado con los cuerpos. Igual que los muchachos.

-Cuando salió al callejón, ¿dónde estaban los chicos que encontraron los cuerpos en relación con el contenedor de basura?

-Bueno, estaban detrás de mí, sobrios ya para ese momento. Señalando los cuerpos en la esquina, no puse atención al contenedor, la verdad.

-¿Conocía a esos chicos?

-Oh sí, ellos han vivido aquí toda su vida. Un grupo de buenos chicos, que simplemente no han aprendido a controlar el alcohol todavía. No puedes ponerle tapa a algo cuando ya se te salió de las manos.

Harry se detuvo inmediatamente, sus ojos estaban fijos en el basurero. Caminó por el callejón y se detuvo frente al largo contenedor de metal azul, con un candado colgando de la tapa.

-¿Usualmente guarda la basura?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Por qué diablos? -Replicó Ron.

-Las ratas.

-Deben ser ratas gigantes.

-Nunca has visto a una rata de Kilgraith, ¿o sí hijo? Ya has de ver visto a la mayoría de gatos quedarse dentro, es por una buena razón. Pero el basurero lo cerré ayer, ¿por qué diantres está abierto?

-Tal vez las ratas se volvieron más inteligentes- susurró Ron.

Harry le lanzó una mirada. Ya habían tenido suficiente de horribles ratas en su vida.

Tomando el candando del basurero, Harry sintió el calor de la magia.

-Miren- les dijo seriamente a Tonks y Ron, -necesito hacer un hechizo, no creo que lo conozcan y podría ser potencialmente peligroso.

-¿Qué tipo de hechizo? -preguntó Tonks con recelo, sobre el hechizo que implicaría magia no regulada.

-¿Recuerdan esos meses que pasé solo durante la guerra? Bueno, conocí a un monje en Iona que me dejó estudiar con él.

-Diablos Harry, todos creímos que estabas con los gigantes. Nos preocupaste hasta la muerte, ¿por qué demonios no nos dijiste…?"

-Mira, -Harry le respondió bruscamente a Ron, -no tenemos tiempo para eso ahora… Estudié con él por una razón y es todo lo que voy a decir al respecto. - Apretó la mandíbula y continuó, -él creía que cuando hay tortura física, los vestigios del dolor de la persona, encuentran la forma de impregnarse en objetos cercanos. Usando cierto hechizo no verbal, puedes detectar el calor físico dejado por el abuso.

-¿Qué pasa cuando realizas el hechizo verbalmente?- Ron preguntó dudoso.

-El dolor toma la voz de alguien.

-¿De quién?

-La mía.

Los otros dos Aurores lo miraron con horror.

-Por Dios Harry, ¿estás seguro de quieres hacer esto? ¿Es seguro?- exigió Tonks.

-No lo sé, nunca he hecho el encantamiento verbalmente.

-De ninguna manera entonces. No voy a autorizar el uso de hechizos ilegales y arriesgar a mi mejor Auror.

-¿Y qué soy yo? ¿Un pedazo de carne?

-Oh, cállate Weasley. Sabes de lo que hablo, no te pongas impertinente conmigo. ¿No te importa que Harry se convierta en…?

-No me voy a convertir en nada. Esto es un mal necesario Tonks, estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Harry dejó en claro su determinación. Si Tonks se lo prohibía, tendría que regresar y hacerlo solo en otro momento. Pero si algo salía mal, no tendría ningún apoyo.

Tonks finalmente asintió y cerró los ojos.

El silencio en el callejón, se hizo más profundo cuando Harry alzó su varita y con una mano apretó el candado. Sintió escalofríos y el cabello del cuello se le erizó.

-_Recantio Resonus_- susurró.

Un gran sonido, emergió desde el otro extremo del callejón. Un remolino de aire frío se levantó de entre los escombros y rugió al pasar entre ellos. Pareció que al aire había caído veinte grados. Ron y Tonks dieron la vuelta con las varitas empuñadas.

De repente, el cuerpo de Harry se volvió flácido y Ron tuvo que correr para atraparlo. Y sin previo aviso, los gritos de llanto de una niña en agonía, surgieron de la profundidad de la garganta de Harry, aumentando cada vez más con miedo y terror.

-¡Mami, mami, ayúdame! ¡Ayúdameeee! ¡Los hombres malos! ¡Mami ayúdameeee! -gritó Harry, aunque no era precisamente Harry, sino la voz de una niña aterrorizada más allá de las palabras.

El cuerpo de Harry tembló, frío y gris mientras el estridente llanto de súplica se estrellaba como ondas contra las angostas paredes del callejón.

Tonks palideció alarmada. -¡Harry!-Gritó y tomó la varita de su mano flácida. La torturada súplica se desvaneció instantáneamente, como si un disco hubiera dejado de tocar.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Harry por favor!- Una línea de sudor apareció en la frente de Tonks, mientras miraba fijamente al rostro de Harry, quien parpadeó para abrir los ojos y se tambaleó.

-Hay algo ahí adentro-murmuró Harry, tratando de recuperar su aliento. -¡_Alohomora!_

El candado se desplomó al piso sin resistencia. Harry abrió la pesada tapa de acero del contenedor. Una ola de gases nocivos le nubló la mirada y le revolvió el estómago. Respiró profundamente y se lanzó hacia uno de los lados, -¡Ron, te necesito!

-Genial.

-¡Hagámoslo ya!- gritó Tonks y se enrolló las mangas.

Durante varios minutos, los tres Aurores se abrieron paso frenéticamente entre los residuos de la basura. -¡Esperen! -gritó Harry alcanzando la esquina más alejada, tenía el rostro tenso y sus dedos toqueteaban un paquete bien envuelto, estaba aún caliente por los remanentes de dolor que se habían impregnado ahí. Sus largos y delgados dedos, desenvolvieron el pequeño bulto.

Tonks se mordió el labio y se alejó. Ahí, en las manos de Harry, estaba un viejo osito de peluche con una pequeña chaqueta rosa, ambos manchados de sangre.

De inmediato, Harry se sostuvo del hombro de Tonks y su mano recorrió el borde del contenedor.

-_Recantio Resonus_-, susurró.

-¡Harry no!

-¡No, no! ¡Mis manos! ¡Haz que se detengan! ¡Noooo! - la boca de Harry se lamentó con el más desesperante sonido. Estaba blanco de dolor.

Harry apartó la mano del borde del contenedor como si éste le quemara la piel. Maldijo fuerte. Tonks se giró. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron con una repugnante comprensión. Tonks se alejó del contenedor y se recargó sobre la pared. Habían comprendido la forma en que la niña había sido torturada. Los Mortífagos habían inmovilizado sus manos, azotando la tapa del basurero contra sus pequeños y frágiles dedos.

Harry y Ron, salieron lentamente del contenedor. Harry aún sostenía el osito de peluche, mientras caminaba por el callejón, sus hombros temblaban con repugnancia.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello sintiendo el terror sacudiendo su mente. Los años de vivir escuchando los gritos atroces de su madre, casi lo habían acabado. Apenas había podido aprender a apartar el dolor del pasado, forzándolo a quedarse en un rincón oculto, donde sus propios gritos no lo despertaran por las noches. Eran tantos gritos; su madre, Cedric, Siruis y las incontables víctimas de la guerra. _Detente_, le gritó su mente, _detenlo ya, maldita sea. _

Sólo una persona había logrado silenciar los gritos, alejarlos, calmarlos y reemplazarlos con ternura y paz. _"Enfrenta tus miedos Harry, déjalos descansar. Déjame ayudarte amor, con esconder algo, no hará que desaparezca. Ya no estás solo, no debes tener miedo"._

Pero Harry estaba solo. Hacía mucho que había perdido a su fuente de consuelo. Tenía que encontrar una forma de luchar con eso. Incluso si eso significaba esconderlo…

Hizo una pausa con la espalda rígida. _Escondiendo algo, no hará que desaparezca… que desaparezca…_

¿Era posible? ¿Esa era la razón por la que movieron el basurero?

Dando la vuelta, regreso al final del callejón.

-Háganse a un lado-les ordenó apuntando la varita hacia el contenedor. -_Dias Astrapi_.

Un rayo de luz roja estalló de la punta de la varita de Harry, catapultando el basurero como si fuera el juguete de un niño. Durante algunos latidos del corazón, la intensa luz continuó iluminando el mugriento callejón. Cuando se detuvo, Tonks respiró. La espantosa silueta de dos cuerpos se hizo visible sobre la pared, como si fuera el negativo de un rollo de película.

-Mierda…-murmuró Tonks. -¿El monje te enseño este también?

-No, fue Tamsyn.

-¿Pero qué demonios? -preguntó Ron claramente perturbado por las deslumbrantes imágenes que se proyectaban en el muro.

Las siluetas parecían emitir un fino polvo negro. La inconfundible imagen de dos Mortífagos brilló sobre los ladrillos de la pared. -La maldición fue tan fuerte que dejó marca sobre la pared.

Para ese momento, el cantinero estaba pálido de miedo, al ver la imagen de los torturados Mortífagos y los gritos de los Aurores. Estaba aterrorizado.

-¿Está seguro que no había otros cuerpos, u otras personas presentes cuando llegó aquí? -Le insistió Harry.

-No, nadie más en absoluto-respondió el viejo con voz temblorosa.

-Gracias. Gracias por toda su ayuda, sé que debe estar ocupado y no queremos quitarle más el tiempo.

La expresión amable de Harry, pareció disipar los miedos del hombre. Se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a volver al bar, tropezando con sus pies como si estuviera practicando rap.

-¿Pero quién lanzó la maldición entonces? ¿El padre? ¿La madre? No pudieron haberlo hecho. Estaban demasiado golpeados- dijo Tonks, sus ojos viajaron a través de la imagen de los dos Mortífagos congelados con terror, tenían las manos sobre la cara.

-No, no… algo falta aquí. Algo no está bien.

Harry caminó hacia el final del callejón, frustrándose más y más con cada paso que daba. Cuando se detuvo cerca de la esquina, sus dedos se movieron hacia la pared. Ron corrió junto a él. Ahí, había otra silueta, menos visible y que correspondía a otro cuerpo; doblado, con una pierna retorcida y con la varita en alto. La figura parecía estar alejándose de las otras siluetas.

-¿Esta es la silueta del padre? ¿Lanzando un _Impedimenta_ sobre los Mortífagos?

-No, los Mortífagos no fueron inmovilizados. La inmovilización no deja estos residuos-corrigió Harry rascando sobre el muro, para obtener una muestra, que depositó en un frasco pequeño que se guardó en la túnica, con el mayor cuidado de no tocar el polvo. -Los arrojaron contra la pared. Mira sus caras, estaban agonizando. Los tres.

Incluso desde la débil silueta de la tercera figura, pudieron darse cuenta que estaba en tremendo dolor por la contorsión que tenía su cuerpo y la posición antinatural que tenía su pierna izquierda.

-Tal vez esta es la silueta del padre, o tal vez es de otro Mortífago- añadió Ron. -Alguno que logró escapar.

-No, él no es Mortífago- respondió Harry caminando hacia la pared.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?

-¿Ves las siluetas? -Harry señaló con su varita hacia las dos figuras. -Estos dos están vestidos iguales… ese hombre- señaló ahora hacia adelante -usaba un sombrero y…

-Pero Harry…- intervino Tonks. -¿La ropa? ¿Cómo es posible que determines que no sea un Mortífago, por un sombrero?

-No por el sombrero. Sino por el hecho de que sostenía dos varitas.

-¿Qué?

-Mira. -Desde abajo de la silueta del hombre que estaba huyendo, otra débil forma estaba trazada sobre los ladrillos. Harry movió su varita sobre la imagen y ésta se intensificó. Era una mano extendida, que parecía presionar una varita sobre la mano del hombre que estaba huyendo.

Los ojos de Harry buscaron los de Tonks, pidiéndole permiso en silencio para realizar nuevamente el hechizo. -¿Puedes aguantar más?

-No lo sé, no creo que mucho, pero tengo que intentarlo.

Ella asintió y miró fijamente la silueta.

-¡Corre, llévatela, corre, huye! ¡Date prisa! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!-los gritos una vez más cortaron el silencio del callejón, los sonidos eran tan penetrantes, que una parvada de palomas volaron sobre sus cabezas asustadas por los gritos. Harry se tambaleó sobre los ladrillos cayendo sobre su espalda, pálido y sudoroso.

Ron y Tonks corrieron a ayudarlo.

-Él estaba con ellos, con la familia… pude sentirlo- jadeó Harry. -Tenía un dolor enorme, era su pierna. Él tenía algo, algo que tomó del padre.

-¿Su varita?

-Sí, eso creo.

Esperaron a que Harry recuperara el aliento, antes de que Ron preguntara. -Pero no entiendo amigo, este fulano echó la maldición sobre los Mortífagos, intentando proteger a la familia y entonces después, ¿se lleva la varita del padre y huye?

-No, él pudo haberse enfrentado a los Mortífagos, pero…

-¡No pudo lanzar el hechizo! Porque iba para él también… y- la comprensión iluminó los ojos de Ron, -él estaba tratando de escapar, no tuvo tiempo para mover los cuerpos.

-Así es.

-¿Entonces quién lo hizo? -preguntó Tonks.

-Quien sea que lo haya hecho, creo que podemos asegurar una cosa: alguien está cazando a los cazadores.

-La Hermandad- susurró Ron.

-La Hermandad- respondió Harry.

Harry se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo de las rodillas, con la cara tensa. -Areids tenía razón, quien sea que sean estas personas, saben lo que hacen. Aunque algo salió mal.

-No mataron al padre- dijo Ron, contestando los pensamientos de Harry.

-¿Quizá estaban a punto de hacerlo cuando los interrumpieron? -Sugirió Tonks.

-No, lo habrían matado aquí sin siquiera preocuparse por mover los cuerpos. Los Mortífagos querían algo de la familia, eso es seguro. Lo suficiente para torturar a la hija. La Hermandad, quería lo mismo.

-¿Así que para qué mover los cuerpos? -preguntó Tonks, una expresión de disgusto se grabó en su frente. -¿Por qué no dejarlos donde estaban?

-Para que pudieran ser encontrados por alguien más, salvados por alguien más.

-¿Pero no dijo Areids que el miembro de la Hermandad fue asesinado? ¿Y que lo encontraron con una nota?

-Lo sé, esa parte no tiene sentido. Ellos movieron los cuerpos e hicieron un hechizo _Defectus Superus_ para oscurecer el callejón. Apuesto a que todavía estaban aquí cuando esos chicos salieron tambaleándose y apenas tuvieron tiempo para ocultar las siluetas de los cuerpos. Aún no tengo idea de qué maldición realizaron. Nunca he visto algo así.

Tras algunos momentos de observar las siluetas, Tonks tomó la palabra, aclarando su voz con forzada ligereza, -bueno caballeros, ¿les gustaría hacer un viaje a Hogwarts?

Ron y Harry la miraron con sorpresa.

-Necesitamos a un experto en maldiciones que pueda analizar la muestra que tomó Harry.

Una lenta mirada de realización, impregnó la cara de Ron y en la fría penumbra del callejón, a pesar de todo, para el corazón de Harry sería bueno volver.

-¡Oh, cómo sufro con este trabajo!-dijo Ron con falsa indignación.

-No todos, Remus está de visita este fin de semana también. Además…- agregó Tonks puntualizando, -Areids no saldrá del hospital hasta mañana por la noche. Podemos hacerle nuestro reporte una vez que hayamos analizado este polvo. Y me sentiría mejor si Harry visitara la enfermería, sólo para estar seguros.

Después de unos pasos, Ron se aventuró a mirar a su amigo, le echó un brazo alrededor de los hombros y hablando con su mejor tono paternal suspiró, -déjame hablarte sobre la enfermería hijo, sé que nunca has estado ahí.

Una escasa semana antes, Harry pudo haber empujado el brazo de Ron y apartarse, pero dadas las crudas emociones que se habían desenterrado dentro de él, se recargó en el hombro de su mejor amigo, agradecido por el apoyo. Luchando con el eco de los gritos de la niña en su mente, sostuvo con fuerza el osito de peluche en su mano y caminó hacia el confortable anonimato de la escandalosa MacDoohan Strete.

* * *

**Y bueno, nuevamente disculpas por el retraso. Cuando la vida y el trabajo se ponen intensos,difícilmente queda tiempo para hacer lo que me gusta.**

**Trataré de ponerme al día con los capítulos y si recibo respuestas, subiré otro capítulo el sábado. Déjenme saber qué les parece la historia, gracias por leer!**

**¡Visiten Amortentia! :) **


	5. Confesiones

**Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos pertenecen a J.K.R, WB y sus editoriales, el resto es producto de la imaginación de Sarah Glover, quien acaba de publicar su primer libro, búsquenlo en Amazon. Yo sólo traduje la historia para compartirla, espero haberle hecho justicia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Confesiones **

_El estudio de Trauma exige un profundo entendimiento de la psique de los magos, centrándose específicamente en la habilidad de los pacientes para preservar su mente, tras un prolongado periodo de asalto físico violento. Es nuestra responsabilidad, por lo tanto, guiarlos mediante el uso de variados encantamientos y pociones, para salir de la oscuridad y entrar a la luz._ El Libro Estándar de Sanación de Trauma, por Eustacious Whimeycott, Capítulo 11, página 1215.

Durante la guerra, la mayoría de los pacientes quedaban tan malheridos que poco de ellos quedaba, salvo sus mentes. Aferrándose a la vida, armados sólo con una feroz tenacidad para sobrevivir, se aislaban profundamente dentro de una última fortaleza. Permaneciendo en coma hasta que se sentían lo suficientemente fuertes para "volver a la luz". Nada era tan triste como con los más pequeños. Era como si se retiraran aún más allá dentro de la oscuridad, a un lugar donde nadie podía hacerles más daño, un lugar dónde se sentían completamente seguros y a salvo.

Muchas noches, Ginny se había quedado hasta tarde en San Mungo después de su turno, junto a los pacientes más pequeños; sosteniendo sus manos, susurrándoles historias o cantándoles canciones de cuna, esperando que en sus sueños encontraran fuerza y valor. A menudo, los más pequeños despertaban, totalmente alerta, dispuestos a contarle cómo habían visto morir a su padre o madre. Impacientes por explicarse, sus historias siempre eran las mismas: cómo sus padres siempre los mecían en sus brazos y les susurraban "_necesitas ser valiente y fuerte; recuerda cuánto te amamos. Recuérdalo"._

Si eso realmente pasaba o no, Ginny no podía saberlo. Quizá su mente creaba una versión más aceptable de la verdad. Nadie lo sabía, pero la conmovía más allá de las palabras pensar que era verdad: aquellos que nos aman, jamás nos abandonan y permanecen cuidándonos, dándonos esperanza.

-¿Cómo está la paciente?-una tranquila voz le preguntó sobre su hombro. Ginny dio la vuelta. Webster le sonrió suavemente, sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación.

Ginny hizo una pausa para retirar el expediente de un gabinete cerca de la puerta de la niña. -Todavía está en coma, pero estable. Hiciste un excelente trabajo con su metacarpo, por cierto.

El joven sanador se sonrojó por el cumplido, asintiendo mientras se tropezaba con las palabras -Yo… no hubiera querido hacerlo. -El verdadero significado de sus palabras se hizo más claro con el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

-Oh.

Después del ataque, el equipo de sanación había estado tratando a Ginny con guantes, lo que la molestaba infinitamente. No era una persona frágil, por mucho que ese miserable norteamericano tuviera razón. Era una mujer adulta, quien por encima de todo, estaba totalmente controlada, tal como el interior de un reloj e igual de confiable. Había un hospital que atender y los pacientes la necesitaban.

-Peter, estoy muy bien. No voy a desmayarme ni gritar, ni nada. No necesitas preocuparte, estoy bien.

-Y… ¿cree qué despierte pronto? -Peter se aventuró a preguntarle, su voz tenía una forzada seriedad mientras abría la puerta para Ginny. -Ha estado inconsciente por casi treinta y seis horas, ¿eso es común para alguien con un traumatismo así?

Ginny suspiró pesadamente en respuesta. Observando los interminables garabatos en el expediente, sintió que estaba fallando. La paciente no había respondido a nada. Ningún hechizo que Ginny podía conjurar la había revivido. Ni siquiera sus huesos, que estaban tomando un tiempo excepcional en sanar_. ¿Qué encantamiento se había olvidado de usar? ¿Qué ingrediente había dejado fuera?_

Para el momento en que la niña despertara, quizá ni siquiera recordaría el abuso que su cuerpo había sufrido. Ginny había concentrado todos sus esfuerzos en conjurar los hechizos en los lugares correctos, para poder minimizar el dolor físico, por lo menos. ¿Pero qué podría hacer por las otras cicatrices? No había ninguna cura, con excepción de la modificación de la memoria y eso era muy poco ético, considerando que era tan pequeña. Frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza, pensando en todas las veces que había considerado modificar su propia memoria. Sus propios recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos.

-No puedes elegir tus recuerdos Ginny Weasley- su madre solía decir. -La vida es como esa vieja colcha sobre mi cama: llena de los colores más claros y los más oscuros también, provenientes de todos mis hijos. Es hermosa y no hay nada más querido para mí, ¿pero sabes porque es hermosa? Porque es el tapete de mi vida, cariño. Sólo es hermoso porque tiene luz y oscuridad, recuerda eso. La oscuridad y la luz.

¿Pero dónde estaban los colores ahora? ¿Los colores de la primavera, el amor y la felicidad? Ginny los deseaba tanto. Para ella misma y para esa pequeñita. Todo lo que residía alrededor de ella parecía café, gris y negro…

-¿Sanadora Weasley?-el Sanador Residente preguntó suavemente, junto a ella. -¿Le gustaría que la acompañe, quiero decir, cuando usted la examine?

-¿Qué? Oh, lo siento Peter, por supuesto.

Originalmente, la habitación había sido hechizada para que pareciera un cuarto normal de pediatría, lleno de estrellas y animalitos sonriendo desde las paredes, pero Ginny tuvo la previsión de congelar todo y remover cualquier cosa que pareciera perturbadora. La última cosa que quería, era que la pobre niña despertara con un amenazante hipogrifo volando en su techo. Una luz suave y cobertores calientes, eran más importantes en ese momento.

La paciente dormía. Era una niña hermosa. Su piel parecía alabastro golpeado, como una estatua manchada de tierra. Si no fuera por el ritmo de su pecho al subir y bajar, podía haber estado fácilmente sobre una cripta de mármol de alguna olvidada capilla. Los rizos de su cabello rubio, enmarcaban su cuerpo pequeñito. Los vendajes cubrían sus dedos y hacían que parecieran guantes enormes. Cerca de su cama había una rosa en un vaso, Ginny la había puesto ahí la noche anterior. Un pétalo ya había caído al suelo.

Lamiéndose los labios, Ginny se acercó a ella y comenzó la exploración, mientras le dictaba notas a Peter quién las anotaba con esmero en el expediente.

-Sus heridas están sanando bien y creo que los huesos han vuelto a crecer, con excepción de su falange derecho. El _Crece-Huesos_ no ha sido efectivo ahí. Haz una nota de que podríamos destilarlo con una onza de tintura de _Cereo Nocturno_ y readministrárselo por otras veinticuatro horas.

La calidez de su pequeño cuello pareció quedarse sobre los dedos de Ginny cuando retiró su mano de debajo de la cabeza. Su suave cabello rubio, rozó ligeramente el dorso de la mano de Ginny. -Su cuello parece estar flexible, sin rigidez aparente y puedo girar su cabeza sin ninguna restricción.

Tomando su varita de la túnica, Ginny conjuró un haz de luz y lo acercó a los ojos de la niña. Levantó la piel de sus párpados que se sentía como papel, las venitas parecían finas telarañas corriendo debajo de él. -La mirada está nítida y enfocada- moviéndose hacia su cuello, Ginny presionó su pulgar en el hueco debajo de la garganta de la niña e hizo una pausa por un momento, después miró a Peter. -Su pulso es estable.

El resto de la exploración, no mostró ningún cambio en el progreso de la niña. Estaba escondida dentro de la protección de un coma extremadamente profundo, que para todos los propósitos e intentos, probablemente estaba salvando su vida, a un costo. Cada día que la pequeña permanecía en coma, la probabilidad de que nunca recobrara la conciencia aumentaba. Si Ginny no encontraba una manera de resucitarla pronto, la pequeña corría el peligro real de convertirse en un residente permanente de Santa Dymphna.

La mente de los magos operaba diferente a su contraparte Muggle. La propia habilidad para realizar magia estaba entretejida en cada célula de todo mago o bruja. Cada cadena del ADN mágico, llevaba consigo el misterioso poder de crear de milagros. Así que no había ningún encantamiento que Ginny pudiera emplear contra la naturaleza. La naturaleza sabía inherentemente qué hacer, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de magos y brujas. Al final de cuentas, la naturaleza tenía miles de años realizando hechizos que no se podían cambiar.

Ese pensamiento, hizo a Ginny sentirse más desalentada e impotente. De repente tuvo muchas ganas de estar a solas.

-¿Peter, te importaría terminar la ronda de pediatría esta mañana? Necesito transcribir algunas notas de la paciente y preferiría hacerlo aquí. -Era mentira, pero Ginny sentía una subida de emociones por su garganta. Su resistencia comenzaba fracturarse y desesperadamente intentó aparentar control. Era una sanadora. Era la Jefa de Residentes por el amor de Dios, _¿por qué sentía entonces esa ridícula necesidad de llorar?_

-Sí, por supuesto. ¿Quiere que le avise cuando haya terminado?

-Sí, sí por favor, eso estaría… eso estaría bien. Pero espera, espera un momento. Comprueba la visión de Zachary, especialmente en su ojo derecho. Lo ha estado molestando los últimos días y Olivia está retrocediendo de nuevo. Intenta hacer que te cuente la historia de la fiesta de hadas, eso es lo único que parece ayudarla últimamente, pero no la presiones, ella está muy frágil y bueno, no siente mucho afecto por los hombres en este momento. No lo tomes personal.

-En absoluto. -Peter le sonrió gentilmente una última vez y cerró la puerta tras él.

Ginny se sintió culpable por no visitar a sus pacientes más pequeños, quienes siempre se emocionaban tanto al verla, saludándola con besos y abrazos. Parecía que prosperaban con su presencia y durante las dieciséis horas que permaneció inconsciente, ellos se negaron a comer alegando que solamente "su Ginny" podía hacerlo. Su Ginny. Tragó saliva. Al menos era la Ginny de alguien todavía.

-Hola-Ginny susurró mientras tomaba asiento junto a la cama. -¿Me recuerdas? ¿Te importa si te hago compañía un ratito?

El rostro de la pequeña permaneció inmóvil, sólo el suave movimiento de su pecho le indicaba que estaba viva.

-Perdón por no saber tu nombre. Yo soy la Sanadora Weasley, pero puedes llamarme Ginny si quieres. Has sido muy valiente, sabes, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro de la niña mientras hablaba, se sentía como el de los bebés entre sus dedos. -Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites para sanar, ¿entiendes? Quédate ahí donde estás y esperaremos por ti, yo esperaré por ti. No voy a irme a ningún lado.

Ginny amaba a los niños, lo que le hacía más doloroso ver a una que había sido brutalmente abusada. Iba contra la naturaleza. Se suponía que los niños debían ser protegidos, amados y queridos. ¿Por qué había pasado esto? Frustrada, conjuró una silla y un pequeño escritorio al lado de la cama y comenzó a escribir sus notas personales en el expediente de la niña.

Pasó un rato antes que Ginny levantara la vista de sus anotaciones. Suspiró al ver los vendajes enredados sobre los pequeños dedos. _Si hubiera estado consciente_, pensó, _podía haber salvado todos. Lo siento, lo siento mucho._

Se sobresaltó al sentir el calor de una lágrima rodar sobre su mejilla y rápidamente la limpió, exhalando mientras miraba a través de la habitación.

-Oh Dios, mírame. Llorando como una tonta- le sonrió a la niña que permanecía frágil y quieta. -Es sólo que… que he…- se contuvo, sin saber si continuar o no.

-Habla con ellos- el Sanador Virden le dijo una vez. -Habla con ellos, Ginevra. Cuéntales historias, no importa lo que les digas, siempre y cuando venga de tu corazón. Los ayudará a ellos y a ti.

_Cuéntales historias._

-Bueno, verás… he visto a un amigo mío, alguien a quién no estaba lista para volver a ver. Y ahora él está aquí, en Kilgraith. Él ya no es mi amigo, es difícil de explicar, una cosa de adultos que pasa con el corazón.

Ginny hizo una pausa, parpadeó fuerte y mordió su labio, luchando con la rigidez de su garganta. -¿Has tenido alguna vez a un mejor amigo? ¿Alguien con quién hacías todo y quien era más especial para ti que todos tus amigos juntos? Bueno, eso es lo que mi amigo era para mí. Su nombre es Harry y él era, era todo para mí.

-Cuando era no mucho mayor que tú, lo vi por primera vez en una estación de tren. Yo corrí y corrí detrás de él, pero él simplemente desapareció de vista. No era lo suficientemente rápida, creo. Y entonces pensé, 'si tan sólo pudiera correr tan rápido como el tren, podría verlo'. Eso era todo lo que quería: ver su cara. Al año siguiente fui a la escuela y pude ver su cara, pero era demasiado nerviosa para poder hilar dos palabras inteligentes. -Se echó a reír recordando los vergonzosos años que siguieron. Hasta que un día ella comprendió su propio valor, su deseo de sanar y su necesidad de apartarse de su amorosa, pero sobreprotectora familia.

-Entonces algo pasó. Él se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Mi mejor amigo. Pero tenía cosas que hacer, solo. Le tomó años hacer esas cosas y yo me preocupaba por él todo el tiempo, preguntándome si aún sería mi amigo cuando regresara. Y me enamoré de él, - sí, ese cursi amor romántico- es verdad, me temo. -Resopló. La calidez de los recuerdos llegó hasta su corazón, pero así de repente, la sonrisa se esfumó de su cara.

-Pero algunas veces, los adultos se equivocan sobre lo que creen. Y un día descubrí que mi amigo nunca quiso ser mi amigo en primer lugar. -Imágenes de una oscura habitación y las tenues siluetas de Tamsyn y Harry atravesaron su mente y Ginny cerró sus brazos a su alrededor. -Y duele.

Cuando volvió a hablar, la tristeza se había aferrado con fuerza a su voz. -Lo vi el otro día. ¿Y quieres saber algo tonto? Todavía duele. Después de todo este tiempo. Me estremezco y rezo porque se vaya lejos, muy lejos, porque verlo me hace recordar todo. Todas las cosas de cuando fuimos amigos. ¿Y quieres saber algo aún más tonto? Casi no puedo recordar las partes malas.

La niña permaneció en silencio como una tumba, así que Ginny decidió continuar, feliz por la presencia de otra alma, un alma que no le ofrecía ni consejos, ni juicios, sólo una distante forma de consuelo. -Me he cerrado a todo desde lo que dejé. Nunca miré atrás, no podía mirar hacia atrás. Pero desde que lo vi el otro día, todo se ha vuelto más difícil, porque él está cerca.

-¡Lo odio! Lo odio por lo que hizo, en serio. Y creía que lo había superado. Pensé que podía mirarlo a la cara, a los ojos… esos ojos, y no sentir ya nada. Pero estaba equivocada. Verlo me hizo recordar todo. Y extraño todo. -Ginny comenzó a caminar con las manos hechas puños a sus costados. -Pero tengo mi orgullo -dijo con ferocidad. -Y no dejaré que me haga daño de nuevo.

Se interrumpió, confundida por el torrente de emociones y trató de serenarse, pero era como tirar de la hebra de un suéter deshilado. Cuando finalmente su calma regresó, susurró, -pero los recuerdos siguen persiguiéndome. Son cosas pequeñas y tontas realmente, pero en la oscuridad, cuando las recuerdo, lo puedo ver claramente… la forma en que él insistía en que durmiera de lado para que pudiera abrazarme, y cómo peleaba conmigo hasta que mi espalda quedaba contra su pecho, yo quería dormir sobre mi espalda, pero él no me dejaba. Entonces susurraba en mi cabello y me hacía reír y me apretaba aún más fuerte. O la forma en que cantaba en la ducha con esa horrible voz a todo pulmón, pero era un sonido tan feliz, que no soportaba decirle que no tenía ritmo. O la forma en que siempre tomaba mi mano cuando me sentía sola; besaba mi muñeca y la sostenía contra su cara y miraba profundamente a mis ojos haciéndome sentir tan amada y segura. -Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz comenzó a flaquear más y más, con cada recuerdo olvidado.

La pequeña permaneció quieta, en silencio y Ginny soltó un sollozo frustrado mientras levantó su mano para cubrir su boca. -Yo sólo… lo extraño.

Un silencio vacío llenó la habitación cuando Ginny dejó de hablar y soltó una risa falsa antes de voltear hacia la ventana y sacudir la cabeza. -Lo siento, no sé porqué te estoy diciendo todo esto- murmuró. -Probablemente ni siquiera puedes oírme.

-Sí, sí puede- respondió una voz.

Ginny se giró. De pie en la puerta, estaba Marc Areids, apoyado en un par de muletas. La miraba con una extraña mezcla de curiosidad y algo más que Ginny no pudo identificar. -Ella puede oírte, por supuesto que puede. A pesar de que escuchar la historia de tu corazón roto, sea muy poco apropiado para un cuento de dormir, en mi opinión.

Ginny no supo qué decir. Se sintió vulnerable y expuesta en ese momento, atrapada con la guardia baja. -Yo… yo sólo estaba tratando…

¿_Cuánto había escuchado? Oh, maldición, había escuchado un montón por la expresión de su cara, maldito bastardo._

Recobrando su compostura, Ginny controló su rabia y después de tomar un largo respiro, caminó hacia la puerta. -¿Qué demonios está haciendo fuera de su cama? Le di órdenes específicas de mantener esa pierna en reposo por lo menos otras veinticuatro horas. ¿Tiene idea de cuánto tiempo, este equipo pasó tratando de reconstruir su fémur? Estaba destruido, tiene suerte de seguir con pierna después de todo.

El Auror no respondió, sólo se quedó mirándola.

-¿Y por qué en nombre del cielo, está cerca de esta paciente? Le dije que lo contactaría una vez que recobrara la conciencia. No me diga que está pensando en volverse Sanador ahora. ¿O tal vez la calidad de la atención aquí no está al nivel de sus estándares americanos?

Se encontraban nariz con nariz, las manos de Ginny estaban firmemente plantadas en sus caderas. Su cabello lentamente se había soltado de su nudo, forzándola a soplar un mechón rojo lejos de su rostro.

-Ahora si me disculpa, tengo rondas que atender y usted una cama a la cual regresar.

-Tiene razón. La Sanación aquí, no es a lo que estoy acostumbrado.

Ginny se detuvo en la puerta.

-¿Disculpe?

-Las cosas son diferentes aquí, no son exactamente…

-Deténgase- la mano de Ginny cortó a Areids. Sus crispados nervios no podían soportar más de ese mordaz americano y sus infinitos comentarios sarcásticos. Lo mejor era ponerle un límite y asentar el terreno.

-Antes de que empiece con lo que estoy segura, será una ostentosa y exagerada visión de su precioso Instituto Salem, déjeme decirte que este hospital alberga a algunos de los mejores Sanadores de este lado del Atlántico. Nuestras investigaciones, no le hacen segunda a nadie. Y si mi memoria no me falla, en ningún momento de nuestra historia hemos tenido algún Sanador desaparecido que termine muerto en algún callejón, dejando a una pobre huérfana golpeada con apenas un centímetro de vida, con un boleto directo al ala de Daños por Hechizos.

La cara de Areids se endureció, sus ojos se entrecerraron. -No se atreva a sermonearme. No sabe nada de lo que esa pobre… lo que esa niña tuvo que pasar o lo qué sufrió. ¿Cree qué ha hecho un gran trabajo de sanación? ¿Cree qué sentarse en esa habitación y desahogar su triste historia de alguna manera la va a restablecer completamente? ¿Cómo demonios su historia de amor no correspondido va ayudar a una niña de nueve años? ¡Ocupe su tiempo en tratar de sanar sus manos en lugar de utilizarla como una terapista gratis! ¡Si ella estuviera en Salem, ya estaría despierta, sana y sería capaz de decirnos qué demonios pasó!

-¿Es todo lo que le preocupa? ¿Hacer que despierte para que pueda interrogarla? ¿Se ha detenido a pensar cómo va a ser para ella tener que revivir esa pesadilla? ¡La torturaron, le rompieron cada uno de sus dedos! ¿Sabe cuántos huesos tiene la mano humana? ¿Sabe que estaban casi hechos polvo en el momento en que nos la trajeron?

-¡Y si no se hubiera desmayado, habría sido capaz de ayudarla! ¡Y ahora mírela!

-¡Pero qué arrogante…!

-Bastardo. Sí, soy un bastardo, señorita Weasley, pero soy el bastardo que está tratando de obtener la verdad. Soy el bastardo que no va a dejar que esto suceda de nuevo. Y soy el bastardo que no le importa, cuántas sarcásticas Sanadoras con el corazón roto tenga que llevarse en el camino. Especialmente las que no tienen cerebro para encontrar alguna poción para revivir a alguien de un simple coma.

Areids se apoyó en sus muletas y caminó enojado y perplejo hacia el pasillo. -Y límpiese esas lágrimas de las mejillas- la miró frunciendo el ceño. -Es muy poco profesional, especialmente para una mujer.

Ginny echaba humo, apretó el expediente contra sus manos. Maldiciendo en voz alta, se apresuró en dirección apuesta, casi tropezando con un cesto de basura y azotando el expediente en el escritorio de la desprevenida recepcionista, lo que la hizo saltar.

Detrás de ellos, la puerta de la pequeña niña permaneció completamente cerrada.

Más tarde, dentro de la quietud de la habitación, la rosa que fungía como centinela se giró ligeramente dentro del vaso hacía la tarde, donde el sol se filtraba a través de los pliegues de las cortinas. Los rayos de sol iluminaban las motas de polvo, que danzaban como hadas en torno a la dormida paciente.

Fue entonces, que desde la más profunda oscuridad, llegó el susurro de una palabra. Una palabra que escapó de las profundidades de un coma. Una palabra que hizo eco suavemente, antes de desaparecer en el silencio.

-_Papá_.

* * *

**Oh, qué les pareció? La idea de Harry & Ginny separados, ¡me causa dolor físico! Exagero, lo sé, pero es difícil imaginarlos separados, enamorados y sufriendo, ¿qué dicen ustedes? Areids apareció con todo su esplendor y dará mucho de qué hablar, quédense y verán.**

**La historia está avanzando y yo sigo agradecida por quienes leen la historia y aún más por quienes la comentan. GRACIAS!**


	6. Volviendo a casa

**Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos pertenecen a J.K.R, WB y sus editoriales, el resto es producto de la imaginación de Sarah Glover, quien acaba de publicar su primer libro, búsquenlo en Amazon. Yo sólo traduje la historia para compartirla, espero haberle hecho justicia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Volviendo a casa**

Cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts no trasladaba a estudiantes de ida y vuelta a Londres, servía como transporte en el tramo Kilgraith-Hogsmeade, o como los lugareños lo llamaban "El Paso Hogkill". Esa tarde, parecía como si todas las madres con hijos de la comunidad mágica, estuvieran abordo.

Halloween se acercaba rápidamente y aquello que no podía comprarse en Kilgraith, sin duda era conseguido en Hogsmeade. La mayoría de los pequeños, parecían haber sido sobornados con un viaje a Honeydukes y a Sortilegios Weasley II si se comportaban.

La nueva tienda de los gemelos, se había vuelto muy popular gracias a su actual línea de productos de dragón que incluía goma de mascar que causaba que el aliento arrojara fuego y una loción para el cuerpo, que tras aplicarse una vez, producía una brillante piel de dragón con garras incluidas.

Pero haciendo un lado esas tentaciones, nada se comparaba con ver a Aurores de la vida real a bordo del Expreso de Hogwarts. Un enjambre de caritas, miraban atentamente a Ron, Tonks y Harry constantemente, señalándolos y susurrando con aparente admiración. Harry finalmente, tuvo que sacar su varita y congelar el cristal de su compartimento a pesar de las constantes protestas de Ron.

-Oh, vamos, deja que se diviertan. Somos un tesoro nacional, en serio.

-Olvídalo- dijo Harry y sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron detrás de los anteojos.

Odiaba estar ahí. El estrés que le provocó haber conjurado el _Recantio Resonus_, aunado con las treinta horas que llevaba despierto, hacían borrosos sus pensamientos. La sugerencia de Tonks de tomar el tren a Hogwarts, había parecido una buena idea al principio. Les daría tiempo de hundirse en los rollos de pergamino que habían obtenido de la oficina de Sceptuchs, los cuales detallaban los movimientos de los Mortífagos. Sí, parecía una perfecta idea hasta que Harry vio la brillante máquina escarlata. Segundos después, sus entrañas comenzaron a apretarse en dolorosos nudos.

Esos compartimentos tan familiares, guardaban muchos recuerdos que Harry no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar. Porque tener que enfrentar su vieja escuela era una cosa, pero tener que enfrentar ese tren, el mismo en el cual ella desapareció aquella noche, era desgarrador. Ese recuerdo se burlaba de él. Era medianoche y gritaba bajo la lluvia, las lágrimas lo cegaban. Corrió tras ella hasta que sus costados dolieron con agonía y tuvo que aferrarse a él mismo. Al final, sólo nubes de vapor permanecieron ahí, levantándose como suspiros sobre los rieles.

Hacía un año ya de eso. Un año casi para ese día. Harry cerró los ojos y apoyó su cansada cabeza contra el frío cristal de la ventana. _¿Cuándo iba a olvidarlo? ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo?_

-Es peor de lo que pensé- dijo Tonks forzando a Harry a separarse de la ventana y frotarse los cansados ojos. Tonks había estado fuera de sí, desde que abordaron el tren. Minutos antes, mientras esperaban en la plataforma, una lechuza le había entregado un mensaje escrito con tinta roja de parte del Ministerio. El pergamino se había incinerado instantáneamente después de que Tonks lo leyó. Harry la había visto pocas veces tan alterada. Cuando le preguntó que contenía el sobre Tonks sólo dijo -una respuesta a una pregunta-. Después se enterró en su investigación en los pergaminos.

-Las barreras de protección son una completa estupidez-escupió. -Carrow y Yaxley han entrado y salido de Kilgraith durante semanas, maldita sea. - Se detuvo sosteniendo una página más de cerca. -Pero esperen, esto es extraño.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo han pasado a través de las barreras durante la noche.

Y efectivamente, todos los tiempos registrados de entrada y salida indicaban horas bien entrada la noche.

-Probablemente se quedaban en Edimburgo durante el día. Eso les daba el anonimato que necesitaban. - Dijo Ron, mientras examinaba la lista de arriba a abajo y abría un paquete de ranas de chocolate. -¿Quieren una?

Harry instintivamente tomó una, la masticó y comenzó a inspeccionar la lista frente a él. -Además si hubiera otros, podían reunirse sin llamar la indebida atención.- Sus palabras sonaron fuerte aún con la boca llena de chocolate.

-¿Otros? ¿Qué te hace pensar que hay otros?- Preguntó Tonks mirándolo.

-Esos renegados, los miembros de la Hermandad, ya están siendo cazados en dos continentes. Los Mortífagos están desesperados, lo hemos sabido durante algún tiempo. Sólo porque ahora se mueven en la clandestinidad, no significa que hayan renunciado a sus creencias delirantes.

-Como traer de vuelta a Quién-tu… ¿a Voldemort? -Expresó Ron, aun luchando por pronunciar el nombre del malvado mago.

-Él está muerto, maldita sea- dijo Harry enojado, arrojando la envoltura de su rana a un lado. -Matamos cada parte de él. No puedes crear algo de nada. ¿Cuándo se va a dar cuenta la gente de eso?

El tren se sacudió de lado a lado y pudieron oír los sonidos de los niños corriendo alegremente por el pasillo. ¿_Cuándo la gente iba por fin a creerlo? _Harry pensó con amargura. Suspiró, estaba cansado hasta los huesos y con frustración se dejó caer otra vez sobre el cristal de la ventana.

Incluso después de la guerra, los rumores corrieron abundantemente por el Mundo Mágico. _¿Si volvió de la muerte antes, qué lo detendrá de hacerlo de nuevo?_ La gente gritaba asustada convencida de eso, a pesar de sus más profundas esperanzas, el miedo nunca se iría. Nunca tendrían permitido ser felices, el otro zapato estaba esperando caer.

La verdad era, que muy tarde por la noche mientras estaba solo en su departamento, Harry se despertaba con un sudor frío provocado por el miedo que aterrorizaba al resto de la gente. Eso impulsaba de forma casi inhumana, su deseo de terminar hasta con el último de los seguidores de Voldemort. No habría complicidad para seguir haciendo mal. Habría paz. Se lo había prometido a Ginny después de la muerte de Charlie. Y aún cuando ella no creyera ya en sus promesas, Harry lo cumpliría.

-Llegamos-anunció Tonks, enrollando los pergaminos después de asomarse por las ventanas.

Para ahorrar tiempo, habían decidido aparecerse en las puertas y caminar el resto del trayecto hasta el castillo. Harry miró a sus colegas, Ron parecía haber aumentado varios centímetros del piso. Una punzada aguda llenó su corazón. _Basta_, Harry se ordenó a él mismo. _Es lo que es. __Sólo camina hasta el castillo, explica lo que necesitas y vete. __Deja que él disfrute, dentro y fuera. Esto es sólo trabajo_.

El aire frío del otoño, ondeaba sus túnicas como banderas mientras caminaban a lo largo de los terrenos del castillo. Levantando la mirada, Harry se obligó a poner en su lugar al torrente de emociones que se hacían presentes. _Mantente enfocado. __Es sólo trabajo._ Metió las manos en los bolsillos, forzando a su mente a realizar la tarea y a continuar penosamente.

El viento le cortaba las mejillas, llevando consigo los familiares aromas de hierba recién cortada y hojas quemadas. El sol estaba demasiado brillante. Su cansancio parecía amplificarse con todo. Incluso los gritos de quienes pasaban por ahí, parecían cataclismos. Una voz, sin embargo, logró sacudir el piso bajo ellos. Harry se detuvo en seco.

-¡Y bueno, mírense ustedes tres! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí sin avisarle a su viejo profesor?

La enorme silueta de Hagrid, apareció en lo alto de una pequeña colina. La guerra lo había cambiado muy poco; aún parecía una montaña hecha hombre y cada arruga que su cara podría tener, se ocultaba bajo su desordenada barba. Quizá algunos mechones de canas esparcidas entre su cabello castaño, pero su cuerpo, aún parecía hacer temblar la tierra.

Una larga cuerda estaba envuelta alrededor de la mano del semigigante, el otro extremo se veía tenso, como si estuviera tirando de algo. De repente, la tierra comenzó a sacudirse. Ahí, moviéndose pesadamente sobre la cumbre de la colina, estaba una de las criaturas con aspecto más miserable que Harry había visto.

Parecía como si un dinosaurio y un camello, se hubieran fusionado en algún experimento genético que había resultado terriblemente mal. El corpulento animal, se sentó sobre sus cuatro robustas patas cubiertas de escamas grises, algunas de las cuales, caían dejando huellas sobre sus pasos. Tres grandes picos sobresalían de lo alto de su espalda, creando lo que parecían dos sillas de montar. Su cola consistía en tres largas púas que se extendían como un ventilador, del tipo que una geisha podría usar.

Balanceando su cabeza de camello de lado a lado, el animal miró a los Aurores con desconfianza. Su inmenso párpado se abrió y cerró varias veces. El vaivén de su cabeza, hizo que los lóbulos de sus orejas se golpearan de lado a lado. Sin previo aviso, una serie de profundos aullidos emanaron de la boca de la criatura, el cuerno redondeado de su frente enrojeció. Se echó pesadamente hacia adelante, forzando la cuerda y mostró sus mandíbulas con rabia.

-Hagrid, ¿qué es esto?-preguntó Harry. La extraña naturaleza de la bestia, hizo a un lado por un momento su intensa melancolía. Manteniendo una buena distancia del animal, Harry estaba consciente de la inclinación de su viejo amigo por relacionarse con algunos animales bastante cuestionables, pero no dijo nada. Ron y Tonks parecieron respaldarlo al unísono. Ellos podían derrotar al peor de los Magos Oscuros, pero ningún Mortífago que habían conocido, se comía a las personas enteras.

-¿No es hermosa? La crié desde que era un huevo. Incubó el mes pasado.

-¿Cuánto más puede crecer?-preguntó Ron, estudiándola.

-Oh, no mucho, creo. Sólo dos o tres metros.

-¡Metros! - gritó Tonks, mirando la ominosa cola de la criatura. -¿En qué dirección? ¿Qué es por cierto?

-Es una Diplotracto, una Diplotracto Diamante, una de las últimas de su tipo, pobre chica.

-¿Es un dinosaurio?- preguntó Harry confundido.

-Lucy no es un dinosaurio, es una…

- ¡¿Lucy?- Gritó Ron, sacudiendo su cabeza con disgusto. -Hagrid, en serio no vas a llevar esto cerca de tus estudiantes, ¿o sí?

-No veo porqué no. Tengo que enseñarles cómo Lucy se aclimata en su ambiente, como el libro dice. Ella es un anfibio.

-Hagrid, las salamandras son anfibios, no el Monstruo del Lago Ness.

Con eso, el Diplotracto levantó su cuello y aulló, haciendo que una fila de pequeños picos cerca de su cabeza sobresalieron con furia.

-¡Mira lo qué has hecho, la hiciste enojar! ¿Extrañas a tu mami, verdad cariño?

Los aullidos continuaron, el cuello de la criatura se alzaba cada vez más alto, formando un telescopio con su cuerpo.

Con una mirada significativa y una ceja levantada, Hagrid extrajo una sombrilla rosa del interior de los pliegues cavernosos de su capa. Apuntó hacia Lucy y dijo - _Aguamenti_- haciendo que un chorro de agua clara emergiera de la punta y bañara a Lucy de pies a cabeza

El cambio fue sorprendente. Monstruo del Lago Ness o no, esa criatura pertenecía al agua.

Las escamas comenzaron a apretarse en torno al cuerpo de Lucy como una armadura, el color gris fue reemplazado por un deslumbrante tono plateado que brilló con el sol de la tarde. Unas redes se materializaron lentamente entre las púas de su cola, creando una poderosa aleta. Otras redes, se materializaron también entre los picos de su cuello, creando una ranura desigual en su costado. Mirando al charco de sus pies, Harry vio los tres dedos de la criatura transformarse en algo parecido a unos pies de pato.

Extasiada, la Diplotracto enredó su largo cuello alrededor de los hombros de Hagrid y resopló alegremente.

-¿Un chapuzón al dragón mágico, no? -murmuró Harry a lo que Ron respondió -Hace que quieras a Norberto, ¿no?

-¡Remus! -gritó Tonks a la conocida figura que deambulaba bajando de la colina, apresurándose a reunirse con ellos.

-Ron, Harry es maravilloso verlos. Me complace haber recibido la lechuza de Tonks a tiempo. Se ven muy bien los dos.

-Lo mismo digo, profesor. -Ron le sonrió, saludándolo con la mano.

-Harry.

Se miraron el uno al otro, el viento silbó entre los árboles detrás de ellos. Harry nunca había visto a Remus tan contento. Parecía fundirse con el paisaje, su suéter y pantalones parecían muy apropiados para un profesor. Harry sabía que la causa de su tranquilidad estaba de pie junto a él, sosteniéndola de la cintura con un brazo. El cabello rosa de Tonks resplandecía como si estuviera sonriendo, a pesar de que su expresión permaneció seria. Instantáneamente Harry miró hacia otro lado, incapaz de sostener la mirada fija de Remus. Se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia lo alto de la Torre de Gryffindor.

-Señor.

-Oh, vamos Hary. - Una cálida sonrisa iluminó el rostro completo de Remus y tocó algo dentro de Harry, algo que estaba luchando por suprimir con todas sus fuerzas. -¿No crees que es tiempo de que comiences a llamarme Remus?

-Remus-los dos hombres se dieron un apretón de manos antes de que Harry retirara su mano de repente y dirigiera la vista hacia el piso.

Remus miró a Tonks quien se limitó a inclinar la cabeza con dirección hacia el castillo.

-Vamos, entonces-gritó Hagrid rompiendo el silencio. -La Directora espera verlos inmediatamente. Vayan ahora, yo voy a llevar a Lucy de regreso al lago para que se tome un baño antes de su siesta. Y no olviden pasar por aquí antes de que se vayan, tengo un poco de pastel en la cabaña.

Una de las cejas de Remus se levantó un poquito y los cuatro se dirigieron al castillo. Evidentemente la reputación de Lucy, la precedía.

-Espero que no les importe, pero la Directora me pidió que estuviera presente en la reunión; cree que puedo proveer algo de ayuda, aunque no estoy seguro de qué forma.

Harry asintió, le estaba resultado difícil hablar. Habían pasado ya las puertas de la Entrada Principal. En una extraña paradoja, Harry se dio cuenta que la última vez que estuvo ese mismo lugar, fue la primera vez que cometió un asesinato. Apretó la boca en una delgada línea y forzó el aire a salir de sus pulmones, como si esto le doliera. Inhalando el familiar aroma de su viejo hogar, caminó con la cabeza baja, apresurándose a alcanzar a los otros que se dirigían hacia la Torre de Astronomía.

-_Glenlivet_-Remus pronunció con fuerza hacia la gárgola. Ésta saltó a un lado y el muro se abrió en dos, revelando una escalera de piedra en espiral.

Ron soltó un resoplido con diversión. -¿A ella no le gustan los dulces ácidos, me imagino, no?

Tonks lo miró mientras las escaleras se detenían.

La Oficina de la Directora, permanecía tal como Harry la recordaba, quizá un poquito más ordenada. El amplio y hermoso cuarto circular estaba bañado por la luz del sol, las ventanas abiertas ofrecían una vista de las montañas circundantes. Los retratos de los anteriores Directores y Directoras, observaban a los recién llegados, expresando sus opiniones desde el cabello de Tonks hasta los pantalones de Ron. Con las túnicas colgando de sus brazos, los Aurores estaban vestidos con prendas que no eran de trabajo: Harry y Ron vestían camisas blancas con jeans desgastados y Tonks usaba una minifalda púrpura con una chaqueta de cuero y botas que hacían juego.

Los ojos de Harry escanearon el muro hasta encontrar ese familiar rostro. Permanecía aún dormido. Después de todos esos años, Albus Dumbledore jamás había despertado. Una punzada de tristeza atravesó el corazón de Harry.

-Señor Weasley, señorita Tonks y…- la directora bajó de un rellano superior con la mano extendida, -señor Potter.

Harry tomó su mano y la sacudió respetuosamente. Pudo sentir los ojos de la profesora escudriñándolo como todos los viejos profesores lo hacían. Aunque la sonrisa de satisfacción de McGonagall, se moderó con algo de melancolía. _Mis padres, está pensando en mis padres._

A los veintiséis, Harry era la viva imagen de su padre, salvo por su físico de Auror: elegante y musculoso, resultado de años de intenso entrenamiento físico. Y aunque no era tan alto como Ron, había crecido con gracia. Esto, que aunado a su atractivo rostro era ya una combinación letal, se potenciaba al añadir los ojos verde esmeralda de su madre. Harry impresionaba tanto a aquellos que habían conocido bien a Lily y James, como a los que no.

-Profesora-respondió Harry. -Es un placer verla de nuevo.

-Me había estado preguntando, cuando contaríamos con el placer de su compañía nuevamente, señor Potter. Ha estado notablemente ausente de estos salones. Espero que pueda remediar eso en el futuro, ¿está bien?

-Lo siento profesora, el Ministerio nos mantiene ocupados.

-Sí, eso parece. -Miró al grupo antes de cruzar la habitación. -Bueno, tomemos asiento. He pedido que nos traigan algo de comer aquí, soy muy parcial en tomar mi desayuno tarde en los fines de semana y a mi edad, no me gusta vacilar con la rutina.

Algunas sillas estaban colocadas frente a la chimenea, rodeando una exquisita colección de bollos y croissants. Como si leyera la mente de Ron, la profesora McGonagall declaró, -los elfos domésticos, han aceptado un sueldo trimestral. - Sus labios formaron una delgada línea tras ese comentario. Evidentemente, Hermione había estado ocupada. En poco tiempo, probablemente tendrían su propio sindicato.

Después de que el té fue servido, Tonks comenzó. -Gracias por aceptar vernos con tan poca anticipación, Profesora. Verá, nos hemos encontrado con una maldición durante nuestra investigación en Kilgraith y no hemos visto nada como esto, antes.-Tonks procedió a darle un breve resumen de sus hallazgos en el Callejón de Dreidour, causando que la habitación quedara en silencio. Remus y la Profesora McGonagall escucharon atentamente.

-Tanto el hombre como la familia, estaban huyendo de esta Hermandad de los Ecos. No sabemos por qué. El único miembro desertor de la Hermandad del que tenemos conocimiento, fue asesinado en los Estados Unidos a principios de este año. Él también tenía la piel sistemáticamente removida de la parte superior del brazo.

-Ahora parece que los Mortífagos y los miembros de la Hermandad, claramente están detrás de algo que la familia poseía. Creemos que puede ser la varita del padre. Pero sea lo que sea, se le escapó de las manos a su colega, este Señor X, quien creemos que fue gravemente herido durante el ataque en el Callejón Dreidour.

- Así que necesitamos determinar dos cosas: una, cómo funciona este maleficio que los golpeó contra el muro, y dos, cómo se manifiesta.

-Los dos Mortífagos que fueron capturados, murieron poco después de que los tuvimos en custodia- explicó Ron. -Necesitamos descubrir si este Señor X, está enfrentando el mismo final y si es así, buscar algún posible antídoto. Necesitamos encontrarlo vivo. Necesitamos llegar a él, antes de que alguien más lo haga, porque sea lo que sea que los Mortífagos quieran y sea lo que sea que los magos de la Hermandad quieran proteger, ha sido digno de muchas muertes y torturas.

-La maldición dejó este residuo negro y esperamos que el Profesor Flitwick y la Profesora Granger nos ayudaran a analizarlo- agregó Tonks. -La profesora Granger, podría proporcionarnos un desglose completo de sus componentes y el profesor Flitwick podría tener algún conocimiento del uso del hechizo. Además nos gustaría tener acceso a la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca para nuestra investigación.

-Sí, por supuesto, pueden tener acceso mientras estén aquí. -La Profesora McGonagall movió su mano despreocupadamente. -Podría serles útil también, hablar con la Profesora Granger sobre su trabajo en la vinculación de la biblioteca con el Cántico. Les permitirá acceder a una gran cantidad de información adicional, a lo que encuentren en Hogwarts. Pero les aconsejo que no hagan de su investigación, algo de conocimiento común. -Su tono se volvió brusco aquí. -Nos ha tomado muchos años, regresar a este colegio a la normalidad.

Harry notó que Ron le lanzó una mirada cuando la profesora mencionó la palabra "normal", como si Hogwarts alguna vez se considerara normal.

-No quiero que los estudiantes se alarmen excesivamente, así que por favor tengan cuidado en dónde están todo el tiempo y lo que dicen. Y no me mire así, señor Weasley. No fue hace mucho que usted y su séquito merodeaban estos pasillos, metiendo la nariz donde no los llamaban.

Ron se encorvó sobre su silla. El tiempo no había suavizado ni un poquito a McGonagall.

El resto del té, se pasó entre bromas antes de que Ron se excusara, seguido por los otros.

-Señor Potter, me gustaría hablar con usted antes de que se vaya, si es posible. -Harry se detuvo en seco, un momento antes de salir de la oficina.

Intercambió una mirada con Tonks. -Estaremos en las mazmorras- le informó a Harry, se inclinó sobre Remus y susurró: -Ahora pon atención. Harry le sonrió antes de que se retirara, la puerta de roble se cerró fuertemente en su cara.

Tomando su asiento detrás del escritorio, la profesora le hizo un gesto a Harry para que ocupara una silla cerca.

¿Cuántas veces Harry se había sentado ahí, mirando al enorme escritorio de madera enclavado en el piso? Sus ojos se levantaron hacia el tintero de plata y la pluma escarlata de Dumbledore, colocados cariñosamente a un lado, ya sin usar. La sensación de déjá vu, estaba sofocándolo y sintió la repentina necesidad de levantarse, pero en vez de eso, instintivamente extendió la mano hacia un recipiente de dulces. Antes de darse cuenta, la Profesora McGonagall lo miraba por encima de sus gafas con una ceja arqueada. Harry rápidamente se metió algunos dentro de la túnica y se sentó bien sobre la silla.

-El campo de Quidditch es precioso en esta época del año, ¿no le parece? -Siguió la mirada de la Directora hacia el marco de la ventana, la vista de una extensión de campo verde, era evidente.

-Gryffindor tiene al más prometedor equipo que he visto en bastante tiempo. Te haría bien asistir a un partido ahora que has vuelto.

-No creo que…

-No estoy segura si está alto tanto de esto, pero el Profesor Slughorn se retira este año- continuó. -Y con su jubilación, nos encontramos una vez más, en la necesidad de un maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Debo decir, que me alegra poder discutir este puesto sin la famosa estipulación de tomar el cargo que usualmente requería que el ocupante renunciara o muriera. Nuestro ilustre Profesor Slughorn, ha durado casi diez años hasta ahora. Pero antes de ir más lejos, necesito decirle que este puesto le ha sido ofrecido a Remus Lupin, a pesar de las dudas de un pequeño grupo de padres. El valor que el mostró durante la guerra, me permitió acercarme a la Junta de Padres quienes anónimamente votaron a favor de su nombramiento.

-El profesor Lupin fue uno de los mejores maestros que he tenido profesora, Hogwarts tendrá mucha suerte de contar con él.

-Sí, pero desafortunadamente no tendremos esa oportunidad. Remus ha tenido a bien declinar nuestra oferta. Su trabajo en el Ministerio es de suma importancia en este momento y se resiste a separarse de él. Sin embargo, recomendó a otra persona que a su juicio, resultaría ser excelente para el puesto.

-Bien, esas son buenas noticias. ¿Ya ha hecho la oferta?

La habitación de repente se quedó muy quieta. Los zumbidos y movimientos de los viejos instrumentos de plata de Dumbledore, era lo único que se escuchaba. Harry miró la percha vacante de Fawkes antes de volver a esos ojos felinos frente a él.

_No. _

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. Sus sospechas se hicieron realidad cuando la insinuación de una sonrisa se asomó por los labios de la Directora.

-Antes de que me ofrezca, todas las razones por la que no puede aceptar este puesto, me gustaría que se tomara algún tiempo para considerarlo y no sólo desde el punto de vista profesional, sino del personal también.

-Pero, Directora…

-Señor Potter, lo conozco desde hace muchos años. No le ofrecería este puesto, sino estuviera de acuerdo con el Profesor Lupin.

-Soy un Auror, madame. Es lo que he querido la mayor parte de mi vida. De hecho, si no fuera por usted, yo no…

-Y se ha convertido en un Auror excepcional por lo que he escuchado. Pero…- su tono suave detuvo a Harry, -… eso es lo que quiere, ¿ahora?

-Los Mortífagos todavía son una amenaza real, profesora. No puedo dejarlo hasta que…

-¿Hasta qué? ¿Hasta que el último de los Mortífagos haya desaparecido de la faz de la tierra? Lo siento, señor Potter, pero me temo que ese día nunca llegará. Incluso si usted eliminara a todos, la propia naturaleza de la raza mágica produciría un nuevo orden. El atractivo mismo que produce la Magia Negra es muy fuerte y seguirá siendo así. La única manera real de combatir el mal está en la raíz de la causa: dentro de las mentes jóvenes. Los niños aprenden a emular a sus héroes, una generación completa lo está observando, señor Potter.

-Nunca quise eso, profesora. Nunca lo pedí. -Respondió con tristeza.

-Lo sé, pero es lo que ha sucedido. La pregunta ahora es como usará eso, para bien. ¿Estoy en lo correcto al asumir que le han ofrecido el puesto de Ministro ya?

-Sí, madame.

-Y usted lo ha rechazado, como debe. No me puedo imaginar la presión que ha soportado viviendo a la luz pública y si sigue por ese camino sería el equivalente a un suicidio, me imagino. Sólo le pido que considere el hecho, de que no estará aquí siempre para defendernos. Pero entre más vidas pueda tocar, entre más mentes jóvenes pueda guiar hacia el uso de las restricciones, más futuro podrá crear. Eso podría darle la satisfacción que creo que está buscando desesperadamente.

-Pero no podría, ¿sabe lo que mi presencia aquí crearía?

-Estoy totalmente consciente. -Hizo una pausa. -Señor Potter, he pasado a través de muchos escándalos y difamaciones. He echado a toda la prensa de estos terrenos durante mi mandato, con excepción de la señorita Lovegood. ¿Ella es lo suficientemente inofensiva, no cree?

-¿Luna? ¿Luna Lovegood?

- Claro que sí, ella es parte de la planta docente, empezó este semestre. Enseña música y es la consejera de la facultad de la Tribuna de Hogwarts. Tendremos una ceremonia de matrimonio aquí en Navidad, he sido informada por el Profesor Longbottom, que las lechuzas llevarán las invitaciones la próxima semana.

El doble shock de la profesión como maestros y el matrimonio de sus antiguos compañeros de colegio, hizo parpadear con sorpresa a Harry. -¿Cuándo… cuándo pasó todo esto, profesora?

-La vida pasa cuando estamos ocupados haciendo otras cosas, señor Potter. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo una reunión y ya estoy bastante tarde.

Antes de que se separaran en la puerta, la profesora McGonagall se acercó y le acarició el brazo. -Siéntete en casa aquí, Harry. Siempre ha sido tu hogar. -Sus ojos brillaron intensamente y con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.

Una vez solo en la majestuosa oficina, Harry se quedó sin aliento, como si se hubiera caído con fuerza de su escoba. Hogwarts. Nunca había considerado enseñar aquí, ni en sus más locos sueños. Él era un Auror. La idea era ridícula. Absurda.

Aunque…

Caminar a través del césped de nuevo, sentir el viento entre su cabello, ver las expresiones de júbilo en las caras jóvenes que sólo su maestro favorito podía impartir, estar a un solo paso de Kilgraith, estar cerca de ella…

Harry miró la habitación. El retrato de su viejo mentor y amigo, estaba colgado entre los incontables Directores y Directoras quienes lo observaban con un aire de camaradería en sus rostros.

Pero ninguna respuesta llegó del marco dorado. El rostro amable estaba en paz, sin ofrecerle esperanza ni compasión. En ese momento, Harry dolorosamente recordó las horas que había pasado frente al Espejo de Oesed, mirando los más profundos deseos de su corazón. Cerrando los ojos, se maldijo por sus sueños tontos. Suspiró profundamente. Sabía lo que vería si observaba el espejo hoy. Como en su primer encuentro con el espejo, el reflejo no podría mostrar más que una ilusión.

-Adiós, señor- se despidió antes de dar la vuelta y cerrar la puerta sólidamente detrás de él.

* * *

**Gracias a quienes, continúan leyendo y me dejan sus comentarios! ¡Ojalá tod s los que pasen por aquí también puedan hacerlo, seguimos!**

**Y recuerden, si quieren más información sobre Harry&Ginny visiten**

* * *

** en las redes sociales: **

** AmortentiaHG / twitter**

**AmortentiaHG / tumblr**

**AmortentiaHG / Facebook**


	7. El Cántico

**Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos pertenecen a J.K.R, WB y sus editoriales, el resto es producto de la imaginación de Sarah Glover, quien acaba de publicar su primer libro, búsquenlo en Amazon. Yo sólo traduje la historia para compartirla, espero haberle hecho justicia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7. El Cántico **

Tras dejar la oficina de la Directora, Harry lentamente se arrastró hasta la escalera de la Torre de Astronomía, con la fría voz de la razón reprendiendo sus pensamientos. _¿Qué estás pensando? Serías un ridículo si siquiera consideraras la propuesta de la Profesora McGonagall. Eres un Auror, de principio a fin. Tu lugar ha estado y siempre estará en el profundo corazón de la batalla. Así tiene que ser._

Para el momento en que llegó a las mazmorras, había desechado la idea de enseñar en su antigua escuela completamente. _Esas cosas eran para otra vida_, se dijo. Otra vida.

Dejó detrás el sol del mediodía y entró al aula de la mazmorra. Extrañamente, la habitación generaba una calidez muy particular. Un aroma penetrante a azahares dominaba el olor familiar del metal quemado y las pociones rancias que siempre había permeado en el aire y se aferraba sin piedad en las altas y húmedas paredes. No había duda a quién le pertenecían estos cuartos hoy en día. Harry nunca había visto un lugar húmedo y con tan poca luz, parecer tan alegre. Incluso el fantasma de Severus Snape, quien se rumoraba que acechaba las partes bajas del castillo, no se atrevería a poner un pie en su vieja oficina ahora.

-¡Harry! -Hermione gritó mientras él entraba por las puertas. Con su rebelde cabello castaño flotando detrás de ella, se abalanzó sobre él, pareciéndose más una chica de séptimo año que una profesora de tiempo completo.

Las mangas de su túnica, lo golpearon en la cara mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de su amigo. Para el momento en que pudo desprenderse de su abrazo, Harry se vio asaltado por una tormenta de preguntas que fueron desde su salud, el trabajo, hasta finalmente concentrarse en su participación al obtener el misterioso polvo negro. Sin dejar de hablar, Hermione lo guió hacia una enorme mesa de trabajo donde Ron, Tonks y el Profesor Flitwick, rodeaban una enorme colección de libros que estaban abiertos y suspendidos en el aire, con las páginas cambiándose por sí solas.

-Hemos comenzado a discutir los detalles del caso, así que no te has perdido de mucho. Ahora, ¿por qué no cada uno toma una silla y continuamos? - Con eso, su amiga de tantos años desapareció y su actitud la convirtió en uno de los más severos profesores de Hogwarts.

Una hora después, la cabeza de Harry comenzó a palpitar. Estaba cansado hasta los huesos y Hermione ayudaba poco con su interrogatorio. Harry realmente sentía pena por sus alumnos.

-¡Dios mío, miren la hora! -exclamó Hermione, tomando aire desde el pergamino donde había estado tomando notas fervientemente. -Hemos preparado un pequeño almuerzo para ustedes en la residencia privada- les informó. -Sólo estarán algunos profesores, no nos quedaremos mucho. Aún así será agradable.

Harry gimió. Esperaba tener un momento de tranquilidad, quizá hallar un rincón tranquilo y un emparedado y contemplar el campo de Quiddtich. Pero no sería así.

Organizado por los que pronto serían, el señor y la señora Longbottom, el almuerzo resultó cualquier cosa menos agradable. Casi todos los profesores estaban presentes, cada uno dispuesto a tener algún encuentro con su ex- alumno/compañero, ahora convertido en un Auror de fama mundial. Especialmente el Profesor Slughorn.

-Mi querido muchacho, es magistral, simplemente magistral que Minerva te considere para el puesto. Ahora si no te importa, sé que esto es información altamente confidencial, pero no puedo pensar en mayor bendición para la escuela que teniéndote a ti, sirviendo como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¡Harry! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a enseñar aquí? -exclamó Hermione, su emparedado de berros voló de su plato mientras se giró para verlo.

Desde ahí, el almuerzo se fue en picada, con Harry tratando de balbucear explicaciones y enojándose más y más a cada segundo.

Ya era bastante malo tener que enfrentar a Hermione y su penetrante mirada repleta de un millón de preguntas sin respuesta, pero ahora, tener a toda la planta docente que parecían estar zumbando alrededor de él como un enjambre de doxies. Harry no podía esperar a regresar a las mazmorras. Gimió para sus adentros con ironía.

-Ooooh, Harry- cantó Luna Lovegood, -sería maravilloso tenerte en Hogwarts. Así sin nada, podrías enseñarle a los estudiantes cómo enfrentarse a los Livasnouts de Colmillos Verdes. Creo que están planeando una invasión en cualquier momento.

Ron resopló dentro de su taza de té, mientras Luna comenzó a tararear una melodía, mientras cortaba un trozo de pastel.

Intentando tanto como pudo, Harry no hizo otra cosa que reprimir la idea que el próximo septiembre, podría estar caminando por el campus con sus libros bajo el brazo y como el Profesor Flitwick le recordaba, "con la varita lista".

El único miembro del profesorado que le ofreció un respiro a Harry, fue el Profesor Binns quién se había vuelto muy retraído a lo largo de los años y ahora apenas era visible.

-Será la muerte si enseña aquí- le recordó el profesor. Su té se derramaba sobre su barbilla y caía sobre los pies de Harry. -Mala reputación tiene ese puesto, usted sabe.

-Harry, - interrumpió Hermione con Ron a su lado. -¿Por qué no le cuentas al Profesor Binns, sobre lo mucho que disfrutaste sus esclarecedoras clases como estudiante? ¿Recuerdas que solías decir cuán estimulantes eran?

Harry le lanzó una mirada antes de permitirle arrastrarlo hacia un asiento vacío cerca de la ventana. Una cosa era cierta, él podía ponerse melancólico en Londres, pero eso no podía ser tolerado en Hogwarts. Se decidió por una táctica de distracción.

-Así que Profesora Granger, debe estar muy contenta de estar enseñando Pociones. ¿Ha confiscado algún buen libro recientemente?

Hermione frunció el ceño un momento y enlazó su brazo con el de su amigo. -No vas a distraerme Harry, así que ni lo intentes. Es un honor enseñar aquí. ¿Te das cuenta de la maravillosa oportunidad que la Directora te está ofreciendo?

La respuesta era "sí" pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. ¿Qué les pasaba a todos? ¿Creían que todos los Mortífagos simplemente desaparecerían? ¿Los pocos años de paz los habían arrullado a todos en un falso sentido de seguridad? Y ahora, este caso, que cada vez lo preocupaba más, demandaba toda su atención. No podía abandonarlo a pesar de cuán atractiva podría ser la oferta. Además, no se sentía seguro como un instructor. ¿Qué experiencia tenía? Sí, había dirigido al E.D. pero eso había sido años atrás.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, Harry- Hermione lo miró directamente a los ojos. Dios, había olvidado que ahora ella era una lectora de mentes consumada y él se había mantenido totalmente expuesto. -Ronald, podrías traerme por favor otra taza de té, este pastel está un poco…

-¿Incomible? -sugirió Ron, sonriéndole y tomando su taza de té. -Por supuesto.

-Acorralándome no hará que funcione, Hermione.

-No sé de qué hablas, pero ya que lo mencionaste, tú dirigiste al E.D. a una edad muy temprana y lo hiciste maravillosamente. Además, si eliges admitirlo o no, disfrutaste enseñar y eso te dejó una gran satisfacción a pesar de estar atontado por tu enamoramiento.

Harry se molestó por la observación y se giró hacia la ventana, con su taza de té en la mano. Lucy estaba retozando junto al Calamar Gigante, un grupo de estudiantes aterrados corrieron a cubrirse.

-No puedes quedarte ahí y decirme que tu liderazgo durante la guerra no significó nada, Harry. Prácticamente orquestaste cada esfuerzo para encontrar los Horcruxs y capturar a los Mortífagos.

-Hogwarts ya no es la misma.

-¿Quieres decirme que el hombre que venció al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, no puede controlar a una clase de estudiantes aduladores?

-Hermione, escucha. Este caso en el que estamos trabajando, no es un caso de procedimiento estándar. Hay algo extraño y potencialmente mortal y tengo que llegar al fondo de eso.

-Harry, siempre habrá algo nefasto ahí afuera. Nunca será un buen momento para dejarlo. Pero los Aurores pueden sobrevivir sin ti.

-No es eso. Es… es sobre Ginny.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, su rostro se suavizó. -¿Qué pasa con Ginny?

-El Mortífago, el que aprehendimos, la amenazó, le dijo que 'él iba a venir por ella, que él iba a tomarla'. No sé quién demonios es 'él', pero tengo que averiguarlo. Tengo que…

-¿Protegerla?

Harry sorbió su té y miró hacia la ventana. -Tal vez.

-¿Y si ella no quiere ser protegida?

-Probablemente no lo quiera. Pero eso no va a detenerme.

-Oh, Harry. - Hermione alargó su mano y le acarició el brazo.

Harry soltó una risa débil. -Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? No haga eso, no puede convertir el mundo en color de rosa Profesora Granger. Eso sólo déjelo para los elfos.

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero la aparición de Neville al lado de Harry puso fin a su línea de cuestionamientos. Se disculpó después de lanzarle una última mirada de simpatía.

Harry estrechó la mano de Neville. El tímido herbologista había resaltado durante la guerra y al final consiguió a la chica que quería. Neville parecía, por primera vez en su vida, cómodo con él mismo, disfrutando su vida en Hogwarts. Parecía estar también, claramente obsesionado con Luna y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, sus extraños hábitos de estallar cantando mientras caía un sombrero.

-Hola, Harry. Es bueno verte, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Necesitamos tomar prestadas algunas de sus mejores mentes.

-No cuenten conmigo entonces. Estoy tratando de asegurarme que mis estudiantes de cuarto año, no se cieguen unos a otros con el pus del Bubotuvos. Madam Pomfrey no me aprecia mucho estos días, me temo.

Neville rió. -Hay una cama dedicada a ti allí, sabes.

Después del requisito de la pequeña charla sobre 'quién estaba haciendo qué' la conversación se centró en los preparativos para la boda y al final del almuerzo, Harry se encontró, de alguna forma, sirviendo como acomodador para la boda.

Dando un apretón a la última de las manos que lo saludaron, Harry siguió a Hermione mientras ella los apresuraba hacia las mazmorras. Una vez ahí, su amiga continuó haciendo cada pregunta imaginable sobre el caso y la escena del crimen, mientras simultáneamente cortaba algunos ingredientes. Cuando finalmente se quedó en silencio, revolvió los ingredientes en un pequeño caldero de oro.

-Voy a tener que destilar esto por varias hora más, antes de que pueda analizar su contenido- Hermione miró la burbujeante mezcla. -Después de eso, creo que el Profesor Flitwick podrá realizar el examen de Hechizografía. Es mucho más fácil realizar el examen en víctimas vivas, pero extraer una lectura de un residuo es otra cosa. Hiciste bien en no tocar el polvo, Harry. No estoy segura si éste es el resultado del hechizo o una poción por sí misma. No es raro que se utilicen pociones avanzadas combinadas con un hechizo.

-Absolutamente- elevó la voz el Profesor Flitwick, de pie sobre una silla al final de la mesa. Tenía la nariz enterrada en un polvoso libro púrpura, el texto se movía mientras el cambiaba la página. - Un interesante estudio de combinaciones, de hecho. Algunas veces, pueden utilizarse ingredientes simples con algunos encantamientos, desafortunadamente esto forma parte de las Artes Oscuras. Nosotros hemos empezado a estudiar más sobre sus 'civilizados usos'.

-Será un reto de cualquier modo-dijo Hermione, soplando los vapores del caldero, mientras removía los contenidos en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj. -Ronald, ¿podrías pasarme la lengua de víbora?

-¿Esta?

-No. Esa es la lana de murciélago. No, esas son alas de Howlet. En serio, ¿no te acuerdas de nada? Aquí, hazte a un lado.

Tras empujar a su novio, Hermione pareció volverse más y más energética y fascinada con cada momento que pasaba en la mazmorra. -Desafortunadamente, el Profesor Flitwick y yo tenemos clase en la siguiente hora. ¿A quién de ustedes le gustaría vigilar el caldero? No debe quedarse sin supervisión.

La cara de Hermione mostró su comprensión al darse cuenta que su precioso trabajo iba quedarse en las manos de dos hombres que apenas habían pasado Pociones _(honestamente)_ o de una mujer que podía romper un jarrón en sesenta pasos.

La llegada de Remus la relajó lo suficiente para pasarle el revolvedor a Tonks mientras les mostraba a Harry y Ron la puerta.

-Realmente debo firmar por ustedes en la Sección Prohibida. Madam Pince se está volviendo más cuidadosa sobre a quién se le permite entrar.

El Profesor Flitwick, quien había decidido acompañarlos, rió divertido. -Mientras caminamos, ¿por qué no le cuenta a estos caballeros sobre su trabajo con el Cántico, Profesora Granger?

Ese comentario, ocasionó que Hermione comenzará un discurso de cinco minutos sobre los aspectos más destacados de su trabajo. Pasado un momento, Harry no pudo descifrar ni una palabra, ya que todas salían rápidas y furiosas.

-Madam Pince no está muy emocionada con mis 'molestas alteraciones' pero han sido de mucho ayuda para la investigación, a pesar de lo que la vieja bruja diga.

-Cuidado, cuidado- le reprochó el Profesor Flitwick. Habían llegado ya a su salón de clases. -Irma no es una vieja bruja.

-Oh, lo siento mucho Profesor, no quise decir…

-Es una vieja arpía- el diminuto profesor la corrigió y las puertas se cerraron fuertemente detrás de él.

Las clases estaban terminando y los corredores estaban inundados con una loca carrera de estudiantes. Se agolpaban contra Harry y Ron, susurrando y señalando. Las chicas, especialmente, parecían abundar y materializarse en cada esquina.

-¿Cómo es que nunca fue así cuando estábamos en la escuela? -preguntó Ron mirando su alrededor mientras se alisaba la túnica y sacaba el pecho.

-¡Porque eran un par de chimpancés respirando por la boca, aunque con menos pelo! -espetó Hermione, lanzándole una mirada a una chica de séptimo año con prominentes curvas que estaba babeando por Ron descaradamente.

Después de manejar a una severamente encarada Madam Pince, quien insistió en checar las identificaciones de Ron y Harry (cómo si hubiera una duda de quién era él) Hermione los escoltó hasta un cajón de cristal en la esquina más lejana de la Sección Prohibida.

-¡Aquí está! -dijo con orgullo, apuntando a su contenido.

Un tomo delgado forrado con cuero negro, yacía sobre un terciopelo rojo dentro de la caja. No se veía más grande que los diarios de piel de topo en los que los Aurores registraban las notas sobre sus casos. Aún así, vibraba con una energía siniestra. Harry miró a Ron, quien apenas observaba un poco más de cerca al cajón. _El libro está vivo_, pensó Harry y su mano instintivamente tocó su varita. Tenía un mal presentimiento en la boca del estómago. El delgado volumen tenía un parecido asombroso con el Diario de Tom Riddle.

-Eh, Hermione, no te ofendas amor, pero necesitamos un poco más de… volumen.

-Ronald, ¿no has estado escuchándome todo el año pasado?

-Por supuesto.

Levantando los ojos al cielo, Hermione agitó su varita encima del cajón. La tapa se abrió lentamente. Llevó el misterioso libro a una larga mesa y lo colocó en el extremo más lejano. Golpeando su varita contra el lomo, dijo "_Exquiro_". El libro instantáneamente se multiplicó en tamaño, expandiéndose hacia la mitad de la mesa.

-Este es el Cántico- les explicó. -Es un compendio de los textos que residen en las más prestigiosas bibliotecas mágicas: Beaubaxtons, Durmstrang (no me dejen decirles lo difícil que fue lidiar con ellos), el Instituto Salem, sólo por nombrar algunos. Es también uno de los listados más completos de brujas y magos que existen.

Ron se inclinó sobre el hombro de Hermione y sacudió entre sus dedos una de las páginas del libro. -Profesora Granger, odio decírselo, pero todas estas páginas están en blanco.

Hermione suspiró con cansancio. -Tú tienes que decirle al Cántico lo que necesitas, Ronald. ¿A quién o qué te gustaría investigar?

-¿Qué tal sobre la puntuación de los Chudley Cannons para esta temporada?- preguntó Ron con impaciencia.

Harry sonrió al ver la cara de Hermione.

-Bien, escribe tu petición en la primera página.

Y efectivamente, segundos después de que la tinta de Ron secara, una lista de todas las cosas relacionadas con los Chudley Cannons se materializó en la página.

_Diablos_, pensó Harry. Otro libro que habla.

-¡Caray! ¡Es brillante! Mira, incluso está la lista de hechizos que los seguidores han usado contra Gudgeon. Honestamente, tiene que empezar a mejorar su juego. -Ron cambió algunas páginas y luego preguntó. -Hermione, ¿qué pasa si pones el nombre de una persona aquí?

Bajo la línea de los Cannon, Hermione escribió 'Ronald Weasley'.

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 1 de marzo 1980

**Ascendencia**: Sangre Pura.

**Madre:** Molly (Prewett) Weasley

**Padre:** Arthur Weasley

**Estado Civil:** Soltero

Y así continuó detallando su historial en Hogwarts, así como su carrera como Auror. Varios libros estaban listados al final de la entrada como referencia.

-Si aparece el título de un libro, sólo golpea tu varita sobre él y las páginas en blanco se llenarán con el texto. Así que si estás interesado en el leer algo de 'Los Héroes más apuestos de la Guerra'-rodó los ojos al decirlo. - Dale sólo un toquecito. Dale dos toques y el texto desaparecerá. Puedes tener abiertos hasta veinticinco textos en una sesión. No hay necesidad de que te preocupes por eso, Ronald. Harry, por otro lado.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Hermione colocó su pluma sobre la mesa, con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.

-Cuando hayan terminado sólo denle un toquecito a los pliegues y digan '_Adoperio_', el libro volverá a su tamaño original.

Hermione miró sus expresiones asombradas. La cara de Ron sonreía con orgullo.

-Oh, no es nada. -Se sonrojó, pasándose el cabello detrás de las orejas. -Es sólo algo para matar el tiempo.

-La gente teje para matar el tiempo, amor-bromeó Ron. Hermione le sonrió y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-Gracias.

Harry se dio la vuelta. Se alegraba de que sus amigos fueran felices y no quería envidiar sus sentimientos por el mundo. Pero ver esa felicidad, la felicidad que él mismo había experimentado por un pequeñísimo tiempo, era agridulce. Siempre había envidiado a Ron por las que más importaban en la vida, mientras que Ron había envidiado su riqueza y prestigio.

Harry lo cambiaría con gusto en un santiamén.

-Una advertencia, sin embargo. Ciertos textos están fuera de los límites, con altos niveles de seguridad protegiéndolos. La fuente de esos documentos reside dentro del control de los Inefables. Se necesita el visto bueno del Ministerio de cada país para acceder a ellos.

-Bueno caballeros, tengo una clase a la que asistir, así que los dejaré con esto. Sólo envíenme una lechuza si necesitan ayuda. Y no lo olvides, Harry, vamos a cenar en mis habitaciones, sin excusas.

Harry y Ron la vieron salir de la librería. Madam Pince les lanzó una mirada sarcástica desde detrás de su escritorio.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos?-preguntó Ron, mirando a la página en blanco.

Harry tomó la pluma y escribió 'Hermandad de los Ecos'.

No pasó nada.

-Inténtalo de nuevo.

Harry frunció el celo y escribió la palabra 'Hermandad' encima de la palabra 'Ecos'.

El libro se sacudió ligeramente sobre la mesa, Ron y Harry compartieron una mirada de preocupación, antes de que el libro se expandiera hasta cubrir casi lo largo de la mesa.

Transcurrieron tres horas antes de que Ron finalmente se apartara del escritorio.

-Merlín en un pedazo de pan, -murmuró. -¿Cuántas malditas 'hermandades' hay en el mundo? Incluso esos Muggles las tienen. Y si leo algo más sobre los Ecos, voy a escupir. Mira esto: 'Pequeño Sir Eco, ¿cómo estás? Hola, hola' ¿De qué carajo se trata eso? -gritó Ron empujando el libro a un lado.

Efectivamente, Ron y Harry habían encontrado incontables listas de 'Hermandades' y 'Ecos', pero nada donde se mencionara 'Hermandad de los Ecos'. Incluso la vasta biblioteca del Instituto Salem, no ofrecía ningún indicio.

-Debe haber otra manera de acceder a esta información. Estamos buscando mal, eso es todo- argumentó Harry, quien tenía el cabello aún más alborotado, se había quitado la túnica y había doblado sus mangas. -¿Pero qué manera?

-Lástima que no podamos buscar por símbolos.

Harry parpadeó hacia Ron varias veces._ ¿Realmente no podían?_

-Dame ese libro, el que tiene el escudo de Hogwarts.

Harry tomó el libro y colocó su lomo en una hoja en blanco.

De repente, un listado con el contenido de la Sección Prohibida llenó el libro. El corazón de Harry latió con fuerza en anticipación.

-¿Todavía tienes el dibujo de los anillos célticos?

Ron buscó en su bolsillo y extrajo su cuaderno de notas. Tomó una pequeña pieza de papel del interior del cuaderno y movió su varita sobre él diciendo "_Engorgio_". Un pergamino de tamaño normal apareció entre sus dedos, con el misterioso tatuaje escrito que habían encontrado en el brazo del miembro de la Hermandad muerto.

Segundos después de presionarlo sobre una página vacía, apareció una línea. Estaba escrita con una fuente antigua, misteriosa y apenas legible.

'_Taghairm_'

Fuente: desconocida.

-¿_Taghairm_? ¿Qué crees que signifique? -preguntó Ron observando la extraña palabra. La biblioteca se había quedado inquietantemente tranquila a su alrededor.

-_Taghairm_- susurró Harry, la palabra hizo eco hasta el techo abovedado. El sonido oscuro y místico lo puso como en estado de trance y la susurró de nuevo. Sintiendo una extraña sensación de mareo, cerró sus ojos para estabilizarse.

-¿Lo oíste? -dijo Harry.

-¿Oír qué?

-_Taghairm_.

-¿Harry, estás bien? -Ron lo miró con preocupación.

El cansancio de Harry era insoportable. Se quitó los anteojos y se frotó los ojos. Una melodía comenzó a crecer en sus oídos, ondas con acordes se elevaron alrededor de él.

_-__Taghairm_.

-Suena gaélico- murmuró en respuesta y luchó por mantener su varita sobre la página. "_Reddo_". Las palabras de hicieron borrosas y comenzaron a girar hasta que una larga línea apareció:

'Adivinación mediante la escucha del agua de las cascadas'.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Adivinación? ¿El agua? ¿Y la fuente es desconocida? ¿No se supone que estos libros deben existir en algún lado?

-No si se trata de los Inefables-respondió Harry murmurando más para él que para Ron. Su mente estaba intoxicada con la fuerza de la extraña palabra.

_-__ Taghairm_.

De repente, Harry sintió una onda golpearse contra él, azotando su cuerpo contra el escritorio.

-¡Harry!

Una contracorriente comenzó a golpearlo, arrastrándolo a las profundidades. Sintió punzadas heladas martillearse contra sus hombros, azotando su cara contra la mesa. Sus uñas se enterraron en la madera y Harry se tambaleó por la fuerza del _mar_, incapaz de luchar. Su respiración se entrecortó.

-¡Harry, Harry!

Sin poder hacer nada, Harry escuchó a Ron gritar su nombre desde muy arriba, su rostro ya era borroso. Brazas de agua oscura los separaban. El cuerpo de Harry se colapsó, los dedos se pusieron blancos y flotaron frente a él como algas. Giró su cara con angustia una última vez, desesperado por respirar y salvar su vida.

-¡Harryyyyyyyyyyy!

* * *

**¿Qué les parece? Pobre Harry, el caso se complica cada vez más... :( **

**Gracias por continuar por aquí, a quienes dejan reviews y por las alertas. La historia original tiene 27 capítulos, así que nos mantendremos en ese orden. Saludos hasta cualquier lugar del planeta que lean esto :) **


	8. Visitas y revelaciones

**Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos pertenecen a J.K.R, WB y las editoriales asociadas, el resto es producto de la imaginación de Sarah Glover, quien acaba de publicar su primer libro. Yo sólo traduje la historia para compartirla, espero haberle hecho justicia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Visitas y revelaciones **

En algún lugar las gaviotas chillaron. Eran agudos y rasposos graznidos. Harry estaba empapado hasta los huesos y muerto de frío. Abrió los ojos. La luz del sol lo cegó. Ya no estaba en la biblioteca, ni en Hogwarts. Ahora estaba tirado sobre arena blanca, que se sentía áspera sobre sus mejillas. Escupió algunos gránulos de sal. Arrastrándose desde la orilla, se desplomó agotado, sentía los pulmones llenos de agua de mar.

-Eres un mal pez, hijo mío.

Harry levantó la cabeza y con ojos incrédulos, miró a la figura delante de él. Un corpulento monje estaba sentado en una roca, pelando una manzana.

-Fray… ¿Fray Aidan?

El monje que lo había instruido durante la guerra, le sonrió cálidamente. Harry lentamente reconoció dónde estaba: Iona, una pequeña isla en la Costa occidental de Escocia, a varios cientos de kilómetros de Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué estoy…?

-Esa no es la pregunta correcta, muchacho.

-No entiendo.

-Una palabra te trajo aquí, ¿no es así?

Harry recordó el Cántico, la extraña y misteriosa palabra:

_Taghairm._

-Sí, nunca la había oído. Es…

-Sé lo que es- respondió el monje con una voz profunda y seria. Dejó el cuchillo con el que pelaba la manzana y ayudó a Harry a ponerse de pie. -No hablamos de ella. Se trata de una práctica de la más antigua Magia Oscura, hermosa y horrenda al mismo tiempo. ¿Para qué la aprovecharía un hombre, si puede ganar el mundo entero y perder su propia alma?

-No entiendo.

-Lo harás. Desearía que hubiera una forma de mantenerte alejado de este tormento, pero es tu destino, me temo.

El monje dirigió a Harry hacia una pequeña fogata, las llamas crepitaban con el viento. Harry alzó las manos, temblando de pies a cabeza, tenía el cabello pegado a la cara. Infinidad de preguntas cruzaron su mente, pero sabía que era inútil formulárselas a su viejo maestro. El fraile sólo respondía con acertijos al más estricto estilo de los monjes budistas.

El Fray Aidan era mago de un monasterio cuya orden residía en Iona, una de las tantas islas Hébridas que salpicaban la costa. Durante mucho tiempo, se creyó que había sido la primera orden cristiana en llegar a Escocia. Para los Muggles que visitaban esa isla, era sólo un desierto círculo de piedras que se veían a lo lejos sobre una colina con vista al mar, que parecía monasterio. Para magos y brujas, era una imponente abadía con enormes ventanales que embellecían el mismo lugar.

Una noche, durante la guerra, esos vitrales fueron lo único que salvó a Harry de una terrible muerte.

-.-.-.-.-

Su intención era viajar con Hagrid a una solitaria isla en Orkneys, donde se rumoraba se encontraba el último reducto de gigantes. A principios de la guerra, Voldemort se había ganado la lealtad de la colonia de gigantes más sedienta de sangre, que aterrorizaron a la población y mataron a cualquier otro gigante que no hubiera jurado servir al Mago Tenebroso. Cualquier otro que quedó vivo, huyó por su vida.

Harry estaba ahí para encontrarse con Hagrid en la Isla de Mull y pasaba ya de la medianoche. _¿Dónde demonios estaba?_ Harry no tenía ni un momento qué perder. Comenzó a caminar alrededor de un círculo de piedras, donde habían acordado reunirse. Uno, dos, tres… contó sus pasos, mientras los segundos pasaban. En el cielo, las estrellas se abrían paso a través de la amarga y helada noche, mientras que el incesante sonido del embravecido mar, golpeaba las rocas cerca de la costa. Con cada vuelta que daba, Harry se sentía más frustrado._ 'Quédate en el círculo'_ Hagrid le había advertido. _'Quédate en el círculo hasta que llegue'. _

Dios, estaba muerto de frío y no había comido nada en días. _¿Qué importa si lo veía dentro o fuera del círculo?_ Debería irse. Irse sin él. Estaban perdiendo tiempo. La luna se levantaba rápidamente sobre las montañas, lanzando sobre el círculo un resplandor azulado. Su aliento formaba bolitas de aire blanco frente a él. _¿Dónde estaba Hagrid?_

Y entonces los escuchó.

Unos aullidos lastimeros, distantes y amenazantes. Harry apretó su varita en la mano, con la garganta cerrada de terror. Podía sentirlos, como cuando un animal percibe el miedo. Los cabellos del cuello se le erizaron. El penetrante olor de la muerte cazando, comenzó arrastrarse hacia él.

Una manada de más de diez, se deslizaron bajo la luz de la luna, acercándose hacia él. Sus hocicos goteaban como muestra de sus recientes matanzas. La sangre se veía púrpura con el reflejo de la luna y sus ojos se entrecerraron, hambrientos de carne fresca. Una enorme criatura se lamió los labios, curveando los colmillos con horrible precisión. Se detuvo, olfateó el aire y con los ojos hipnóticos, aulló terriblemente echando el cuello hacia atrás con angustiante placer.

_¿Dónde estaba Hagrid?_ Tenía que ponerlo sobre aviso. No podía dejarlo caminar a ciegas hacia una manada de hombres lobos sedientos de sangre.

Cada músculo en el cuerpo de Harry se tensó de terror. Los lobos lo rodearon. Si le lanzaba un hechizo a uno, los demás descenderían y lo rasgarían en pedazos, dándose un festín con él mientras todavía estaba vivo. Había sido testigo de sus ataques. Los hombreslobo preferían su cena en carne viva.

Se acercaron más a él, observándolo a los ojos. Estaban estableciendo el orden de la manada. ¿Quién se alimentaría primero? ¿Quién se alimentaría de los más selectos cortes? Los hombreslobo no se preocupaban por inmovilizar a sus presas. Extraer la sangre mantenía la carne tierna. Arrancarían sus órganos internos y se los cenarían primero.

Los minutos se arrastraron sin piedad. Harry aferró su varita y los hombreslobo lo rodearon lentamente. Su única esperanza era llegar al océano. Ellos odiaban la sal del agua y en las olas, Harry podía lanzar los hechizos suficientes para dispersar y confundir a la manada. Ahí, rodeado, era hombre muerto.

Aún así, los lobos no se acercaban al círculo. _¿Estaba encantado? ¿Los habitantes de estos parajes habían creado hacía mucho ese santuario? _El tiempo estaba corriendo, Hagrid debería llegar en cualquier momento. Lenta y deliberadamente, Harry levantó la varita y dio un paso fuera de las antiguas rocas.

Grrrrrrrrr.

Las mandíbulas se levantaron en el aire. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y los lobos descendieron sobre él. Harry se lanzó al círculo de nuevo, pero era demasiado tarde. Lanzando hechizos y maldiciones, sintió el cegador dolor de las garras desgarrando su espalda y piernas. _Dios, no dejes que me muerdan. Dios, eso no._

Logró darse vuelta y gritó "_Impedimenta_" lanzando a un lobo por el aire. Mortales gemidos atravesaron el aire de la noche. _'Vete ahora'_ gritó su mente.

Otro hombrelobo se abalanzó sobre él. El terror desgarraba el corazón de Harry. _Tengo que llegar al océano, tengo que llegar al océano. "¡Petrificus Totalus_!" Harry se lanzó hacia un lado para evitar que el cuerpo de la bestia cayera sobre él.

Lanzando hechizo tras hechizo, Harry se arrastró a través del paraje. Las mandíbulas de los otros se apretaban en sus talones, desgarrando su ropa. El hedor de la sangre contaminaba el aire, mientras corría hacia adelante apuntando hechizos sobre su hombro a la frenética manada.

Se deslizó en torno a un pantano y el aire salado roció su cara. Sólo algunos metros y podría lograrlo. Las siluetas de los botes de pesca, flotaron como estrellas delante de él. Pero de repente, una criatura se abalanzó sobre él tirándolo sobre su costado, la varita voló de sus manos. Luchando contra la bestia, sus filosos dientes se estrellaron contra su garganta. Lleno de horror, Harry lo tomó del cuello, estrangulando a la criatura con todas sus fuerzas. La sangre brotó de su caliente y pegajoso hocico, salpicando los anteojos de Harry. Un dolor insoportable atravesó su pecho mientras el hombro lobo se aferraba en la feroz batalla.

-¡_Accio varita_! -gritó Harry. Extendió su mano a ciegas. Garras como cuchillo desgarraron su camisa. Un dolor punzante recorrió su piel.

De repente, sintió la madera fresca entre sus dedos.

-Des… des… ¡_desmaius_!

La sudorosa piel del animal cayó encima de él. Quitándoselo de encima, Harry se puso de pie y salió corriendo hacia la playa. En una acalorada persecución, el resto de la manada salió disparada tras él, aullando en tormento. Harry se zambulló en las olas y el océano ahogó los lamentos de la hambrienta manada.

Trató de nadar, pero algo lo arrastraba debajo del agua. Su cuerpo se retorció furiosamente tratando de liberarse. Pero cada vez se hundía más y más abajo, hacia las gélidas y turbias profundidades. Los aullidos se volvieron ecos distantes en sus oídos.

No recordó cómo llegó a la orilla. En su delirio, juró que las sirenas lo habían llevado desde las negras olas. Pero había perdido mucha sangre, estaba en shock y no confiaba en sus sentidos. Se dejó caer exhausto sobre la arena blanca, respirando su último aliento. Moriría ahí, pero al menos no había servido como cena de ningún licántropo.

Salía y entraba de su consciencia. Escuchó voces hablándole, su madre, su padre, Sirius. Susurros que flotaban delante de él, como hojas en el viento. Harry entonces oyó la risa de Ginny y su corazón ardió. La escuchó suspirar, la escuchó prometer palabras que nunca había dicho. _'Te amo. Siempre. Siempre. Siempre'_.

_Oh Ginny, lo siento tanto_.

Y fue entonces cuando escuchó las campanas anunciando la hora, con melancolía y misterio. ¿_Eso era el cielo? ¿Estaba muerto ya?_ Harry no sabía si merecía tal recompensa, porque había fallado, _¿o no? _Aún así las campanas sonaban como de otro mundo.

Sangrando y a punto de morir, levantó la cabeza. Lejos, sobre una colina, unas luces brillaban iluminando unos enormes ventanales. Usando lo último que le restaba de fuerza, se arrastró a gatas hacia la luz.

Una hora más tarde, logró llegar hasta el portón de hierro. Una extraña ave y una cruz céltica, se encontraban entretejidas en los barrotes. Luchando con todas sus fuerzas, Harry se colocó sobre sus rodillas. El rojo y dorado de los ventanales se desvaneció. Tuvo una visión de un monje corriendo hacia él. Después llegó la oscuridad.

Durmió durante tres días. Los monjes curaron sus heridas usando hierbas y encantamientos para que apenas quedaran unas simples cicatrices. Cuando despertó, Harry se encontró en una solitaria habitación, donde la deslumbrante luz del sol brillaba a través de la cortina en la ventana. Un monje estaba sentado a su lado limpiándole las cortaduras con un paño.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-A salvo. Creo que es todo lo que necesitas saber para mantener la calma, hijo mío.

Entonces recordó el feroz ataque. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido y sentía la piel rasposa por los incontables rasguños y mordidas que las bestias le habían infringido.

-No me he… no me he convertido-no pudo continuar, el terror le ahogó las palabras.

-No. No te has convertido en uno de ellos. Has sido afectado por su naturaleza, pero es muy pronto para saberlo. Ninguna de las criaturas de Dios es completamente maligna. ¿Quién no quisiera tener la bendición de unos sentidos intensificados? A través del cristal oscuro, tú sabes. Quizá este desafortunado ataque puede proveerte un oído más agudo o un olfato o tacto más intenso. O tal vez sólo sientas antojo de una carne asada de vez en cuando. No lo sabemos.

-Gracias. -Harry miró al monje de mirada amable y levantó los ojos al cielo. _Gracias Dios_. No sabía como hubiera lidiado con esa horrible maldición.

-Gracias por su ayuda, pero tengo que marcharme. -Empujó el cobertor y la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas ante sus ojos. Buscó sus anteojos y trató de levantarse.

-No puedes irte.

Harry lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Quién era este hombre? No importaba, porque él pronto se iría. Ningún sacerdote podría detenerlo. Puso la imagen del círculo de piedras en su mente y trató de aparecerse. No pasó nada. Lo intentó de nuevo.

-No puedes aparecerte desde ninguna de estas islas, me temo. Tienen consigo la más antigua magia, en las rocas y las piedras por sí mismas.

-Usted no entiende, necesito encontrar a mi amigo. Él está esperándome.

-¿Deseas ganar esta guerra que estás librando?

Harry se detuvo en seco. -¿Cómo sabe…?

-Te repito, ¿deseas ganar esta guerra que estás librando?

-Sí, más que nada.

El monje bajó el paño y suspiró. -Esa no es la verdad, pero lo será.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto. -¿Cómo sabe qué es lo que quiero?

-Esa no es la pregunta que deberías hacer. La pregunta es: para tener éxito, necesitas saber esto. Para tener éxito, necesitas los instrumentos adecuados. El deseo y los instrumentos. Ambos. No creas que porque estamos aislados aquí, no estamos al pendiente de lo que sucede en el mundo. Estamos muy conscientes y también preocupados. Tú has venido a nosotros por una razón. Es mi responsabilidad y mi deseo, prepararte. 'Armarte con el escudo de la fe y el yelmo de la salvación' por así decirlo. -Sus ojos brillaron.

-Lo siento Padre, pero no tengo tiempo para nada de religión ahora mismo. Tengo que encontrarme con un amigo y tengo que…

-Hagrid está siendo acompañado por varios de mis hermanos.

-¿Conoce a Hagrid?

-Albus Dumbledore nos presentó hace muchos años.

-¿Dumbledore? ¿El profesor Dumbledore estuvo aquí?

-Sí. Antes de morir, me dio instrucciones para asegurarse de que recibirías el mismo entrenamiento que él tuvo. Si dudas de mí, como él dijo que seguramente lo harías, tengo el pergamino escrito aquí. ¿Te gustaría leerlo?

Harry tomó la carta. Cuando terminó de leerla, se la devolvió al monje. Su garganta estaba cerrada por la emoción.

-Harry Potter, ¿presumo? Soy el Fray Aidan. Bienvenido a la Abadía Tintern.

-.-.-.-.-

En los meses que siguieron, Harry estudió día y noche con el silencioso monje. El fraile nunca se apartó de su lado, ni tampoco le permitió abandonar la isla, hasta que estuviera armado con las herramientas para sobrevivir.

Ahora, ese mismo hombre, quien había enseñado a Harry la más poderosa magia que pudo aprender, le hablaba sobre cómo iban las reparaciones de la Abadía, el lento progreso de las nuevas novicias y la última cosecha. Finalmente el monje lo miró. Sus ojos eran insondables. -Hay quienes desean proteger y hay quienes desean destruir. ¿Cuál crees tú que es el más sabio?

-Los que desean proteger.

-Aléjate de mí, Satanás: No pongas en tu mira las cosas que son de Dios.

-Padre, por favor. No tengo tiempo.

-No, tienes razón hijo mío. No lo tienes.

De repente, la imagen del monje comenzó a hacerse borrosa ante los ojos de Harry. -¿Qué debo hacer? -le gritó, el rítmico abrazo del mar lo arrastraba hacia las olas.

-Ninguna cosa es lo que aparenta, Harry. Recuérdalo. Tampoco los hombres.

Y con eso, las olas se alzaron sobre su cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Respira Harry, maldita sea! ¡Respira! -gritó Ron, sacudiéndolo. -Dios, su piel está helada".

Tonks, Remus y Ron, estaban amontonados alrededor de Harry con los rostros pálidos. La frenética figura de Madam Pomfrey iba de arriba abajo por la enfermería. Ignorándolos, Harry aspiró grandes bocanadas de aire y se alejó de la cama él mismo, aferrándose a la mesa. Los músculos le quemaban.

-¿Qué demonios te pasó? -gritó Ron.

-Creo que me ahogué.

-¿Te ahogaste? ¿Pero cómo demonios? ¿Qué pasó? Sólo te comenzaste a sacudir como loco en la biblioteca y luego te colapsaste sobre la mesa. Has estado inconsciente por diez minutos. Por Dios, tu cabeza está sangrando.

Harry lo ignoró. Sabía lo que tenía qué hacer. -¿Dónde está el Cántico? -exigió. Ron y Tonks se miraron.

-¡No estoy loco! ¿Dónde está el Cántico?

-Todavía está en la biblioteca. Te levité hasta la enfermería después de que tú… ah… te ahogaste.

-Necesito el Cántico.

- No, lo que usted necesita, jovencito, es acostarse en esta cama para que pueda atenderle esa herida de la cabeza.

Harry desechó la mano de Madam Pomfrey. -Deténgase. Alguien traiga el…. Oh, demonios-tomó su varita del bolsillo y gritó -_Accio Cántico_.

Nadie dijo una palabra. Todos lo miraron como si en cualquier momento saltara sobre ellos. _Creen que estoy loco_, pensó. _Completamente loco_. Pero no le importó.

-Harry, has estado bajo mucho estrés. Tal vez lo que necesites es tomarte unos días libres.

Miró a Tonks. No necesitaba un descanso, necesitaba la verdad. De repente, el delgado libro voló a través de las puertas de la enfermería y aterrizó con un sonido fuerte sobre la mesa de noche. El resto de ellos lo miraron como si viniera de otro planeta.

-Una pluma, necesito una pluma. Alguien deme una maldita pluma- gritó.

Remus le pasó una pluma del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Una expresión de preocupación estaba grabada pesadamente en su mirada.

Harry tomó el libro y comenzó a garabatear frenéticamente 'Marc Areids' en una página en blanco. Nada pasó.

-Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? - la voz de Tonks sonó dura.

-Vamos, maldita sea-murmuró Harry.

De la herida en su cabeza, cayeron gotas de sangre que se difuminaron sobre las palabras. El libro vibró en sus manos, sacudiéndose ligeramente.

-Harry, voy a tener que pedirte…

De repente, las palabras brillaron sobre el pergamino.

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 11 de junio 1973

**Ascendencia:** Muggle

**Madre:** Abigail (Clarks) Areids

**Padre:** Vincent Areids.

**Estado Civil:** Casado con Janette Marco, 1995. Divorciado, 2002. Casado con Sinead Sullivan, 2004, muerta, 2005.

**Hijos:** Faith, nacida en 1997.

Y entonces lo vio. Ron maldijo con la voz temblorosa por el shock. Al final de la página, estaba escrita una línea con tinta roja, que congeló a ambos hombres.

**Suspendido:** 17 de marzo de 2006 por realizar la Maldición Avada Kedavra sobre Adam Stewart, Auror. Restituido el 4 de julio de 2006.

La cabeza de Tonk se bajó con angustia. Y golpeó el aire mortalmente.

-Va a estar bien, Nymphadora- susurró Remus. -Tiene que haber una explicación racional para esto. Todo estará bien.

-No. ¡No estará bien, maldita sea! Se suponía que esta información era clasificada.

* * *

**Siento mucho el atraso, pero ya estoy de vuelta. ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora la historia? ¿Qué opinan de Mark? Sigan leyendo y no se olviden de darme su opinión, agradezco todas. **

**Próxima actualización, en una semana. :) **


	9. Sueños de Azkaban

**Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos pertenecen a J.K.R, WB y las editoriales asociadas, el resto es producto de la imaginación de Sarah Glover, quien acaba de publicar su primer libro. Yo sólo traduje la historia para compartirla, espero haberle hecho justicia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Sueños de Azkaban**

-¿Qué diablos quieres decir con que sabías sobre su pasado y no dijiste nada?

-Weasley, este no es el lugar ni el momento.

Con la cara roja, Ron estaba de pie en la puerta de la mazmorra mirando a Tonks y Remus. Tenía los puños apretados a los costados y luchaba con la necesidad de golpear algo, su ira radiaba a través de todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

Tonks se levantó de la mesa, el caldero ardía a fuego lento entre ellos.

Después de la revelación sobre el pasado de Areids, todo pasó demasiado rápido. Tonks salió de la enfermería dejando atrás a Ron y Harry. Remus se apresuró tras ella, murmurando algo en voz baja, seguido por Ron momentos después quien se detuvo para cerrar de golpe el Cántico.

En la mente de Ron, no había excusa para las acciones de Areids o Tonks. Tanto él como Harry, tenían derecho a saber el peligro que enfrentaban si es que venía de los Mortífagos, o de sus propios compañeros Aurores.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos vas dejar continuar con este idiota? ¿Hasta que nos mate también?

Los hombros de Tonks parecieron desinflarse un poco, se frotó la frente con cansancio. Remus la miró con preocupación.

-Remus, ¿te importaría darnos unos minutos de privacidad, por favor?

Él asintió y tocó levemente el brazo de Tonks. Sus ojos se encontraron con comprensión antes de que él dejara el cuarto en un silencio glacial.

-En primer lugar, hace muy poco que sé de esta información. Lo supe justo antes de abordar el tren. Segundo, si te vuelves a dirigir a mí de esa manera, haré que te envíen a la banca indefinidamente y me encargaré que el resto de tu carrera consista en nada más que investigar problemas con botes de basura. ¿Me entendiste?

La cara de Ron, estaba tan roja como su cabello, a punto de explotar.

-Los americanos tienen un criterio diferente cuando se trata del uso de la fuerza. Eso ya lo sabes. Ciertos miembros tienen permitido usar imperdonables.

-¡Pero mató a un Auror Tonks! No estamos hablando de magos oscuros.

-No lo sabemos, Ron. No sabemos mucho, excepto que el Consejo Americano y el Ministerio han limpiado a Areids y le permitieron dirigir esta investigación. Y si eso está bien para ellos, tiene que ser suficiente para nosotros. ¿Entendido?

-Pero…

-En este momento, estamos bajo la jurisdicción del Consejo Americano. Le respondemos a Areids. No tienes que estar feliz por eso, pero al menos espero que actúes profesionalmente.

-Por Dios, Tonks. ¿Leíste su biografía? Estamos tratando con un hombre emocionalmente inestable cuyo único apoyo ahora está muerto o lo han dejado. ¡Tiene el temperamento de una pistola y ya ha matado a alguien! ¿Y se supone que me sienta cómodo trabajando con alguien así?

-Te sientes cómodo con Harry, ¿no? -le espetó Tonks, tomando sus notas de la mesa.

-Ni siquiera hay comparación, por Dios. Harry tenía que hacer lo que hizo.

-No es verdad.

El aire de toda la habitación desapareció cuando Harry entró por la puerta. Por la dura expresión de su rostro, Ron se dio cuenta que había escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación.

-Pero lo hice. Aunque preferiría no tener a 'asesinar' como uno de los logros de mi vida. No me había dado cuenta cuánta responsabilidad podía llegar a tener.

El rostro de Tonks palideció. Se lamió los labios antes de hablar, - Harry no quise decir…

-Por supuesto que sí. No te disculpes. Siempre has sido honesta, no empieces a mentir ahora. -Harry miró el caldero, su voz era insondable. -Dinos todo lo que sabes. Creo que tenemos derecho a escucharlo, ya que le estaremos cubriendo la espalda hasta que este caso se resuelva.

Tonks miró a Harry con cautela. Sus ojos se veían negros con la débil luz de la mazmorra, tenía el cuerpo rígido mientras ponía atención. Sabía lo que Tonks estaba pensando… el perfecto Auror: armado de valor, carente de emociones y mortal. Su compañera se aclaró la garganta, -Areids fue suspendido de su escuadrón por matar a su compañero.

Ron murmuró una blasfemia y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Harry.

-Al parecer, su compañero filtró información que condujo al asesinato de la Auror que investigaba a la Hermandad.

-Entonces hechizas al tipo en pedazos, ¡pero no lo matas! ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?- escupió Ron.

-No creo que estuviera pensando-dijo Tonks firmemente. -La Auror infiltrada en la Hermandad se llamaba Sinead Sullivan.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Hace toda la diferencia del mundo-respondió Harry, mirando las ráfagas de vapor levantándose como serpientes en espiral. Alzó la mirada, verde brillante contra el gris del fondo. -Sinead Sullivan era su esposa.

Ron gimió, sus ojos se movieron entre Tonks y Harry, como buscando la confirmación.

-Lo leíste tú mismo. Ella murió el año pasado.

-¿Pero eso no debió excluirlo de este caso? Está involucrado personalmente-protestó Ron. -¿Qué lo detendrá de perder la cordura de nuevo?

-Ron, si nos excluimos de aquellos casos que involucren lazos emocionales- dijo Tonks, -estaríamos pegados a nuestros escritorios durante toda nuestra vida. Tú mismo tienes lazos emocionales en este caso.

-Sí, pero nunca he asesinado a mi compañero.

-Siempre hay una primera vez- dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

Ron se giró para mirarlo.

-¿Podrás hacerlo? ¿No te preocupa que este tipo sea peligroso?

-Siempre he pensado que es peligroso. Si lo recuerdas, yo soy la razón por la que está en el hospital en este momento.

-¡Pero mató a alguien! -le gritó Ron. -¿No lo entiendes? Es capaz de realizar ese hechizo. Eso lo hace un monstruo en mi opinión.

-¿Qué soy yo entonces?

Ron y Tonks se congelaron. El rostro de Harry se endureció, los ángulos de sus mejillas se veían filosos en las sombras. Su voz, como una hoja de metal, cortó el tenso silencio. -¿Crees que alguna vez logras desarrollar una especie de hambre para hacerlo de nuevo? Es el acto más repugnante que he hecho. No me importa si salvé a la Comunidad Mágica, me convertí en uno de ellos cuando usé esas palabras. Me convertí en un monstruo. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque así lo quise. Bellatrix me lo dijo '¡Necesitas sentirlos, Potter! Necesitas disfrutarlos'. Y lo hice, disfruté matarlo. Y me odié por eso. Tal vez es así como se siente Areids también. Él y yo no somos tan diferentes, saben. Sólo que él ha tenido un poco más de tiempo para convertirse en lo qué es. ¿Cuánto tiempo me dan a mí?

-¡Harry! -gritó Ron.

Pero Harry ya había llegado a la puerta, se detuvo frente a ellos como si fuera a decir algo; pero en vez de eso, dio un puñetazo a la puerta para abrirla y salió al pasillo.

-.-.-.-.-

El lago estaba gris y agitado. La luz del sol había sido reemplazada por un conjunto de ominosas nubes. El viento arreciaba azotando las hojas. El aire frío traspasaba la camisa de Harry, sus hombros se encogían mientras se apretaba la túnica sobre la barbilla y se dirigía hacia la otra esquina.

La rabia dentro de él era tan palpable que quería gritar. Sus manos ansiaban una escoba, para volar y romper a través del cielo. Girar y apresurarse hasta que no respirara ni sintiera nada en su cuerpo. En su lugar, caminó hacia el lago con la cabeza baja y determinación, el incesante viento despeinaba su cabello y su túnica se ondeaba como las velas de un barco.

Al final, el sonido de sus pisadas lo llevaron hasta un aislado pedazo de hierba protegido por un viejo roble, sus ramas se azotaban con el feroz viento. Se desplomó sobre la hierba y miró perdidamente hacia el castillo.

Cerrando los ojos, luchó para silenciar la tormenta de preguntas que saturaban su mente. Los acontecimientos de las últimas horas lo habían llevado hasta un punto de quiebre. _¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Realmente estaba perdiendo la cabeza como los demás lo temían?_ _¿Por qué el Padre Aidan lo había convocado? ¿O había sido esa misteriosa palabra, lo que lo había transportado a Iona como un tipo de traslador verbal? No podía ser_, pensó. Cuando se quedó solo en la enfermería, había repetido la palabra una y otra vez, pero permaneció en el mismo lugar.

Sabía que eventualmente tenía que decirles acerca de su visita al monje, pero ya creían que estaba loco. 'Emocionalmente inestable' 'Con el temperamento de una pistola' y dispuesto a matar con la caída de un sombrero. Tonks podría mandarlo a la banca sin ninguna explicación, si siquiera intentaba explicarle cómo había sido arrojado a la costa de una isla mágica.

Pero tenían razón. Era un asesino. Él y Areids… Por mucho que odiara a ese hombre, Harry conocía la violenta ira que liberaba la Maldición Asesina. Areids había perdido a su esposa, Harry había perdido casi a todos. Y aun así, jamás quería volver a pronunciar esas palabras. Nunca. ¿Areids sentiría lo mismo? ¿O Ron estaba en lo cierto y había logrado hacer crecer un hambre por la maldición, por el poder, ese horrible y aterrador poder? Sabía que Areids era una bomba de tiempo. Una bomba de tiempo que estaba a escasa distancia de Ginny.

Ginny.

_¿Por qué vine aquí?_ A Hogwarts o Kilgraith. Había sido un desastre. Los recuerdos lo perseguían. Los recuerdos de todo lo que había tenido y había perdido. Arrancó la hierba, retorciendo algunas hojas entre sus dedos.

¿Por qué no mantuve alejado?

Miró su reloj. Una dolorosa punzada sacudió su estómago y Harry tuvo que morder su labio. Aún lo usaba. Había sido un regalo de Ginny y no había tenido el corazón para quitárselo a pesar de todo. Bajo las manecillas normales, Ginny había hechizado una réplica pequeñita del reloj de su familia, sólo con el nombre de ella. La flechita apuntó: _'En el trabajo'._ El pulgar de Harry acarició la banda de cuero, desgastada y suave por los constantes roces.

-Creí que te encontraría aquí.

La cabeza de Harry se alzó rápidamente. Una tranquila voz llegó desde un lado de los árboles. Remus estaba de pie ahí, con una mano apoyada en el árbol y la otra en el bolsillo.

-¿Te importa si me siento contigo?

Harry tragó saliva y asintió sin muchas ganas, lanzándole una mirada a las lejanas montañas.

-Nunca me canso de verlas. A menudo me pregunto si ellas mantienen seguro a Hogwarts del mundo, o el mundo las protege de Hogwarts.

Remus se sentó sobre la hierba junto a Harry. Lucy chapoteaba sobre la orilla salpicando agua a un grupito de estudiantes con su cola. Sus túnicas se movían como banderas y el sonido de sus risas se distorsionaba en raros gritos con el viento.

-¿Qué te pasó en la biblioteca Harry? No creo que simplemente te hayas desmayado como le dijiste a Madam Pomfrey.

-Estoy bien, Remus. Sólo estoy cansado.

-¿Desde cuándo el cansancio significa casi ahogarse? Tú lo dijiste.

-Sé lo que dije. Tuve una visión, ¿de acuerdo? Nada más.

-Una visión que te hizo sospechar de Marc Areids.

-Él fue mi primera suposición. Y ahora todos lo sabemos, asesinó a su compañero.

Remus hizo una pausa. -Harry, eso no significa que sea sospechoso. Lo han absuelto.

Harry no respondió. Ni confiaba, ni le caía bien Areids. Nada de lo que dijera Remus podía cambiar eso.

-¿Realmente quieres saber lo que vi ahí? ¿No crees que soy 'emocionalmente inestable'?

-No, por supuesto que no creo que seas 'emocionalmente inestable'. Estás lejos de serlo. Y sí, me gustaría saber qué te pasó si quieres decirme.

Harry suspiró y se frotó el cansancio de la cara. Tras algunos momentos de dudarlo, comenzó a contarle el momento que pasó con el monje, las violentas olas, las advertencias.

Remus lo escuchó en silencio, ocasionalmente hizo alguna pregunta, pero la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente miró al lago. Sus ojos estaban grises y distantes.

-Y luego volví a la enfermería. Estoy seguro que todos piensan que soy un tonto. Estoy comenzando a creerlo yo también.

El cielo se oscureció sobre ellos como si un chubasco golpeara las montañas lejanas. Remus tomó una pipa y lentamente la encendió. En el viento flotó el reconfortante aroma del tabaco sobre ellos. Observó a Harry por un momento y después lo sorprendió con sus palabras: - Eres todo menos tonto, Harry. Precipitado quizá. Creí que ya habías aprendido tu lección acerca de libros que hablan sin el beneficio de un cerebro. Sin embargo, personalmente investigaré sobre esa extraña palabra tuya y veré qué puedo descubrir en el Ministerio. Aunque tienes razón, puede que no esté bajo nuestra competencia.

-Gracias- el alivio en la voz de Harry era enorme. Si fue a causa de la confianza que Remus tenía en él o por su ayuda, no lo supo. Pero recordó una vez más, porque su madre y su padre habían apreciado tanto la amistad de ese hombre.

-Espero que no te importe que haya hablado con la Directora sobre considerarte para el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Quiero que sepas, que respeto tu privacidad y me disculpo por el hecho de que la noticia parece haberse abierto camino en la escuela en tiempo récord.

-La mayoría de las cosas sobre mí, pasan así- añadió Harry con tristeza.

Remus se echó a reír. -Oh sí. Tu llegada aquí, tu puesto como buscador, tu habilidad para hablar Pársel, 'El Elegido', la lista es bastante extensa.

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato, antes de que Remus se aventurara. -Harry, quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo sobre lo que sea. Sé que no soy Sirius, ni tu padre, pero me gustaría que recordaras lo mucho que me importas. Si no es ahora, cuando estés listo. Pero en serio, creo que necesitas hablar con alguien, porque lo que sea que te esté angustiando va a arruinar cualquier posibilidad de felicidad que tengas.

-No necesito ninguna ayuda, profesor. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme yo mismo. Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz.

-Soy Remus, Harry. Y dejarte solo es lo último que necesitas. Por favor, toma el consejo de alguien que ha cometido graves errores sobre alejar a aquellos que ama. Esconder algo…

-Por Dios- gritó Harry amargamente. -No me estoy escondiendo. ¡¿Podrían dejar todos de decirme eso?!

Saltó sobre sus pies y se alejó. Se detuvo y miró al cielo con una mano en la cadera. -No me estoy escondiendo.

Cuando habló, su voz sonó como un susurro. -Ella rompió mi corazón. Ahí está, ¿es lo que querías escuchar? Luché esa maldita guerra, para hacer que ella estuviera segura, pero no pude- su voz tembló. -No pude… todavía no puedo.

-Harry.

-Siempre supe que yo tendría que matarlo, desde que tenía quince años. Y quería ser el único en hacerlo. Sólo que nunca entendí lo que significaba ser un asesino. Siempre pensé que habría alguna otra forma de derrotarlo, pero después de lo de Charlie…

-No hubo nada que pudieras hacer.

-¡Lo vi morir, Remus! ¿Sabías eso? Murió desangrado en Levingsford Lea. La tierra alrededor de su cuerpo estaba cubierta con su sangre. Vi a Ron derrumbarse sobre el charco de sangre de su hermano muerto y no pude hacer nada, absolutamente nada. Traté de matar a Bellatrix entonces, pero no pude. No pude realizar el hechizo. Mi rabia no fue suficiente.

-Las únicas palabras que le dije a Ginny durante toda la guerra fueron una promesa: que la muerte de Charlie no había sido en vano. Era todo lo que debía decirle, todo lo que quería decirle, lo que necesitaba decirle… eso era todo.

Las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos y parpadeó con fuerza con el viento. Dios, estaba tan cansado.

-Charlie murió con honor. Ninguno de los Weasley te culpa, mucho menos Ginny. El mismo Ron, ha continuado con su vida. Él amaba a su hermano, pero decidió abrazar a la vida, no a la muerte. La decisión es tuya, Harry.

-No, no lo es. Todo siempre ha sido elegido para mí. Toda mi vida, todo ha sido establecido para mí. Voldemort, la Profecía, ¿qué decisión tuve? La única cosa que quiero, la única vida que quiero, es la que nunca tendré. Son sueños de Azkaban, Remus, eso es todo lo que tengo y nada más. Un segundo de felicidad y después te despiertas en la piedra fría de la realidad donde nunca se te permitirá ser feliz en esta vida. Y entre más rápido lo aceptes, mejor.

-Y ahora, ¿todos quieren que enseñe aquí, cuando aún hay tantos Mortífagos ahí afuera? Siguen matando gente. Gente inocente. No puedo hacerlo. ¿No lo entienden? Pasarán sobre mi cadáver sino puedo atrapar hasta el último de ellos. Porque esa es mi elección. Estoy haciendo esa elección ahora, nadie más. La felicidad es un lujo que no puede tener. Ellos volvieron. Volvieron y están tras ella. La persona que significa todo para mí, la persona que estoy luchando por proteger y quien ni siquiera soporta estar cerca de mí. ¡No me estoy escondiendo, Remus! Sólo estoy poniendo una tapa al caldero que está a punto de explotar.

Harry levantó su rostro hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos, dejando que el cortante viento helara las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Las entrañas en su pecho se retorcían en agonía. No había hablado con nadie de sus sentimientos durante un año entero. Escuchar sus palabras en el viento, le daba crédito a su voz, haciendo que todo se volviera más insoportable. El dolor, la rabia, la desesperación, desgarraban su corazón.

-Tengo que volver al castillo.

-Harry.

Las palabras apenas se oyeron en el viento. La túnica de Harry ondeaba detrás de él como espíritus angustiados mientras desaparecía en las colinas en dirección al castillo.

-.-.-.-.

Hermione no podía imaginar que las cosas se pusieran peor. Harry se había perdido. Ron estaba fuera de sí y Tonks estaba lívida. No tenía idea de qué había pasado en las pocas horas que los había dejado solos. Había creído desde hace mucho, que eran incapaces de hacer nada sin su pensamiento racional, frecuentemente se preguntaba si debió haber tomado un puesto de Auror para evitar justamente esto.

Al menos su poción estaba progresando. Los elementos se habían destilado y estaba a minutos de entender la relación de los componentes. Le había informado al Profesor Flitwick de sus recientes descubrimientos y él debía reunirse con ellos en la mazmorra de un momento a otro. El profesor había pasado toda la tarde, tras finalizar su clase, encerrado en su cubículo casi invisible bajo las pilas de libros.

Ron estaba sentado en la esquina más lejana de la mesa, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Tonks se había colocado en la parte trasera del cuarto, tomando notas. Su cabello era el único indicio de su humor- era un flamante carmesí con las puntas negras que parecían palpitar de ira.

Finalmente, después de romper su quinta pluma, Tonks caminó directamente hacia Ron y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Deja de tu berrinche ya. Harry es un adulto igual que tú. Si quieres continuar en este caso, deja de actuar como un niño. Ahora sal por esas puertas, discúlpate con él y vuelve a traer tu trasero de vuelta pronto.

La boca de Ron se abrió como la de un pececito. Hermione conocía bien esto. Ella, por lo general era la receptora de esos berrinches.

-Eso no será necesario. -Harry entró a la habitación y arrojó su capa en la silla. Su cabello estaba salvajemente revuelto y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Caminó hacia la silla de Ron y le extendió la mano. -Perdí los estribos, no volverá a pasar.

Su voz era plana, pero Hermione pudo ver los músculos de su garganta apretarse. Su mano permaneció extendida.

Por un terrible momento, Hermione temió que Ron no la tomara. Sus brazos seguían cruzados. Los dos hombres se miraron con fuerza a los ojos.

-Soy un maldito imbécil a veces- dijo Ron.

La mano de Harry permaneció firmemente extendida. Ron se levantó y su rostro se suavizó con una mueca. -Pero tú tampoco eres un melocotón. -Y sus manos se unieron con un apretón bien fuerte.

Hermione dejó escapar el suspiro que aguanto por un buen rato. El cabello de Tonks se volvió de un suave color malva.

Gracias a Dios que eso había acabado. Entonces sin aviso, las puertas de las mazmorras se abrieron. Remus entró, le lanzó una mirada cauta a Tonks, antes de que el Profesor Flitwick apareciera tras él, escoltando a una figura envuelta en escarlata.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Ella no había aprobado a ningún no invitado a esa reunión. Se alejó del escritorio con frustración y abrió la boca para protestar cuando la figura escarlata se quitó la capucha. Ron dejó escapar un resoplido.

Allí estaba Tamsyn Savage.

Extendió los brazos y canturreó, -Harry, Ron, Tonks, ¡qué maravilloso! El Profesor Flitwick acaba de enviarme una lechuza para saber si podía proveerle ayuda con esa horrible maldición suya. He estado trabajando con él las últimas horas, me moría por verlos. Ese hombre grande y peludo, ¿Hagrid, _oui_? Ha hecho los arreglos para transportar mi equipaje desde las Tres Escobas.

-Ahí va el barrio- murmuró Ron.

Hermione estaba que hervía. _¿Qué estaba haciendo esa mujer ahí?_ Y en sus mazmorras, nada menos. La Auror francesa se deslizó la capa y ésta cayó a sus pies. Hermione dudaba seriamente, que los uniformes oficiales de los Aurores (franceses o no) consistieran en vestidos pegados a la piel y escotes pronunciados. No había ningún lugar para esconder armas en ese vestido, a menos que consideraras un liguero como una.

-¿Por qué no tomamos algo para comer? Me muero de hambre. Después podemos volver a este-miró a su alrededor, su rostro se arrugó con disgusto, -pequeño y feo cuarto.

-¡Sí! -gritó el Profesor Flitwick, evidentemente encantado de acompañar a su visitante francesa hacia las habitaciones de Hermione.

Y no fue la primera vez, que Hermione deseó que los elfos domésticos se declararan en huelga.

-.-.-.-.-

Tras una apresurada y muy incómoda cena, se volvieron a reunir en la mazmorra.

Todos tomaron un asiento. Hermione se puso delante del caldero, con el Profesor Flitwick a su lado. Tonks y Ron se sentaron en un extremo de la tabla, Remus y la Profesora McGonagall estaban juntos frente a Tamsyn, cuyas esbeltas piernas estaban cruzadas sensualmente frente a ellos. Harry se quedó de pie solo en el lado opuesto de la habitación, mirando a su reloj.

-Hemos pasado mucho tiempo, tratando de descomponer el polvo negro que nos trajeron-comenzó Hermione. -Su contenido parece tener cantidades iguales de cicuta, belladona y estramonio. Los cuales son mortales, sin embargo, un cuarto ingrediente parece haber neutralizado las propiedades normales de éstos. El Callo Negro, que usualmente se manifiesta en dolor e inflamación de la cavidad bucal y la faringe, parece estar ligado a cada molécula.

-Sí- dijo Tamsyn, descruzando las piernas, -pero has olvidado la parte más importante. -Hermione la miró. -Mientras el Callo Negro es un excelente agente conductor, también disfraza el examen de Hechizografía en la víctima. Es imposible rastrearlo. Es un veneno verdaderamente encantador.

-Como sea- dijo Hermione bruscamente, lanzándole una mirada mortal a Ron, cuyos ojos parecían haberse levantado hacia los músculos de Tamsyn, -Profesor Flitwick, puede abordar el tema de Hechizografía. ¿Profesor?

-Con base en lo que nos han dicho sobre los síntomas de las víctimas, he realizado algunos experimentos con materia orgánica para ver si puedo duplicar los resultados. Al hacer esto, también proveo a la Profesora Granger mis resultados para saber si alguno de estos antídotos, estarían fácilmente disponibles. En su mayor parte, un bezoar puede ser administrado. Pero los bezoares tienen una eficacia limitada, especialmente cuando la víctima ha sufrido lesiones corporales graves y ha perdido sangre. Aún así, con esta peculiar combinación de hierbas y encantamientos, un bezoar resultaría inútil. Me gustaría agradecerle a la Auror Savage por trabajar conmigo durante las últimas horas. Su visión ha resultado esclarecedora.

Hermione rodó los ojos al ver al pequeño profesor, sonrojarse bajo su gorrito.

-Creemos que la maldición que se ejecutó contra las víctimas del Callejón Dreidour fue una forma del encantamiento _Impedimenta_. Trabaja por etapas. En la primera etapa, la víctima es incapacitada. La incapacitación no involucra lesiones corporales, tan sólo inmoviliza a la víctima por un determinado tiempo. Como sea, contiene una gran cantidad de dolor, casi igual que la _Maldición Cruciatus_.

-Así que el hombre que escapó, -preguntó Tonks, -¿no se rompió la pierna por este hechizo?

-No, es muy poco probable. Quizá se hirió durante la batalla con los Mortífagos. Estoy sorprendido de que haya escapado, en realidad. Pero por lo que he oído de ustedes, sólo se encontró un rastro del polvo en su silueta. Para que sea efectiva, la víctima necesita una buena cantidad de ese polvo sobre ella. En cualquier circunstancia, el hombre no está fuera de peligro. Profesora Granger, ¿podría continuar?

-Verán, el hechizo es conocido como _Sujet Mortel_.

-_Sujet_, ¿qué? -preguntó Ron.

-_Sujet Mortel_, significa "secreto mortal". Si la víctima habla de él, ellos lo asesinaran. En este caso, su tráquea se aplastara.

Tonks silbó. -Así que es eso. Esa es la forma en que fueron estrangulados. Incluso el padre.

-Sí.

-Así que el hombre que estaba huyendo- Tamsyn se puso de pie, empujando a Hermione a un lado mientras movía su cabello rubio. -Estará a salvo hasta que no hable de este secreto. Una vez que pronuncie una palabra, será hombre muerto.

-¿Y estamos seguros de esto?

-Sí, verán. Yo misma desarrollé el hechizo.

La habitación se quedó en silencio por un momento. Pareció como si la Auror francesa, hubiera sobrepasado una línea, al desarrollar tal maldición oscura. Ella se limitó a sonreír sensualmente y algo peligroso flotó en el aire a su alrededor.

-Entonces tenemos que encontrarlo- dijo Tonks. -Antes de que diga una palabra.

-O antes de que alguien lo obligue a hablar- Harry la corrigió, despegándose de la pared.

-¿Pero cómo demonios lo interrogamos?- preguntó Ron. -Digo, tendremos cinco segundos de testimonio antes…

-Tonto- se burló Tamsyn, inspeccionando sus largas uñas recién arregladas. -Hay muchas formas de comunicarse, ¿o no Harry?

Harry la miró bruscamente. -No sé a qué te refieres.

Tamsyn bailó hacia él, sus dedos caminaron sobre su camisa blanca. Harry la miró y tomó su muñeca con la mano. -La acabo de planchar, gracias.

Ella hizo un ruidito antes de girarse y decir, -la comunicación en esa maldición sólo necesitar ser verbal para causar la muerte. Podemos pedirle que escriba su confesión. Y si resulta ser incómodo, podemos leer sus pensamientos.

Las campanas del reloj del abuelo de Hermione, anunciaron las diez de la noche. Un pesado cansancio descendió cubriendo la habitación. Todos, con excepción de Tamsyn lucían agotados.

-Bien, tenemos trabajo que hacer-declaró Tonks. -Tenemos que encontrar a este hombre, antes de que los Mortífagos lo hagan. Tengo la sensación de que no tendrán ninguna cortesía si no consiguen respuestas y rápido. Pero una pregunta más, ¿lograron encontraron alguna información acerca de la palabra '_Taghairm_' que Ron y Harry hallaron en el Cántico?

Tanto Hermione como el Profesor Flitwick negaron con la cabeza. Hermione estaba especialmente frustrada de no haber podido solucionar ese rompecabezas. Tener que compartir el crédito de ese descubrimiento con la bruja francesa, era ya lo suficientemente indignante.

-Necesitamos hacer algunas solicitudes al Ministerio y al Consejo para liberar la fuente de los documentos entonces. Eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento. Bueno, ha sido un día muy largo. Yo digo que descansemos durante la noche aquí y mañana a primera hora iremos con Areids a darle un reporte de nuestros descubrimientos.

-Muy bien, me encantaría conocer a este caballero Areids y darle mi reporte en persona- cantó Tamsyn.

Tonks arrugó la frente. -¿Cómo dices?

-Oh, ¿no te lo ha dicho _Monseiur_ Shackelbolt? El Consejo Americano ha requerido de mi presencia para este caso. Creen que alguien con mis talentos, no debería desperdiciarse. -La boca de Tonks se abrió. Ron y Hermione se giraron frenéticos en busca de Harry.

Pero él ya se había desaparecido.

* * *

**Siento mucho la espera, para quienes continúan siguiendo la historia, de verdad hago lo que puedo. Les agradezco infinitamente que sigan leyendo, me tengan paciencia y aún más a quiénes se dan tiempo para dejarme un review sobre lo que les parece hasta ahora la historia.**

**Para Brigitgrian que me preguntó sobre Adam Stewart, él es el compañero Auror sobre el que Areids realiza la maldición asesina, de ahí el personaje no tiene mayor trascendencia en la historia. ;) **

**Gracias otra vez y prometo volver tan pronto como pueda con otro capítulo. **


	10. Rocío de Luna

**Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos pertenecen a J.K.R, WB y las editoriales asociadas, el resto es producto de la imaginación de Sarah Glover, quien acaba de publicar su primer libro. Yo sólo traduje la historia para compartirla, espero haberle hecho justicia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Rocío de Luna**

La puerta de la entrada se azotó con tanta fuerza, que las paredes se sacudieron y los libros cayeron en cascada al piso. Ginny arrojó su bolso al sofá, demasiado furiosa para sentarse y muy estimulada para dejar de caminar.

_Ese odioso, estúpido e ignorante. ¿Cómo se atrevía? _

Caminó alrededor de la habitación como animal enjaulado, murmurando para ella misma buscando algo, cualquier cosa, que golpear.

Había hecho el trayecto a casa completamente enfurecida, maldiciendo en voz baja y abriéndose camino entre las antorchas y la fría MacDohan Strete. Halloween estaba a dos días y la calle estaba casi intransitable. Murmurando agudas disculpas, caminó a través de familias que cargaban calabazas y caras mucho más felices, todo el tiempo reprendiéndose por perder la calma con el estadounidense. Apenas había notado al vendedor de la Florería Fragins, mientras éste le regalaba un ramo de flores al pasar, deseándole 'el más alegre y feliz Halloween'. Ahora mirando a sus manos con disgusto, nada quedaba de las flores más que los pistilos muertos. Su violento arrebato las había reducido a simples tallos.

_"Miaaaaaauuuu"_. Desde encima de las estanterías de libros, Tet expresó su evidente disgusto al ver las flores.

- Son margaritas. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

La gatita simplemente ronroneó lamiéndose una pata hurañamente, cuando de repente el golpe de otra puerta hizo que saltara de ahí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano? -dijo una voz desde el pasillo, su propietaria entraba a la habitación. Sus ojos mostraron un destello de preocupación mientras veía el rostro de Ginny. Luego miró las flores apretadas entre sus manos. -¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

-Estoy bien, es sólo ese maldito americano.

-¿Te regaló flores?

-¿Qué? ¡Oh por el amor de Merlín, no! -gritó Ginny arrojando el patético ramo a un lado. -Aparentemente Santa Dymphna no está a su nivel de atención médica. Dice que debimos haber revivido a la niña del coma ya. Me culpa por su condición.

Susan no respondió, sólo miró a la puerta de su habitación. Un rancio olor a tintura, parecía venir simultáneamente del final del corredor y de la amplia paleta de manchas que salpicaban sus desgastados jeans y sudadera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Nada, nada. Sólo experimentando.

Ginny arqueó una ceja en respuesta. Susan era muy efectiva en Pociones, habían sido su pasión desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de ellas fallaban, dando como resultado, horrendos olores que algunas veces permanecían por días enteros, ensuciando el departamento completo.

-Pensé que estabas molesta por la Gala.

-¿Qué gala? -preguntó Ginny y luego se golpeó la cabeza con exasperación. -¡Maldita sea! Lo olvidé completamente. ¿Es en Halloween, verdad? Eso es lo último que necesito justo ahora. Dime que no tengo que ir.

-Tienes que ir a menos que quieras que Virden te marque. 'Todos necesitamos hacer acto de presencia, para mostrar nuestro apoyo a Santa Dymphna'-dijo Susan, haciendo su mejor imitación del Sanador en Jefe. -Tenemos que hacer el bien y hacer que las personas abran sus bóvedas y hagan contribuciones. No tienes elección.

Ginny gimió y se derrumbó sobre el sofá frustrada.

-¿Y ya has acorralado a alguien para que te lleve? Soborné a Allay con dos turnos en la morgue. Apuesto a que Webster estaría encantado. Creo que le gustas.

La mirada de Ginny puso freno a la opinión de Susan.

-¿Realmente crees que ahora quiera molestarme con un vestido y mi cabello? Tengo que encontrar una forma de sacar a esta niña del coma. Juro por mi vida que no puedo entender qué hice mal. Lo he repasado un millón de veces en mi cabeza: los encantamientos, las pociones, todo. Eso es en todo lo que he estado pensando. Y ese…- Ginny estuvo a punto de decir bastardo, pero atrapó sus palabras antes de que salieran de su boca. Estaba tan enojada con Areids, que echaba humo. No podía culparlo por querer saber la verdad, estaba tan ansioso como ella. Su frustración radicaba en su propia ineptitud. Un pesado suspiro escapó de sus labios y miró al techo sintiendo una oleada de emociones en su garganta. -¿Sabes lo que pasará si permanece en coma más tiempo? Terminará como Sophie de la Sala Cuatro. ¿Cuántos años ha estado allí? Y ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella, nada- su voz se quebró con cansancio. -Después de todo lo que ha pasado, quizá sea lo mejor. Es una huérfana que vio morir a sus padres. ¿Podrías recuperarte de eso? Eso la va a perseguir durante toda su vida.

Los rostros de los niños de la Sala 4, atravesaron su mente. Los niños fantasmas. Los niños olvidados de la guerra. Estaban demasiado traumatizados para salir de las profundidades de sus refugios. Sus rostros perseguían a Ginny, quien cargaba sus vidas perdidas en su corazón. Que la condenaran primero, antes de perder otra. Mirando hacia arriba, sus ojos encontraron a los de Susan. Cada hueso en su cuerpo pareció endurecerse. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Dios, Susan lo siento. No quise decir. Sabes que no quise decir eso.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Susan era huérfana. Una huérfana que había visto a sus padres ser asesinados. Por lo que Ginny sabía sobre el pasado de Susan, había sido horrible. Había sido criada por su madre, ya que su padre fue asesinado cuando tenía menos de un año de nacida. Sin nada de dinero, su madre tomó el único empleo que pudo encontrar, como costurera en Durmstrang. Susan no hablaba de ella. Sólo una vez lo hizo, cuando se le cuestionó sobre su talento con las pociones y ella respondió 'lo heredé de mi madre'. Después de la muerte de su madre, Susan permaneció en Durmstrang, bajo la tutela de quien ella se refería como 'esa mujer'. Una dura mujer inglesa quien le exigía no hablar la lengua de su madre, sino un recortado inglés británico o mejor se quedara en silencio.

-Tienes suerte, supongo- susurró Susan y abruptamente se dio la vuelta para irse.

Ginny corrió tras ella hasta que pudo acorralarla casi al final del pasillo. -Escucha, soy una idiota sin cerebro. Sólo abrí la boca sin pensarlo. Es sólo que estoy muy enojada.

-Estás enojada porque sabes que Areids tiene razón. Estás desanimada pensando en ese maldito Potter en vez de concentrarte en tu trabajo.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry con todo esto?

-Nada. No debí haber dicho nada, yo…

-No- dijo Ginny forzando a Susan a mirarla a la cara. -Si vas a decir algo como eso, apreciaría que te explicaras mejor.

-¿Quieres que te lo explique? Bien. Has estado fuera de ti, desde que lo viste. ¿Y para qué? Sólo va a romperte el corazón otra vez y yo tendré que estar pegada a ti para recoger los pedazos. Él no trae nada bueno. ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de eso?

-¿De qué estás hablando? Mis sentimientos por Harry….

-¿Tus sentimientos por Harry? ¿Por qué diablos todavía tienes algún sentimiento por Harry?

-Mis sentimientos por Harry no son nada de tu incumbencia. Nunca te ha caído bien, lo has dejado perfectamente claro. No pedí verlo de nuevo, no pedí que volviera a mi vida de nuevo. Pero lo ha hecho y no sé como sentirme, y no voy a quedarme aquí escuchando como lo insultas.

-¿Has olvidado cuánto lloraste después de que los viste juntos? ¿Cómo vomitaste en ese callejón junto a su departamento? Yo no. Recuerdo cómo te sostuve de los hombros, mientras tú te desmoronabas. Fue horrible. ¡Se estaba tirando a esa perra, por el amor de Dios, Ginny! Los viste con tus propios ojos. Y ahora va a casarse con ella. ¿Qué más necesitas para darte cuenta que él no te ama?

La respuesta fue como una bofetada en la cara. Ginny dio un paso atrás en shock. Susan podía ser tan sutil como un grindylow. Algunas veces Ginny se preguntaba si realmente la conocía tan bien.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, te veré en la cena. -Y Susan azotó la puerta de su habitación en la cara de Ginny, dejándola sola con calientes lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos.

El temperamento de Ginny, estaba a punto de estallar en un carmesí como su largo y desenmarañado cabello, que hervía mientras caminaba hacía el pasillo trasero y abría las puertas francesas que daban al jardín. La noche estaba oscura, la luna comenzaba a ascender hacia el frío cielo. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se estremeció, el frío del aire cortaba su piel, aún enrojecida y caliente de rabia.

A su alrededor, el jardín permaneció en silencio, brillando con la débil luz de la luna, esa fría esfera sin vida sobre ella. Cada planta y arbusto estaban situadas en ordenadas filas, saludables y floreciendo, como resultado del cuidado de Susan. Parecía incomprensible que la misma mujer que atendía esta tierra con tanto amor, podría ser la misma que había abusado de ella en su cara. Pero esa era la forma de ser de Susan. No tenía miedo de usar la fuerza cuando era necesario. Incluso ahí, podía pasar horas con las manos en la tierra, guiando gentilmente al más pequeño retoño hacía la tierra, para después tomar su varita y gritar _"Incendio"_ haciendo arder cada raíz y maleza a su alrededor. Siempre cuidaba de aquellos que amaba, incluso si eso significaba matar para salvarlos. No temía lo que fuera cuando era necesario. Podía arrancar una planta de la tierra, sólo para apresurarla, con las manos llenas de raíces, para arrojarla a una cama de flores. _Es por su propio bien_, le decía a Ginny. Por su propio bien. No importaba cuán profunda fuera la raíz. No importaba cuán tierno estaba el tallo.

Ginny cerró los ojos y el recuerdo de aquella horrible noche se arrastró en su mente.

-.-.-.-.-

Acababan de salir del turno de la tarde en San Mungo y acordaron ir a cenar algo tardío al Londres Muggle. Susan había aceptado un puesto en Santa Dymphna, así que había más de una razón para celebrar. Después de una botella de vino, decidieron que podría ser una linda sorpresa llevarle a Harry algo para comer ya que estaba tomando un turno particularmente agotador y Ginny sabía bien que no comería nada decente a menos que alguien se lo llevara. Sonrió y le sirvió una última copa de vino a Susan. Durante semanas, había intentado todo lo que pudo para hacer que sus dos mejores amigos permanecieran en la misma habitación sin que comenzaran a discutir, así que la consideración de Susan era un cambio bienvenido. ¿Quizá estaba aceptando a Harry? ¿Quizá dejaría de ser tan sobreprotectora?

Cuando llegaron a la calle de Harry, Ginny escaneó rápidamente las escaleras de los vecinos. La elección de Harry por mantener un departamento en el Londres Muggle había resultado ser muy sabia para mantener alejada a la prensa. Desafortunadamente, algunos se habían vuelto muy agresivos y habían comenzado a hacerse pasar por fotógrafos Muggles. Ginny se tomó un momento para inspeccionar la calle, antes de atravesarla. Tan sólo una semana antes, un hombre vestido con pantalones a cuadros, una chaqueta a rayas y sombrero de bombín púrpura, había saltado de un basurero, tomando una fotografía violentamente forzándola a casi lanzarlo de vuelta al basurero.

Acababa de cruzar la acera cuando Susan la tomó del codo y la arrastró a las sombras. _No, no otro_. Pero la expresión pálida de Susan le dijo que era otra cosa.

Iban abrazados, con las cabezas juntas y sonriendo suavemente. La mujer tropezó como si estuviera borracha, tambaleándose sobre sus tacones. El sonido de sus susurros hizo eco en la silenciosa calle. Él pronunció su nombre, con la voz llena de deseo.

En el mismo baile en cámara lenta, todas sus pesadillas se hicieron presentes. Ginny pudo oír su propia voz murmurándole a Susan que se fueran. Que se fueran ahora. Pero no pudo moverse. Ninguna de las dos lo hizo. Simplemente se quedaron paradas ahí, observando todo con horror.

Lo que pareció toda una vida después, otra persona llevó su cuerpo a través de la calle y la hizo subir las escaleras. La puerta estaba entreabierta como si hubieran olvidado cerrarla por el apuro. Tenía que ser otro cuerpo, porque el de Ginny se había quedado congelado en la acera, mirando el rostro del hombre que amaba, acariciando el largo cabello rubio de otra mujer.

El departamento brillaba con la luz tenue de algunas velas. Sintió abrirse camino por el pasillo como si estuviera ciega y cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación, deseó haberlo estado. Deseó que nunca se le hubiera otorgado el sentido de la vista. Deseó poder arrancarse los ojos de la cara, para que no estuvieran destinados para ver lo que estaba viendo. Para no ver el montón de ropa en el piso, para no ver esa maraña de piernas y brazos unidos.

Su vida, su alma y su futuro se destruyeron en ese preciso momento. Como si fuera una niña, se derrumbó contra la pared. Se tapó los oídos y se meció lastimosamente, escuchando esas palabras que él mismo le decía en la quietud de la noche y que ahora, le repetía a esa bruja que gritaba gimiendo entre sus brazos con delirio.

Otro par de brazos la levantó, pidiéndole que guardara silencio mientras salían por las escaleras. Susan la sostuvo en sus brazos como si estuviera a punto de caerse y la llevó hasta un callejón donde vomitó hasta que no quedó nada. Nada. Su estómago se retorció y su corazón se estrelló como un cristal, dejándola rota y débil.

Ginny lloró, maldiciéndose por no confrontarlo, no desgarrarlo a pedazos. Tambaleándose contra la pared, quiso regresar hacia el departamento de Harry cuando Susan la agarró y la atrapó con sus brazos. Ginny trató de liberarse, pero Susan no lo permitió. Luchó por soltarse golpeando a Susan con sus puños, sollozando. Su amiga la sostuvo más fuerte, maldiciendo en voz baja, tan suave, como si estuviera cantando una canción de cuna, tan fuerte, que lo que decía pudo ser mortal. Cuando el llanto de Ginny cesó, Susan exhaló y antes de que Ginny pudiera seguir protestando, las Apareció en su propio departamento.

La mañana siguiente, Ginny estaba sentada, inmóvil en el sofá viendo cómo su amiga empacaba toda su ropa y las pocas pertenencias que tenía. -Ginny-la voz de Susan era dura e insistente, -necesitas dejarlo ahora, tienes que dejarlo ahora. Acabo de enviarle una lechuza al Sanador Virden, todo está arreglado. -Ginny la siguió con los ojos, su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas que aún le quedaban.

-No quiero verlo- le pidió Ginny con la voz suave, como de un niño.

-No, no tienes que hacerlo…-comenzó Susan, mientras el sonido de unas pisadas se escuchaba desde la entrada. Las dos se giraron hacia el sonido. Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron cuando Harry entró por la puerta principal. Él se veía… feliz. Su cabello era un desastre, despeinado como si acabara de salir de la cama. La brisa de la mañana de octubre, le había revuelto los mechones de cabello negro en la frente. Estaba sonriendo. _Dios, estaba sonriendo_.

-No quiero verlo- reiteró Ginny, su voz salió firme esta vez.

-No vas a verlo. Déjamelo todo a mí.

-¡NO QUIERO VERLO!

Susan exhaló asustada y Ginny corrió a la cocina, aferrándose a la mesa con fuerza, negándose a verlo a la cara.

-Ginny, métete a tu habitación y cierra la puerta ¡ahora! - dijo Susan. -Me haré cargo de él.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? -preguntó Ginny con la voz temblorosa al ver que Susan tomaba su varita.

-No voy a permitir que le haya daño a nadie más. ¡Ahora vete, corre!- gritó Susan, sosteniendo su varita mientras llegaba a la puerta.

Y no le hizo más daño. Susan se encargó de eso. Sostuvo la puerta, prohibiéndole dar un paso en el departamento. A pesar de las demandas de Harry por una explicación, a pesar de la confusión y la indignación en su voz.

Esa misma noche, Ginny dejó que su amiga la arrastrara hacia dentro del tren. Con confianza y fortaleza, Susan se sentó junto a Ginny y tomó su mano firmemente. -Por las nuevos comienzos- declaró. -Nuevos comienzos-sus ojos destellaron con desafío.

-.-.-.-.-

La cena resultó ser muy tensa. Ninguna de las dos mujeres pronunció una palabra, hasta que finalmente Susan aclaró su garganta. -Lo siento, no debí hablarte así.

Con petulancia, Ginny se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja. -Malditamente cierto. -Antes de que Susan pudiera continuar, se levantó y salió de la cocina, sin deseos de continuar con la discusión.

Ginny no sabía cómo Susan podía hacer las paces. Su estallido estaba tan poco fundamentado, que no tenía deseos de escuchar ninguna disculpa. Siempre había confiado en Susan, la quería como a una hermana, se ponía ciegamente en sus manos, aceptaba todo lo que ella sugería. _Era por su propio bien_, Susan siempre decía. Su propio bien.

Era verdad. Por su propio bien, Ginny había aceptado el puesto de Jefe de Residentes, era después de todo, un alto puesto disputado. Por su propio bien, había alquilado ese departamento, porque sí, todo lo que siempre había querido era un hogar. Por su propio bien, había dejado… a Harry. Lo había dejado sin explicaciones, ni despedidas. ¿Para qué quedarse? ¿Para escuchar más mentiras? ¿Cuánta humillación más podía soportar?

¿Entonces por qué comenzaba a dudar? Ahora que lo había visto otra vez, ¿por qué estaba dudando de sus elecciones? ¿Por qué su partida se sentía tan apresurada? ¿Por qué aún la perseguía el recuerdo de Harry corriendo detrás del tren gritando su nombre, pidiéndole que no se fuera?

-Me gustaría hacer las paces contigo.

Ginny parpadeó con confusión, saliendo de sus pensamientos. El dolor en la voz de Susan tocó algo dentro de Ginny. Pasaron algunos momentos antes de que finalmente murmurara un reservado, -¿Cómo?

-Creo que puedo ayudarte a revivir a la niña- Susan miró la servilleta doblada fuertemente en su regazo. -Hay una tienda que vende hierbas raras y… otras cosas. Está… en el Callejón Vylde.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron y se volteó para mirar a su amiga. Sabía que Susan incursionaba de vez en cuando con plantas peligrosas y potencialmente oscuras. Sus dedos y brazos eran testigos, de las incontables quemaduras y cortaduras. ¿Pero tener que visitar el Callejón Vylde? Era inimaginable.

El Callejón Vylde estaba ubicado lejos de MacDoohan Strete. Era un oscuro y siniestro lugar donde ningún mago o bruja respetable ponía un pie. A pesar de la guerra, a pesar de los mayores esfuerzos de los Aurores, la magia negra necesitaba un nido. En Kilgraith lo tenía en el Callejón Vylde. A los niños se les prohibía pasar a unos metros de su entrada. Se rumoraba que los jóvenes que entraban ahí, nunca salían con vida y si lo hacían, eran maldecidos por las muchas gárgolas que colgaban amenazantes de las fachadas de las tiendas y las cornisas negruzcas.

Susan estaba pálida, con las manos temblorosas y sin decir una palabra le indicó a Ginny que la acompañara a su cuarto. Ella la siguió, su corazón latía rápidamente. Había visto a Susan raramente agitada pocas veces. En la puerta, la alta bruja vaciló como si estuviera debatiéndose contra algo de gran importancia antes de respirar profundamente y abrirla.

La respiración de Ginny se atascó en su garganta. Habían acordado que sus habitaciones serían privadas, un retiro a donde llegar al final de un día exhaustivo. Aún así, esa habitación la ponía nerviosa. Estaba aún más escasa que la última vez que la había visto. Una cama con una colcha desgastada, un ropero en mal estado y un manchado y viejo escritorio, eran los únicos muebles. Una lámpara sucia que estaba sobre una pila de pergaminos era la única luz de la habitación, por lo que estaba casi a oscuras. No había ninguna foto adornando las paredes, sólo viejos mapas y páginas desgastadas de textos de Herbología. Montones y montones de libros parados como centinelas al final de cama. Otros más regados por el piso. Sólo un atisbo de felicidad existía ahí: una fotografía colocada junto a la cama de su graduación de la Escuela de Sanación. Susan y Ginny se abrazaban fuertemente, riendo y sonriendo mientras el viento soplaba fuertemente sus cabellos.

Un olor desagradable obligó a Ginny a voltear. Ahí, en la esquina, un vestido colgaba de un maniquí: el único traje formal de Susan. Una olla de tinte estaba burbujeando cerca de él. Susan siempre lo pintaba y lo volvía a pintar. Para ahora, las mangas estaban comenzando a deshilacharse. Ginny sabía que los años de miseria habían infundido un aire de sobriedad casi obsesivo en su compañera de departamento. Todo el dinero extra que ella tenía, era destinado para comprar libros. Esa habitación, hacía que el departamento de Remus pareciera un palacio.

Desde lo alto del librero, Susan tomó un libro de gran tamaño, rojo como sangre. Ginny reconoció el escudo en su lomo como la insignia de Durmstrang. Susan se sentó en su cama y comenzó a cambiar las páginas amarillentas que se arrugaban entre sus dedos por la edad.

-Aquí. -Le dio a Ginny el pesado libro que olía a humedad, su cara se escondió entre las sombras.

-Es cirílico, no lo entiendo- dijo Ginny.

Con un movimiento de varita, Susan susurró algo en eslavo y las palabras aparecieron en inglés inmediatamente. Debajo de un detallado dibujo hecho a mano de una planta aterrorizante, se leía:

_Rocío de Luna._

-Durante mucho tiempo creída extinta, esta planta semi-malévola de crecimiento medio, florece en lugares ocultos a lo largo del Mundo Mágico. Las plantas de Rocío de Luna, prefieren residir cerca de otras plantas de la misma especie, para formar una colonia, que se encuentra físicamente, y algunos sospechan, que metafísicamente conectada.

Las hojas de Rocío de Luna llegan a ser suculentas durante la fase de esporofito, la cual ocurre durante la luna menguante. Los herbologistas han creído durante mucho tiempo, que la planta requiere de la intensidad de la luz de la luna llena, en la cual la fase de esporofito se estimula por la luna menguante, tres días después de la luna llena.

Durante la luna menguante, el rocío de luz de luna se forma sobre las hojas. Una vez que las gotas de rocío alcanzan cierto volumen, el rocío se desliza por las venas de las hojas en la base de la planta, desapareciendo de la vista. En tan sólo minutos, un tallo crece de la base de la planta. Al final de cada tallo, una espora comienza a formarse. Los botones comienzan a brotar fluorescentes por naturaleza, de acuerdo a los reportes, eso se debe a la fluorescencia dentro de las esporas. Los tallos y los botones, seguirán el movimiento de la luna, mismos que se marchitarán y morirán con la luz del sol, haciendo que esta fase sea breve y con frecuencia se pierda.

La planta tiene un único método de defensa. Los botones de esporas, están llenos del más corrosivo ácido que se conoce. Cuando el tallo o el botón son tocados por el más mínimo roce, se desencadena una profunda y letal respuesta de la planta. El objeto que ha tocado a la planta, se ve inmovilizado por pegajosas púas que la planta lanza en conjunto con las otras plantas. Los otros botones que se encuentran a su alrededor, convergen en el objetivo lanzando ácido a la amenaza. Debido a la naturaleza altamente corrosiva del ácido, la mayoría de los atacantes se disuelven completamente en cuestión de segundos, sus materias orgánicas proporcionan los nutrientes que las plantas que quedan necesitan. Ese ataque coordinado lleva a algunos herbologistas a crear la hipótesis de que las plantas de Rocío de Luna están conectadas metafísicamente.

No fue sino hasta el descubrimiento que hizo una bruja llamada Cliodna, sobre sus propiedades medicinales, que las plantas de Rocío de Luna fueran clasificadas como semi-malévolas. Se desconoce cómo fue que Cliodna fue capaz de superar las defensas naturales de la planta, para obtener inicialmente las esporas. Ciertas familias gitanas han afirmado durante años que era de conocimiento de sus estirpes, lo que Cliodna utilizó para recolectar su primera muestra de esporas. Este conocimiento familiar es un secreto celosamente guardado, haciendo de la cosecha y venta de esporas, algo codiciado para algunas personas en el Mundo Mágico.

De acuerdo con algunas familias gitanas, las esporas de Rocío de Luna deben cosecharse en el mismo momento en que la luna alcance su punto más alto en el cielo. Este es el punto en el cual las esporas apuntarán directamente hacia arriba. Para este momento, ellas están en su punto menos peligroso.

Se sabe también, que la planta puede ser arrullada hacia una posición inactiva durante este momento, si cierta nota musical es tocada en el mismo tono y amplitud. Mientras la planta está en su fase vulnerable, casi dormida, las esporas pueden ser arrancadas de la planta mientras ninguna otra parte de la misma sea tocada. Si otra parte de la planta es tocada, las respuestas de defensa se activarán.

_Los secretos desconocido y celosamente guardados del Rocío de Luna_

-Es a Cliodna a quien se le atribuye el descubrimiento del Rocío de Luna como tratamiento para pacientes con trauma cerebral. Las esporas del Rocío de Luna pueden ser usadas en una poción que repara los desgarramientos que ocurren en el tejido nervioso del cerebro en los pacientes con daño cerebral severo. Hasta este descubrimiento, los Sanadores estaban limitados al uso de pociones convencionales y tratamientos con hechizos que no podían reparar los intrincados nervios del tejido cerebral.

La poción de Rocío de Luna traerá significativas respuestas para la estimulación de pacientes con trauma cerebral en 24 horas, y a un estado de conciencia total entre 48 y 72 horas después de que la poción es administrada. No hay fracasos documentados con la utilización de esta poción.

Cuando las esporas son cosechadas, deben ser secadas casi inmediatamente con un potente encantamiento de calor, para evaporar el ácido de la cubierta. Sólo hasta entonces las esporas pueden ser abiertas, para extraer su contenido. Las esporas deben ser utilizadas en los siguientes tres días o sus propiedades medicinales se desvanecerán.

Ginny alzó la mirada del libro con asombro. -Pensé, pensé que el Rocío de Luna era un mito…

-No es un mito. Yo he visto las plantas.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

-En la Droguería.

El rostro de Ginny palideció. Sólo había oído rumores sobre ese lugar. A cargo de una misteriosa gitana llamada Madam Kouszlova, era una famosa botica del mercado negro. La gitana era conocida por el alto precio que ponía a sus hierbas y para aquellos que no podían pagar, se decía que los convertía en "ayudantes" hasta que pudieran saldar su deuda.

-Claro que no has estado ahí. Dime que no has ido. ¿Estás loca? Te pudieron haber matado.

Susan se puso sombría y volvió a su escritorio; abriendo un cajón que estaba cerrado mágicamente. Sacó una pequeña pluma de pavo real y se la tendió a Ginny.

-Mira el ojo.

Tomándola con temor, Ginny miró la iridiscente pluma. Se agitó un poco y una débil imagen de una tienda con tejas y ventanas pesadas quedó a la vista. Un antiguo símbolo colgaba de la intrincada puerta de cobre. La Droguería. La visión se hizo borrosa y se reemplazó por un mensaje, -Está noche a la medianoche. Estaré esperando. Ven sola.

Todos los instintos en el cuerpo de Ginny le gritaron que arrojara la pluma. Se sentía maligna, malévola en su flexibilidad turquesa.

-No… no creo que pueda.

-Es tu decisión. Si quieres salvar a la niña, tendrás que tomar el riesgo. Leíste lo que el libro dice. Esta noche es la tercera noche de la luna menguante. Si prefieres esperar más, podrías perderla para siempre.

-¿Pero sola? ¿Por qué sola?

-Ella sólo acepta citas privadas. Es muy protectora con sus secretos. Es parte de ser una gitana.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

Susan tomó el libro y lo volvió a colocar en el librero. Con la varita entre sus dedos, la sumergió en la olla con tintura y apuntó a su vestido. Una ola de turquesa se vertió sobre la tela.

-Susan, te estoy preguntando. ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto?

La alta bruja puso su varita a un lado. Su cara estaba casi blanca contra su oscuro cabello.

-Mi madre era una Zavrzenec, Ginny.

Ginny se quedó en estado de shock. No. No podía ser. Todo menos eso. Las Zavrzenec. Una perversa y cruel secta de gitanas, eran despreciadas por el Mundo Mágico, siempre vistos como seres malvados e indignos de confianza por sus incursiones en lo más oscuro de las Artes Oscuras. Se rumoraba incluso que el mismo Voldemort había obtenido muchos de sus conocimientos de ellas. Como resultado de todo, habían sido despreciadas y rechazadas universalmente.

-La Comunidad Mágica en Rumania no nos aceptó y nos obligaron a vivir entre Muggles. Nunca pudimos quedarnos en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo antes que fuéramos condenados al ostracismo y echados de los pueblos. Nos escupían y desgarraban nuestras ropas llamando bruja a mi madre. Yo sólo era una niña que no entendía. Ella era bruja, una muy poderosa, ¿entonces por qué querían quemarla? Me colgaba de su falda, aterrorizada por lo que veía en sus rostros. Finalmente viajamos al norte, a Durmstrang. Escuchamos el rumor que ahí no perseguían a las gitanas Zavrzenec como lo hacían en Rumania. Ellos las reconocían como las dotadas brujas que eran.

Ginny asintió aturdida y en silencio. Tenía la boca seca.

-Fue costurera por algún tiempo en Durmstrang, antes de que entendieran su verdadero don. Era vidente. Al final creo que por eso la asesinaron. Ella _Veía_ demasiadas cosas. -Los ojos de Susan brillaron con lágrimas, por el recuerdo perdido. Después miró a Ginny y enderezó la espalda con desafío. -Su madre era poderosa también. Sus poderes yacen en la tierra. Así que ahí lo tienes, Madam Kouszlova es mi abuela.

El corazón de Ginny se detuvo.

-Cuando mi madre murió, ¿quién crees que pagó la Escuela de Sanación? Yo soy su sangre, Ginny. Yo soy una de ellas. Una Zavrzenec, las _Invisus Exsulis_, las Exiliadas Despreciadas, igual que los salvajes hombreslobo y los vampiros. Ese primer día en la Escuela de Sanación, tú misma no habrías entrado en la misma habitación, ni mucho menos te hubieras sentado junto a mí, de saber quién era yo realmente.

_No importa_, quiso gritar Ginny. Pero sabía que era una mentira. Incluso su propia madre amorosa, odiaba a las Zavrzenec, llamándolas sucias y perversas. Aún así, miró a su amiga. Su cara se retorció de dolor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y estiró la mano para tomar la de Susan. -Soy tu amiga, siempre lo seré.

-¡No es verdad! Eres una terrible mentirosa. Todo lo que sientes se muestra en tu cara. Siempre ha sido así. Eres mi amiga porque piensas que soy Susan, la vieja y calmada Susan. Y ahora que lo sabes, vas a irte como lo han hecho todos. -Un sollozo ahogado brotó de sus labios y se volteó para la pared, encogida por las lágrimas. -Tú no lo sabes. Lo has tenido todo, una familia, amor, todo. Yo he mendigado casi toda mi vida. Si no fuese por Kouszlova, estaría todavía fregando pisos en Durmstrang. Ella vino y me liberó de ese maldito lugar. Me dio dinero para la escuela y cuidó de mí. Le debo mi vida. Y ella pidió muy poco a cambio- sus sollozos lentamente cedieron, su voz se oía ronca y quebrada. -Tú eres la única amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida. He tratado de explicárselo, que eres amable y cariñosa, que mataría por ti, para protegerte. Ustedes dos son todo lo que me queda en el mundo.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras las limpiaba. -Entenderé si quieres irte, mudarte, ahora que lo sabes. Lo único que te pido… es que por favor, por favor, no le digas a nadie nada de esto. Perderé… mi trabajo. Tú sabes que a las Zavrzenec no se les está permitido servir como Sanadoras. Destruirán mi varita. Tendré que volver al bosque. -Su voz se alzó con desesperación. -Perderé todo.

La desesperación y el temor estrangulaban la garganta de Ginny. Finalmente había entendido por qué Susan era tan reservada y sobreprotectora. Había vivido una doble vida llena del terror de que alguien descubriera su secreto.

-Ella no te hará daño si le dices que yo te envié.

Ginny miró a Susan con incredulidad. Su voz había vuelto a ser extraña como siempre, como si su máscara hubiera sido reemplazada de repente. Estaba desesperada por arrastrar la conversación al momento cuando eran dos simples amigas discutiendo sobre el vestido para el baile. Pero no pudo. Siguió imaginándose a Susan arrastrándose a través del Callejón Vlyde bajo su capa de noche, para reunirse con su siniestra abuela. ¿Esa era la razón de todas esas cicatrices? ¿Cosechar malévolas plantas a la luz de la luna? ¿Qué más había hecho Susan de lo que Ginny no tenía idea?

Pasando su mirada hacia la ventana, Susan susurró, -Es casi media noche. Si vas a ir a la Droguería, necesitas irte ahora. Recuerda, mantén los ojos hacia el frente. No entres a ninguna otra tienda más que a la de ella, ¿entendiste?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, aturdida. Se cerró la capa y salió de la habitación. Sus dedos temblaban. Se quitó la varita del moño de su cabello mientras se quedó de pie en la puerta. Su cabello cayó como una cascada por su espalda. Tomó un chal negro que estaba colgado en el armario y se lo enredó sobre la cabeza y los hombros, murmurando una plegaria en silencio mientras se veía al espejo.

Un pálido rostro se reflejó en él, sus pómulos altos con determinación, se mezclaron con sus labios que temblaban de miedo. Un millón de frenéticas preguntas cruzaron su mente, pero no había tiempo para ellas ahora. Desde el librero, los ojos de Tet brillaron en la oscuridad. Siseó y sus órbitas azules, desaparecieron en dos rendijas.

-Lo sé, pero no tengo otra opción- y con eso se fue.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué opinan de Susan? Ya sabremos más de ella conforme la historia avance. **

**En verdad muchas, muchas gracias por leer, seguir, marcar como favorita y aún más por dejar reviews, no dejen de hacerlo. Mi beta está de vuelta conmigo! Por lo que espero que los capítulos lleguen con más frecuencia.**

**Vienen cosas muy, muy buenas... ¿alguien por aquí extraña Amortentia? Nosotras sí. :( **


	11. Madame Kouszlova

**Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos pertenecen a J.K.R, WB y las editoriales asociadas, el resto es producto de la imaginación de Sarah Glover, quien acaba de publicar su primer libro. Yo sólo traduje la historia para compartirla, espero haberle hecho justicia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Madam Kouslova **

La luna llena colgaba muy bajo en el cielo. El aire de la noche, agrietaba su rostro mientras se apresuraba con la cabeza baja cubierta por su chal, a través de una ruidosa MacDohan Strete que rebosaba de alegría. Agradeció por la multitud de juerguistas que le permitieron dar vuelta en el Callejón Vylde sin ser vista. Su pesada capa de viaje silbaba por la calle iluminada por antorchas.

El callejón parecía desierto. El cese de sonidos era palpable, como si el miedo hubiera estrangulado cualquier esperanza de palabras. El viento, cargado con un olor a leña, le arremolinaba la capa sobre los pies y crujía al pasar por los oscuros símbolos que colgaban sobre las tiendas con aspecto siniestro. Mirando en la oscuridad, Ginny pudo ver la silueta de algunos indeseables magos y brujas acurrucados en las entradas susurrándose clandestinamente unos a otros. En lo alto, las gárgolas se asomaban hacia ella desde los techos, sus ojos brillaban con el reflejo de la luz de las antorchas, vigilando cada movimiento que hacía.

-¿Te leo la fortuna bonita? -Una vieja bruja le preguntó mirándola, su boca sin dientes, asomó una horrenda sonrisa. Sus dedos ahuecados como ramas torcidas, le hacían señas para que se acercara.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y apresuró su paso, escaneando las descuidas fachadas de las tiendas con creciente inquietud. Hileras de edificios sombríos, se sostenían unos a otros en la oscuridad. La débil luz de las velas que alumbraba en las ventanas, era la única señal de que un ser vivo habitaba dentro de ellos. La grava crujía bajo sus pies mientras se apresuraba, tirando de su chal fuertemente sobre su cabeza y hombros. Entonces se detuvo. Cada cabello en su cuello se erizó. Un frío extraño se apoderó de ella. No importó lo mucho que trató de convencerse de que no era así, no pudo evitar tener la inquietante sensación de que alguien la seguía.

Sin mucha convicción, comenzó a caminar de nuevo, escuchando cuidadosamente cualquier sonido que le indicara que alguien la seguía. No pudo oír nada y sus pensamientos volvieron a la búsqueda de la botica. Recordando la imagen en la pluma de pavo real, se mordió el labio con preocupación mientras sus ojos viajaban de izquierda a derecha.

_¿Dónde diablos estaba?_

El callejón terminaba varios metros adelante, era un callejón sin salida, en todos los sentidos. Ginny maldijo su estupidez, estaba atrapada sin posibilidad de escape. Entonces vio las letras doradas y dejó caer los hombros con alivio. Escrito con una antigua fuente cursiva, adornaba un símbolo negro que colgaba de la puerta de la tienda.

La Droguería.

Se detuvo ante los escalones, su corazón latía con fuerza en el pecho. Tragó fuerte y tomó la decisión. Estaba determinada a salvar a su paciente, _nadie más iba a morir bajo su cuidado_, se dijo, _nadie más_. Cerrando los ojos, dio el primer paso hacia las viejas y destartaladas escaleras. La aprensión crecía con cada paso que daba, causando que la sacudida de miedo en su estómago aumentara hasta que no se pudiera mover ya. Vaciló ante la puerta de cobre.

Unas elaboradas aves entrelazadas con anillos, se encontraban cinceladas en el metal, ominosas y amenazantes. Entrecerrando los ojos con la luz de las antorchas, su corazón se sacudió. Los diseños de las aves comenzaron a transformarse en grotescas bestias, vibrando y ondulando en un macabro y obsceno baile. Ginny levantó sus dedos y sus ojos dudaron cuando un fuerte deseo se apoderó de ella.

-Tócalos, tócalos-algo susurró. -Ellos desean ser tocados. -Su mente le gritó que se detuviera, pero Ginny no se pudo resistir, la tentación era demasiado grande. Sintió la necesidad dentro de ella, por sentir esas figuras bajo las yemas de sus dedos, rozar su piel contra ellos. El deseó la abrazó hacia la agonía y cerró los ojos ante su poder. De repente la puerta se abrió.

Jadeando con sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron y dio un paso atrás casi cayéndose de los escalones. Con el corazón palpitante, miró dentro de la tienda. Una llamativa y alta mujer, estaba de pie detrás de un mostrador de madera, lleno de velas de todos los tamaños y formas.

-Entra. No te demores en el aire de la noche. -La voz de la mujer vibró extrañamente, mezclándose con un profundo acento eslavo.

Cuando la mujer se dio vuelta para tomar algo detrás de ella, su largo cabello plateado, cayó sobre su espalda hasta casi barrer el suelo. Los mechones negros que permanecían desafiantes, corrían irregulares a través de la espesa melena. Vestía una túnica escarlata cubierta por un ornamentado chal que parecía deslizarse en el aire, demasiado lento para llevarle el paso al resto de ella. En segundos, la mujer se materializó frente al mostrador. _Era un animago_, Ginny pensó. Un ave de presa, lista para atacar.

Detrás de la vieja mujer, innumerables estanterías cubrían cada centímetro de la pared, sosteniendo frascos, botellas, envases y pequeñas cajas selladas con cera. Ramas de hierbas secas, colgaban de listones de diferentes colores desde las humeantes vigas sobre el techo, perfumando el aire de una embriagadora mezcla de lavanda y clavo. La mirada de Ginny se dirigió a la mujer que estaba frente a ella, cuyos ojos color ámbar, cambiaron sorprendentemente a negro y luego volvieron a su estado normal.

-¿Para qué has venido hasta aquí a verme?

La puerta se cerró detrás de Ginny, sellándola como una cripta. Algo se movió entre las sombras y un temblor atravesó su columna. Una grotesca criatura corrió a través del piso cubierto de aserrín.

-No tengas miedo. No hay nada aquí que te desee. ¿No es cierto, Claude?

La abominación gruñó, deslizándose por el suelo. Saltó al mostrador y chilló de alegría. El corazón de Ginny estalló de miedo. La criatura, mitad mono y mitad cocodrilo, le sonrió con hambre antes de deslizarse otra vez y desaparecer de la vista. Un pequeño perro sin cabello, que había permanecido en silencio y escondido en la esquina, comenzó a ladrar de miedo.

La gitana se limitó a sonreír y metió la mano entre los gruesos pliegues de su túnica. Se quitó un amuleto plateado en forma de bolsita de cuentas y extrajo un pequeño animal que se retorcía, mismo que arrojó al perro que devoró a la criatura de un bocado.

-Susan me envió-logró decir Ginny. Sus labios temblaron al ver el contenido de los frascos ubicados en las estanterías. Viscosas criaturas que parecían olvidadas, flotaban en gel de colores. Algunas de ellas parpadeaban con terror y la boca abierta, como si estuvieran a punto de gritar.

-Mi colección-respondió la gitana moviendo su mano hacia los frascos, sus copiosas pulseras tintinearon como campanas. Si eran los restos de aquellos clientes combativos, Ginny no lo sabía. -¿Y por qué te ha enviado mi nieta?

La pregunta tomó a Ginny por sorpresa. Esa inquietante mujer, era realmente pariente de su amiga. Una de las Zavrzenec: las Exiliadas Despreciadas.

-Me dijo que era posible que pudiera ayudarme. Verá, necesito las esporas de cierta planta. Una planta exótica que crece en su jardín.

-Muchas plantas exóticas crecen en mi jardín.

-Pero esta es especial. Tengo una paciente y sin esta… esta planta, me temo que nunca se recuperará.

-¿Y es por eso que estás aquí? ¿Para salvar a tu paciente? Es una noble tarea. ¿Tienes dinero?

-Un poco-respondió Ginny, maldiciéndose por no haber recordado en traer más, pero agradecida de que la mujer lo estuviera aclarándolo ahora y no después.

-Un poco- repitió la gitana. -Todos dicen lo mismo. Vienen aquí deseando mis plantas. Un poco no es suficiente, querida mía. Podemos, sin embargo, hacer un trueque por lo que deseas. Tú me das lo que quiero y yo te daré el Rocío de Luna. Es por esa razón que estás aquí, ¿no es así?

Ginny parpadeó un momento en un leve estado de shock. ¿Pero qué podría ofrecerle ella a la gitana?

Como si leyera su mente, Madam Kouszlova se adelantó. -Hay tres actos que necesitas realizar para mí esta noche. Uno de ellos, debe llevarse a cabo antes de comenzar. Lo solicito a todos mis clientes. Simplemente debes firmar mi registro. -Su mano nudosa señaló un libro de cubierta dorada que se encontraba abierto sobre el mostrador. -El tercer acto se llevará a cabo cuando estemos listas para empezar.

-¿Y el segundo?

-No está en mis manos decidirlo.

-Realmente no creo…

-Entonces buenas noches. Tengo mucho que hacer mientras la luna está llena.

Desesperada, Ginny soltó -Está bien, mientras sea…

-No, querida mía. Nunca realizaría nada indebido.-Una sonrisa medio escondida se extendió por su rostro, sus ojos brillaron con una luz negra. -Sólo te pido que respetes mi secrecía y yo a cambio te daré mi confianza. Mi modo de vida depende de eso. Tal como dice allí. -Arriba del mostrador, Ginny leyó un cartel que rezaba "_Vydat Emonce_", escrito en la misma letra antigua. -Ahora, si me disculpas un momento, por favor ponte cómoda. No te haré esperar mucho. -Y la gitana desapareció a través de la cortina de plumas de pavo real que se encontraba tras el mostrador.

Ginny miró a su alrededor, tomándose un momento para sentir su varita dentro de la túnica. Cada instinto en su cuerpo le exigía que dejara ese lugar tan rápido como pudiera. Era maligno, maligno hasta lo más oscuro. Pero en el momento en que sus ojos alcanzaron la puerta, el perro sin pelaje comenzó a gruñir haciéndola retroceder al mostrador. Volvió a mirarlo. Había nombres garabateados demasiado rápido, escritos con manos aparentemente nerviosas. Tomó la pluma de pavo real y sin pensarlo firmó "_Ginevra Weasley"_ al final de la página. La tinta se impregnó en el pergamino y misteriosamente desapareció, reapareciendo un momento después en un tono escarlata más oscuro. Como sangre.

Pasaron los minutos y aún no había señal de la gitana. Los ojos de Ginny viajaron de vuelta hacia los atormentados tarros. Sin ser capaz de mirarlos más, se centró en el letrero.

-_Vydat Emonce_, -susurró Ginny, mirando la extraña inscripción. Y mientras las palabras salían de sus labios, sintió una abrumadora sensación de satisfacción. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse la sensación y repitió la frase. El cuarto parecía brillar en torno a ella, el olor a acre y a clavo cubrieron sus sentidos. De repente, Ginny no quiso nada más que acurrucarse en uno de los sillones de terciopelo que estaban frente a la chimenea. Acurrucarse y cerrar los ojos. Con esa intención, se tambaleó hacía uno de ellos y se sentó, aturdida y mareada, el cuarto brillaba a su alrededor. _¿Qué me está pasando? _Trató de pelear con la seductora sensación, pero sólo se encontró susurrando una y otra vez la frase. Cada vez que repetía las palabras, escenas de su vida se reproducían ante sus ojos. Escenas felices: su familia, Charlie, sus amigos más queridos y sus agradecidos pacientes. Y entonces, desde algún lugar profundo dentro de ella… surgió la necesidad por Harry, apoderándose de cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, luchando con todo para aferrarse a la imagen un momento más. -Repite las palabras-una voz sopló en su oído. El fuerte olor a clavo, se mezcló en el crepitar de la chimenea, revolviéndose con la esencia… de la lluvia. -_Vydat Emonce_ -dijo con fuerza, desesperada por aferrarse a ese momento maravilloso.

_Caminaban por una playa. Harry la había llevado misteriosamente a lo que él había llamado un almuerzo al aire libre, transportándola a una pequeña y desierta isla en las Islas Hébridas. Su pequeño bote se balanceaba sobre las olas, atado a una solitaria asta. El sol se había puesto minutos antes, haciendo que el pequeño bote se azotara contra las olas, que se agitaban por las cargadas nubes que se cernían amenazantes sobre ellos. Y en un instante, los cielos se abrieron empapándolos de pies a cabeza. Harry la había tomado de la mano, riendo todo el tiempo mientras corrían sobre las infinitas dunas hacia un pequeño claro, tratando en vano de encontrar refugio. Azotados por el viento y entrelazados, agachándose y esquivando la lluvia, Harry reía con ganas mientras tropezaban el uno con el otro, impacientes por llegar a una solitaria cabaña que se ubicaba en lo alto de una colina cercana._

_Empapados hasta los huesos y sin aliento, finalmente llegaron a la cabaña. Desde las abandonadas ventanas, una bandada de palomas revoloteó alrededor de ellos por la sorpresa. Harry la colocó bajo el dintel, recorriendo con una mano su rojo y húmedo cabello, mientras fundía la otra sobre su garganta. La cubrió con su capa y levantó su propio rostro hacia la lluvia. Ginny rió e hizo lo mismo, probando el sabor de la lluvia en sus labios parpadeó para esquivar las gotas de entre sus pestañas y lo miró intensamente a los ojos. Harry trazó con su pulgar la línea que recorrían las gotas desde la nariz de ella, hasta su boca, entonces descendió sus labios hasta encontrar los de ella y la besó. __-__Eres mía, toda mía__-__ le susurró. Ella murmuró su nombre en respuesta y las gotas de lluvia corrieron por sus mejillas perdiéndose en sus bocas, hasta que lo único que pudieron probar fue la lluvia._

_-__Harry__-__fue la única palabra coherente que consiguió mantener en su mente… las manos de él y su cuerpo borraron todo lo demás._

_Cuando los labios de Harry renuentemente liberaron los de ella, se separó y la miró. El corazón de Ginny se rompió por lo que vio en su rostro. __-__Necesito pedirte algo__-__dijo Harry, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos verdes brillando en la tormenta. __-__Quiero…__-__ sus ojos buscaron los suyos y su cuerpo tembló contra el de ella, con cada músculo tensado por el deseo. __-__Te deseo._

_Y así fue, como en la pequeña isla sacudida por los embates de una feroz tormenta de otoño, que desaparecieron dentro de la vieja cabaña, conjurando un fuego ardiente y un montón de mantas. Ahí, ante el resplandor de las llamas, Ginny llegó hasta él bajo la gruesa colcha de retazos de tela y le prometió con su cuerpo, todo lo que con su corazón no pudo. Harry la miró debajo de él, apoyando su frente sudorosa contra la de ella, mientras Ginny se aferraba con dedos a sus bíceps. La lluvia azotaba el techo, el viento aullaba desesperadamente. Y todo quedó en silencio cuando Harry la tomó sujetando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Sus bocas temblaron y ambos gritaron sus nombres en susurros. Gritaron hasta que el mundo desapareció y no quedó nada más que los latidos de su corazón, enredados y retorcidos bajo el edredón._

_-__Te amo__-__ le dijo Harry con ternura horas más tarde, cuando la tormenta rugía en el cielo de la noche afuera. Sus labios rozaron su cabello, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente contra él, incapaz de soltarla. __-__Bien__-__ respondió Ginny en voz baja contra su pecho. La suave risa de Harry le acarició la mejilla, antes de que lo sintiera relajarse y que el ritmo de su respiración se suavizara hacia el calor del sueño. _

Cuando Ginny renuentemente abrió los ojos, Madam Kouszlova estaba de pie frente a ella, su silueta era iluminada por las velas, dejando su rostro escondido en las sombras.

-Espero que no te haya hecho esperar mucho. Muchas cosas pasan con la luna llena. -Se detuvo lentamente mirando el rostro de Ginny. -Te ves muy pálida, ¿te gustaría algo de tomar?

El calor de los brazos de Harry, aún se aferraba a la piel de Ginny. Sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera borracha, presionando sus dedos contra la nariz para tratar de estabilizar el torrente de emociones que desencadenaban dentro de ella. -No, gracias. Estoy bien, muy bien.

Parpadeando hacia la luz, los ojos de Ginny fueron a parar hacia la cortina detrás del mostrador. Se balanceaba con una desconocida brisa y una extraña melodía venía desde el otro lado. La gitana siguió su mirada.

-Ah, nos están llamando. No debemos hacerlos esperar.

Ayudó a Ginny a ponerse de pie y la escoltó hacia la cortina. Sus largos aretes de plata tintineaban contra los abundantes collares que adornaban su cuello. Ginny observó los diseños de su túnica; círculos unidos y separados con un ave descansando la cabeza entre ellos. El diseño crujía mientras caminaba y sus pies parecían apenas tocar el piso. Una larga cadena de oro se encontraba ceñida a su cintura, sosteniendo un amuleto que sonaba suavemente mientras se movía.

De repente, un grito ahogado atrajo la mirada de Ginny hacia las estanterías. Unas manitas estaban presionadas desesperantemente contra el interior de un largo tarro de cristal, con burbujas filtrándose por sus labios ennegrecidos. Se detuvo en seco, su mente todavía se sentía nublada.

-Ginevra, vamos.

Ginny frunció el ceño hacia a la gitana y dio un paso atrás. -¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Soy Madam Kouszlova, lo sé todo. Eso es lo que dice mi letrero. -Asintió hacia el marco que colgaba de la puerta y las esquinas de sus labios delgados y amarillentos se curvaron en una media sonrisa. -Ginevra Weasley- dijo simplemente y sus ojos centellearon de amarillo a negro otra vez. -Tu nombre estuvo en El Profeta casi todos los días durante algún tiempo. Todos los magos saben tu nombre, Ginevra. Los buenos y los Oscuros. ¿Eso te molesta?

Ginny sintió un flujo el terror ascender por sus mejillas y cerró los ojos un momento, antes de centrar su atención en el pasillo poco alumbrado que estaba frente a ella. -No, no me molesta-respondió tratando de aparentar indiferencia. -Pero nunca lo quise, -dijo desafiante, sus palabras le devolvieron un poco de coraje.

-Has mentido y dicho la verdad en un mismo enunciado- respondió sencillamente la gitana mirándola a los ojos, con su penetrante mirada. -Si te llevo a mi jardín, te pediré que hables con la verdad. Ahí, dentro de esos muros, hay ciertos… seres a los que no les gustan falsedades.

Ginny pasó saliva y asintió, antes de seguir el vaivén de la túnica de la gitana hacia el corredor. Las tablas del piso crujieron bajo sus pies y tuvo la extraña sensación de que algo vivía debajo de ellas.

Salieron a un jardín con enormes muros. Ginny jadeó, mirando a su alrededor, asombrada y aterrorizada. Podría haber sido cualquier jardín propiamente escocés, con parcelas de hierbas finamente trazadas, arbustos salpicados por la oscura tierra, plantas entrelazadas escalando lo largo de las paredes de ladrillo que circundaban el jardín. Con excepción, que todas estas plantas se movían. El jardín estaba vivo.

Un coro de siseos asaltó los oídos de Ginny.

-Silencio, hijos míos- les indicó la gitana. -Tenemos compañía.

Al decir esto, unas bolas brillantes rodaron desde lo alto de los árboles, iluminando el terreno con una débil luz dorada. Ginny miró más de cerca, la piel se le erizó.

Las bolas brillantes eran arañas mutantes cuyos incontables ojos estaban fijos en ella. Sus incisivos salivaban con anticipación. Ginny dio un paso rápidamente al lado de la gitana, quien simplemente se echó a reír secamente con su cabello plateado brillando con un resplandor azul por la luna.

-Ellos no se alimentan a menos que se los diga. -Un rugido de clic-clics, respaldaron su moción. -Pero tienen hambre. -Los ojos de la gitana recorrieron la delgada figura de Ginny, como si pudiera ver a través de su capa, la delgada camisola de encaje que llevaba puesta. -No hay mucho en ti que puedan disfrutar, pero aún así es una opción. -Una vez más buscó en la bolsa que llevaba colgada de la cintura y extrajo una criatura que se retorcía, arrojándola hacia la araña más grande. Como resultado, un chillido atravesó la noche, siendo reemplazado de inmediato por un sonido de succión repugnante.

La gitana tomó a Ginny del brazo con sus largas uñas enterrándose profundamente en su piel. -Es todo una tarea mantener un jardín como éste. Las plantas son a menudo exigentes y poco cooperativas.

Ginny quiso huir, le daba terror lo que pudiera esperarla en las parcelas frente a ella. Pero en el momento en que el pensamiento de temor entró en su mente, otra voz, calmada y relajante le susurró -_Todo está perfectamente bien. Necesitas el Rocío de Luna. Necesitas salvarla_-. La sensación de satisfacción se arrastró en ella, como una caricia.

Habían alcanzado ya una pequeña cama elevada de las flores más normales posibles. Algunas zarzamoras brotaban entre el lote. La gitana las arrojó al suelo con frustración. Ginny se relajó ante lo normal de aquella acción; una jardinera cortando las malas hierbas, tal como había visto a Molly hacerlo en innumerables ocasiones.

Al llegar a la esquina más lejana, Ginny notó un alambre de púas que acordonaba el área. Una pequeña placa que recitaba las palabras "_Predatorious Planta_" estaba clavada dentro de la maleza que rodeaba el perímetro. Asomándose de lado, observó una planta color púrpura con tallos que se desplegaban desde su base, como si fueran cabellos de Medusa. Su largo cáliz se acunaba fuertemente dentro de un anillo de hojas. Y en el momento en que la maleza tocó la tierra, los tallos atacaron y la capturaron. El cáliz ocre se abrió revelando una flor roja como la sangre. El tallo se estiró en el aire, dando la apariencia de una garganta. La flor, como las fauces de un monstruo, devoró la planta completa. Ginny miró con fascinación como el bulto viajaba a través del tallo. Un gemido de satisfacción eructó desde el cáliz y se cerró de nuevo.

- Mi composta.

-Lo creo- murmuró Ginny dejando un amplio espacio entre ella y la planta carnívora.

Mientras avanzaban por el jardín, Madam Kouszlova asentía ocasionalmente hacia alguna rara y exótica planta: orquídeas que se podaban ellas mismas, peleando unas con otras en botánicas batallas; guías que se arrastraban en torno a sus sitios en los altos muros de ladrillo, moviéndose con los rayos de la luna, suspirando como si disfrutaran de la luz; y un pedazo de lo que parecían ser violetas que lloraban si uno miraba largo rato sus rostros.

En el momento en que llegaron al otro extremo del jardín, la noche se hizo más fría. La luna estaba en su punto más alto. Una puerta de cobre se postraba frente a ellas en uno de los muros. Tenía las mismas insignias escritas que Ginny había analizado en la puerta principal, sin embargo, estas figuras estaban congeladas y sin vida. La gitana tomó de su bolsillo una formidable llave, que tenía en la base un ave. Tanto la cerradura como las bisagras de la puerta estaban bien aceitadas y la pesada puerta se abrió hacia dentro en silencio.

El jardín trasero era más pequeño y también estaba rodeado por altos muros de ladrillo, con casi toda la parcela llena de cultivos. En el centro, Ginny apenas pudo distinguir una hilera de plantas. La luz en ese lugar, sólo era provista por el baño de luz de la luna sobre ellas. Una repentina ráfaga de viento agitó los árboles contra la pared del fondo.

Un sonido inquietante, el mismo que Ginny había escuchado antes, centelló como campanitas al viento desde las ramas. Atraída por la melodiosa canción, se sintió obligada a estirarse y tocarlas. Cada instinto racional en su cuerpo, le gritó que se alejara, pero no podía resistirse. Una vez más, la batalla rugió en su mente y de nuevo también, una voz susurró, -_Necesitas salvar a la niña, quédate_.

-Ah, el Exsanguintus, ¿te gustaría verlo? -preguntó la gitana con el mismo tono suave.

Ginny ya estaba de pie frente al árbol, hipnotizada por los tubos en forma de caña que colgaban de las ramas. La melodía parecía latir y crecer desde lo más profundo dentro de ellas.

-Anda, tócalos. ¿Es lo que deseas, no es así?

_No Ginny, no hagas esto_. Aún así, levantó sus dedos hipnóticamente, pasándolos entre los tubos como si fueran flequillos.

De repente, los túbulos dieron un filoso latigazo contra sus dedos, cortando su piel. El dolor se disparó como fuego por su brazo. Ginny gritó y se apartó con terror, pero la planta se aferró a su muñeca, succionando la herida abierta como un vampiro hambriento.

-¡Ayúdeme! -gritó mientras peleaba contra las fuertes ataduras de la planta.

La gitana sonrió de alegría al ver cómo la planta succionaba vorazmente. La cabeza de Ginny comenzó a dar vueltas. La planta mordió más profundo, absorbiendo embriagadores tragos. Aterrada, sintió que el jardín comenzaba a hacerse borroso a su alrededor. _Dios mío, estoy perdiendo la conciencia. Va a comerme viva_. Pateó frenéticamente el tronco con todas sus fuerzas. El árbol, en ofendida respuesta, azotó sus ramas contra su rostro golpeando con fuerza sus mejillas, haciendo que sus ojos ardieran mientras continuaba alimentándose de ella.

-¡Suficiente!- gritó la gitana.

El árbol soltó a su presa de mala gana. Ginny tropezó hacia atrás en agonía. Con lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos, se llevó los dedos a los labios para detener el flujo de sangre.

La herida había sanado por completo.

-Ahí lo tienes-, le informó la gitana. Los restos débiles de una sonrisa se asomaron en sus labios. -Has pagado tu segundo precio.

Ginny la miró, sacudiendo la mano que le pulsaba.

-El polen tiene que ser fertilizado. Se ha cansado de mi sangre.

Ginny miró con disgusto como su propia sangre pasaba a través de los túbulos hacia otro tubo de polen en el pistilo trasparente de la flor.

-La sangre arrastrará el esperma del tubo del polen hasta el óvulo para fecundarlo. Produce el Fruto de Sangre. La sangre humana, a diferencia de la animal, crea un fruto más útil para mis pociones.

_¡Vete de aquí, ahora! ¡Vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde_! La mente de Ginny le ordenó. _¿Por qué? Un poco de sangre no tiene ninguna consecuencia. Quédate. Todo estará bien_.

_No, no lo entiendes._

Y entonces, justo cuando se preparaba para huir, la sensación de los brazos de Harry la envolvió. Cerró los ojos, temblando de alivio.

_Ahí lo tienes, todo está bien._

-Oh, pero mira. Tenemos compañía.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron. La gitana levantó el brazo y las venas se resistieron contra su piel, retorciéndose en los bordes de la mano. Una rata se había arrastrado por el muro, comenzando a olfatear cerca de la fila de las plantas de aspecto peligroso.

Quiso gritarle al roedor que huyera, que corriera. Pero las palabras nunca salieron de sus labios.

-Lo ves, mis preciosas se vuelven suculentas cuando el rocío se forma en las hojas.

-¿El Rocío de Luna?

La gitana asintió con los ojos brillantes. Mientras tanto, la rata había comenzado a mordisquear las hojas, desgarrando la cubierta de esporas que se formaban en el tallo. Y sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Un terrible sonido de pánico emergió del animal en el momento en que unas antenas de velocidad se apoderaron de ella. La rata luchó frenéticamente, aullando de terror. Ginny observó con horror mientras las esporas explotaban, empapando el pelaje mate del animal en ácido, disolviéndolo ante sus ojos.

Ginny se apartó con disgusto y el estómago revuelto.

-¿Eso te perturba? -preguntó indiferente la gitana, arrastrándose hacia el cultivo de Rocío de Luna más grande.

-Dentro de esta flor yace el veneno y la sanación. Trátala con respeto y todas las enfermedades pueden ser curadas. Túrbala y alguien morirá. Es lo mismo con el hombre que con el Rocío de Luna. Porque el mal siempre tiene uso, forma el espíritu. Crea cosas grandes y poderosas. No hay nada vivo en esta tierra que sea tan vil y no tenga un propósito de servir, ni nada tan bueno que no pueda convertirse en maligno. El hombre por encima de todos.

-El mal es simple protección y fuerza. Coséchalo, destílalo y tendrás poder. Poder para crear, gobernar, cambiar destinos, salvar vidas y poner fin a todos aquellos que sean tan tontos para interponerse en su genialidad. Existe en todas las cosas y deja una huella más profunda que la enfermedad o la muerte. En algunos, es fuerte, como esta flor. -Sus dedos cosquillearon los pétalos, el Rocío de Luna se inclinó ante su toque como un gato ronroneando. -En otras especies, el mal deja eco a través de generaciones. Nunca se debilita. Un rasgo dominante, como dicen los Muggles.

Y con eso miró a la luna. -Sí, creo que es lo mismo. Es necesario que me dejes ahora.

-No entiendo-respondió Ginny mirando la sonrisa inquietante y malévola de la gitana.

-Sentirás un poco de sueño, es todo. No puedo dejar que mis secretos sean conocidos. Debes entender. Ningún daño vendrá hacia ti.

La gitana extendió su túnica y comenzó a abanicar el Rocío de Luna como un pájaro a punto de emprender el vuelo. La planta se quejó por la brisa helada. Del interior de la gitana, una misteriosa canción hizo eco progresivamente.

El corazón de Ginny, dio vuelco por completo. La melodía que ahora nadaba a través de ella, era la misma que había escuchado la noche de los ataques. Forzó a su mente a mantenerse concentrada, pero la seducción de la melodía era muy grande. La escena se hizo borrosa ante ella, cerrándose en un túnel largo y muy negro. Al final del túnel, la gitana se desvaneció y un halcón, salvaje y mortal quedó en su lugar. _Sí, así había sucedido_, le gritó su mente, apenas aferrándose a la conciencia. Cliodna había sido Animago, un ave. Sólo un ave podía moverse con la agilidad suficiente para arrancar las mortales esporas de las plantas.

El halcón elevó la cabeza hacia la luna y cantó en éxtasis. La última imagen que Ginny vio, fue la estocada del halcón hacia la derrotada planta, tomando las esporas dentro de sus garras, chillando en señal de triunfo.

Cuando Ginny despertó, estaba sentada de nuevo en el amplio sillón de terciopelo frente a la chimenea. Un chal perfumado estaba envuelto en ella. Madame Kouszlova la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Ginny, recibiendo en respuesta simplemente una humeante taza de peltre. El atractivo olor a canela y especias le llenó la nariz.

-No puedo revelar mis secretos. Bebe mientras termino de secar el Rocío de Luna.

La idea de beber algo que esa mujer le ofrecía, le revolvió el estómago a Ginny.

-Has accedido a tres actos. El final, es que me permitas leerte las hojas de té. -Madame Kouszlova permaneció frente al otro lado del mostrador, pasando lentamente su varita sobre un montón de esporas. -Sería una decisión imprudente de tu parte, no cumplir tu oferta en este momento. -Burbujas provenientes de los gritos silenciosos, surgieron a través del viscoso líquido de un largo tarro detrás de ella. -Eres mucho más valiosa para mí viva, querida mía. Bebe.

El contenido de la taza pareció inofensivo y Ginny tomó un tentativo sorbo, observando la sonrisa de la gitana cuando la taza pasó por sus labios. El cálido resplandor del té pasó por su garganta y cerró los ojos. El embriagador aroma de los clavos se suavizó contra su nariz.

-Claude, necesito un bolsito de terciopelo. Ya no tengo más aquí-. Con esa orden, la espantosa criatura mutante se arrastró desde una esquina escondida y atravesó la cortina de plumas de pavo real, chillando de alegría.

-Él es casi útil. Especialmente con el servicio al cliente. Recibo pocos beneficios-. Su carcajada resonó a través de la habitación iluminada por las velas. -Me temo que no recurrirás a mí otra vez, ¿o sí? - Sus ojos ámbar brillaron centrándose en Ginny.

La piel de los brazos de ésta, se erizó al ver sonreír a la gitana. Sus dientes dorados y plateados estaban volteados y torcidos, mucho más parecidos a colmillos que a dientes, una lengua rosada se pasó sobre éstos mientras su propietaria miraba la herida sanada de Ginny.

-¿Cómo está tu mano? No debe tener ningún daño a largo plazo. Pero debo disculparme, ellas están voraces de sangre nueva. Especialmente de una tan joven y hermosa.

Ginny dejó la taza. La porcelana chocó contra la mesa de madera y su boca se llenó de un sabor amargo extraño. No tenía deseo de quedarse más, cada instinto en su cuerpo le exigía que huyera de esa tienda. Ahora no había voz, ni susurros confortantes que le dijeran que se quedara.

-No te sientas incómoda. El Exsanguintus, sólo mata vírgenes. Pero considera a aquellas que sólo han tenido a un amante, como un banquete gourmet.

Claude regresó con el bolsito de terciopelo apretado entre sus mandíbulas. Con las esporas envueltas firmemente, la gitana se detuvo frente a ella. Ginny se estremeció como un ratón entre las garras de un depredador. - Aquí está el Rocío de Luna. Debes administrarlo en los próximos tres días o de otra forma será inservible. Una simple destilación debe ser suficiente. El tercio de una taza debe ser absorbido en una hora.

-¿Cuándo veré los resultados?

-Varía dependiente de qué tan lesionado esté el paciente. Tres días, no más. Ahora leeré esto para ti.

Con un silbido de su túnica, tomó un asiento junto a Ginny y volteó la taza. Tenía el rostro curioso y atento.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas del momento en que estuviste cerca del Rocío de Luna? - preguntó la gitana moviendo la taza entre sus palmas, sus ojos se volvían negros.

-Escuché una melodía, una que ya he escuchado antes. Cuando usted se transformó.

Los ojos de la gitana se entrecerraron. -¿Escuchaste una melodía? ¿Me viste transformándome?

-Sí, yo…- la mirada amenazante era tan intensa en la vieja mujer, que Ginny se movió hacia el borde del sillón, impaciente por alcanzar su varita.

-No tiene mayor consecuencia. El recuerdo se desvanecerá, siempre pasa. -Se dijo a sí misma, retorciendo la boca con ansiedad. Decaía ligeramente, dejando sus labios en una posición antinatural antes de fijar su atención nuevamente en las hojas de té. - Tienes un pasado muy interesante y un futuro aún más fascinante. ¿Te gustaría escuchar algo de esto?

Ginny no tenía deseos de quedarse. Por mucho tiempo había creído que la Adivinación era una rama de la magia poco confiable. Y verdaderamente conocer el futuro, era algo que la asustaba más de lo que podía decir. Envolvería dolor, lo sabía, dolor y soledad.

-Concebirás sólo un hijo.

La cabeza de Ginny se alzó en shock cuando encontró los ojos de la anciana.

-Sí, un varón. Muy parecido a su padre. Todos los rasgos del hombre que es famoso por su valentía, lealtad y fuerza.

Todo el color se había drenado del rostro de Ginny. Las manos le temblaban sobre su regazo. _No, era una mentira_. Ella nunca… nunca estaría con otro hombre.

-Ha cometido un error. Yo no tengo un… no estoy involucrada con nadie.

-Pero esto no está bien. No puede ser. -Madam Kouszlova volteó la taza, su rostro se endureció con afiladas líneas y grietas. -¿Él te ha visto?

-¿Quién? ¿Quién me ha visto? -murmuró Ginny ante el fulgor mortal de la expresión de la gitana.

-Tu amante, ¿te ha visto?

- Yo… ¡yo no tengo ningún amante!

-No me mientas, niña- siseó la gitana, sus pulseras se agolparon contra su muñeca en protesta. -¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Harry Potter?

En un instante, la gitana tomó la muñeca de Ginny con fuerza. -¿Lo has visto? ¿Él te ha visto? -sus uñas perforaron la piel de Ginny.

Ella retrocedió. Sabía que no se podía aparecer dentro de los límites del Callejón Vylde. Sólo había una esperanza. Luchando por la bolsita de terciopelo, se arrancó del mortal agarre de la gitana y se giró para encararla con su varita levantada que tembló frente a ella.

- No me toque.

La gitana se levantó lentamente, apuntando un retorcido dedo hacia la frente de Ginny. -¿Crees que una varita podría detenerme si quisiera hacerte daño? Niña insolente, no sabes con quién estás tratando. ¡Cómo te atreves a amenazar a Madam Kouszlova, yo que les he enseñado a todos! Ahora respóndeme, ¿lo has visto?

-Una vez. Lo he visto una vez. Dudo que vuelva a verlo- respondió Ginny.

- Bien, muy bien.

Su varita aún apuntaba a la gitana y tartamudeó, - le he dado todo lo que me pidió. Me voy, no le debo nada.

- Me debes mucho. Pero aún hay tiempo. Aún hay tiempo-. Y levantó su rostro hacia el techo y comenzó a reír, con un enfermizo y depravado sonido que resonó fuera de las ennegrecidas vigas.

Ginny retrocedió con terror, cada hueso de su cuerpo se congeló con pánico ante el sonido. Abriendo la puerta de par en par, tropezó por la escalera con los gritos histéricos de Madam Kouszlova siguiendo su paso. Aterrorizada, corrió por el callejón, sosteniendo el bolsito de terciopelo fuertemente entre sus manos. Su corazón se sacudía en el pecho y un sudor frío le cubría la frente.

_¿Lo has visto?… Yo que les he enseñado a todos… Me debes demasiado_. Las palabras de la Gitana hacían eco en su cabeza mientras corría más y más rápido como enloquecida. Se arrancó la túnica, desesperada por quitarse los terribles recuerdos de su piel. _Concebirás sólo un hijo. ¿Un hijo? ¿Cómo podía concebir un hijo? ¿Y Harry? Sin duda, no podría ser cierto. _

Absorta en sus pensamientos, nunca lo vio venir hasta que fue muy tarde.

Él se lanzó desde las sombras como un cuchillo. Su mano cubrió la boca de Ginny, torciéndole el brazo detrás de la espalda.

- Grita y te mato.

La arrastró con dureza hacia las sombras. Ginny luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra la túnica de su atacante que estaba hecha jirones. Él se movió deliberadamente hacia un local oscuro, tirando de la manija de una puerta con su mano libre.

-Me lo has hecho demasiado fácil. Aquí completamente sola- le murmuró con brutalidad, su ronca respiración se sintió caliente en el oído de Ginny. Le arrebató con fuerza la varita y se la guardó dentro de la túnica con un gruñido de satisfacción.

Empujó la puerta y la arrojó al piso. Ginny lo miró con terror. Él avanzó hacia ella con la varita levantada, arrastrando su pierna retorcida y sin vida detrás de él.

-¿Qué le diste a la mujer? - murmuró con los ojos desorbitados. Bajó lentamente su varita hacia la petrificada expresión de Ginny. - Mortifaga.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, de verdad. Cada vez tengo menos tiempo, pero no dejaré de publicar, eso es un hecho. Apareció Madam Kouszlova, ¿de miedo, no? Y la primera vez de Harry & Ginny, es lo más! **


	12. Pelear y caer

**Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos pertenecen a J.K.R, WB y las editoriales asociadas, el resto es producto de la imaginación de Sarah Glover, quien acaba de publicar su primer libro. Yo sólo traduje la historia para compartirla, espero haberle hecho justicia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Pelear y caer **

Ginny se encontró con los feroces ojos de su captor y tuvo que esforzarse para entender. -¿Mortífaga?- balbuceó. -Yo no soy una… -Sus palabras fueron cortadas por la repentina puñalada de una varita en su pecho.

-Tú eres de la que todos hablan. Tú: Ginevra Weasley. Y has estado con ella, has visto a esa bruja. Ahora lo tiene ella, ¿no es cierto? ¡Le diste el código!

-No… no entiendo.

El hombre dudó por un momento, antes de dejar que el cinismo se apoderara de él. -Ella tiene el código de Ben, ya lo sabíamos. Ian me dijo que escondió su código antes de morir. Tú lo encontraste, ¿no? ¡Y se lo diste a ella! -La punta de su varita se enterró salvajemente en la mejilla de Ginny.

-Por favor… no sé nada sobre ningún código. Soy una sanadora en Santa Dympna.

-¡No me mientas! Le diste el código de Ian, ¿dónde los esconde?

-Pero…

-¡Necesito esos códigos!

La jaló hacia él y su aliento caliente y putrefacto le dio directamente en la cara. -No tengo tiempo. -La punta de su varita se arrastró por el cuerpo de Ginny hasta llegar a la palma de su mano. -Si valoras tus dedos, comenzarás a hablar. Empezaré con el pulgar, un dedo bastante útil para una Sanadora.

La afilada punta cortó la yema del dedo de Ginny y torció su muñeca brutalmente.

Ginny gritó.

-Dímelo o lo romperé.

De repente, su captor se congeló. Se giró hacia la puerta. El crujido de la grava bajo unas pisadas perforó el silencio. Empujó a Ginny hacia el piso.

-Al suelo, ahí en la esquina. Si te mueves, te mato.

Ginny asintió pesadamente y se escurrió por el piso donde las astillas le rasguñaron las manos, hasta que alcanzó la esquina más oscura. Pegó su cuerpo a la pared con el corazón palpitando fuertemente contra su pecho.

Su captor avanzó pesadamente hacia la esquina contraria, con la varita sostenida en la mano temblorosa y su pierna sin vida arrastrándose detrás de él.

Ginny no podía oír nada excepto los latidos de su corazón, tenía la garganta apretada de pánico. El olor a moho y a putrefacción permeaba en el aire.

Desde su escondite, pudo ver la luz de una antorcha serpenteando a través de la habitación. Distorsionada por los gruesos paneles de cristal, traspasaba el muro, manchando a su captor entre luz y sombras. El sudor en la frente de éste escurría sobre sus duras facciones. Tenía los ojos pegados a la puerta, con la varita en alto.

Los ojos de Ginny se dirigieron a la otra esquina. Ahí la vio, una escalera. Si podía llegar a ella podría escapar por el techo. Pero súbitamente, pudo sentir que el cabello se le erizaba uno por uno. Un manto de temor la cubrió y se congeló. Algo se había movido misteriosamente entre la oscuridad. Temblando, se asomó hacia la oscura escalera. Podía sentir a su corazón martillar dentro del pecho, mientras una gota de sudor le acuchillaba los hombros y los omoplatos. Y lo que vio después, la aterrorizó más que otra cosa de lo que había visto esa noche.

Tres espectros que parecían haber salido de una pesadilla, se cernían sobre el descanso de la escalera. Sus macabras capuchas ondearon amenazadoramente al descender a la habitación. Ginny aplastó su cuerpo contra la esquina, rezando porque no la hubieran visto.

Con un suspiro mortal, los encapuchados se arrastraron desde las sombras como si fueran humo. Vestidos con túnicas de color índigo, se deslizaron cual Dementores, con los pies flotando hasta tocar el piso.

-Buenas noches, Simon.

El captor de Ginny gritó de sorpresa y se tambaleó hasta el otro muro. Las tres apariciones levantaron los brazos al unísono. Simon retorció su pierna para huir, pero un torrente de chispas de color turquesa y plata, estalló desde la punta de las varitas de los espectros. El cuerpo del hombre se estrelló brutalmente contra el muro y una lluvia de yeso descendió del techo, cubriéndolo de polvo blanco mientras se quedó ahí gimiendo. La sangre escurría de ambos lados de su boca, haciéndolo parecer a una grotesca marioneta.

El siniestro trío se detuvo, uno de ellos avanzó de entre la oscuridad. Usaba una máscara plateada, larga y estrecha haciendo parecer su rostro al de un fantasma. La fina tela de su túnica brilló iridiscente con la luz de la antorcha parpadeando en las ventanas,

La figura avanzó con la varita sostenida como si fuera un cetro.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk,-dijo con una voz burlona y metódica, como si estuviera reprendiendo a su alumno menos favorito por fallar un examen. Habló con la familiaridad que sólo trae el descontento. Como si nadie nunca lo hubiera complacido.

-Simon, nos decepcionaste. ¿Pensaste que sería tan fácil evadir a tus hermanos? ¿No lo percibiste? ¿Pensaste que ese olor rancio no podría contaminar de aquí hasta Salem?

-Permítenos verlo, ¿sí?

Con un movimiento de su muñeca, una ráfaga de luz se disparó de la punta de su varita y desgarró la tela de la manga de Simon. Éste gritó, retorciéndose de dolor sobre el piso. Y ahí en la piel pálida de su antebrazo, brillaba la silueta de una rosa.

Los hombres sisearon con desaprobación al verla. -¡Desármenlo!- ordenó el líder a los hombres a su lado.

Los dos hombres descendieron sobre él, luchando para arrebatarle su varita. Una vez que la obtuvieron, se la entregaron a la alta figura del Líder, quien sin vacilar, la tomó y la clavó en el centro de la rosa. Simon aulló de dolor mientras los hombros trataban de contenerlo. La rosa se oscureció, volviéndose un fuerte color escarlata que era visible aún con la parpadeante antorcha. Entonces, un signo extraño se materializó frente a los ojos de Ginny.

Debajo de la vibrante rosa, una larga línea sangraba a través de la piel. Bajo ella yacía una serie de números. Ginny avanzó apenas unos centímetros fuera de la oscuridad y se esforzó todo lo que pudo para leerlos:

**2571117**

Los números desaparecieron cuando el líder retiró la varita y Simon se colapsó, sudoroso y jadeante sobre el piso.

-Bien. Todavía los posees, no elegiste arrancarte la piel como los otros hicieron.

-¿Cómo sabes que no reemplacé la piel y puse un encantamiento sobre los números?- gritó Simon mirándolos con odio.

-No puedes poner encantamientos sobre estos códigos y no puedes reemplazar la piel una vez que es removida. Ian debió habértelo dicho. Pero Simon, ¿por qué intentaste tal tontería? Tú, quien verdaderamente creías en la importancia de la Hermandad, nos traicionas. De Ian y Ben, lo sabíamos, podíamos oler su descontento. Pero tú, tú que eras mucho más fiel de lo que ellos eran.

-¡Es cruel lo que están haciendo! -gritó Simon retorciéndose hasta la pared. -Tienen que saberlo, no importa cuán nobles sean los objetivos que predican… es maligno hasta el núcleo. Debe ser destruido.

-¡Silencio! Harías bien en no hablar más sobre ese tema. Las repercusiones pueden ser rápidas y mortales.

-¡Entonces mátame!-escupió Simon, mirando con despreció a los miembros de la Hermandad. -Mátenme y terminemos con esto.

-No seremos nosotros quienes lo hagamos, Simon, lo sabes.

-¿Entonces qué sucedió con Ben? Ustedes lo mataron, sé que lo hicieron. Y la Auror, ustedes la mataron también.

-Sí, pero ellos estaban malditos más allá de la esperanza. Por sus tonterías los Mortífagos los encontraron primero. Sus muertes fueron una misericordia.

-Entonces la mía también lo será. ¡Y también la de ella!-su dedo apuntó a la oscura esquina donde Ginny estaba escondida.

Los tres miembros de la Hermandad se giraron lentamente. Un murmullo de confusión pasó entre ellos mientras avanzaban colectivamente hacia ella.

-Simon, ¿qué has hecho?

-¡Es una Mortífaga! Ella revisó a Ian en el hospital, sabe dónde están los códigos y ha estado con Kouszlova.

El murmullo aumentó hasta que la habitación pareció estar rodeada de abejas a punto de salir de la colmena.

-¿Es eso cierto?

El líder apuntó la varita hacia Ginny. Pero ella tenía la garganta seca y las palabras parecían incapaces de salir de su boca.

-Habla niña, ¿qué has hecho?

-Yo… no sé nada acerca de ningún código. Fui a ver la gitana porque necesitaba ayudar a una paciente. -Su mente se aceleró mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras y balbuceó. -La hija de Ian… fui a encontrar algo para revivir a la hija de Ian de un coma. La estoy perdiendo. Madame Kouszlova era mi última esperanza.

Ginny pudo percibir la indecisión en el Líder. Sin dejar de apuntarla con la varita, su rostro se movió de arriba abajo entre el hombre llamado Simon y ella, como si estuviera sopesando la verdad.

Y antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, la luz dorada de un hechizo lo catapultó contra el muro. Los otros dos miembros de la Hermandad se giraron rápidamente, pero era demasiado tarde. Un destello dorado en forma de látigo se estampó sobre sus cuerpos, haciéndolos volar.

-Arrojen todos sus varitas al piso-gritó una voz fuerte. Una voz que Ginny podía reconocer en cualquier lugar. -Al piso.

Se detuvo en la puerta, escondido entre las sombras. El humo y la luz se concentraron en torno a él, otorgándole el aura de un santo magnífico.

El Líder se levantó con el cuerpo envuelto, recuperando la amenaza que daba su estatura. Ambos hombres se estudiaron el uno al otro, con las varitas en alto.

-Señor Potter.

Harry asintió bruscamente, sus ojos escanearon la habitación hasta encontrar a Ginny. Buscó en sus facciones para comprobar que estaba ilesa y sus hombros temblaron ligeramente mientras el alivio bañaba su rostro.

Harry cerró los ojos por un instante y en el tenso silencio, Ginny juró que lo había oído exhalar. Las crudas emociones en el rostro de Harry la sorprendieron. Se veía cansado más allá de las palabras. Y nunca había estado tan aliviada y aterrorizada de verlo.

-Usted no tiene nada qué hacer aquí. No hay nada aquí que sea de su interés.

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso. Alguien aquí me interesa demasiado.

Y sus ojos encontraron a los de Ginny. En ese momento, algo feroz y posesivo ardió entre ellos. Pero Harry rápidamente se volvió hacia el cuerpo magullado de Simon, quien estaba tirado gimiendo sobre el piso. -Este hombre es requerido para ser interrogado.

Ginny soltó su aliento estrangulado y se hundió en las sombras. Sentía el frío de la pared contra sus hombros.

-No podemos permitir eso.

-Entonces lo que tenemos aquí es una falla de comunicación- dijo Harry con la varita firme. -Este hombre es requerido para un interrogatorio por una brigada de Aurores, con respecto a la muerte de cuatro personas. No puedo permitir que interfieran con un testigo.

-Te estás inmiscuyendo en asuntos que están fuera de tu alcance, muchacho. No deseamos hacerte daño, sólo queremos disciplinar a los nuestros. No nos obligues a…

Pero el Líder no pudo terminar la oración. Desde la profundidad de las sombras, Simon gritó "_Desmaius_" con la varita de Ginny sostenida fuertemente en la mano. El Líder se desplomó al piso.

De inmediato, los hechizos estallaron sobre sus cabezas como fuegos artificiales. En la confusión, Simon se abalanzó sobre Ginny, pero Harry se arrojó frente a ella, apenas esquivando un estallido de fuego plateado.

-¡Agárrenlo! -gritó el Líder, tambaleándose sobre sus pies y disparando una maldición a Simon quien se retorció violentamente precipitándose hacia la puerta.

Harry tomó la mano de Ginny. En el momento que sus manos se tocaron, ella jadeó. La asombrosa sensación de pasión que había sentido donde Kouszlova, la recorrió por completo. Harry se congeló, mirando sus manos unidas. La arrastró hacia él, disparando hechizo tras hechizo mientras la habitación estallaba en colores.

-¿Dónde está tu varita? -Dijo bruscamente.

-¡Él la tiene!

Lo escuchó maldecir, sosteniendo el aliento. Simon había llegado a la puerta, pero antes de poder luchar para abrirla, el cristal de las ventanas se estrelló y roció la habitación con fragmentos.

Otras figuras se materializaron en la calle alrededor de ellos y desde la bola de humo, volaron chispas que cortaron el aire de la noche.

-¡Mortífagos!- gritó uno de los miembros de la Hermandad.

-Harry, las escaleras.

Los ojos de Harry volaron por la habitación y se centraron en una oscura escalera. -Quédate cerca de mí, ¿entendiste? -Su voz sonó áspera y apretó fuertemente su brazo entorno a ella. -A mi cuenta, uno, dos, tres. ¡Ahora!

Corrieron a la otra esquina, esquivando las maldiciones y hechizos que se estrellaron alrededor de ellos. La madera crujió bajo sus pies cuando volaron hacia la escalera y después se arrastraron por un largo corredor. Harry se abalanzó sobre la primera puerta, arrojando a Ginny dentro y azotando la puerta detrás de ellos.

-_¡Lumos!_-gritó, bañando la habitación con un resplandor ámbar. El cuarto estaba vacío, salvo por unas sillas. Una brisa atravesó la cortina hecha girones, que colgaba en la única ventana. -Tú te quedas aquí. No salgas de este cuarto hasta que venga por ti.

Ginny trató de responder, pero él la miró. El cuerpo de Harry ya se movía hacia la puerta.

-¡Quédate aquí! Tengo que ir y traer a ese hombre antes de que lo maten.

-¡Quiero ir!

-No tienes varita y nos sobrepasan en número. Sólo quédate aquí.

-Pero yo…

-¡Por una vez maldición, quédate donde se supone que tienes que hacerlo!

Los ojos de Ginny se entrecerraron y empezó a protestar cuando él avanzó hacia ella. La tomó de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él con fuerza. -Quédate- le ordenó con las manos sacudiéndola hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron presionados el uno contra el otro. La jaló hacia él una vez más, tan cerca, que Ginny pudo sentir su aliento. Con tensión tan fuerte y desmedida que podía sentirla le susurró -quédate -y sus manos finalmente la soltaron.

Ginny se tambaleó hacia atrás, con la boca abierta. Y con eso, Harry salió por la puerta dejándola en shock.

Se quedó congelada en el mismo lugar, con la mente aturdida. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y aún podía sentir el calor de las manos de Harry sobre sus hombros. Se cruzó de brazos como si quisiera atrapar el recuerdo, verificando que realmente había sucedido. Sin aliento, chispas volaron frente a sus ojos a pesar de la negrura de la habitación frente a ella.

Un momento después, otra emoción se apoderó de ella. Temblando y al rojo vivo, se hinchó en su interior muy profundo dentro de ella, ardió desde sus entrañas y avanzó por su garganta hasta hacer arder sus mejillas.

_¿Cómo se atrevía Harry?_ Ya la había protegido lo suficiente. Ya no más. No tenía ningún derecho a protegerla ya. Ninguno.

Tomó la manija de la puerta. Estaba cerrada.

Maldiciendo, corrió hacia la ventana. Podía ver las oscuras figuras encapuchadas, disparando maldiciones. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer: llegar a MacDohan Strete y conseguir ayuda. Con esa determinación, corrió el marco de la ventana y comenzó a avanzar hacia el tejado del techo.

La luna se ocultaba detrás de transparentes tiras de nubes, por lo que Ginny se arrastró casi a ciegas sobre el escarpado techo. Con una mano tras la otra, avanzó sobre los bordes del traicionero tejado. De repente, no pudo moverse. Una hilera de clavos se había atorado en su capa. Eran como dientes oscuros, entre más fuerte jalaba, más se aferraban a ella. Esforzándose tanto como pudo, escuchó como la tela de su capa se desgarraba mientras se soltaba del agarre. La capa se separó de su cuerpo y cayó, ondeando con el viento como si fuera un fantasma, dejándola medio desnuda en su camisola y su pantalón de doctor.

Y entonces recordó, ¡el Rocío de Luna estaba en el bolsillo de la capa! Colgando del techo, el aire de la noche se azotó como látigo contra su piel rasguñada y lloró de frustración. Entonces lo vio, un tubo de desagüe. _Si tan sólo pudiera llegar hasta el tubo, podría llegar hasta el piso._ Extendió una mano y después la otra, tenía el cuerpo estirado totalmente hacia abajo mientras avanzaba a través de las tejas, los brazos le dolían por el esfuerzo.

Y sin esperarlo, un rayo pasó sobre su hombro y la hizo retroceder, aunque no lo suficiente. Un dolor agonizante voló por su espalda y la hizo desplomarse por la pendiente del techo, golpeándose el mentón con cada teja. Lanzó sus manos con terror y en el último momento logró aferrarse con su vida a la tubería. Colgando como si fuera una hebra en el viento, escuchó los gritos que venían desde abajo. Balanceó su cuerpo como un péndulo, tratando de esquivar las maldiciones que apuntaban hacia ella.

-¡Es ella!-alguien gritó y las maldiciones se detuvieron abruptamente. -¡Agárrenla, ahora!

Presa del pánico, peleó por sostenerse del techo, pero sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse del delgado tubo bajo sus dedos. Y con un crujiente y terrible sonido, la tubería cedió. Ginny gritó y cayó estrellándose contra el suelo.

Unos brazos la tomaron. Grandes, malolientes y fornidos.

-¡La tengo! -Y Ginny peleó contra esos músculos. La máscara de un Mortífago se alzó por encima de ella, riendo con un sonido casi obsceno. Peleó más fuerte, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, pero él la apretó contra su pecho con una sonrisa maligna creciendo en los labios.

-Eres una cosita traviesa, ¿eh? -Los ojos del Mortífago viajaron hasta su desgarrada camisola. -¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? -y arrancó un tirante, sonriendo con demencia.

Ginny gritó. En respuesta, una mano se azotó violentamente sobre su boca. Pateando furiosa, mordió la carnosa mano, probando la horrible mezcla de sangre y suciedad. El Mortífago maldijo y la golpeó brutalmente en la cara.

A través del zumbido en su cabeza y el dolor disparándose por su mejilla, Ginny levantó la cara. La imagen de Harry ardió en su visión.

Harry apareció por la puerta esquivando el torrente de fuego que provenía de la varita del Líder. Atacó al Mortífago, soltando una maldición que pareció una soga en torno a él. El Mortífago gimió y soltó a Ginny pesadamente sobre el suelo, provocando que al caer, el borde filoso de una grava le rasguñara la cara. Ella pudo sentir la calidez de un hilito de sangre recorriendo su mejilla. Rodó hacia a un lado y pudo evitar a penas el colapso del enorme cuerpo del Mortífago.

Otro brazo la alcanzó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-¿Nunca escuchas?- le gritó. Harry pasó sus dedos por las laceraciones en el rostro de Ginny, sus ojos cayeron hasta la camisola desgarrada, con la preocupación oscureciendo sus facciones. -Quédate cerca de mí, maldición.

Ginny dio la vuelta y quedó detrás de él. Podía sentir el sudor emanando del cuerpo de Harry y esa fuerza familiar que tenía su espalda. Cada vez que chocaba contra él, Harry jadeaba y sus músculos se tensaban.

De pronto, una explosión sacudió el edificio. Harry se encorvó sobre ella, cubriendo su piel desnuda con su propia capa. Frente a ellos, unos cuerpos ardiendo en llamas salieron disparados por la puerta. De reojo, Ginny vio a uno, tambaleándose más que los otros, dirigiéndose directamente hacia MacDohan Strete.

-¡Harry es él, ahí!

Lograron ponerse de pie y se apresuraron detrás de él. Pero apenas habían dado dos pasos, cuando se dieron cuenta que se habían metido en medio de una batalla. Una fila de miembros de la Hermandad estaba frente a ellos, mientras que otra fila de Mortífagos estaba detrás.

-¡Abajo!-gritó Harry mientras un montón de maldiciones fueron lanzadas por encima de sus cabezas.

Harry la cubrió con su cuerpo, la calidez de su pecho palpitaba contra el de Ginny, quien sentía su aliento tibio y cercano a su oído.

-_Cieo Cito_-pronunció Harry con fuerza y su varita destelló una sombra blanca. -_Cieo Cito_- repitió y enterró la punta de su varita en la tierra.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un SOS, necesitamos apoyo. ¡Augh!-gritó Harry. Su cuerpo se tensó de dolor encima de ella.

-¡Te dieron!-gritó Ginny. Sus brazos se agitaron sobre él, desesperada por alcanzar sus hombros. Harry estaba encorvado sobre ella, con el cuerpo lleno de duras líneas y sudor. Las palmas de sus manos estaban clavadas en la tierra y los ojos en ella.

-Bien… estoy bien-murmuró y su aliento tibio llegó a los labios de Ginny. -Espera. -Moviéndose rápidamente, Harry la atrajo hacia él y disparó un hechizo, un Mortífago cayó a sus pies. Ginny enterró su rostro en el cuello de Harry para evitar el fuego, probando en sus labios la sal de su sudor y su pulso latiendo contra su boca. Los otros se giraron, dándose cuenta que los sobrepasaban en número, comenzaron a retroceder y huir con pánico. Un momento después, una cegadora luz blanca explotó sobre sus cabezas y todo se volvió negro.

-Ginny- lo escuchó susurrar. -Ginny. -Podía sentir los brazos de Harry, pero no pudo abrir los ojos. -Ginny. -Su cabeza colgaba como una muñeca de trapo y tuvo que parpadear.

Estaban atados espalda con espalda en dos sillas, mágicamente atados para mantenerlos juntos.

-Aquí, estoy aquí. ¿Dónde estamos?

-En la tienda todavía.

-¿Dónde están ellos?

-No lo sé, en el piso de abajo creo. Se llevaron mi varita.

El silencio creció en torno a ellos. La luna se movía a través de la rendija de la cortina, bañando la habitación con una débil luz. Ginny podía ver la silueta de Harry creciendo sobre la pared del fondo. Estaba sentado con la espalda derecha y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás, como si estuviera estudiando la decoración de la habitación. Su perfil magnificado por los recuerdos de Ginny, parecía afilarse en las sombras. La línea de su nariz, la curva de sus anteojos sobre ésta, el incontrolable enredo de su cabello, el ángulo de su barbilla y la fuerza de sus labios.

-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo en este lugar a la medianoche?

-Yo… necesitaba salvar a un paciente. ¿Por qué demonios estabas siguiéndome?

-No estaba siguiéndote. Necesitaba salvar a una testigo.

Una ráfaga de aire hizo que la cortina se abriera. Ginny se mordió el labio, maldiciéndose internamente._ ¿Por qué se hacía esto? ¿Por qué debería siquiera importarle? _Sintió el calor de las lágrimas en sus ojos y se estremeció. Los brazos de Harry se apretaron en torno a ella como por instinto.

-Estás congelándote- le susurró Harry.

Ginny se puso rígida por la sorpresa. -No es así.

La cabeza de Harry se giró hacia ella, su mejilla se deslizó contra su cabello. -¿Puedes alcanzar mi bolsillo desde donde estás?

-Sí, eso creo, ¿por qué?

-Tengo un _Stredin_. Es una cápsula, neutralizará las ataduras.

A medida que alcanzaba el bolsillo, los dedos de Ginny rozaron los apretados músculos del muslo de Harry. Sintió desfallecer y sus manos temblaron. Harry se tensó sobre la silla.

-Creo que lo tengo-Ginny dijo al fin. Su cabeza se inclinó sobre el cuello de Harry, dejando caer su cabello sobre los hombros de él y sintió como él exhalaba.

-Ponlo en mi mano.

La aspereza de su barbilla sin afeitar, raspó la mejilla de Ginny cuando él se inclinó.

Harry se rió con ironía, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-Es un dulce de limón.

El silencio volvió a levantarse entre ellos. _¿Después de todo este tiempo, él aún los llevaba consigo? ¿Por qué? _La mente de Ginny luchó por tratar de entender. _¿Era posible siquiera creer que Harry aún recordaba, que él…?_

-Los tomé del despacho de McGonagall.

Ginny pasó saliva, con el corazón cayendo en su pecho.

-Inténtalo de nuevo- le dijo Harry con la voz áspera. -Saca la cápsula.

Después de varios intentos, Ginny la alcanzó. Harry la tomó y la abrió con una mano. El olor era insoportable, como huevos podridos. Ginny sintió nauseas y tosió por el olor. Cayó hacia delante y las ataduras se soltaron.

-Salgamos de aquí- ordenó Harry.

Se movieron hacia la puerta, que se abrió sin restricción. El pasillo estaba en silencio. La luz de la luna hacia charcos a sus pies. Lentamente se arrastraron por el corredor. De repente, el silencio fue perforado por los gritos de varias personas en el piso de abajo. Se detuvieron. Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia las escaleras.

-Harry.

Dio un paso hacia ella y rozó sus labios con un dedo.

-_Muffliato_- murmuró e hizo un movimiento con la mano. Ginny lo miró a los ojos, que brillaban misteriosamente con la suave luz. Su habilidad para realizar magia sin varita y sin ningún esfuerzo, aún la desconcertaba. Estaba aún fuera de sí en ese momento, para tomar la mano que él le ofrecía, por lo que se quedó quieta.

-Tiene que haber otra salida. Allí, al final del pasillo- y Harry se movió rápidamente hacia ese lugar.

Ginny pudo distinguir la oscura silueta de otra escalera. Harry había comenzado a descender, forzándola a mantener su paso. Oyeron algunas voces murmurando bajo ellos. Para el momento en que llegaron al descanso de la escalera, pudieron ver el resplandor de las velas en una pared del fondo. Las siluetas se movían como sombras de marionetas, levantándose entre las llamas.

-No pudo haber llegado muy lejos, Maestro… su pierna. No tiene una ya.

-Silencio-lo calló otra voz que Ginny reconoció como la del Líder. -Es un miembro de la Hermandad. Está mucho más que entrenado para sobrevivir en el abismo del infierno si es necesario.

-¿Pero qué hay de la chica? ¿Y el otro? No podemos permitir que…

-Necesitamos a la chica. Necesitamos leer sus pensamientos. Si es una Mortífaga, debe ser exterminada. Los sacrificios son necesarios.

Ginny sintió la mano de Harry tomar la suya, los dedos callosos de él, se aferraron a sus dedos suaves. Lo miró, pero él no le devolvió la mirada, tenía los ojos clavados en las sombras de las figuras delante de ellos.

Otra voz habló, sonaba asustado y tenía la voz aguda. -Pero es Harry Potter, no podemos matarlo.

-Lo haremos si es necesario para proteger a la Hermandad, Philip. Espero que no hayas olvidado tu juramento, ¿o es que quizá quieras unirte a los otros? Has visto ya en lo que se convierten cuando pronuncian el _Taghairm_.

Ginny sintió la mano de Harry apretarse más.

-No, no, eso no es lo que quiero decir. Simplemente estaba sugiriendo que podríamos alterar su memoria o…

-No puedes alterar su memoria. Él estudió en Iona, lo sabrá.

-¿Él se entrenó con Aidan?

El sonido de una mano estrellándose contra la madera hizo saltar a Ginny. Harry enlazó sus dedos con los de ella. Un débil gemido se escuchó.

-No tienes permitido mencionar su nombre de nuevo en mi presencia, ¿entiendes? Aidan es un traidor, tal como lo fue Albus. No hablamos de traidores. Ellos hicieron su elección. Hemos arriesgado todo para proteger El Códice. ¿Qué es lo que ellos han hecho? ¿Destruirlo después de la caída de Grindelwald? ¡Destruirlo! ¡El Códice no puede destruirse! Debimos haber eliminado a Aidan desde hace mucho. Él está detrás de esto, estoy seguro.

Después de una larga pausa, el líder habló de nuevo.

-Simon dijo que la chica había ido a ver a Kouszlova. Sabemos que la gitana tiene el código y la varita de Ben. Si la chica le ha entregado el código y la varita de Ian, todo lo que necesita es a Simon y lo tendrá todo. Debe ser eliminado.

-Debimos haberlo matado en Salem. Sabía que nos engañaba desde el principio. Podía oler su engaño.

-Vincent, no te apresures a condenar. La caída de Simon fue gradual. Tal vez Aidan lo envenenó contra nosotros. Nunca podremos estar seguros. Pero él es pasado ya. Nada debe quedar esta vez. El tiempo de ser misericordiosos ha terminado.

-Maestro, ¿no deberíamos esperar un poco más? Ellos despertarán pronto.

El sonido de las pisadas subiendo las escaleras hizo eco a través de la vacía tienda.

Harry se movió un poco hacia adelante. -Dejaron mi varita- dijo casi con incredulidad.

-¡Harry, tenemos que salir de aquí!

-_Accio varita_- susurró. Un segundo después, su mano se cernió sobre la conocida madera. -Vamos.

Se escabulleron a lo largo del muro hasta que llegaron a la habitación donde Ginny había estado cautiva. Desde arriba, una serie de gritos emergieron. Corrieron hasta alcanzar la puerta.

El frío de la noche se sintió como cuchillas sobre la piel de Ginny, quien tragó bocanadas de aire mientras corrían tomados de la mano hacia las luces de MacDoohan Strete.

-Más rápido Ginny, corre más rápido- exigió Harry, arrastrándola de la mano. Las piernas de ella se sentían débiles y su visión se hacía borrosa. -Sólo un poco más, puedes hacerlo.

Habían llegado casi al final de la calle cuando escucharon el sonido de la grava y las rápidas pisadas detrás de ellos. El pánico se apoderó del corazón de Ginny. La Hermandad los había encontrado.

Harry se giró rápidamente, arrojó a Ginny hacia abajo protegiéndola. En un último y desesperado intento, gritó -¡_Traigeno_! Un mortal torrente de chispas rojas se disparó de su varita.

Un hombre gritó. El poder del hechizo había lanzado su cuerpo por el aire.

Ginny se tambaleó en sus pies, aferrándose a Harry. El olor a tierra quemada le llenó la boca y tosió violentamente. Parpadeó entre las llamas y brasas para poder ver el cuerpo estrujado y sin vida frente a ellos.

Dio un paso adelante cuando Harry la forzó a regresar con su mano. -No-lo escuchó decir, con la voz estrangulada y distante.

Ginny hizo a un lado la mano de Harry y se abrió paso.

El viento sopló en el callejón, frío e implacable. La luna salió detrás de una nube, alumbrando con sus fríos rayos el cuerpo inmóvil. Ginny cayó de rodillas.

Era Ron.

* * *

**Si alguien sigue leyendo esto, lamento mucho el retraso, en verdad. La vida se complica un poco a veces y esta historia también. El siguiente cap, ya viene! :) **


	13. Ajedrez Mágico

**Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos pertenecen a J.K.R, WB y las editoriales asociadas, el resto es producto de la imaginación de Sarah Glover, quien acaba de publicar su primer libro. Yo sólo traduje la historia para compartirla, espero haberle hecho justicia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Ajedrez Mágico**

Ginny miró las llamas y sintió la mano glacial del terror descender sobre su cuerpo. Harry estaba detrás de ella y podía imaginar su rostro… sacudido hasta el borde del control, con exclamaciones de dolor saliendo de su boca. Aún así, estaba en silencio.

_No Ron, por favor Dios, no Ron._

¿Acababa Harry de decir esas palabras? ¿O había sido ella? No pudo decir. La periferia de su visión comenzó a reducirse y el frío la envolvió, trayendo consigo el brillo oscuro que sabía era el shock.

_No Ron, por favor Dios, no Ron._

La sangre heló sus labios y dedos, a pesar de las llamas que ardían a centímetros de ella. Dio algunos pasos tambaleándose y el sabor metálico del horror le llenó la boca. Gimiendo, levantó su rostro hacia el cielo.

-¿Qué más quieres? -se lamentó. -¿No te he dado todo? ¿Cuánto más? ¿Cuándo va a ser suficiente?-exigió, sin estar completamente segura a quién le estaba gritando o si alguien respondería.

_No Ron, por favor Dios, no Ron._

Harry se colocó a su lado. Su mano le apretó el hombro.

-No Ginny, no-la apretó más fuerte.

Ginny giró el cuello y lo miró, pero Harry no miraba a Ron tendido en el callejón. Tenía los ojos cerrados y todo el color había abandonado su rostro.

-Me lo prometiste-dijo Ginny en voz baja, poniéndose de pie. -Dijiste… que no habrían más muertes. Me lo prometiste. -Su voz comenzó a quebrarse y le dio la espalda a Harry. -Lo dijiste-sollozó. Harry dio un paso hacia ella, pero Ginny se giró bruscamente contra él. -¡Ni una más! ¡Se supone que no habría ninguna más!- Y su llanto se apagó cuando Harry la abrazó. Las lágrimas mojaban su camisa y su corazón latía contra la mejilla de Ginny.

De repente, escucharon el sonido de la grava detrás de ellos. Una sacudida explotó en el pecho de Ginny. Los brazos de Harry cayeron como pesas.

-¡Ron!

El cuerpo se movió.

Ron tosió parpadeando con incredulidad, confundido y tendido sobre la grava, luchando por sostenerse sobre sus codos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? -Ginny balbuceó entre sollozos, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de su hermano tratando de encontrar alguna señal de huesos rotos, dolor o sangre. Ron continuó tosiendo, haciendo gestos por la luz de la antorcha. Estaba cubierto de cenizas, como un limpiador de chimeneas que ha perdido la batalla, recibiendo una avalancha de hollín. Se frotó las manos sobre su cara, empeorando la situación. Intentó ponerse de pie, medio sostenido por Ginny, cuyas temblorosas manos se negaban a soltarlo.

-¡Maldición, Harry!- gritó entre tosidos. -Cuando hablaba sobre asesinar a tu compañero, no pensé que te lo tomarías en serio.-Y un ataque de tos, hizo incomprensibles el resto de sus palabras.

Harry se quedó inmóvil mirando a su amigo. Y entonces, en medio de las cenizas, se dejó caer sobre las rodillas. Ron lo miró, sus ojos eran dos puntos blancos brillantes en su cara llena de carbón. Escudriñó a Harry, con una ceja alzada. Lentamente una sonrisa se asomó en la expresión de Ron, sus dientes brillaron con la luz de la antorcha y empezó a sacudirse con carcajadas. Harry cayó de espaldas con la boca abierta. Ron continuó riéndose, luchando por mantenerse de pie. Una vez que pudo conseguirlo, le extendió la mano hacia su mejor amigo y compañero. Así, ambos hombres se sostuvieron el uno al otro, luchando por mantenerse de pie y con lágrimas de alegría corriendo por sus mejillas. Ginny los miró. Y mientras los observaba ahí, abrazados fuertemente el uno del otro, riendo cada vez más fuerte, la indignación se mezcló a con un creciente alivio. Antes que lo supiera, sus propias lágrimas de gratitud comenzaron a gotear por su barbilla, salpicando el polvo bajo sus rodillas.

- Gracias-susurró hacia las estrellas, apretando los ojos cerrados y limpiando su rostro con el dorso de la mano. -Gracias.

-Maldición, Potter, ¡pudiste haberlo matado! -los tres se giraron hacia la voz. Tonks estaba ahí, jadeando, con una gran cantidad de tierra salpicando sus pies. -¿Qué diablos pasó?

-No lo vi- murmuró Harry, tomando del brazo a Ron, ambos luchando por contener sus sonrisas y las ásperas carcajadas.

-¡Eso estuvo jodidamente genial!-gritó Ron, dándole a su amigo una palmada en la espalda, antes de ceder a otro ataque de tos.

-Venimos tan rápido como pudimos- dijo Tonks, tocando su varita. -No puedes aparecerte en ningún lugar de esta maldita ciudad. Tuvimos que correr como maniáticos desde el Portal de la Lechuza. ¿Qué sucedió?- sus ojos cayeron en Ginny y su rostro palideció.

-¿Estás bien?

-Te explicaremos todo después-intervino Harry dando un paso hacia el Callejón Vylde. -Ron, quédate aquí con Ginny. Tonks, necesito que vengas conmigo.

Tonks le lanzó una mirada a Ron y Ginny.

-Estamos bien-replicó Ron. -Sólo quédate detrás de él… es más seguro.

Harry le dio una última palmada en el hombro a su amigo, que se la devolvió de corazón y caminó de regreso hacia la tienda, con Tonks a su lado. Ginny y Ron los observaron hasta que se perdieron de vista.

-¿Qué demonios pasó? - Ron se giró para ver a su hermana, con la sonrisa de vuelta. -¿En qué diantres estabas pensando? ¡Andar por un lugar como éste en medio de la noche! ¿Te has vuelto completamente loca? -El temperamento de Ron, se controló un poco al ver la serie de laceraciones y contusiones repartidas por todo el cuerpo de Ginny. -¡Tu cara, tus brazos! ¡Estás sangrando! Ten, toma mi capa.

La calidez de las manos de su hermano sobre sus hombros, abrió algunos manantiales de angustia que Ginny mantenía ocultos. Temblando como una hoja, trató de explicarse, medio riendo y medio sollozando y tuvieron que transcurrir algunos minutos antes de que pudiera controlarse. Como Sanadora, sabía exactamente lo que le estaba pasando; había perdido sangre, estaba en un estado físico y emocional de shock.

Cuando finalmente las palabras salieron, se vieron interrumpidas por largos periodos de silencio. Luchó para contarle todo lo que pudo acerca de esa noche, pero sus recuerdos peleaban por llegar a sus labios. Ron simplemente asentía y sus ojos la estudiaban intensamente, las palabras "Mortífagos", "Hermandad" y "Simon" salían de su boca.

Para el momento en que tartamudeó la última palabra, Harry y Tonks ya habían vuelto, con expresiones abatidas.

-Se fueron, no hay rastro de ellos. -Explicó Tonks con frustración.

-¿Cómo es que pudieron escapar? Tuvieron que haber regresado a este callejón. Es un callejón sin salida-exigió Ron.

-Encontramos una puerta secreta en el piso de la tienda. Conduce hacia un túnel. Hay cientos de ellos bajo tierra, probablemente son alcantarillas abandonadas-respondió Tonks mirando el callejón. -Pueden estar en cualquier lugar en este momento.

Ron exhaló y miró a Harry, cuyos ojos estaban en Ginny.

-Tenemos que llevar a ustedes dos a Santa Dymphna- dijo Harry en voz baja. El sonido de su voz, puso nerviosa a Ginny quien tuvo que darle la espalda para que no viera sus lágrimas. -Yo… encontré esto. -Harry le entregó su desgarrada capa y después desvió la mirada hacia las luces de MacDoohan Strete.

Una ola de gratitud subió por la garganta de Ginny. Se puso de pie débilmente y la tomó, sintiendo el peso del paquete en su bolsillo.

-El Rocío de Luna todavía está aquí, -exclamó y su voz se entrecortó con incredulidad mientras sus dedos se cerraban sobre el paquetito. -El Rocío de Luna, es por lo que… esto es por lo que…- sus palabras comenzaron a fallar y Ginny sintió que su visión se hacía borrosa. Se tambaleó sobre sus pies y cayó.

Harry la agarró en el último segundo, alzándola en sus brazos y apretándola con fuerza. -Te tengo… -le susurró. Levantándola hacia él, la sostuvo firmemente contra su pecho para que no se moviera.

-Necesitan ir a Santa Dymphna- insistió y Tonks asintió.

-Estoy bien- murmuró Ron, tambaleándose ligeramente sobre sus pies.

-Yo seré quien juzgue eso- dijo Tonks. -Aquí, sostente de mí. Estaremos bien mientras caminemos por Kilgraith, pero tendremos que entrar a Edimburgo para llegar al hospital.

Dejaron el Callejón Vylde tras ellos, adentrándose hacia la ciudad. La multitud de gente que celebraba la noche previa a Halloween, ni siquiera les prestó atención. Pero en el momento en que llegaron al Portal de la Lechuza y salieron a High Street, un grupito de Muggles de aspecto rudo, pasó junto a ellos deteniéndose y bloqueándoles el paso.

-Actúen natural- les advirtió Tonks.

-Estamos llenos de cortaduras, golpes y cenizas… ¿cómo se supone que actuemos naturales?- Murmuró Ron en respuesta.

-No sé, piensen en algo, lo que sea- Tonks cambió el peso de Ron a su otro hombro.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? ¿Estuvieron en alguna pelea? - Preguntó uno de los Muggles mirando la cara de Ron con gran interés, como si estuviera ansioso de empezar otro round.

-Naaaah-dijo Ron arrastrando las palabras, tambaleándose como si estuviera borracho y un segundo después irrumpió con la única canción Muggle que se había aprendido. Las ridículas palabras hicieron eco en las paredes de ladrillo.

_-__Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, So tell me what you want, what you really really want, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want.**_

Los Muggles sacudieron las manos y se marcharon como diciendo "un montón de idiotas borrachos".

Metros más adelante, un grupo de estudiantes que salían de un bar, huyeron del canto de Ron. Tonks gimió con disgusto, tropezando con el peso de Ron. - Se le pasaron las copas, tengo que llevarlo a casa- siguió explicando mientras la sonrisa crecía en su rostro.

Otro grupo de Muggles americanos congregados en un autobús, comenzaron a tomar foto tras foto de los cuatro.

-¡Gertrude, mira allí! Ya están vestidos para Halloween. Con capas negras y todo, como en una de esas películas de terror. ¡Mira toda esa sangre falsa!

-No querido, son estudiantes. ¿No acaso aquí, hacen a los chicos usar esos trajes de graduación todo el año? Vamos, hay que registrarnos, estoy agotada.

Ginny pudo escuchar a Harry contener la risa por lo bajo. Bocanadas de aire tibio, pasaron a través de su cabello y aunque la sostenía con facilidad, su corazón latía como si hubiera estado corriendo. Harry la mantenía acunada contra él, su mano estaba entrelazada en el cabello de Ginny, manteniendo su cabeza contra su pecho como si fuera una niña, con la mejilla descansando contra la frente de ella.

En ese momento, se sintió protegida, como si pudiera fundirse con él y desaparecer dentro del fuego que emanaba de Harry. Caer y caer atraída por esa fuerza. Finalmente, incapaz de luchar contra ese deseo, de dio por vencida y acunó su cabeza contra la barbilla de él.

Un segundo después, Ron, evidentemente disfrutando de su nueva notoriedad gritó:

-_If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine."_

Las palabras parecieron despertar a Ginny de algún trance y retorció su cabeza luchando por ponerse de pie.

-No puedes, no lo intentes. Estás demasiado débil- Harry habló en voz baja, pero firme. Pero antes de que pudiera protestar más, llegaron a la cartelera que estaba frente a Santa Dymphna. Tonks apoyó a Ron en sus hombros y observó hacia todos lados mientras Harry y Ginny pasaban a través de la cartelera y llegaban al vestíbulo, con la luz de las antorchas reflejándose en el piso. Ginny podía oír las determinadas pisadas de Harry mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor y el sonido de Tonks y Ron arrastrándose detrás de ellos.

Una voz llena de conmoción salió desde el fondo del pasillo. La imagen de Peter Webster se reflejó en las puertas del ascensor. Arrojó a un lado un expediente y corrió hacia ellos. -¿Qué sucedió? Merlín, oh no, Ginny, ella está…

Los ojos de Harry lo observaron por un segundo.

-Yo… quiero decir, la Sanadora Weasley, ¿está herida? ¿Hubo un accidente?

-Tuvo un encuentro con Harry-señaló Ron detrás de ellos. -Pero puedes llamarlo accidente, si quieres.

Harry los ignoró y dio un puñetazo sobre el botón del ascensor.

Tonks se tensó bajo el peso de Ron, cuyas lesiones comenzaban a manifestarse y lo hacían verse como si realmente estuviera borracho. -Disculpa-gritó. La afligida figura de Peder, que sólo tenía ojos para Ginny se giró hacia ella. -¿Podrías ayudarme un poco aquí?

-Oh sí, por supuesto. -Peter conjuró rápidamente una camilla y ayudó a Tonks a poner a Ron ahí. La subida del ascensor había estado marcada por el hecho de que Ron había empezado a tararear otra vez, haciendo que Peter le tomara la presión.

Un momento después, Peter los introdujo a una sala de revisión vacía. Dos camas flanqueaban una mesita de noche. Una bandeja de examinación estaba llena de equipamiento contra la pared.

El Sanador residente bajó la camilla hacia la cama donde se desvaneció con un 'pop', causando que la cabeza de Ron se golpeara contra la almohada demasiado rápido. - Lo siento, son modelos nuevos y no les hemos calibrado la tensión muy bien todavía- explicó Peter.

Harry levantó a Ginny sobre la cama y se hizo a un lado renuentemente mientras el Sanador comenzaba a examinarla.

-Peter… no es necesario, estoy bien.

-Nosotros seremos quienes dictaminen eso, -la voz severa del Sanador Virden exclamó mientras entraba a la habitación, con un expediente bajo el brazo. -Weasley, ¿no cree que ya tenemos suficiente trabajo aquí como para que contribuya a la causa? -Se colocó junto a Peter al lado de Ginny y sus ojos viajaron hacia la otra cama, -¿Un asunto familiar, supongo?

En respuesta, Ginny le sonrió débilmente, luchando con la ridícula necesidad de llorar, sus nervios estaban hechos trizas.

-En primer lugar, no estoy herida- repitió mientras el Sanador levantaba un extraño instrumento sobre su cien. -Ouch, ¿qué fue eso?

-No me habría dejado hacerlo si se lo hubiera dicho. Un viejo truco que aprendí en la Escuela de Sanación.

Casi al instante, una sensación de ardor que se había plagado en ella, se evaporaba y una sensación de frío pasaba sobre su piel como hielo. Las figuras a su alrededor se volvieron más claras y definidas, como si alguien hubiera puesto unos anteojos sobre sus ojos.

-Enséñemelo algún día- agregó y automáticamente trató de levantarse para atender a su hermano.

-Oh no, usted se queda ahí sentada. Tenemos suficientes elementos capaces, como para seguir poniendo en peligro las bajas. Ahora, comience desde el principio. ¿Qué le sucedió? Ha sufrido de una buena cantidad de laceraciones y hematomas. ¿Supongo que no se trató de alguna loca noche en la ciudad?

Ginny abrió la boca, insegura de cuál podría ser su respuesta, cuando un gritó llegó desde la puerta. -¡¿Ginny?! ¡¿Está bien?!

Susan entró a la habitación, con la capa golpeando la puerta mientras se metía a toda prisa. -¿Tú?- sus ojos se entrecerraron sobre Harry con un gesto casi cruel. -¿Qué hiciste… qué haces aquí?

-Gracias por unirse a nosotros, Sanadora Rains- ofreció el Sanador Virden, su atención se centraba ahora en Ron, haciendo una serie de encantamientos para remover la hinchazón de su pierna torcida.

-Yo… ¿cuándo pasó todo esto? -preguntó Susan, en un intento de recuperar la compostura.

-He estado preguntando lo mismo, pero no he recibido ninguna respuesta- replicó Virden, caminando hacia Harry que había tomado un lugar cerca de la bandeja de examinación.

La tensión entre Harry y Susan era tan intensa, que Ginny temió que la bandeja pudiera incendiarse en cualquier momento. Harry miró al Sanador Virden, tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su capa mientras Susan parecía clavada en el piso. La sola presencia de Harry parecía desatar un odio salvaje que arremetía por toda la habitación.

-¿En dónde te hiciste estos rasguños? -preguntó Peter en voz baja después de que sus dedos rozaron las cicatrices rojas que se habían formado en el cuello de Ginny donde el Exsanguintus la había aferrado.

-Fui al Callejón Vylde.

-¿Al Callejón Vyyyylde? -repitió Peter y estuvo a punto de tirar el pequeño instrumento de metal que sostenía en la mano. -¿Para qué?

-Rocío de Luna.

La habitación quedó en silencio sepulcral, mientras ambos Sanadores miraban a Ginny.

-¿Qué? -dijo finalmente el Sanador Virden, dando un paso hacia ella. -No puedes hablar en serio. Es un mito, un cuento de hadas. ¿Por qué demonios arriesgaste tu vida por semejante tontería? - Su calma usual se convirtió en incredulidad. Susan se quedó simplemente allí en silencio, sus manos pálidas retorcían la vida de su varita.

-Alguien…- los ojos de Ginny centellearon hacia Susan y después miró a Virden. -Escuché un rumor sobre la Droguería. La niña que está en coma… sabía que era mi última oportunidad, nada ha funcionado. Leí que el Rocío de Luna podría revivirla. Era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a tomar.

-¿La Droguería? -dijo el Sanador Virden con incredulidad. -¿Esa bruja? ¿Fuiste a ver a ese horrible ser? ¿No me digas que fuiste sola?

Ginny asintió aturdida, mordiéndose el labio. Virden maldijo.

Golpeó la mano contra la bandeja, hacienda que todos los instrumentos resonaran contra el metal. -¿Sabes siquiera lo qué es? Madam Kouszlova es una de las más viles… ha ayudado e incitado a casi todos los magos oscuros del último siglo. Hemos hecho todo para echarla de la ciudad, pero de alguna forma siempre consigue escapar de la persecución. Tortura por placer, Weasley, vende humanos como especímenes.

-Lo sé, los he visto.

Esas palabras parecieron desatar la ira en su mentor, como nunca antes lo había visto.

-¡Y te quedaste ahí! Pudo haberte matado, ¿no tienes sentido común en absoluto? ¡¿Por el alma de Merlín, en qué estabas pensando?!

-Estaba haciendo su maldito trabajo.

Marc Areids estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, sin muletas y con los brazos cruzados. Por la confrontación entre Ginny y el Sanador Virden, nadie se había percatado de él. -Estaba tratando de salvar a la niña. Supongo que eso es por lo que le pagan, ¿no?

Nadie se movió. Para Ginny parecía como si todos se hubieran convertido en piezas de algún gigantesco tablero de ajedrez y Areids simplemente les había hecho jaque a todos. Entró deliberadamente en el cuarto, sus ojos aterrizaron en cada uno de los que se encontraban presentes antes de mirar a Virden. -Si nos disculpa, necesito tener una conversación con mis compañeros Aurores. Parece que me he quedado en las sombras y no lo aprecio mucho. Ahora, si es que ya ha terminado de hacer su trabajo, puedo hacer el mío.

Los dos hombres se miraron antes de que el Sanador Virden se girara hacia Ginny, ignorando a Areids. -¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que lo que te vendió es Rocío de Luna y no otra cosa, algo igualmente oscuro?

-Porque yo misma vi la planta. Fui a su jardín, el Rocío de Luna necesitaba ser cosechado esta noche. Yo la vi, creo que la vi cosecharlo. Me desmayé antes de que lo hiciera.

-¿Pero las cicatrices en tu cuello? -preguntó Peter. -Nunca he visto nada como eso.

-Me atacaron… el jardín tiene algunas plantas carnívoras. Fue el precio que ella exigió.

Los ojos de Harry ardieron en ella un momento antes de que buscara los de Ron.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Parecía como si todos estuvieran mirando a Ginny para que continuara.

Fue Virden quien rompió el silencio. -Sanadora Weasley, será suspendida por estar en la presencia de esa gitana. Pero más que eso, no creo que éticamente pueda permitir que le administre a un paciente, nada que Kouszlova le haya dado. ¿Tiene el Rocío de Luna?

Ginny tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado, las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos. Areids marchó directamente hasta el Sanador Virden, con la expresión como si estuviera a punto de estallar. -Esta mujer arriesgó su vida, ¿y usted pretende decirme que no va a permitirle salvar otra?

-Sanadora Rains-ordenó Virden, ignorando una vez más a Areids, -Prepare una infusión de _Inventiate_ para el Auror Weasley a 5.8 viscosidades. Lo mismo para la Sanadora Weasley, pero incremente la licuefacción a 18 partículas.

Susan asintió, con los ojos hundidos y salió de la sala. El Sanador Virden empujó hacia un lado a Areids y se volvió hacia Ginny. -Entrégueme el Rocío de Luna, por favor. Después de que tome el _Invetiate_, quiero que vaya a casa y se tome una buena noche de sueño. No pondré esta infracción en su expediente, pero debo admitir que estoy muy decepcionado de usted.

Ginny buscó en el bolsillo de su capa. Areids la miró con dureza a los ojos. Renuentemente le entregó a Virden el paquetito. Éste le hizo un último gesto antes de salir de la sala, azotando la puerta tras él.

Nadie dijo una palabra. El tablero de ajedrez esperó el siguiente movimiento.

-Quiero detalles, todos ustedes-exigió Areids.

Tonks dio un paso al frente con toda la calma posible y comenzó a explicar su investigación en el Callejón Dreidour, sobre las siluetas de los Mortífagos y el miembro de la Hermandad que había escapado. Ginny sintió la sangre helarse, mientras Tonks relataba la transformación de Harry en la torturada niña. La Auror le había preguntado a Areids en repetidas ocasiones si quería que se explicara más, pero el norteamericano se había movido a la ventana y no mostraba señal de escuchar en lo absoluto. -No-respondió con brusquedad, -es suficiente, entiendo.

Tonks le habló de las barreras que habían sido corrompidas, de su estancia en Hogwarts y del examen de Hechizografía de la maldición en el callejón. Areids pareció cada vez más enfurecido. -¿Y por qué demonios no me lo dijeron tan pronto como lo supieron?

-Estábamos planeando hacerte nuestro reporte esta noche, antes de que…

-Antes de que, ¿qué? -interrumpió Areids.

Las explicaciones siguieron, pero ninguna consiguió calmar al norteamericano. Por el contrario, cada hecho parecía provocar un improperio.

Finalmente, Harry se aclaró la garganta. -Creo que encontramos al miembro de la Hermandad que faltaba, el que tenía la pierna herida. Su nombre es Simon. Fue quien capturó a Ginny después de que salió de ver a la Gitana.

-Él tiene algo que ellos quieren-Ginny atrajo la mirada de todos. -Simon piensa que soy una Mortífaga. Iba a romper mi mano si no le daba los códigos.

-¿Los códigos? -preguntó Areids con brusquedad.

-Sí. Vi a los miembros de la Hermandad presionar su varita contra el brazo de Simon. Tenía una rosa tatuada y cuando la varita la tocó, una serie de números aparecieron como sangre a través de su piel.

-¿Recuerdas el código?- le preguntó Tonks.

-Sí, eso creo. Todo pasó muy rápido.

-Pero lo viste, ¿no es así? -exigió Areids.

-Sí, eran números. No sé lo que significan. Simon cree que yo tengo el código del miembro de la Hermandad que murió, el código de Ian… su nombre era Ian. Y cree que Kouszlova ya tiene el código de Ben. ¿Él era el miembro de la Hermandad que asesinaron en Boston, cierto?

Areids se acercó a Ginny con los ojos entrecerrados. -Ben Stegal, Ian Rand y Simon Cahill, los tres miembros de la Hermandad.

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que sabías todos sus nombres? - dijo Ron acusándolo, sus piernas golpearon el piso. Los otros dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro. -Parece que hay un infierno de cosas que no has mencionado.

-Caballeros-intervino Tonks rápidamente. -Esta discusión debe hacerse en otra parte, ¿quedó claro?

-Ella es la hija de Ian, ¿no? - preguntó Ginny causando que Areids le quitara la mirada de encima de Ron. -¿La pequeña que está en coma?

-Sí-respondió parpadeando. -¿Eso te lo hicieron ellos? -le preguntó señalando las cicatrices en su mejilla. "¿La Hermandad?

-No, fueron los Mortífagos. Harry me encontró antes que…

-¿Potter? ¿Y qué demonios hacías tú ahí en primer lugar?

-Estaba siguiendo una corazonada- y en pocas y cortantes palabras le describió a Areids todo lo que había sucedió entre la Hermandad y los Mortífagos.

-Así que déjenme tener esto claro-dijo Areids después de que Harry terminó. -Mientras estoy sentando en un lugar olvidado por Dios, esperando escuchar el reporte de los mejores Aurores que el Reino Unido puede reunir, ¿ustedes están volando cosas?

-Areids, creo que no lo entiendes- dijo Tonks mordazmente. -Hemos hecho todo…

-¿Qué no lo entiendo? Veamos. Averiguan de la existencia de Simon, el último hombre que puede ayudarnos a detener este derramamiento de sangre, incluso van más lejos y confirman que él aún está en posesión no sólo de su varita, sino también de la de Ian. Que es también un hombre muerto que camina por el sonido de una maldición que está sobre él. Eso es todo lo que han hecho, a mi parecer. ¿Entonces qué demonios han hecho? Tú, Potter, lo encontraste, sólo para dejarlo escapar de entre tus dedos. En el proceso informas a la Hermandad acerca de nuestra investigación aquí, y casi haces que te maten junto a una testigo clave en el caso. -Sus ojos se posaron sobre Ginny cuando dijo esto, -Una testigo que ahora sabe más que todos nosotros juntos y nos ha provisto de nuestra única pista real. Una testigo que ya ha sido cazada por los Mortífagos y que ahora va a ser perseguida por la Hermandad por algo que no posee.

-No estamos ni cerca de obtener los códigos que están perdidos, ni las varitas. De hecho, puede que ya estén en manos de una poderosa Zavranec que es conocida por apoyar a los Mortífagos. Y este Códice del que hablas, está ahora en manos de la peor colección de humanos secundados por los mismísimos miembros de la Hermandad. Y ni siquiera estamos cerca de entender qué es o dónde se encuentra. Oh, creo que entiendo perfectamente. ¿Y tú destruiste al Mago más Tenebroso de todos los tiempos? Es increíble.

Areids ahora estaba frente a frente con Harry. Cada uno anclado a su lugar, listo para golpear al otro, como perros salvajes en cada lado de la valla.

-Areids, salgamos al pasillo. Ahora.

Tonks los separó y los hizo alejarse el uno del otro. -Caballeros, dejen esto ya. Tenemos una investigación que hacer, esto no está ayudando en nada.

Harry y Areids continuaron mirándose, ninguno de los dos retrocedió y sus manos estaban a punto de alcanzar sus varitas.

Ginny saltó de la camilla y extendió los brazos entre ellos. -¡Basta! -les gritó. -¿Quieren matarse el uno al otro? ¿Eso los haría felices? ¿Asesinarse como ellos lo están hacienda allá afuera? ¿Eso es lo que quieren?

Sus palabras parecieron tener algún poderoso efecto en los dos hombres, como si una cubeta de agua helada hubiera sido arrojada sobre ellos. Retrocedieron lentamente, con las expresiones duras, guardando las varitas en los bolsillos.

-Ginny tiene razón-dijo Tonks, con el cabello brillando marrón. -Tenemos que trabajar juntos o vamos a morir separados, además, por si fuera poco, son más que nosotros.

La puerta se abrió y Susan entró llevando consigo dos copas. Las depositó en la mesita de noche. Ginny notó que sus manos temblaban.

-Gracias- susurró Ginny y Susan la miró con una expresión hechizada, sus ojos parecían los de un refugiado. Su amiga caminó hacia la puerta, se dio la vuelta y sus hombros se pusieron derechos. Cuando giró, una sensación de determinación cayó sobre ella.

-¿Qué van a hacer para protegerla? -les preguntó. -Esta es la segunda vez que ha sido atacada. Necesita protección, alguien va…

-Susan- dijo Ginny en voz baja, -estaré bien, estoy a salvo.

-No es así- dijo Ron, ahora de pie junto a ella. -Tonks, ya te había dicho que necesitaba protección. Necesita a alguien que la escolte de su casa al trabajo. Podemos asegurar su departamento, pero no puede quedarse sola de otra forma.

-No-protestó Ginny. -No soy una niña, no necesito…

-Lo siento, Ginny-la interrumpió Tonks. -Ron tiene razón, no eres una Auror, no tienes las habilidades necesarias para protegerte a ti misma de estas personas. Ni siquiera tienes una varita. Vas a tener que elegir a alguno de nosotros para ser tu guardaespaldas, al menos por algún tiempo.

Ginny parpadeó a Tonks, dándose cuenta que el tono que había utilizado la Auror haría caso omiso a sus protestas. Tonks estaba firme, su tono no daba pie a ningún argumento. Lentamente, Ginny se giró. Harry la observaba directamente con la misma posesividad feroz que había ardido en sus ojos antes. Él nunca leería su mente sin su permiso, pero Ginny deseaba forzarlo a quedarse en las sombras que habitaban ahí, que tirara la puerta con sus puños y la encontrara del otro lado.

Sus labios se abrieron y su lengua se presionó contra ellos mientras empezaba a pronunciar su nombre…

-¡Harry!-gritó una mujer, entrando a la habitación. -Harry, apenas supe de tu _Cieo Cito_. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

La mujer se quedó de pie ahí, su asombrosa belleza resonaba en las paredes a su alrededor. Sus ojos turquesa, perfectos y en forma de almendra, acariciaron al hombre al que observaba sin vergüenza.

Harry apretó los puños. Areids dio un paso atrás, apreciando la completa presencia de Tamsyn Savage.

-Harry, ¿qué ha sucedido?

-Lo explicaré después-dijo abruptamente.

-Estaba tan preocupada. No pude encontrarte en Hogwarts, y como te veías tan molesto en la cena.

Ginny no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó al lado de su cama observando a la Auror Francesa, sin moverse, ni parpadear, incluso sin apenas respirar. Todo comenzó lentamente a colocarse en su lugar y para su sorpresa, descubrió que no podía llorar. Su estómago se hizo nudo y las manos comenzaron a temblarle, pero sintió un fuego, una explosión de rabia recorriéndola. Harry había hecho su elección, la había hecho hace tiempo. Qué tonta había sido, una tonta enamorada por pensar lo contrario. No, no había vuelta atrás. Ya no. No podía soportarlo. Dejarlo ir sería difícil, pero seguir aferrándose a un sueño, la estaba matando. En el gigantesco tablero de ajedrez, Ginny tomó a su reina y empujó con fuerza hacia el extremo de la tabla. Dio un paso con la cabeza en alto y pasó por delante de todos hasta que llegó a la puerta con su mano en el pomo.

-¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó Tonks.

-A casa.

-Ginny no puedes. Quiero decir, no puedes ir sola, por favor.

Cuidadosamente y en silencio, se dio la vuelta para darles la cara. -No estaré sola.

Harry se quedó completamente inmóvil, como una estatua de mármol. El feroz latido de su pulso era la única señal de que estaba vivo.

-Señor Areids, lléveme a casa.

Areids arqueó una ceja con los ojos entrecerrados levemente. Sin decir una palabra, caminó hacia ella y le abrió la puerta. Y el fantasma de una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, mientras Ginny pasaba frente a él.

* * *

** ** La canción que canta Ron en su imitación de un Muggle ebrío es _"Wannabe" _de las_ Spice Girls_, ¿se acuerdan?**

**Muchas gracias a quienes siguen leyendo, a las que dejan reviews y los que la han marcado como favorita, ¡en verdad! Me he atrasado mucho y lo siento, pero espero ponerme al día en estos días. **

**Un abrazo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, no cuesta nada y nos hacen felices a la autora y a mí! (:**


	14. Vínculos personales

**Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos pertenecen a J.K.R, WB y las editoriales asociadas, el resto es producto de la imaginación de Sarah Glover, quien acaba de publicar su primer libro. Yo sólo traduje la historia para compartirla, espero haberle hecho justicia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14. Vínculos personales **

La habitación superior de la Espada y la Rosa, tenía sólo una ventana. Harry estaba sentado junto a ella, a solas.

Habían vuelto a la posada durante las primeras horas de la mañana y en silencio, se habían dirigido hacia las duchas, para después tomarse algunas horas de sueño. Harry se había impuesto a sí mismo esas pruebas, pero su cuerpo exigía reposo y terminó colapsándose sobre la cama, con un brazo sobre los ojos. No soñó nada.

Cuando despertó, se quedó mirando el techo por un largo rato. Se sentía separado de su cuerpo, como si estuviera flotando y siendo arrastrado por una corriente contra la que no podía luchar. La noche anterior pasó frente a sus ojos como fotogramas de una película… Su reloj apuntando _peligro mortal_. Ir a toda prisa al departamento de Ginny, sólo para verla partir de ahí encapuchada y completamente de negro. Luego perderla en MacDoohan Strete. El frenético interrogatorio que hizo después, sólo para enterarse que una solitaria figura había entrado al Callejón Vylde. Buscarla ciegamente. Y oírla gritar.

El alivio de encontrarla no fue nada, comparado con tocar su piel. En el momento en que sus manos se tocaron, Harry quiso soltarla de inmediato, pero al mismo tiempo no pudo dejarla ir. Aunque eso ya no importaba. Su concentración estaba en el caso. Ginny era una testigo. Una testigo.

Hizo a un lado los pensamientos de ella y se giró sobre el estómago. Con el pecho desnudo extendido sobre la almohada, descansó su cabeza en las manos. Su hombro todavía dolía, pero no quería pensar en eso. No deseaba tener a Ginny Weasley en su mente por más tiempo.

Tras levantarse y vestirse y al no ver señal alguna de ninguno de sus compañeros Aurores, entró al pub. Comió vorazmente. Ni siquiera notó a la camarera que revoloteaba cerca de él. Su mente estaba demasiado concentrada repasando todos los hechos del caso, identificando las lagunas e incógnitas.

Armado con una gran taza de café, subió los escalones de la sala de reuniones. Era un ático largo y estrecho, con un techo de vigas inclinado que se quejaba por las dolorosas reparaciones y con la madera oscurecida por el humo de un horno de leña en la esquina. Una larga mesa y algunas sillas, ocupaban casi todo el espacio disponible. Harry se sentó junto a la ventana en un extremo de la habitación. El vapor que se levantaba de su taza empañaba la ventana, mientras el sol brillaba abriéndose paso en el horizonte, pintando el cristal en un remolino rojo.

-¿Harry?

Había entrado a la habitación sigilosamente como era su costumbre, con el rostro elegantemente inquietado y el cabello recogido en un moño. Podía olerla desde donde estaba. Era un aroma empalagoso, demasiado provocativo para esa habitación tan fría. Harry arrugó la nariz y volvió a mirar al horizonte.

-Tamsyn.

La Auror vestía una túnica escarlata que había sido confeccionada para provocar desmayos, los tacones de sus largas botas ébano sonaban a través del piso de madera… un distintivo, que con seguridad, había sido la condena de muchos hombres. Harry presionó su palma contra la ventana y los rayos rojizos se dispersaron a lo largo de sus dedos.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?

Su mano se deslizó por el cristal, volviendo a su costado.

-Sí.

Tamsyn tomó una silla y se unió a él junto a la ventana. Se cruzó de piernas y sus pies comenzaron a balancearse por el frío.

-Es un lugar rústico, ¿no? Tengo un ghoul en la habitación de arriba que no deja de lamentarse y la comida… _mon dieu_, es terrible.

Harry bebió un sorbo de café antes de volver a mirar el amanecer. Casi no había visto a Tamsyn en el último año. Había estado involucrada en un caso en el Caribe, si recordaba correctamente. Su piel aún conservaba el brillo que dejaba el bronceado de alguna isla. Y si lo pensaba a fondo, se preguntaba por qué la prensa continuaba ligando sus nombres y forzando un romance. No era que Tamsyn no fuera atractiva, para nada. Simplemente no había nada en ella que lo atrajera a él. El hecho de que ella, igual que Fleur, era parte Veela no lo conmocionaba. No tenía ningún deseo de saltar desde el estadio más alto por esta mujer. Ya había caído demasiado fuerte por una mujer una vez.

Pasaron algunos minutos tensos antes de que la Auror francesa se aclarara la garganta. -Harry, debemos discutir lo que ha pasado en algún momento. No podemos seguir sin…

-Días-gruñó Ron arrastrándose por la puerta, con Tonks murmurando detrás de él.

-Casi me cortas el vuelo, Weasley. Ten cuidado.

Los ojos de Ron se dispararon entre Tamsyn y Harry, antes de sacar una silla y dejarse caer sobre ella. Estaba vestido igual que Harry, con jeans, camisa blanca y la túnica de Auror. Tonks, en un enfoque sorprendentemente conservador, llevaba puesta una camiseta teñida a mano, pantalones a rayas y el cabello de su castaño natural. Tamsyn arqueó una ceja y sus ojos viajaron hasta los zapatos deportivos rosas de Tonks.

-¿Dónde está el imbécil?-gruñó Ron tomando un sorbo de su taza. -Ordena esta reunión y nos estamos congelando los traseros en este ático.

-Oh, no deberías preocuparte por tu trasero Weasley- respondió una voz burlona detrás de él. -Parece bastante firme a mi gusto.

Ron giró su silla y le lanzó una mirada a Areids antes de volver a su café. -Bien- murmuró en voz baja. -Imbécil- agregó tan bajito que sólo Harry pudo oírlo.

La llamativa túnica arrugada del norteamericano colgaba sobre un cuello de tortuga y pantalones. La túnica estándar estadounidense, hacía juego con el penetrante azul de los ojos del Auror. Su rostro parecía revitalizado, como si acabara de correr más temprano por las frías calles de Kilgraith. Un segundo después, sin embargo, se instaló en su ya conocida postura.

-Muy bien, todos tomen una silla. Vamos a estar aquí por un rato.

Los Aurores se sentaron en torno a la mesa. Areids en un extremo y Tonks en el otro. Ron ocupó el asiento junto a Harry, antes de que Tamsyn pudiera hacerlo. La francesa se escabulló hacia el otro lado cerca de Areids, con las uñas rojas deslizándose por la brillante caoba.

-Permíteme presentarme-le dijo a un absorto Areids. -Yo soy…

-Sé quién eres-respondió él y sus ojos hicieron un inventario del cuerpo de la Auror. -Recibí una lechuza en Santa Dymphna. Espero que seas tan buena como dicen.

Los ojos de Tamsyn se abrieron ligeramente antes de reírse entre dientes -_Absolument_- y tomó asiento con una reverencia.

-Antes de que iniciemos, he sido informado por Tonks que cierta información acerca de mi expediente ha salido a la luz. -Sus ojos se posaron sobre la mesa, sin titubear. -Sólo hay dos cosas que cualquiera en esta habitación necesita saber acerca eso. Uno, es verdad. Dos, está cerrado a cualquier discusión posterior. ¿Quedó claro?

-_Absolument_-dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

Tonks no dijo nada. Su cabello, sin embargo, se volvió negro.

-No-dijo Harry, miró a Tonks un momento y continuó. -Necesitamos saber todo. Cualquier cosa que pueda afectar a este caso. No podemos ocultar nada, incluso los vínculos personales. Todo lo que potencialmente pueda ayudarnos o perjudicarnos debe ser puesto sobre la mesa.

Areids estudió a Harry con un gesto de desconcierto. -Bien dicho, Potter. ¿Tal vez serías tan amable de dar el primer paso? ¿Por qué no nos iluminas sobre tus vínculos personales relacionados a este caso? - Areids simplemente sonrió mientras las manos de Harry se aferraban a la taza. -Yo pensé lo mismo.

-No, te equivocas. No tengo ningún vínculo personal en este caso. Ya no.

-Yo tampoco-respondió Areids. -Ya no.

Volviendo a centrar su atención en los otros Aurores, continuó. -En cuanto a retener información, cualquier cosa que sepan, es mejor que yo también lo sepa o están fuera. No importa lo buenos que sean. Si alguno de ustedes vuelve a hacer las mismas tonterías que hicieron los últimos días, reemplazaré su trasero más rápido de lo que puedan decir 'Quidditch', ¿entendido? Bien, tomaré esas miradas como un sí.

-Creo que si pudiéramos conseguir lo que estas personas están escondiendo, podremos desvanecerlos y en el proceso hacer una negociación con esos Mortífagos suyos. Así que empecemos con lo que sabemos: tres códigos, tres miembros de la Hermandad. Conocemos un código ya, el de Simon. -Apretó su varita sobre la mesa y un pergamino se materializó en el aire al extremo de la mesa. Una vuelapluma se levantó de la mesa y escribió el número **2571117** en el papel. -Sabemos que la varita de cada uno de los magos hace que se materialice el código. Entonces, ¿qué opinan?

-Había una rosa en el brazo del hombre también-dijo Tonks. La pluma dibujó rápidamente el boceto de la flor.

Los Aurores estudiaron los números un rato mientras los rayos del sol se deslizaban a través de los ángulos de las paredes, los sonidos de la posada que despertaba, rugían bajo sus pies.

Fue Ron quien habló primero. -Es una secuencia de números. ¿Una combinación? ¿La dirección de alguna bóveda?

-No- respondió Tonks. -Las bóvedas de Gringotts no son tan altas. Tal vez necesitemos sumarlos todos juntos. Así que eso sería…

-Tres y trece-dijo Tamsyn. Los rostros en la mesa se giraron para verla con el ceño fruncido. La suma de esas cifras no tenía relación con aquellos números. La Auror se levantó y caminó hacia el pergamino, su varita apuntó al código. -¿No lo ven? Es una secuencia de números, sí. Dos, cinco, siete, once y diecisiete. Pero no cualquier número, son números primos. Aunque faltan dos.

Areids la miró como si la viera por primera vez. -Tres y trece, sí. Puede ser, pero ¿por qué?

-¿Los números de los códigos clave? -Sugirió Tonks. -Había tres miembros desertores.

-Es cierto-respondió Areids, la vuelapluma escribía intensamente frente a ellos. -¿Pero qué hay del trece?

-¿El número estándar de miembros de la Hermandad? ¿Sabemos a ciencia cierta cuántos miembros pertenecen a esta secta? - preguntó Ron.

-No, no lo sabemos. Pero una cosa es segura, necesitamos los otros códigos. Andaremos a ciegas hasta que lleguemos a ellos.

Todos asintieron, el aire se sintió intensificado por su descubrimiento. Los frágiles lazos de cooperación, habían comenzado a formarse.

Areids continuó. -¿Qué hay del resto de los códigos? El código de Ian está perdido, por lo que sabemos. Simon tiene la varita de Ian, pero no su código. Ginevra nos lo dijo… la Sanadora Weasley, como sea.

La pluma se detuvo, tachando la palabra 'Ginevra'. Harry sintió una extraña opresión en el estómago por la forma en que el norteamericano pronunció el nombre de Ginny.

-En cuanto al código de Ben, Simon cree que esa Zavrzenec, Kouszlova, tiene tanto la varita como el código de Ben, así que hay posibilidades de que ella haya descifrado ya el código. Simon también cree que la Sanadora Weasley es una Mortífaga y que le dio el código de Ian a la gitana. Basado en sus acciones, creo que es seguro decir, que ella no lo hizo.

-Jodidamente cierto- murmuró Ron.

-Ahora, Potter, dijiste que los miembros de la Hermandad hablaron de un códice, ¿proteger un códice?

Harry asintió y habló brevemente, cuidando sus palabras como si estuviera caminando sobre una capa de hielo delgada. -Lo llamaron 'El Códice'. La Hermandad lo ha estado protegiendo al parecer desde la caída de Grindelwald. Mencionaron a ciertas personas en el pasado que se habían opuesto a su existencia, que querían destruirlo. Pero según ellos, no puede ser destruido- dudó un momento. No podía mencionar a Aidan o Dumbledore. Algo dentro de él le dijo que no lo hiciera y obedeció. -Sólo puedo suponer que lo que sea que sean estos códigos, todos protegen a ese Códice de alguna forma. Pero esta cosa, sea lo que sea, contiene Magia Oscura, y por lo que suena, es extremadamente peligrosa.

-Razón por la que los Mortífagos están tras de él- dijo Tonks.

-También mencionaron el Taghairm.

Ron y Tonks lo miraron, -¿Taghairm? -repitieron.

-¿Por qué no mencionaste esto antes?- lo cuestionó Tonks.

La razón era que no confiaba en Areids, pero no podía decir eso. -El Líder dijo que una vez que alguno de los miembros pronunciara el _Taghairm_, moriría.

-¿Taghairm?-dijo Areids.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron bajo tensión, mientras Harry explicaba sus encuentros con el Cántico, dejando fuera a propósito su visita al Fray Aidan. Cuando terminó, Areids, en vez de estar molesto, dijo en voz baja -tenemos que conseguir esos códigos antes de que ellos lo hagan.

-Suena más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-sugirió Ron. -El código de Ian, ¿no dijo Simon que Ian lo había escondido antes de que lo asesinaran? Puede estar en cualquier parte. Es como buscar una aguja en el pajar.

-No necesariamente-dijo Tamsyn. -La mayoría de nosotros en esta mesa ha aprendido muchas lecciones acerca de objetos perdidos durante la guerra, ¿no? La gente no esconde cosas de valor donde sea. Siempre hay algo de importancia para el objeto, alguna conexión con su vida, pero no tan obvio. ¿Recuerdas los Horcruxs? Todos tenían un sentido y estaban protegidos.

-Es verdad- reflexionó Ron -pero ese código de cualquier modo puede estar en cualquier lugar. Piénsalo, es un pedazo de carne seca con piel, incluso puede estar disfrazado. Tuvo meses, incluso años para esconderlo.

-No-lo corrigió Areids. -Esa herida en su brazo era reciente, la carne había sido arrancada pocas horas antes de que los llevaran a Santa Dymphna. Hubiera sido un boleto hacia la muerte, remover el código mientras aún estaba en los dominios de la Hermandad.

-Pero lo que no entiendo-dijo Tonks, que ahora estaba de pie frente a la ventana-es, ¿cómo estos miembros de la Hermandad se encontraron los unos a los otros en primer lugar? Es decir, este grupito no suena como si de repente salieran a caminar y dijeran "¿oye, tienes ganas de hacer un motín?" simplemente no huele nada bien.

-Habrían firmado su sentencia de muerte si confiaban en la persona equivocada-dijo Ron. -La Hermandad no es muy indulgente con la traición, ¿o sí? -La habitación se quedó en silencio por una fracción de segundo y los ojos de Ron encontraron a los de Areids. _Son asesinos. Asesinaron a tu esposa. Pueden matarnos a todos antes de que esto termine. _Y un sombrío entendimiento pasó entre ambos hombres.

Harry se giró en su asiento abruptamente y miró a Tonks. -¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Justo antes, cuando hablabas de los miembros de la Hermandad.

-Dije que cómo es que estos miembros de la Hermandad se encontraron…

-No, después de eso…

-Dije que no entendía, que no huele…

-¡Oler!-gritó Harry poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Tonks. -¡Oler! Los de la Hermandad dijeron algo acerca de un olor. Algo putrefacto. Y el cuarto donde Simon tenía a Ginny apestaba. Esa rosa, la rosa en su brazo… ¿qué pasaría si cambia de alguna manera cuando sus alianzas cambian? Como una advertencia que surge entre los otros miembros para que sepan que hay un traidor entre ellos.

-Puede ser posible-ofreció Tamsyn. -El encantamiento podría encontrarse en la piel. Podría encontrarse oculto. Quizá estos hombres se encontraron uno al otro antes de que el resto de los miembros de la Hermandad se dieran cuenta de su condición. Entonces después de que éste, el tal Ben, fuera asesinado, los dos que quedaron huyeron.

-Es por eso que Ian le dio a Simon su varita-dijo Areids para sí mismo, como si el resto de ellos hubiera desaparecido. -¿Pero por qué no le dio el código también?

-No tuvieron el tiempo suficiente-dijo Harry. -Estaban peleando por sus vidas. Hubiera sido demasiado peligroso darle a Simon tanto la varita como el código y arriesgarse a que lo capturaran. No, hizo bien en separarlos.

-¿Pero entonces, por qué Ben no le dijo a Simon donde había escondido su código?- preguntó Tonks.

-¿Quizá sí lo hizo? ¿Tal vez Simon no lo entendió? -dijo Ron mirando a Harry. -¿Ginny dijo algo sobre eso cuando estuviste con ella?

-No, nosotros no… quiero decir, ustedes saben todo ya.

-La veré en algunas horas-dijo Areids, tomando la pluma y escribiendo sus propias notas. -Le preguntaré entonces.

Harry puso la mano en el marco de la ventana, el sol brillaba con más intensidad sobre el amanecer gris. Sus dedos se apretaron sobre la áspera madera.

-Así que eso cubre a Ian… Savage y Tonks, quiero que ustedes dos encabecen la búsqueda de este código-ambas asintieron. -Ahora, esta bruja Zavrzenec… Simon dijo que él sabía que ella tenía el código y la varita de Ben. Hay posibilidades de que aún los tenga en esa tienda suya. Tenemos que entrar ahí y recuperarlo-sus ojos se posaron en Ron y Harry.

-Es una Zavrzenec-dijo Ron con incredulidad. -No puedes entrar bailando vals a sus hogares. Probablemente estén mejor protegidos que Gringotts.

-Podemos hacerlo-dijo Harry tranquilamente. -Sólo tenemos que distraerla para sacarla un momento de ahí, una hora más o menos.

-Pero no sabemos nada sobre su tienda. Dónde está todo ni nada, caminaríamos hacia una trampa directa.

-La Sanadora Weasley conoce la tienda.

Ron encaró a Areids con la cara roja. -No pretendes decirme que llevemos a Ginny con nosotros, ¿o sí?

-No tienen que hacerlo. Sólo necesitan sus recuerdos de ese lugar. Realicen _Legilimancia_ en ella. Así podrán tener una comprensión profunda del diseño. La traeré aquí después de que termine su turno, no tomará demasiado. Puedes realizar _Legilimancia_, ¿no Weasley?

Ron negó con la cabeza. Los ojos de Areids viajaron por todos en la habitación. Tonks también negó. -Altas notas en ocultamiento, nada más- dijo Tamsyn y miró con tanta dureza a Areids que éste ni siquiera intentó preguntar.

-Así que esto nos deja a ti y a mí, Potter.

La idea de Areids escoltando a Ginny a través de las calles de Kilgraith, palideció en comparación a imaginarse que ella le diera acceso a su mente.

-No-respondió Harry más fuerte de lo que pretendió. -Es decir, lo haré. Lo haré yo.

Areids sólo inclinó la cabeza y regresó la atención a sus notas, dejando a Harry pensando en cómo demonios la mujer que lo había desterrado de su vida, iba a permitirle sumergirse en su mente.

La puerta del cuarto de la hija de Ian estaba cerrada. Se quedaría cerrada permanentemente para Ginny Weasley, tal como el Sanador Virden lo había estipulado tras haberla removido oficialmente del cuidado de la niña esa mañana. Pero eso no le impidió estar de pie mirando a través del panel de cristal rectangular, deseando que hubiera alguna forma, cualquiera, de obtener el Rocío de Luna.

Había estado tan cerca.

-Hay otros pacientes en este hospital. ¿No se supone que tienes que atenderlos en vez de estar soñando despierta en el vestíbulo? - Marc Areids estaba de pie a unos metros de ella, observándola. -Vas a terminar en la cárcel si sigues así. Pero tengo que reconocerte algo, eres tenaz como nadie.

Ginny frunció el ceño. -No es la hora de salida todavía. Desaparécete. -Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el pasillo, sus piernas se movían automáticamente mientras estudiaba un expediente.

Areids emparejó su paso. -Ya sé que aún no termina tu turno, pero tu compañía es tan emocionante que trato de medir la magnitud a la que estoy expuesto con tu brillantez- Ginny le lanzó una mirada y volvió a fijarse en el expediente.

Cuando llegaron al ascensor, Ginny se detuvo. -Mira, -cerró de golpe el expediente y lo miró directamente a los ojos, unos ojos que parecían reírse de ella, listos para asaltarla. Exhaló y bajó la voz, -Mira, te he dicho todo lo que sé. He aceptado esta estúpida idea del guardaespaldas, ¿qué más quieres?

Areids la tomó por los hombros y la alejó hacia el otro lado del muro donde abrió la puerta de una sala de revisión. La cerró con fuerza tras ellos.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?

Se acercó a ella, sus ojos agudos estaban centrados en los últimos rayos de sol filtrándose por la ventana. -Te necesitamos… desafortunadamente. Verás, estamos planeando irrumpir en la Droguería. Esa gitana tuya, probablemente todavía tenga el código y la varita de Ben en ese local y necesitamos recuperarlos.

-¿La Droguería? ¿Hablas en serio? Va a matarlos.

-Esperaremos a que salga de la tienda.

Ginny estuvo a punto de preguntarle cómo pensaba hacerlo, pero dudó. Sabía del terrible riesgo que correrían todos al hacer eso. -Hay cosas allí que no son… bueno, no puedes simplemente aparecerte ahí sin un plan. Incluso si la puerta de la tienda está…-Contuvo sus palabras y los ojos de Areids se entrecerraron con duda. -Es una bruja muy poderosa, es una Zavrzenec después de todo. No podría salir sin asegurarse que el lugar está altamente protegido.

-Sí, eso es muy obvio. Pero tú ya has estado ahí, podrías ayudarnos. Necesitamos saber cómo es la tienda, dónde están localizadas las cosas, peligros que podamos encontrar.

-¿Quieres que vaya con ustedes?

-No.

-Entonces no entiendo. ¿Cómo es posible que puedas conocer todos los detalles? No podría escribírtelos, aún si lo intentara, no hay forma. -Se detuvo. La comprensión la golpeó como un hechizo firmemente dirigido a ella. -Oh no. No-dijo con firmeza. -No podría… pasaron algunas cosas. -Los ojos azules de Areids se clavaron en los de ella y por una fracción de segundo, se sintió aterrorizada ante la idea de que estuviera realizando _Legilimancia_ en ese momento. - ¡No!-gritó y tomó la manija de la puerta.

La mano de Areids volvió a cerrarla. -No sería yo, si eso sirve de algo. Sería Potter.

Cada músculo en el cuerpo de Ginny se tensó. No. No. Harry no podía escuchar lo que la gitana había dicho. No. No podía dejarlo entrar en su mente. _Tendrás sólo un hijo. ¿Dónde está tu amante? _La destruiría si él escuchaba esas palabras. _¿Qué otras cosas más podría ver?_ Harry era demasiado fuerte y ella no podía pelear contra él.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué quieres a cambio de hacer esto por nosotros?-preguntó Areids.

-Nada. No hay nada que puedas ofrecerme.

Ginny intentó abrir, pero la mano de Areids estaba firme sobre la puerta.

-El Rocío de Luna.

Ginny se detuvo en seco, con los ojos fijos sobre la puerta.

-Robaré el Rocío de Luna del despacho de Virden. Tú me dirás cómo administrarlo. No serás culpable en absoluto. No puedo hacerlo solo. Si algo pasa, será mi cabeza la que caiga- su aliento se sentía fuerte y firme contra su oído. -Escucha, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Cuando pronunció las palabras, Ginny supo que no hablaba sobre la _Legilimancia_, sino de la chica. Se giró lentamente, con los ojos fijos en él. -¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Sabes su nombre, no es así?

Ahora fue Areids el que vaciló. Levantó la barbilla deliberadamente. -No, no lo sé- pero las palabras fueron pronunciadas con la firmeza y deliberación de una mentira.

Unas velas brillaban sobre la mesa alumbrando las sombras en los aleros. El fuego siseaba en el horno de leña y el aire era perfumado por el olor a cedro quemado.

No había comido nada en la cena. No pudo. Había trabajando con Ron en la oficina Sceptuchus toda la tarde, tratando de obtener acceso al funcionario de quien necesitaban una firma para rehacer las protecciones de Kilgraith, obteniendo en vez de eso, sólo una descortés burocracia. Ron finalmente lo había forzado a volver a la Espada y la Rosa, por temor a que pudiera golpear a un particularmente odioso empleado, que no los recibiría a menos que obtuvieran un pase, aún cuando no había ningún otro visitante.

Ahora estaba sentando, como esa mañana, en el asiento de la ventana. Los rayos del sol habían sido reemplazados por los de su pariente sin vida. Siempre le había encantado la luna, pero desde su ataque en Iona, había desarrollado una obsesión por ella. Se frotó los ojos, encontrando un poquito de confort en el hecho de que ese era el peor efecto que habían producido sus lesiones, no podía quejarse. Aún así, su sangre parecía elevarse al ver el astro.

Unos solitarios pasos rompieron el silencio. Ella estaba de pie al otro lado de la habitación. Harry lo supo sin necesidad de voltear. Cínicamente, creía que podía sentirla como un lobo percibe a su pareja bajo la luz de la luna. Se mordió el labio y echó una última mirada al cielo.

-No tienes que hacer esto-le dijo poniéndose de pie. No fue hacia ella, sólo se quedó en el mismo lugar con las pantorrillas presionadas al asiento de la ventana. Ginny estaba demasiado hermosa. Una capa negra colgaba sobre sus hombros, mechones de ámbar y rojo se reflejaban por la luz de las velas en sus ojos. Era demasiado hermosa para mirarla sin sentirse mareado o asustado.

-Estoy aquí sólo para ayudar a mi paciente. Marc me prometió…. Él me explicó lo importante que es esto para el caso.

_Así que ahora es Marc_, pensó Harry. Su mareo y terror se retorcieron fácilmente hasta convertirse en celos.

-Y entonces, ¿dónde está Marc?

-Está abajo, esperándome. Le dije que era lo suficientemente grande para pelear mis propias batallas-Ginny hizo una pausa como retándolo a decir algo. Cuando Harry no dijo nada, continuó. -¿Dónde me siento?

-Aquí-Harry jaló una silla y puso otra justo frente a ella.

Ginny asintió y se sentó desabotonando su capa. Las manos de Harry automáticamente fueron a tomarla, pero se apartó a tiempo. Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido negro debajo. Harry había olvidado lo suave que se veía a la luz de las velas y no pudo hacer más que sentarse con la espalda recta sintiendo los bordes de la madera.

Ginny inhaló como si estuviera considerando sus palabras. -Sucedió algo en la Droguería, algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo, quiero decir, con este caso. Necesito que dejes mi mente una vez que lleguemos al Rocío de Luna. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Harry asintió, el rostro de Ginny mantenía una expresión muy seria bajo la luz de la luna. Las manos de ella se posaron en los brazos de la silla, sus muñecas eran como porcelana. En el pasado, siempre lo había dejado tomarlas entre las suyas en aquellas raras ocasiones en que Harry había viajado a través de sus secretos. Y antes de que pudiera preguntar, Ginny colocó sus manos sobre las de Harry y cerró los ojos.

Harry quiso cerrar los ojos también, la sensación era demasiado poderosa. Simplemente la miró. El fuego crepitaba y chisporroteaba detrás de ellos, mientras un trozo de leña se partía en dos.

-_Leglimens_.

La escena saltó hasta la puerta de la Droguería. Harry estudió el cuarto, recorriendo cada detalle. Trató de alejarse del horror de aquel lugar, sabiendo que Ginny lo había vivido y que él simplemente estaba viendo las memorias que habían sobrevivido… los tarros, las criaturas, la propia gitana hicieron que su piel se erizara. Observó con preocupación cómo Ginny firmaba el registro y ésta se profundizó cuando la vio caer dormida sobre el sillón. Sintió las manos de ella apretar las suyas, "_No_" parecieron advertirle. "_Ahí no, no estás permitido_". Harry aceptó, su corazón latía rápidamente. La escena cambió hacia el pasillo y finalmente al jardín. Y por lo que pareció una eternidad, sostuvo el aliento mientras observaba la pesadilla alrededor de Ginny. Juró que sintió los dientes de la Exsanguintus perforar su propia piel y succionar su sangre.

Fue sólo hasta el final de la visión cuando Madam Kouszlova se desvaneció y la melodía hizo que su corazón dejara de latir. Era la misma melodía, la misma canción que había escuchado cuando pronunció la palabra "_Taghairm_". Apretó las manos de Ginny y pudo sentir sus huesos presionados contra los de él. Entonces una voz en su cabeza dijo, "_Esto es todo_". Pero Harry no podía dejarlo ahí. No estaba listo. Sus mentes pelearon, Ginny luchó contra él, pero Harry no cedió. "_Detente_" le gritó. "_¡Detente!_" pero era demasiado tarde. Las palabras de la gitana aparecieron como un claro y brutal retrato. Pudo sentir a Ginny peleando en sus brazos y la atrajo como para besarla con fuerza y profundamente, envolviéndola hasta que no hubo escape. "_¡Suéltame!_" la mente de Ginny gritó, pero Harry no escuchaba. Sólo las palabras de la gitana hicieron eco a través de su subconsciente. "_Tu futuro. Tu hijo. Un sólo amante. Harry Potter_".

De repente, como si lo hubiera abofeteado brutalmente, Ginny se separó de sus brazos. Harry se estremeció visiblemente por la expresión en el rostro de ella. Era una mezcla de intensa traición y una ira apenas contenida.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -Con los ojos entrecerrados, Ginny pronunció las palabras como un susurro mortal. Harry no supo qué responder. -Te dije que te detuvieras. Me lo prometiste… lo prometiste ¿Cómo pude siquiera confiar en ti? Nunca debí haber aceptado esto, debí haber aprendido mi lección en Londres. ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Cuándo quedarás satisfecho? Se acabo Harry, ya no. No más.

Aturdido y herido más allá de lo que creía posible, Harry sólo pudo mirarla.

-¡Potter!

La llegada de Areids pareció sacudir a Harry del shock. -Ginny-se acercó a ella y la tomó de la muñeca. -¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Qué significa eso? Tienes que decírmelo.

-¡No tengo que decirte nada! No significó nada. Nada.

Harry se quedó mirándola mientras Ginny se soltaba de su agarre y azotaba la puerta al salir. El corazón de Harry latía y gotas de sudor cubrían su cuerpo entero.

-Dijiste que no tenías ya ningún vínculo personal en este caso- gruñó Areids bloqueándole el paso.

Y fue entonces cuando Harry lo supo. Sabía más allá de cualquier duda, que no importaba lo que hubiera sucedido un año antes. Habría un sólo hombre que protegería a Ginny Weasley por el resto de su vida. No importaba cuán enojada estuviera, ni cuán fuerte peleara… sólo habría uno.

El tiempo de esconderse se había acabado.

-Estaba equivocado- respondió Harry.

* * *

**Gracias nuevamente por seguir leyendo! Para quienes preguntar por la historia original, el último sitio donde fue publicada tristemente ha desaparecido, pero espero que continúen por aquí para ver en qué termina todo. **

**¡Nos vemos pronto con otro capítulo!**


	15. La Gala

**Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos pertenecen a J.K.R, WB y las editoriales asociadas, el resto es producto de la imaginación de Sarah Glover, quien acaba de publicar su primer libro. Yo sólo traduje la historia para compartirla, espero haberle hecho justicia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15. La Gala **

Parecía algo salido de un cuento de hadas. Entre la luz de las velas, el sensual vaivén de los fantasmas y los exquisitos trajes de gala que parecían flotar y coquetear sobre los cuerpos de los elegantes hombres y mujeres, ese era el singular evento más glamoroso de Kilgraith, o de todo el Reino Unido, de hecho, que se había visto en años. Pero Harry tenía poca paciencia para esas cosas y honestamente no le importaban mucho.

Era como si toda la euforia del final de la guerra, se hubiera desatado con la sinfonía de un saxofón, que invitaba a intimar y continuar con lo que sea que siguiera. Magos de toda Europa convergían con entusiasmo en la Mansión Galeana, la última y la más grande creación de John Wood, el Joven. Su exquisito salón de baile, estaba cubierto con largos ventanales franceses y balcones con vista hacia los jardines isabelinos. Trajes de gala y vestidos confeccionados con los más finos terciopelos y sedas, se arrastraban por la gran escalera. Sus propietarios, se detenían para posar para las fotografías antes de descender por el extenso piso de madreperla. Mientras arriba, la galería de hierro forjado, permitía a las románticas parejas esconderse en rincones ocultos, para evitar las miradas indiscretas. Los violines, danzaban llenando el gran salón con un aire céltico.

Exclamaciones de alegría subían y bajaban de entre los grupos de la élite mágica, quienes lucían máscaras ornamentadas que flotaban como mariposas sostenidas por sus brazos llenos de joyas. Los rostros adornados de las brujas jóvenes, hacían reverencias tratando de imitar a las brujas mayores, quienes simplemente sonreían con los dientes apretados y los cuerpos comprimidos dentro de los corsets, que producían escotes provocativos y crecientes pechos.

Los magos, vestían trajes de alta costura que parecían fundirse y resaltar con el espectro de belleza que se formaba ante ellos. Sus brazos guiaban la espalda de sus acompañantes con seguridad mientras intercambiaban miradas. Los abrazos duraban un respiro más de lo necesario, como si aquellas sonrisas pudieran mantener unidas a las parejas. La más linda de las brujas, tenía a una pequeña audiencia haciéndole corte y reía ligeramente ante los rostros atontados que tenía frente a ella. De hecho, el mismo salón parecía girar, arremolinarse de alegría y color, animándose con el tintineo de las copas de champagne que flotaban sin esfuerzo alrededor del lugar.

Harry tomó una y dio un largo trago.

Ron le sonrió mientras se dirigían hacia el bar.

-Tampoco sé por qué diablos tengo que estar aquí. Uno pensaría que el imbécil nos iba a dar la noche libre. Bueno, al menos tú te ves bien. -Y pareció analizar críticamente a su propio traje de gala, antes de volver su atención al traje de gala clásico que usaba Harry sobre su camisa inmaculada. -Buen toque, eso de no traer corbata, me arrancaría la mía, pero apuesto que el cuello se desintegraría.

Harry había estado a punto de mandar al diablo la gala, con más razón la corbata. Una hora antes, la había arrojado al lado de la cama en un ataque, dejando su cuello descubierto. Se sintió rebelde al hacerlo, provocando que luciera arrebatadoramente guapo, aunque él no estaba consciente de ese hecho. Las mujeres, sin embargo, danzaban a su alrededor, susurrándose unas a otras y pestañeando en su dirección. La prensa había aparecido y fácilmente habían tomado fotos, intentando averiguar si Tamsyn Savage era su acompañante durante esa noche. Harry los ignoró hasta que finalmente se escurrieron hacia otro lado del salón, para fotografiar al muy bien pagado cazador de los Chudley Cannons y su superficial esposa.

Harry y Ron pasaron frente a un mago, que intentaba impresionar a una bruja de un rubio artificial, que parecía mucho más interesada en el mesero que llevaba la bandeja de plata cargada con bocadillos franceses.

-John Wood era un romántico nato, sabes. Lo he estudiado extensamente, he escrito varios artículos sobre él. Estoy seguro que los has leído- dijo el mago pomposamente. -¿No? bueno, él no podía soportar la idea de tener esferas colgando sobre las parejas, ¿te imaginas? Así que en un ataque de brillantez, hechizó este iridiscente piso para mostrar el humor de cualquiera que se parara sobre él- e hizo un gesto amplio. -Entre más apasionados son los sentimientos de los danzantes, más rojas se vuelven sus huellas. ¿Qué te parece?- Alrededor de ellos, rastros de rosa y magenta y otro tono pálido, manchaban el piso. El mago lanzó una mirada lasciva en dirección de la bruja. El piso bajo los pies del mago rubio brilló en un tono oscuro.

Harry observó a sus pies. No había rastro alguno.

Una gran cantidad de botellas con joyas incrustadas en ellas, les dieron la bienvenida al bar. Todas se balanceaban felizmente frente a un duende que fruncía el ceño hacia un montón de frutos a su derecha, donde los limones libraban una batalla con el cuchillo, rehusándose a ser partidos, mientras que una hilera de limas, se había apoderado de un pelador que cortaba su cáscara como si fuera un ritual suicida. Un puñado de aceitunas continuaba arrojándose unas a otras en las copas de Martini.

-¿Qué van a tomar? -les preguntó el duende bruscamente mientras dos tallos de apio saltaban alegremente hacia un poco de jugo de tomate y comenzaban a bailar una especie de rumba.

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó Ron, completamente fascinado con las hazañas de las frutas.

-Bueno, tengo el Caldero Hirviente, es una copa de aguamiel maduro de barrica con un toque de Odgen. También el Amortentia Ale, que se ha estado fermentando desde, bueno, desde que Mary la Muggle lo trajo de su castillo. O el Ponche del Bosque Prohibido, no puedo decirles exactamente qué es lo que contiene ya que he estado teniendo algunos problemitas con las frutas. -Una cesta llena de frutas que estaba bailando, se congeló ante la mención de la bebida, los limones blandiendo cuchillos, se preparaban para la batalla con las enloquecidas limas. -Y, oh sí… la Muerte Negra.

-¿La qué?

-La Muerte Negra, es un tónico mezclado con vodka. Es bueno para Aurores. -Comentó mientras los observaba de arriba abajo con un brillo en los ojos. Nada pasaba desapercibido para un duende. -Cualquier cosa que ponga ahí dentro, se vuelve negra.

Ron hizo una mueca. -¿Qué demonios están haciendo los limones?

-Estoy a punto de hacer dulces de limón. No va a ser algo agradable-respondió el duende mientras rebanaba una piña más rápido de lo que Harry pensó posible. -La sola mención de la palabra los pone nerviosos.

-No lo dudo-dijo Ron levantando las manos. -Dos Whiskies de Fuego, secos.

El duende gruñó y sirvió sus bebidas sin hacer más comentarios. Ron y Harry se giraron recargándose sobre la barra, para poder tener una vista amplia de la escena frente a ellos.

-Bueno, he aquí el romance- y Ron levantó su copa y bebió un trago. Harry le lanzó una mirada igual a la del duende. Pero eso no impidió que Ron lo provocara de cualquier forma. -Sabes, ese Sanador… ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Peter, no sé qué? Se ve bastante interesado en Ginny.

Harry no dijo nada, pero se puso tenso y tomó un trago.

-Pero también, por supuesto, está ese idiota de Areids. Llevándola de ida y vuelta al trabajo. No sé en qué demonios estaba pensando mi hermana. Pero cosas extrañas han pasado ya, uno nunca sabe- concluyó Ron levantando las cejas y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Olvídalo- murmuró Harry.

Ron sonrío para sus adentros, agradecido de haber dado en el blanco. Se bebió el resto de su Whisky de Fuego y devolvió la copa a la barra. Se dio la vuelta y buscó la mirada de Harry con una sonrisa de Monalisa, que no disfrazaba sus intenciones. Sin embargo, el momento de tomar ventaja sobre su mejor amigo para variar, había pasado. Los ojos de Ron viajaron desde Harry hasta la conmoción que estaba surgiendo en la gran escalera. Harry notó el cambio en Ron y casualmente siguió su mirada en la misma dirección. Exhaló despacio ante la visión que estaba de pie en la escalera.

-Así que esa la razón por la que se supone que estamos aquí-dijo Ron con ironía. -¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

El salón se quedó en silencio en torno a ellos, como si todos se hubieran quedado sin aliento al mismo tiempo. Un mago rubio, alto y vestido con una distinguida túnica azul, había entrado y estaba de pie en el rellano de la escalera. Su mano, guiaba con confianza el codo de una bruja. Al menos, Harry pensó que era una bruja. Pero para todos aquellos que la veían, pudo haber sido un sueño. La figura parecía haber salido de alguna vieja pintura, de la mente de algún artista que había adorado a su objeto de inspiración. El satín champagne de su vestido, estaba envuelto por una capa de organza que caía en olanes por sus piernas. Un corte strapless acariciaba su cuerpo, dejando su pálido cuello y hombros desnudos. La organza se oscurecía en un tono dorado con un brillo iridiscente en torno a sus pechos. El corset era tan delgado, que cada hombre en el salón parecía querer enlazar los dedos detrás de su espalda, imaginando cómo sería poder rodear su cintura con apenas dos manos. Su largo cabello color canela, estaba atado. Pequeñas flores adornaban sus rizos, haciendo juego con el tibio color rosa que se escondía en los pliegues del vestido. No llevaba joyas. No las necesitaba.

-Oye, el fanfarrón ese tenía razón. El piso no miente. -Ron hizo un gesto con los ojos puestos en los pies de Harry.

Harry miró hacia abajo. Unas siluetas borgoña habían aparecido en los bordes de sus bien lustrados zapatos de gala.

Ginny y Areids descendieron por la escalera. El alboroto del salón volvió a la normalidad, como si alguien hubiera sintonizado bien una estación de radio. La prensa, implacable, cayó sobre la pareja para conseguir fotos. Harry sintió un incontrolable deseo de disparar contra ellos, las peores series de hechizos imaginables a sus cámaras, pero se quedó clavado en su lugar. Ginny posó amablemente, permitiendo a los fotógrafos tomar una sucesión de tomas, antes de que Areids avanzara un paso y los observara amenazadoramente, obligándolos a retirarse.

Unos instantes después, la música se detuvo y todas las miradas se centraron en el pequeño escenario situado en el lado opuesto del gran salón. La luna, brillaba con toda su intensidad a través de los altos ventanales que flanqueaban la tarima, las velas parpadeaban intermitentemente en los cristales de los candelabros del techo, que irradiaban prismas de luz a toda la multitud. El Sanador Virden se acercó al micrófono, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, brujas y magos. Gracias a todos por asistir a la trescientos treceava Gala de Todos los Santos de Santa Dymphna. -Una cortés ronda de aplausos agradeció su bienvenida.

-Cómo todos saben, Santa Dympnha está en proceso de conseguir una inversión para la investigación permanente en Reversión de Hechizos. Gracias a su generoso apoyo, casi hemos alcanzado nuestro objetivo. -Otra ronda de aplausos estalló. -Como reconocimiento a este hecho, dejemos que esta noche nos sirva como un momento de celebración por todos los pacientes que hemos salvado y por aquellos que salvaremos-levantó su copa y brindó hacia los sonrientes rostros frente a él. -Así que sin más vueltas, me permito presentar al artista de esta noche, directamente desde Culloden, ¡Angus Fraser y los Llorones!

Una misteriosa luz azul recorrió el escenario, mientras varias siluetas se materializaban. Las siluetas eran borrosas como las de los fantasmas de Hogwarts, casi de un color transparente, excepto por una sola figura que sostenía el micrófono. Una ráfaga de "ooohs" y "aaaaahs" femeninos, estallaron alrededor de Harry y Ron quienes intercambiaron una mirada de asombro.

-¡Oh, es Angus, es Angus!-Harry escuchó a una bruja gritar a punto de desmayarse en los brazos de su acompañante, quien murmuró algo y la arrastró de ahí, mientras una línea rosa se dibujaba en los tacones de la bruja.

-¿Ves? ¿Ves el aura de Angus? Nunca cambiará hasta que la olvide. ¿No te parece romántico?-gritó otra. Harry supuso que la sutil aura verde en torno al fantasma, tenía algo que ver con su abandonado pasado. Dios sólo sabía, de qué color sería su propia aura ahora.

-Es un placer, es un placer- Angus susurró en el micrófono con una voz ronca y rasposa como de fumador. Sus ojos azules parecían arder en su rostro vaporoso. Se desabrochó la corbata y deslizó una mano a través del cabello negro, peinado con gel hacia atrás y con un extravagante rizo al frente. -La banda, brujas y magos-y acunó el micrófono en sus manos mientras hablaba, como si estuviera sosteniendo la mejilla de su amada entre su palma.

Un bajista y un pianista fantasma, se materializaron en medio de un humo color púrpura. Tenían un parecido con los personajes de la vieja película de _Rat Pack_, que Harry recordaba a tío Vernon haber visto sin cesar en la televisión. Llevaban trajes de piel de tiburón, con corbatas delgadas y anteojos oscuros con un cristal redondo y otro rectangular. Sus cuerpos parecían flotar en torno a los fantasmales instrumentos, como si fueran uno mismo. En otra nube de humo, el baterista apareció y levantó sus batacas. Vestía una falda, camisa de botones sin cuello y un chaleco negro encima, llevaba el cabello corto, alborotado y portaba un pentáculo como arete. Tenía la asombrosa habilidad para estirar los brazos y tocar cualquier tambor al alcance que quisiera.

Ron regresó a la barra, visiblemente desconcertado por el magnetismo animal de la banda de vapor. -Sabes Harry, aprendí hace mucho a no involucrarme en la vida amorosa de mi hermana. Y he mantenido la boca cerrada sobre lo que sea que esté pasando entre ustedes dos. Pero tendrías que estar ciego para no darte cuenta que a ella todavía le interesas- agregó con un resoplido.

Harry parpadeó con incredulidad. No le había mencionado a Ron nada sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, estaba demasiado enojado con él mismo y no deseaba que la ira de Ron, superara a la de Ginny.

-Si quieres seguir viviendo a medias, adelante. Pero nos estamos empezando a hartar de eso.

-Hermione te hizo decir eso, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿fue tan obvio? -ambos se miraron antes de echarse a reír. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Después del ataque en el Callejón Vylde, la fluidez familiar de su amistad había regresado con toda su fuerza. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiría, ambos estaban agradecidos más allá de las palabras. Harry sabía, que no importaba lo que sucediera, siempre tendría a Ron a su lado.

-En serio, hombre. No puedo soportar verla con él. Vas a tener que hacer algo al respecto.

Para ese momento, Areids había escoltado a Ginny a la pista de baile, sosteniéndola con los brazos mientras se movían a través de un mar de danzantes. La sangre de Harry hirvió al verlos. El sabor de los limones del final de la barra invadió sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos esperando bloquear los recuerdos.

Podía imaginarla intentando sacar un dulce de limón de su envoltura, mientras él le susurraba cerca del lago.

-_Ginny, nunca me he sentido así antes… con nadie._

Podía verla observándolo, con los ojos abiertos y el dulce atrapado en su boca, hasta que finalmente Harry encontró el valor para hablar.

-_Ginny, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti…_

Podía probar el sabor del limón en sus labios, sentir sus dedos clavarse en los hombros desnudos de él, mientras sus caderas se colisionaban contra las de ella.

-_Oh Dios, Ginny, no sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado esto…_

Y finalmente, podía verla, el día que cometió el error más grande de su vida… dejarla ir.

-_¡Ginny! ¡Détente, no entiendo! ¿Maldición, vas a mirarme?_

Un dolor en la mandíbula lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y se dio cuenta que debió haber estado apretando los dientes.

-No te preocupes, amigo-bromeó Ron. -Sólo traerá algunos problemitas, si él la quiere la mitad de eso.

Y con eso, Harry abandonó su bebida, se irguió en toda su estatura y echó los hombros hacia atrás. El baile había terminado.

-Tú te quedas aquí hasta que vuelva, ¿entiendes? -le dijo Areids entre dientes mientras sonreía como si estuvieran discutiendo el clima. -La mayor parte del personal está aquí esta noche, especialmente ese perro guardián que tienes como jefe. Voy a escabullirme por las puertas del jardín de atrás. Sé dónde escondió el Rocío de Luna. Volveré tan pronto como pueda, voy a necesitar tu ayuda para administrarlo correctamente. Tu trabajo es asegurarte que Virden no vuelva al hospital. Y hagas lo que hagas, no te metas en problemas.

Ginny asintió y sonrió amablemente, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla mientras giraban alrededor del salón. -Que sea rápido, mis zapatos me están lastimando.

Mientras Ginny escaneaba el salón tratando de localizar a Virden, sus ojos encontraron a Susan. No habían hablado desde el hospital, la combinación de los cambios de turno y sus emociones, las mantenían a raya. Susan había recibido a Areids esa noche en la puerta del departamento que compartían, permitiéndole a Ginny terminar de vestirse. Allay, el acompañante de Susan, había llegado unos minutos antes. Y pese a su recién teñido vestido de gala, Susan seguía pareciendo un esqueleto, con círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos.

Ginny se quedó detrás de la puerta de su habitación, escuchando la tensa conversación en la sala. Se había empleado a fondo en la preparación para la Gala, con tal de escapar y lidiar con la agitación de sus sentimientos. Después de haber vuelto de la Espada y la Rosa la noche anterior, se había paseado por el jardín un largo rato. Sabía que debería sentirse enfurecida, furiosa, pero sólo pudo sentirse confundida y extrañamente… viva. Había batallado contra el recuerdo de Harry por tanto tiempo, que se encontró con que tenía pocas reservas para el hombre real. Él siempre la conquistaba con el truco más viejo del libro: permitirle a tu oponente pelear vorazmente hasta que caía impotente a tus pies. Así que cuando esa noche se vistió, se vistió sólo para él y nadie más. Usando la única armadura que le quedaba, su belleza natural. Se quedó callada observando por última vez su reflejo en el espejo. Podía no tener una varita, pero estaba lejos de estar desarmada.

En el momento que Ginny entró a la sala, Areids miraba hacia el jardín, tamborileando los dedos sobre la barra de la cocina, parecía molesto e impaciente. Cuando volvió la cabeza se quedó inmóvil, dejando a sus dedos también en silencio. Una expresión confundida se asomó en su rostro, como si temiera haber entrado a la casa equivocada. Ginny sonrió ligeramente, sintiéndose triunfante. Si podía desconcertar a ese norteamericano, no tenía nada que temer. Tomó su chalina de gasa, tan etérea que parecía girar en el aire y se la envolvió sobre los hombros. Areids no se había movido y estaba empezando a impacientarla.

-Por Dios, Sanadora Weasley-expresó Allay desde la cocina. -Está… está…

-Impresionante-respondió Areids con los ojos entrecerrados. Ginny se sonrojó por el tono de voz y su corazón se asombró por la admisión. Se apresuró a tomar su bolso y asintió hacia Susan que miraba a Allay.

-Vámonos todos, se hace tarde.

Hablaron poco durante el camino a la Mansión Galeana, sólo Allay mantuvo la conversación bromeando alegremente. Susan tenía la mirada fija hacia adelante, como un Inferi, igual que Areids quien sólo una vez miró a Ginny, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Habrá otros Aurores aquí esta noche.-Las palabras de Areids la sacaron de sus pensamientos, regresándola al momento y sus mejillas se sonrojaron con sorpresa. Dieron una vuelta sobre el salón de baile.

-Lo sé. -La voz de Ginny se quebró un poco y maldijo por la irónica sonrisa de Areids, que conocía muy bien la causa de su ansiedad.

-Dudo mucho que la Hermandad o los Mortífagos hagan algo en un evento público como éste, pero aún así no podemos arriesgarnos, eres una mujer muy deseada después de todo. - Ginny se tropezó un segundo sobre sus talones. -No te pongas nerviosa, Weasley, no eres Savage. La sostuvo en sus brazos, con el rostro ilegible por la mirada que Ginny le había dado en respuesta. -Pensé que lo tomarías como un cumplido.

-No creo que seas capaz de hacer cumplidos. Creo que han sido eliminados físicamente de ti desde hace mucho, junto con tu sentido del humor.

Areids se echó a reír y de una forma exagerada, la acercó para poner sus labios en el oído de ella. En un tono como de negocios, le susurró -Mejor me voy. No dejes este salón. Quédate a la vista y mantén a Virden en la tuya.

Ginny asintió, se separaron y después lo observó desaparecer entre la pista de baile llena de gente. Dio la vuelta y empujó a varias parejas para escapar de ahí. Lo que sea que tramara ese norteamericano, no quería ser parte de ello. Podía lidiar con su arrogancia, pero no con su aprobación. La enfurecía que pudiera ver a través de ella tan fácilmente. Sólo otro hombre lo había hecho antes y no podía verlo por ningún lado.

_Bueno, gracias a Dios por eso_, pensó. De repente, sintió ganas de irse más que otra cosa, pero sabía que no podía. Tal vez podría encontrar algún lugar tranquilo, donde tuviera un punto de ventaja para observar a Virden y al mismo tiempo no verse obligada a mezclarse. Sus ojos escanearon la galería de arriba.

-Um, disculpa, Gin… quiero decir, Sanadora Weasley, ¿le gustaría bailar? -Peter Webster estaba frente a ella, con un clavel rosa prendido a su traje de gala. Parecía que se dirigía al Baile de Navidad y Ginny no tuvo corazón para rechazarlo.

-Me encantaría-le sonrió cálidamente y él torpemente se acercó a ella. -¡Ouch! Oh, no te preocupes, no fue nada, en serio. -Hizo una mueca de dolor para sus adentros y comenzaron a deslizarse, medio zapateando por el salón.

-¿La Sanadora Rains se siente bien? Se ve terrible.

-Creo que le está dando gripe-mintió Ginny. -Ha estado tosiendo mucho.

-Pero usted se ve mejor. Me alegra que mis encantamientos para la piel hayan servido. - Peter arrugó la cara para inspeccionar el cuello y las mejillas de Ginny. -Está como nueva, tiene la más maravillosa… quiero decir, su piel es como…

-Oh, mi piel es terrible-dijo Ginny rápidamente esperando redirigir la conversación hacia otro rumbo. -Con estas pecas, bien podría tener un mapa de la constelación en las mejillas. Pero sabes, estoy un poco cansada por todo lo que ha sucedido. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí en realidad, no debería estar bailando.

-Bueno, eso depende…-dijo una profunda voz detrás, para que sólo ella pudiera escuchar. - …de con quién bailes. Inténtalo conmigo.

Harry se paró frente a ella y asintió hacia Peter. -¿Nos disculpas?

-Oh, sí por supuesto-tartamudeó Peter como si estuviera disculpándose.

-Harry, yo…

Pero él ya la había tomado en sus brazos. Su mano se abrió paso hasta la cintura de Ginny, con la palma firmemente rodeando su brillante corset, atrayéndola hacia él. Su otra mano tomó la de ella y la llevó hasta su pecho. Antes de que Ginny tuviera oportunidad de protestar, la giró hacia el lado más lejano del salón cerca de una esquina apartada.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra. Ginny había olvidado cómo respirar. Quería estar enojada, apartarse, golpearlo con los puños, pero había perdido todo el control. Harry finalmente la había capturado. Todo lo que había dicho la noche anterior, no tenía ningún poder contra este hombre.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos vagaran por el rostro de Harry. Sus mechones negros estaban peinados hacia atrás y brillaban bajo la tenue luz. Sintió el impulso casi irresistible de pasar sus dedos a través de su oscuro cabello y sentir la textura aterciopelada deslizarse entre sus dedos una vez más. A través del cuello abierto de su camisa, podía ver su pulso latiendo con firmeza bajo los músculos de su garganta.

El resto del salón desapareció alrededor de ellos. Sólo el resplandor verde de Angus se quedó ahí, con el micrófono en mano, entonando en voz baja, con la boca pegada al instrumento como si así infundiera la esencia de su amor perdido y pudiera besarla como lo había hecho en vida.

_Y es así, como ayer decías que iba a ser,_

_la vida es tan simple ahora, sin tenerte…_

_Y sigo así, palabras que me desnudan _

_me envuelven tanto las dudas… _

Harry deslizó sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, en medio de sus cuerpos. La palma de Ginny estaba presionada directamente sobre su corazón y se perdió en la sensación de su rítmico y rápido latido. Harry apretó su mano más fuerte y la miró directamente a los ojos. Su aliento era tibio y olía a whisky de fuego. Inclinó su rostro más cerca al de Ginny. Entonces, como si toda la pasión y el deseo de un año de estar apartados, recorriera su cuerpo, Harry la apretó contra él, apoderándose de ella con tal fuerza, que Ginny creyó que de un momento a otro la aplastaría.

_Y no puedo dejarte de amar, _

_y no puedo dejar de esperar, _

_no puedo perderte al final _

_y no te puedo olvidar, no sé luchar, si no estás… _

-Harry, no puedo.

_Y es así, ya no creo en milagros, _

_si tú no estás a mi lado, soy un velero en el mar del pasado. _

_Y sigo así, un soñador sin noches, _

_un alma sin destino, que paga por sus errores… _

Batallando con algo que no supo definir, los brazos de Harry aflojaron un poco su agarre y se echó para atrás, buscando el rostro de Ginny. Se detuvo, como si tuviera temor de tocarla. Tenía el aliento contenido en la garganta.

_Contigo aquí, _

_el mundo me abre sus brazos _

_el tiempo gira despacio _

_soy el guardián del calor, de tus labios… _

-Tienes que decirme por qué, Ginny. Me dejaste sin siquiera decir adiós. No voy a dejarte ir, no sin pelear.

La seriedad en su rostro la confundió.

-Ginny. -Su frente tocó la de ella, su cuerpo exigía una respuesta y sus corazones latían salvajemente el uno contra el otro.

-Por favor, Harry. No hagas esto, ya hiciste tu elección. No puedes tener las dos cosas.

-No entiendo- Harry se apartó apenas un centímetro, con los labios muy cerca de los de ella. -Tú siempre has sido mi elección. Sabes que nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, Gin. Pero me estás matando. No sé si estrangularte con mis propias manos o besarte hasta que ya no puedas respirar. Pero por el amor de Dios, no eches a un lado lo que tenemos. Y por favor, no huyas sin ninguna explicación. Me debes eso. Nos debes eso. -Sus manos la aferraron hacia él, exigiendo una respuesta.

_Si vuelvo a ti, _

_seré quien guie tu norte _

_el faro de tus sentidos _

_que te querrá para siempre…_

_Así que esto es_, Ginny pensó con terror. _No hay escape. Este es el final para los dos._ Le diría lo que había visto y estaría forzada a verlo mentir. Estaría forzada a ver a lo último que amaba de Harry desaparecer.

-Te vi Harry. Esa noche, Harry, te vi…

Pero Harry se había quedado inmóvil. Sus ojos estaban agudos y centrados en el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Quédate aquí-le dijo con intensidad, apretando sus hombros como si con eso la enclavara a ese lugar. Luego sacó su varita y se caminó directamente hacia la puerta francesa más alejada, dejando al estupefacto corazón de Ginny en su garganta.

Ginny observó con violenta incredulidad, como Harry caminaba por el salón hasta desaparecer en la masa de cuerpos. Su pecho y hombros descubiertos temblaron mientras inhalaba y exhalaba, con su pulso golpeando. Las parejas bailaban en círculos a su alrededor, ajenas a su presencia. Su racionalidad estaba siendo asesinada por la furia y azotó un pie en el piso con sorprendente fuerza. Rápidamente retomó la calma sin aliento y se alejó con el tacón hecho trizas.

-Genial, simplemente genial-gritó y soltó un sollozo medio estrangulado. Dio un paso atrás y levantó su zapato y entonces dudo, perpleja por lo que vio a sus pies. Un par de huellas yacían estampadas en el piso, de un rojo carmesí como si estuvieran ardiendo.

El cantante tomó el micrófono y cantó la última estrofa.

_Y no puedo dejarte de amar, _

_y no puedo dejar de esperar, _

_no puedo perderte al final _

_y no te puedo olvidar, no sé luchar, si no estás… _

Desaparecer. Ginny deseaba desaparecer. La galería de arriba le ofrecía el santuario perfecto que necesitaba. Se escabulló por la pista de baile y se apresuró a subir las escaleras de hierro en forma de caracol que conducían al piso superior.

Algunas farolas alumbraban divanes escondidos con un tono dorado, desde el balcón más alto, la luna ofrecía la única luz. Se arrojó sobre uno de ellos y puso su frente sobre la palma de su mano. La sensación de los dedos de Harry que todavía se sentían cálidos sobre su piel, no podían compararse con la honestidad de su voz y su mirada. Se quedó sentada por un largo rato, reproduciendo la escena en su cabeza hasta que un olor la hizo levantar la cara hacia la ventana abierta, medio escondida en la esquina.

Se levantó y caminó hacia ella, con las manos estiradas para cerrarla. Había un pequeño balcón más allá del ventanal que ofrecía una vista a los jardines de abajo. _¿Había alguna planta de olor fétido floreciendo en la noche?_ Fuera lo que fuera, el olor era repulsivo. Caminó hacia el balcón, con los dedos aferrados al frío barandal. La luna lanzaba un brillo plateado sobre los jardines y un toque de luces de colores resplandecía en los árboles. El viento agitaba las ramas y el olor se hacía más fuerte. Arrugó la cara con disgusto y volvió a la galería.

De repente, una mano esquelética la tomó por la muñeca. Una figura se lanzó hacia el balcón. Ginny trató de gritar, pero un hombre voló hacia ella, cubriéndole la boca. La retorció contra él, con la boca cerca de su oído.

-No creo que sea buena idea. -le dijo con voz ronca y tensa. El hedor que provenía de él, contaminaba todo el aire. Se apoyó en el barandal con la otra mano como si se estuviera sosteniendo con su vida. -¡Contra el muro, ahora!

Simon estaba hecho añicos y visiblemente lesionado, pero aún así, la empujó contra la esquina del balcón. Apuntó su varita -¡Te dije contra la pared! -siseó. Ginny lo obedeció, con el corazón latiendo de miedo.

-Por favor-suplicó Ginny, -tiene que creerme. No sé nada. Ellos están tras de mí también. Los Mortífagos y la Hermandad. Usted mismo lo vio. Si sabe algo de mí, de mi familia, sabrá que hemos sido enemigos de los Mortífagos toda nuestra vida. No sé qué es lo que la Hermandad quiere, no sé por qué están tratando de matarlo. Por favor, déjeme ayudarlo. Mi hermano es Auror. Él puede darle protección. Podemos salvarlo.

Simon tosió sobre el vestido de Ginny cuando ella terminó de hablar y pudo notar un rastro de sangre.

-No tengo tiempo para confiar en nadie. Necesito destruir el código.

-Puede confiar en mí. Por favor, está herido, necesita ayuda.

Simon se colapsó sobre el barandal y se quejó terriblemente, emitiendo un sonido inquietantemente familiar para Ginny. Era el principio de la misma agonía que Ian había experimentado en el hospital. El _Taghairm_, pensó Ginny, va a pronunciar el _Taghair_ y eso lo matará.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Simon logró sacar algo de su bolsillo. -Ten-murmuró. -Sólo esto me dirá la verdad-y colocó una píldora turquesa en la mano de Ginny.

-¿Qué es?

-Es Veraxlectum. Ja, lo conoces, ¿no es así?

Ginny asintió aturdida. Era Magia Oscura, una versión letal del Veritaserum. Había sido desarrollada por el propio Voldemort en los últimos días de la guerra. Una poción que duraba hasta que era detenida con un hechizo, o quien la ingería moría. Si la víctima decía la verdad, un aura blanca brillaba en torno a él. Si mentía, moriría de un dolor desmedido y su corazón se destrozaba dentro del cuerpo.

-Tómala y te dejaré ayudarme-gimió con fuerza, tratando de mantenerse en pie. Sus ojos ardían sobre los de Ginny mientras hablaba.

Ginny tomó la cápsula entre sus temblorosos dedos, asintió y la tragó antes de que el valor que sentía en ese momento la abandonara. Segundos después, un extraño zumbido comenzó a irradiar por su cuerpo.

-¿Trabajas para la Hermandad?

-No-Ginny miró su brazo. Un resplandor blanco comenzó a irradiar de ella.

-¿Eres una Mortífaga?

-No-otra vez el resplandor.

-¿Sabes dónde está el código de Ian?

-No.

-¿Morirías para destruir el mal?

Un aura blanca estalló del interior de Ginny y Simon se colapsó en los ardientes rayos. -Ven, acércate- le pidió a Ginny, quien se agachó hacia él. El hombre buscó entre su raída capa y sacó dos varitas. Una era la de Ginny y la otra…

-Es la de Ian. Deben encontrar los códigos restantes. Una vez que los encuentren, ellos los guiarán al Códice. ¡Aidan! ¡Deben encontrar a Aidan! Prométemelo, debes jurarme que destruirán el Códice. Pueden hacerlo. Aidan sabrá cómo. Si no lo hacen, si fallan, ellos los matarán, a ustedes y a todo lo que aman, ¿entiendes? Nosotros creímos que podíamos mantenerlo oculto, pero los Mortífagos se enteraron de su existencia. Esa fue la razón por la que juramos destruirlo. Es maligno. Maligno más allá de las palabras. No puede ser liberado. -Comenzó a gorgotear cuando su tráquea comenzó a ser aplastada, la sangre brotaba de sus labios. -Habrá pruebas, encantamiento. Los códigos, te dirán… ellos los guiarán…-Simon jaló a Ginny una vez más y la melodía que parecía ser el canto de un fénix comenzó a inflamarse por su garganta en éxtasis. Entonces tomó la mano de Ginny y murió en sus brazos.

Ginny sacudió el cuerpo sin vida, rogándole que hablara. El cadáver rodó de su regazo, con los ojos perdidos. Sin aliento, intentó levantarse ansiosa por conseguir ayuda.

-¡Ginny! -gritó Harry desde la puerta con Ron a su lado. -¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió totalmente aturdida mientras ambos se apresuraban en su dirección. De repente Areids también se apareció en la galería, con la cara pálida. -¿Qué sucedió?

Ginny simplemente tomó las varitas y se las entregó frente a sus expresiones de asombro. -Él confió en mí- dijo con la voz quebrada. -Simon confió en mí.

Los hombres la observaron con preocupación mientras la mirada de Ginny se posaba en el cuerpo sin vida de Simon. Se arrodilló y con la firme convicción de una Sanadora, gentilmente le cerró los ojos y le cruzó los brazos, presionando sus propias palmas contra las manos sucias en un acto de bendición.

-Voy a escoltar a la Sanadora Weasley a… ella necesita ir a casa, está cubierta de sangre. Está lugar está repleto de prensa y no quiero que se filtre a ellos nada de esto-dijo Areids dirigiéndose a Harry y Ron. Ginny sabía, sin embargo, que no se dirigían a su departamento. También sabía que si Virden los veía salir con el cadáver de Simon, iría directamente al hospital detrás de los Aurores. Así que simplemente asintió con cuidado de no ver a los ojos a Harry o Ron.

-Ustedes dos, encárguense de esto. Lleven el cuerpo a Santa Dymphna sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Deposítenlo en la morgue y veremos qué hacer con él más tarde. Nos veremos en la Espada y la Rosa. Avísenle a las otras de nuestro plan.

Y sin decir más, tomó la mano de Ginny y la guió a la salida.

-Espera-gritó Harry. Ginny se detuvo pero no levantó la mirada para verlo. -Ten, toma mi capa-y entonces tuvo que mirarlo, asombrada y agradecida.

-Cubrirá las manchas de sangre-le pasó la capa y sus dedos se rozaron. Ginny le regaló una sonrisa débil antes de que Areids la jalara hacia las escaleras.

-Contacta a Tonks y Tamsyn-Harry le dijo a Ron, observando a Areids y Ginny descender por la escalera de caracol, luchando contra el deseo de ser él quien estuviera al lado de ella. -Yo me encargaré del cuerpo. Nos veremos en las escaleras del jardín. -Movió su varita hacia otra escalera de piedra que conducía a las terrazas de los jardines en el piso de abajo. Ron asintió y salió apresurado de la galería, dejando a Harry solo.

El cuerpo era mucho más ligero de lo que había imaginado y apestaba terriblemente. Harry buscó en los bolsillos del hombre, pero no pudo encontrar nada. Casi había terminado de envolver a Simon con la Capa de Invisibilidad, cuando notó un pequeño bulto en el dobladillo del pantalón. Deshizo el pliegue y un pergamino enrollado no más grande que el mango de una varita cayó al piso. Los largos y firmes dedos de Harry lo desenrollaron. Eran palabras entintadas con una inscripción céltica, que brillaban en índigo con la luz de la luna.

_En una basáltica isla solitaria están,_

_tres nobles retos que debes enfrentar. _

_El sonido de las rocas cantará,_

_y el camino establecido para ti, se abrirá._

_En el acto final, valor mostrarás _

_y a través de tus ojos lo verás._

Harry leyó las palabras varias veces antes de voltear el viejo pergamino. Una cruz céltica, la cruz de la Hermandad, estaba grabada al reverso. Se guardó el pedazo de papel, rápidamente terminó de cubrir el cuerpo con la capa y rompió la rama de un árbol que estaba cerca de él para colocarla bajo el brazo de Simón y que así pudiera ver el cuerpo.

Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie observándolo y lo levitó hacia el jardín. Sin el estorbo de su capa, fácilmente pudo escalar por el tubo del drenaje y aterrizar en silencio hasta el piso.

Un sonido lo distrajo. En la luz de la luna, pudo distinguir las siluetas de Ginny y Areids apresurándose por la escalera de piedra rumbo al jardín más lejano, tomados de la mano. La falda del vestido de Ginny resplandecía con la luz plateada de la luna. Harry dio un paso y se detuvo ante los sonidos de las campanas anunciando la hora mágica. Medianoche.

Dio un paso atrás y su pie se tropezó con algo. Se agachó. Un frágil zapato con el tacón roto estaba olvidado sobre el piso. Lo recogió y lo golpeó suavemente contra su pecho.

-_Cenicienta_-susurró en la oscuridad.

* * *

**NOTA: La canción que Harry & Ginny, bailan por supuesto no es la que originalmente aparece en la historia, pero debido a la dificultad para traducirla sin que dejara de tener sentido, decidí incluir una que me pareció apropiada para este momento.**

**La canción se llama "No puedo dejarte de amar", interpretada por Kalimba y Reik (artistas mexicanos), que es un cover de "The blower's daugther" de Demian Rice. En general, no soy fan de los covers, pero éste, repito, me pareció lindo y apropiado para reflejar este momento de su relación intensa!**

**Muchas gracias a quienes continúan por aquí, en verdad! Especialmente a Brigitgrian, Potter, Valentina, Anatripotter, Francesca, Zohe Potter, Evana y Kaniety por dejar sus comentarios! **

**Vamos justo a la mitad de la historia y lo que viene, ¡es lo mejor! **


End file.
